


Intertwined

by Marta_TP



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, sexual violence at chapt 42, the four sins: sex/curse/violence/drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:16:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 59
Words: 174,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3434945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta_TP/pseuds/Marta_TP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the new immunology professor caught Cosima's eyes none of the two women realized the extend of the troubles they would eventually get themselves into... (english's not my first language, cut me some slack)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coming Your Way

Running... Late, she was always late... Stumbling in her own feet as the bell in the campus tower screams her tardiness…

Being late on the first day of the new semester wasn't in Cosima's plans, yet here she was tripping her way on the old pavement surrounding the University of Minnesota's campus. Yesterday afternoon she had decided that she would get an early night, so she could be fresh this morning. But alas… Her friends had invited her for coffee after dinner. Then coffee turned into beer, then she realized that beer without shots it's just sad… That's how she got to this place…

She entered the big amphitheater where her first class would take place. Luckily the entrance for students was directly into the final row. As quietly as she could, Cosima made her way to one of the free seats on that row.

She finally sat herself and looked ahead,  _Dr. Delphine Cormier_ , written with neat and curvy handwrite on the chalkboard.  _Who still uses the chalkboard?_  Looking around and no sign of the professor other than a female bag on top of the desk.

Taking her phone out of her bag, Cosima texted Scott, her lab partner and best friend,  _Where are U?_  and looked for some movement around the packed classroom. On the first row, there he was looking around as well, until his eyes meet Cosima's face and a crooked simile appeared in his lips, motioning for Cosima to join him at the seat that he saved for her, next to him.

As Cosima gathered her stuff to meet Scott, the door next to the center of the amphitheater opened and she watched as an elegant blonde made her way to the center desk. She sat down again.

"I'm so sorry, but that couldn't wait! Now, where were we?" A deep, clear voice with a light French accent came from the lips of her new professor "Ah, that's right, the program!"

Turning around to face the antique board, with chalk between her fingers the Frenchwoman began to write, giving time for Cosima to examine her new immunology professor. She knew that the department has been changing the faculty, "renovating the source of knowledge" as they had put it. With the arrival of the new dean of the Collage of Biological Sciences there was a different atmosphere surrounding all campus. A different energy was raising all around and the Genetics, Cell Biology and Development Cell Biology major that Cosima was enrolled was not immune to it, all the class was buzzing with anticipation.

She refocused her attention on the lean woman still scribbling on the board. A rhythmic sound came from the friction of the chalk on the slate, the letters, words and sentences being formed neatly, in a constant handwriting. Cosima remembered her early days in school, how hard it was to keep a clean handwrite in that archaic thing.

Letting her eyes wander, she noticed the straight back of the blonde, still inside a deep blue blazer. Traveling south with her eyes, she saw the same deep blue in the tight skirt, that finished around the pale knees of the lecturer, her eyes kept moving to the calf, surprised to see that it settled fit on top of the black stilettos.

Suddenly the blonde turned around to face the class once again, catching Cosima's gaze, making her go all red, looking down at her hands that sat on the table in front of her.

For once Cosima was happy not to go to her usual seat in front of the class, next to Scott. Seating in the back gave her plenty of room to look, when she ventured, the other woman's way.

The remaining of the hour passed as fog through Cosima, between sights of her hands and furtive looks directed to her new professor. Glances that caught nothing more than still images of her elegant hands, moving with precise motions as Dr. Cormier explained the nuances of immunology, when compared to the other themes of the major; the way she moved around the main desk as she directed her students to the site they should visit to get all the necessary textbooks; the way she sat down on her chair folding her arms on top of the desk. Awkwardly noticing that the blonde never removed her blazer, that still covered her white buttoned blouse, much to Cosima's disappointment.

The bell rang, waking her up from the slumber she was in. She started to get her things together, putting away her notebook, nothing written on it other than  _Dr. Delphine Cormier_ , in a clumsy handwrite.


	2. We'll See

The bell rang and all Delphine could hear was the rustling of students grabbing their bags and making their way out of the classroom. She turned to the old chalkboard starting to erase her words.

"Shit!", a small voice came from behind her, startling her. She thought she was already alone by now. She turned and her eyes focused on a small woman in dreadlocks as she was grabbing thick glasses from the floor and inspecting them for damages.

"Need help over there?"

"Hmm… No, no it's fine…er…Thanks…" waving her hand dismissively, red coloring the clumsy student's face. She gather herself and walked out of the classroom, but not before turning her head once more, glaring at Delphine, only to become even more crimson.

Delphine could not help her chuckle, turning her head left and right to herself. She was used to it, the attention other people gave her, the looks under the eyelashes, from both, men and women alike. She was not blind, she knew how she looked like, but never let that be something she looked forward to, if nothing else it has been an obstruction other than an advantage throughout her (yet) short career. She could see the condescension in the eyes of others, never taking her serious as she tried to make her points meet their goals.

A true shame, even because she had plenty in her intellect to give.

Leaving the amphitheater, she entered the main hall filled with students leaning against the walls or in a rush to get to their next classes. Making her way to the professors' lounge so she could get a much-needed coffee. It was one of the things that bothered her the most in this country, the coffee, weak and apparently always accompanied by a vast selection of options, what's wrong with just coffee, an  _expresso,_  with some sugar, if you're in a needy day.

That and the cold. Being from Nice, the low temperatures of the Midwest tend to disagreed with her. She felt more cold in the last month she's been here than in her entire life, even when she was in Paris starting her academic career. Leaving her always felling uncomfortable and keeping her coats on all the time.

But all these small issues were worth it for the opportunity of a lifetime, to be at beginning of a new era in scientific development. When she was recruited, back in Paris in the middle of a conference about genetics, by the new dean of the Collage of Biological Sciences of UMN, she was promised that from here would be born a new way to see science in general and genetics in specific.

Dr. Aldous Leekie presented himself as a reformist, not to be bounded by the old and archaic methods of science. He was decided to create a new scientific method that would push evolution at rates never before seen.

Delphine push the door for the professors' lounge, making a beeline for the coffee machine. She was still getting to know her new colleagues, most of them about Delphine's age, some a little bit older, but there was clearly a sense of "new generation" in the faculty. The few professors who resisted the purge were incredibly old and would retire soon. Dr. Leekie probably felt that there was no need to go to all the trouble that was involved in removing them from their position.

"So how was it?" one of the younger professors asked her.

"How was what?"

"You know… The first class you taught. Was it awful, bad, not too bad, bearable?" he asked, speaking slower as if he thought that she could not understand him properly. Delphine was not sure if she should feel offended by his tone.

"Well, it went well! They seemed motivated!"

"Good!" A deep, imposing voice formed behind her. "We want our students to be motivated, if we want to make a difference it's with them that we need to start. If we can't get to them then the rest of the world would be deaf to us!"

It always surprised her how eloquently Dr. Leekie spoke, grabbing the attention of everyone that was within reach of his voice. He was a skillful speaker and that was probably part of his allure, that and his passion for science, the way he takes it like it's his to keep.

"Could I see you for a moment, Dr. Cormier? In my office?" the dean asked, motion for her to follow.

Once in his office Delphine took it in. She has only been there once, briefly, when Dr. Leekie welcomed the new members of the faculty. It was a big space, if divided: one area of the room was dominated by a big table with chairs all around, where they all sat in that first meeting; while a smaller area was clearly more of a personal space, with a desk that impressed, not by its size but by the authority than exhaled, sturdy wood all carved.

"Dr. Cormier, I want to know how you are adjusting to the new surroundings."

"Good. Minneapolis it's a beautiful city." She heard herself say.

"You can't be that impressed, after all you were living in what it's considered one of the most romantic cities in the World!", his voice soft, pulling her in.

"Romance it's not all."

"No?"

"No. We need knowledge as well." She said matter-of-factually. "Don't get me wrong, knowledge it's not all also, but here it's where I think I can find all that I need. Not there. Paris was very unkind to me; I'll be unkind to Paris!" She paused. Looked down.  _Why am I telling him this?_

Dr. Leekie reclined in his big chair, put the tips of his fingers from both his hands together "I see!" was all he had to offer. "Well, if you find that you are in need of anything, anything at all, you should feel free to come to me. You know where my office is, just knock."

"Thank you! I deeply appreciate your openness." She said getting up and accepting the hand that it's extended to her. She's not sure, but she though, as she leaves, that she saw his eyes sparkling.


	3. Meet Me When Possible

At lunch time, Cosima dragged herself to the cafeteria, joining the line of fellow students that was beginning to form. The first class of the day never leaving her mind.

_Did I hear the new professor laugh at me?_  The sound continuously vibrating through her spine.

She found her usual seat in front of Scott, in one of the ends of the big room, next to the window. He was already there, looking at her with his usual smile.

"Hi! Where have you been? Haven't seen you all day, not since first period." He asked with inquisitive eyes.

"Long morning!" Cosima replied. "Tried to go after you after first period, but someone knocked me and my glasses flew of my face." Scott started to laugh out loud. "Stop it! I'm serious, it's like they grew wings!" Her friend tried to stop, but snorts escaped his lips, only to make Cosima grew madder. "I mean, I know I'm small but that was ridiculous, it was like I was a ghost, did they think that they could go through me?" Cosima's speech growing louder and faster, her hands flaying all around, with erratic movements.

She reached for her water, opening the bottle with a sullen face. "So what are your thoughts on our new immunology professor?"

"Hot!" a simple syllable came out of his mouth.

"Yes and…? I mean you must have other adjectives to describe her. You got a closer look, right there in the first row!"

"Exactly!" Scott answered "Exactly because I was so close, all else escaped me."

"Hm…" Cosima started to pick at her food. Of course she was hot, anyone with eyes could see that! But Cosima had a feeling that the Frenchwoman could be so much more. After all, Dr. Cormier was now a professor in one of the most prestigious scientific departments in the country. She was young and already had a PhD, she had to be smart…right? If not smart at least incredibly well driven.

She made a mental note to google her new professor, not wanting to do that on her phone, in front of Scott. It was embarrassing and she wanted to navigate the life of her new teacher with ease.

"You seem distracted." Scott's voice brought her to reality.

"Tough night. I think I'm getting old!"

"Yeah, right." Scott smiled at her. "I don't think that's it. You're elsewhere."

"Sure, Mr. Inside. Let's go! We are going to be late for lab." Cosima said, starting to get up, picking up her tray.

Lab was also slow, the first class vibe. Occasionally Cosima caught Scott looking at her sideways, she was aware that she was acting strange. In fact, she was not feeling quite like herself, quiet and introspective, finding her mind drifting to the darkest places of her soul. And she was just like that the remaining of the school day, when it was done she left by the main door, with Scott already waiting for her, as usual.

"I think I'll take advantage of the rest of the day light and catch up with some reading outside." Cosima directed to Scott, resulting in him giving her another strange glance.

"You what? It's going to get cold!"

"Yes, but I don't feel like going home just yet. You can leave if you want, I won't hold it against you." She said, settling in one of the stone tables that faced the main entrance and removing one of the textbooks from her bag.

"I can't believe you still use those! Haven't you heard of e-books?" Scott joked pointing at the book with a leather cover that Cosima was holding between her hands.

"Yeah, well, I'm old school!" she grinned "Besides, this it's an old edition, you can't get that in e-books."

"Ok, I'm gonna go, then! Enjoy freezing your ass off." He said taking his leave.

"Ok, bye!" She waved him off.

Cosima tried, she really did. But she could not focus her attention on the book in front of her, every time she sensed someone walking out the door she stopped reading, only to return her eyes, seconds later, to the book with a disappointed frown. She was conscious how idiotic it was, even if the blonde was still inside, there was no valid reason for her to use that exit, even because the faculty parking lot was in the back of the building.

And Scott was right, it was freezing, the late afternoon progressing colder. She started gathering herself, her back stiff from the cold.

Starting to get up, something was picked up at the corner of her eyes. A tall, elegant blonde was making her way out of the building. Cosima directed her attention to the older woman.

She had a long, light brown coat over her suit combination. Her purse on her shoulder and her right hand carrying a stylish computer briefcase. Cosima's professor walked to the parking lot that was destined for the students. Raising her eyebrow, Cosima keep looking, as the French, with steady steps, reach a small electric car, deep red.

Stopping in front of the car, she placed the case on the roof of it and went through her purse until she produced a pack of cigarettes and a lighter.

Lighting one of the sticks she leaned on her vehicle, looking around.

Cosima couldn't help but look directly at her professor, she couldn't care less that she got caught gawking, it was no longer in her power to restrain herself. The French's eyes eventually meet Cosima's, form across the small plaza, as lean fingers took the cigarette to her lips, blowing the smoke with a steady exhaling through slight parted lips. Cosima could swear she saw a smile playing on the other woman's mouth, but she was too far away to be sure.

They looked at each other for, what it seemed to Cosima, a long time, but it could not have been that long, just small seconds between drags. The blonde did not break the eye contact, it was Cosima that, eventually, looked down at her hands.

Soon she saw the high heel crushing the butt against the pavement and her new immunology professor entering the car, start it and drive it away, silently.

When Cosima arrived at her small apartment she dropped her coat and bag on the small sofa that stood in the middle of the living room/study room/place where her friends hang out when they visited/basically where she lived when she was home and not sleeping or attempting (and failing) to cook.

She threw herself at her big bed with a loud groan. Remembering her mental note from earlier she reached for her computer that was on the floor next to the bed, from the previous night, or was it the one before that? She couldn't quite remember; her days passing like a haze, one after the other, nothing changing much.

She googled  _Delphine Cormier_ , some results appeared. Her new professor's CV was available online: born and high school in Nice, moving to Paris for University, where she stayed her entire academic career, until now. There were also some papers available and some references in scientific journals, mostly in French. And even if Cosima could read them, she would not be interested: immunology was not close to her heart.

She shut the computer feeling exasperated. There was nothing useful there, those were not the aspects of her new professor that interested her; she wanted to know her mind, not some papers she wrote to get a higher grade. Besides looking for someone online always felt kind of stalky.

She reached the bedside table, opening the top drawer, removing the small bag with the green leaves and the box where she kept the remaining of her "relaxing technique". Skilled fingers rolled a joint fast.

Deep inhaling and slowing exhaling, she looked at the cloud of smoke that was forming all around her, letting her mind ramble freely, resting unavoidably on Delphine.


	4. Family Ties

Smoke drifted around Delphine as she puffed it through the window of her spacious flat. She took another drag, revisiting the events of her first day in her new job. She had three classes to teach this semester, two of them she meet today. Her new students seemed interested enough in her lecture, although she was not sure if the attentive looks directed her way were due to her speech. They would learn to take her serious soon enough, they always did.

Delphine experienced the same problem when she taught in Paris: the first few classes were always weird, making her feel observed beyond her lesson, but as soon as she started to get into the subjects of her class, students began to realize that she was not to be taken lightly. It was like that her last two years, when she decided to start teaching. This was not going to be different.

Closing the window she made her way to the kitchen. Delphine loved to cook, but living alone didn't really inspire her to do it; cooking for her alone never made much sense. Opening one of the draws in the kitchen cabinet she went through the diverse flyers of restaurants that delivered. Deciding to have Chinese.

She sat her phone after placing her order, turning on the TV on the news channel. Her thoughts floating to her conversation with Dr. Leekie; she never liked being the center of attention and when she was called to his office, she could feel the stares her co-workers sent her away. Being in an environment filled with young minds was challenging, but it also meant that the levels of competition were incredibly high. After all, everyone wants to make a name for themselves, she knew, and she was no different: she wanted to be ahead, but not by taking advantage of any other attributes other than her mind.

Being called to Dr. Leekie's office in front of everyone else was uncalled for and placed her in a difficult position with her colleagues, no matter how innocent the meeting turned out to be.  _Was it? Was it that innocent?_  She could not answer, the conversation was mundane enough, but there was something in his stare that leave Delphine restless.

The doorbell rang and she grabbed her wallet before opening the door. Paying the delivery boy who handed her the food bags, she settled in the kitchen table, refusing to eat on the couch in front of the TV. She might have resigned to eat food not cooked by her, but she would not eat staring at the TV; she grew up in a house where meals were sacred, no TV while eating.

A hard pain reached her heart; she missed her family. Looking at her watch she made her math, the seven hours difference were hard to deal, when Delphine arrived from work at six her mother was already in bed, and when she got up she had no time to call.

Delphine was the middle child of a simple couple. In many ways she was a cliché: constantly trying to prove herself, to go further, faster than her siblings. Her older sister, by a couple of years, now married and with a beautiful little 10-year-old girl and a boy on the way, meet her current husband still in her teens, a local boy, hard-working and undoubtedly in love with his wife and daughter. Delphine's younger sister, Ana, was still 15 and came by surprise, which worked well for her, being terribly spoiled always taking advantage of her youth and getting away with stuff that it would never be tolerated, for Delphine or her older sister, Paula.

No matter how much she tried Delphine could never shake the feeling that she was left behind and just a little underappreciated by her father, he didn't mean it, he probably never even realized it, but Delphine felt it and no matter how high her grades, how pristine her report cards, which she showed with a huge grin on her face, she always felt something missing in her relationship with her father.

Until one day she decided to stop doing it for him, and started to work hard for herself, to prove to herself that she could do it, that she could go further, break barriers and be someone more than Delphine Cormier, daughter of a factory worker and a teacher's assistant.

That's how she ended up in Paris with a full scholarship, studying hard and counting pennies. Even with the scholarship she found out that she had to work so she could make a half-decent living in Paris. So she did find a job in a small coffeehouse near campus that was frequented mainly by students. She did not socialize much, she didn't have time between school, papers and her work. Those were hard times she doesn't particularly miss.

Now it was time to reap the fruits of her hard work: staying up all night to study because she had to pull double shifts to make rent; to listen to her fellow students making plans to go out that night and not even directed a look at her, because she was weird and was never available for any of the school's  _extra-curricular_  activities. And what better place to do that than here, a cutting-edge scientific department in one of the most scientific driven universities in the World.

Turning off the TV, she decided to go to bed and put some of her reading in day. She changed to her pajama and brushed her teeth.

Getting comfortable in the bed, plopping pillows behind her back she reached the old book that settled on her nightstand. Passing her hand on the leather cover, something in her mind triggered; big brown eyes behind large spectacles popped behind her eyes.

Never before had she been gazed at with so much audacity, it seemed the female student was not concerned in being caught. Delphine should be distraught by the amount of attention the brunette directed her way; she usually is, by much less even. Yet… The soft features of her student's face brought a smile to hers.

She was not even supposed to be there, in that parking lot. It was not until the end of the day, when she was leaving with one of her co-workers, that she realized she's been parked all day at the wrong end of the building.

"So, can I offer you a ride home?" Roberts, one of the new professors had asked.

"No, thank you. I drove myself here." She had said, moving to the main entrance.

"Oh, ok." A disappointed look on his face. "Hum… Where are you going?" Confusion.

"To the parking lot, where my car's parked."

"That parking lot's intended for students. Ours it's in the back."

"Great! Seems someone neglected to mention that to me. Well, see you tomorrow, then."

It was that simple mistake that led her to that lot, where she was received with a gaze from soft brown eyes, which disturbed her, yes… But not for the reason it should; not because that attention was inconvenient, but because she enjoyed it.

Turning off the lights, convinced that she was not going to be able to read much at all, she tried to find a comfortable position to get some sleep.


	5. The Office Of All Questions

Cosima woke up startled with the urgent knock on the door. Dragging herself out of bed, she went to the door.

"Ok, ok… I'm coming…" she said, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She opened the door only to find Scott standing in front of her. "What the fuck, Scott? What are you doing here so early?"

"Early? Are you joking? Do you know what time it is?" Her best friend asked shoving his left wrist in front of her eyes, so she could get a glance at his watch.

8.45 "Damn!" She ran to her bedroom, already losing her shirt, she was supposed to be in class at 9.15. "I guess I forgot to set my alarm clock last night."

"You think?" Scott said, turning around to hide the redness of his face. He knew she didn't mean to embarrass him. It's just that they got so comfortable around each other, almost like brother and sister… Almost… Actually they became friends after Scott asked her out and she said no, but she was kind, and after that episode she started to talk with him, much to his surprised. Today he realizes that even though he didn't get a girlfriend that day, he gained a friend for life.

"Ok, I'm ready, let's go!" Cosima grabbed his arm and pull him out the door. "Thanks for come and get me."

"It's fine. I just wanted to make sure that yesterday would not be repeated today!"

"Well your concern with my academic achievement it's deeply appreciated" Cosima said with a smile.

"Your academic achievement? I just didn't want to seat a full hour by myself during first period" A smile forming in his face. "I mean, I wouldn't mind if it was immunology with the French hottie, but unfortunately I don't think we will be seeing her today!"

Cosima hit his arm with a closed right fist. "Ouch!" he protested.

They half ran through campus, Cosima turned a glance in the direction of the parking lot. No small red car. Perhaps _she_  hadn't arrived yet, or someone warned her of the mistake, Cosima though.

Cosima felt distracted all morning, trying to focus on the lectures, but her thoughts stubbornly wandered to all sorts of things except to where they should stay, on the subjects ahead. She was a senior and that meant that if she didn't pay attention the consequences could be severe. She would never fail, but her grades were to be maintained if not raised, failure was not an option. The pressure was self-imposed; she wanted to do well, besides she already had some pretty exciting work propositions from various institutes around the country, as long as she kept the good work.

Later Cosima and Scott made their way to the cafeteria for lunch, as they crossed the hall her eyes got a glance of her immunology professor, going in the opposite direction. Cosima's heart skipped a beat, her legs moving on their own making her change course, she found herself, involuntary, going after the blonde.

"Hi! Cosima! Where are you going?" Scott walking after her. "C'mon if we don't hurry we'll be stuck in line all lunch time!"

"Hum… Oh, yeah right… Sorry…" Cosima said, waking up, realizing what she was doing.

"Where were you going?"

"To tell you the truth, I'm not sure." He looked at her with suspicious eyes.

"This last couple of days you've been acting really strange." They were moving again in the direction of the cafeteria. "I mean, first yesterday you were quiet all day, then there was the sudden urge to read in the cold. How was the freezing education, by the way?"

"Very interesting, more than I was expecting, actually." She answered. "And let me tell you that my expectations were really high, so that's saying something."

"See, there you are again, talking in riddles. I should have let you stay in bed today, see if you could cure whatever it is that's attacking you." Scott put the palm of his hand on her forehead. "Maybe you've got some virus. You should go check it!"

"Stop it!" She said, shoving his hand off.

After lunch she decided to carry her coffee outside, while Scott had to go to his class. She had one hour to kill. One glance in the direction of the parking lot revealed that the environment friendly car was not, in fact, parked there. Bummer, it looked like Scott was right: she would not be seeing a lot of Dr. Cormier today. She felt an irritation taking over her. Maybe Scott was two-for-two; she might be coming down with something.

A wicked though crossed her mind: well, if she had, in fact, a virus to deal with, whom better than an immunologist to consult. A sly smile appeared in her face. What did she have to lose?

With steady strides she walked through the hall that led to the offices of the professors, as her mind raced along excuses to visit the Frenchwoman. She could just say that she was there to welcome Dr. Delphine Cormier to the new country or school… Or she could conjure some question about the subject… Well, something would come up, besides she was not even sure her professor would be in; it was lunch time after all.

Stopping in front of the door, she curled her fingers and moved her hand in the direction of the door, only to stop half-way. Doubt invading her…  _Fuck it_ … She knocked.

"Yes?" Oh, that French accent… Cosima could not believe that she almost forgot about it. She open the door just enough to slide her head through it.

"Hum… May I?" Good! She managed to speak, now if only she could stop the redness that was threatening to take over her entire face, would be grand.

"Of course." There was recognition in the French's eyes. "What can I do for you?"

_Oh, so much! No, no… Focus!_  Cosima cleared her throat, entering the room. "Well, I… I have some questions, if you had time to answer. I'm in immunology… senior year… and some doubts about the program… If you could, but it's totally fine if you don't have time now, I understand… I didn't mean to barge in your lunch time…"

"I see… But since you already interrupted, may as well ask." Her professor had a serious look. "Let me tell you right away that these questions you have, about the program, isn't it?"

"Hm, hm…"

"Well, you might not have them if you had arrived in time yesterday."

_Ups…_  Cosima didn't think it was possible, but her face was becoming darker and darker. "Right… About that… It's not my habit to be late; yesterday… there were uncontrollable circumstances that cause me to be late…" _Yeah, a night out…_

"Right, well just make sure it won't happen again."

"It won't!" It was then that it hit Cosima: her professor wasn't in the room when she made her clumsy entrance… _Interesting_ , that meant that she noticed the new addition to the crowded room.

"Now, about your questions?"

_Oh, crap… Right…_  "Well it's just that…"  _What, WHAT?_  "Here's the thing: I don't particularly like immunology…"  _Oh, brilliant!_  "and I was wondering if there's a book that you could recommend to fix this issue?"

"Let me see if I got it right?" Cosima could see an entertained look behind her professor's eyes. "You just said to my face that you don't like my class, but you want to know if there's a  _book_  that would make it more interesting. Is that it?"

"No… No… It's not that I don't like the class… you know, the one that you teach… It's just that the  _subject_  it's not my scene…"  _Oh, yeah, that's a save… Idiot!_

"Not your  _scene_?"

"Yeah, you know, not my thing."

"I know what it means." Her teacher tried to keep a straight face, but Cosima could tell that she was fighting back a smile. "And why is it that immunology it's not you  _scene_? As you so eloquently put it."

"I find it icky!" That did it; the French broke into a laugh.

" _Icky?_  Oh, mon Dieu!" She managed to say between laughs. "Well, we can't let that happen, now can we?"

Cosima's hands were sweating, that woman's laughs were making funny things to her. She could not help but smile and then she burst into laughs as well.

A knock on the door preceded the vision of a floating head between the wall and the door.

Still with a smile on her face the younger woman observed as the face of the blonde became suddenly serious, almost ashamed. "Dr. Leekie? Is everything alright?"

"Well, I was going to ask you the same thing." The man said. "I was walking down the hall and could not help but hear the noise that came out of your office."

"No, everything is fine." Delphine started to point to her student. "It's just that, my student, hum…"

"Cosima… Niehaus." _Great, didn't even introduce yourself_ …

"Yes, Cosima. She was explaining to me the priorities she has when picking a favorite subject". The smile reappearing in the French's mouth. Cosima had to bite her tongue, not to bite her lips. There was something incredibly fascinating in the other woman's smile.

"Well, what's important is that Cosima doesn't neglect her least favorite subjects. We want our students to be fully committed to their majors." He smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes and somehow that sent shivers down Cosima's spine.  _He's fucking creepy…_

"No, my intent it's to do well all around. This is why I was asking Dr. Cormier for some advice." She faced a sceptic look, returning one of her own. "Well, I should go, my next class is starting soon."

Cosima got up. "Thank you for receiving me." She boldly extended her hand, which was enveloped by the other woman's elegant fingers. An electric shock rose all over her body.

"Hum… Right… No problem, anything else I can do for you, Cosima, just let me know. My door's always open." There was something in the eyes of the taller woman that Cosima couldn't quite put her finger on, but she was positive that she heard her professor's voice break.

After waving her head to the dean, she left.

_This was a bad idea, a really bad idea…_


	6. An Interesting Project Ahead

Delphine felt her heart sink as the brunette crossed the door into the hall.  _Well, that was an interesting conversation_. A smile started to form on her face.

"Such a quirky character!" It was then she remembered that she was not alone in the office.

"Yes, she is! But, please, Dr. Leekie, have a seat!" Her hand gesturing for her boss to use the chair.

He moved to sit. Then reached inside his jacket, removing a small tablet. "Let's see! Cosima Niehaus, wasn't it?"

"Yes." Delphine said as she tried to sneak a peek at the technological gadget while the man's fingers flew across the screen.

"Hum… A remarkable student!" He said, with a curious look in his face. "Constantly top of the class. Demonstrates a special appetency to the subjects that involve genetics."

"Well, in that case, it doesn't surprise me that immunology it's not her scene!" Delphine said, more to herself then to Leekie. "Do you carry the students' files with you all around?"

"No, I just happen to have uploaded them this morning; I wanted to go through them later." His attention focusing again in his employee. "As a matter of fact, there was something I wanted to talk to you about, that relates to these files.

"As I told you in Paris, when I recruited you, our Institution its not only interested in forming students; a big chunk of this year's budget it's destined to investigation projects.

"I want you to be an active part of these projects, along with some of your peers, as well as a selection of our most promising students. Students like this Ms. Niehaus…" His speech serene, his face impenetrable, eyes fixed on Delphine. "Assuming that you would be interested in this proposition, of course. If you want to focus solely in teaching, it's your choice to do so."

"No, no. I'm very interested… Bien sûr… It's the main reason I accepted your job offer without hesitation. I want to be involved in the investigation projects, I mean, I like teaching, but that's not what I want to do forever. Investigation's my main goal!" Delphine knew that her enthusiasm was palpable; she knew that she sounded too eager, but she couldn't help it. This was the opportunity she was waiting for; moving the chains of knowledge. And she  _knew_  this was the way; she could  _feel it_.

"Perfect! It's settled then!" The man said, getting up. "So I'll leave it to you to talk with Ms. Niehaus. I may also send you an e-mail with more names by the end of the day. If you happen to realize that a student could be a good addition to the project, let me know and I'll consider it."

Delphine got up as well, accompanying her boss to the door. "Thank you for the opportunity." Shaking his hand.

The rest of the day just passed. Her mind wandering occasionally to one of the two meetings she had at lunch time.  _That was one intense hour._

It was not until she arrived home that she realized she neglected to ask what the project was. But she decided that it made no difference; she knew that would be something interesting at least. Delphine was familiar with Dr. Leekie's work: sure, his visions were a little outside the box, as Americans like to say, but he was also a genius.  _All geniuses are misunderstood; hell, how many times was Darwin called crazy?_

Now, the only problem that stood in her way was figure out how could she deal with Cosima.

Every time the scrutinizing eyes of the younger woman find their way into her mind, Delphine sensed the grip she had on herself get a little bit looser and that was not good. She knew it was silly; more, it was not the first time that she was the object of inconvenient attention by one of her students; she was used to deal with it. But Cosima, somehow, was different.

_What is it that makes her different?_  Was it the bullshit excuse Cosima used for a visit this afternoon? Delphine had to admit she was impressed. When she saw the dreadlocks at the door she was not sure what to expect, but as soon as she noticed that her student was fighting to find words, she knew.

Getting up from the sofa, she made her way to the window, where she lit a cigarette. Letting the smoke fill her lungs with a deep drag, her mind wandered… Revisiting the encounter, she realized that she was more absorbed by the student then she was willing to admit. Everything about Cosima seemed to speak to her: the scratchy voice; the deep brown eyes that insisted on travelling, examining everything they lay upon, behind the large glasses; the hands never staying still, Cosima talked with her hands as much as she talked with her mouth; the mouth…

_No, no…_  Delphine stopped there, she couldn't, wouldn't… she refused her mind to explore that far.

Delphine never considered a romantic interest in women, but it was something that she never rejected either. All her relationships, the few that ever happened, were with men, usually older. Her attractions typically directed to the intellect of the person in question, even though the physical aspects were never irrelevant. Basically, she got romantically involved with someone after a period of direct interaction, then things took the natural course…

She never experienced this; this instant attraction to someone, and that disturb her. Yesterday, in the parking lot, she did something she shouldn't have; she let her lust take over, giving her eyes permission to gaze freely. Today in her office she paid the price; her student sought her out. She really couldn't blame Cosima if she was the one that initiated it.

After a dinner of cheese and crackers and some reading she went to bed.

The next morning she woke up feeling queasy. She would be lecturing the senior class.

Arriving on campus, she shut down her car and went for coffee in the professors' lounge, making small conversation with her colleagues, but her mind refused to pay attention, like it knew that that was not what it was interested in.

She made her way to the amphitheater. She was not expecting it to be so full; usually about a quarter of the students abandoned the class itself, choosing to study directly from the manuals. But it seems that this group was in for the long run.

Delphine started to look around, looking for the brunette with the funky hair, only to find her sitting in the first row; a grin in her face, pointing at her watch when Delphine's eyes found her.

Clearing her throat, the professor started the lesson.

After the hour was up, the blonde moved in the direction of her student, who was packing her things and talking lively with a boy next to her.

"Ms. Niehaus, could I have a quick word with you?"

"Hm… Sure." Cosima's smile grew larger. "Hey, Scott, meet you outside, okay?"

The boy made a resigned face and left.

"Dr. Cormier?" Another student showed up behind Delphine and she turned. "About the second book in the list you provided, I can't seem to find it anywhere…"

Gesticulating to Cosima that she would be right with her, she moved to her desk, reaching for her briefcase. "You can look in this bookstore. It only sells hardcopies, but you may find it there." Her eyes occasionally looking in the small woman's way, watching her positioned herself behind the male student.

When they were finally alone Delphine noticed how the red dress that Cosima was wearing fitted her subtle curves, a black scarf loosely around her neck. "So, did you decide to complement me on my timely arrival?"

"No, it's your job to be on time?"  _What a nerve!_  "Actually, it seems that you made quite an impression on the dean."

"Yes, I can only imagine!" The smile never leaving the younger woman's face. Her eyes never stopping, making Delphine grow more and more restless.

"Right… Well, it so happens that the department it's going to start a new investigation project and Dr. Leekie would like you to be a part of it." Delphine expected an excited immediately acceptance from the student, but she was faced with a suspicious look.

"What type of project?"  _Good question_.

"Well, it's not settled yet." The blonde lied, she was not about to admit that she didn't have the foresight to ask that question. "But this department will focus a lot of its resources to finance investigations. I thought you would be excited about this!"

"Oh, I am. It's just that…"

"What? Are you afraid that it's going to get icky?" Delphine tried to lighten the mood; she had to get Cosima on board. Last night Dr. Leekie sent an e-mail revealing that there was no other student in Delphine's class that would interest him, but Cosima was  _definitely_  to be part of the project.

"No, not that… I don't know. To be perfectly honest with you, there's something about Dr. Leekie that… I dunno… unsettles me."

"He's the dean! What's your suspicion based on?"

"I know he is the dean, that doesn't mean I have to like him." The brunette raised an eyebrow twitching her pierced nose. "I don't think I want to be involved in something that would make me deal with him more than the customary _Good Morning, Good Afternoon, Bye, bye forever…_ "

Delphine chuckled. "I'm not sure how much is he going to be involved, but I will be deeply involved in it. So if the big, bad man scares you, you can always come to me."  _Well, that was not inappropriate at all_. She regretted the words as soon as they came out of her mouth.

"Hum… If you are going to be there to protect me, then I think it will be difficult to refuse." She could see Cosima's face turning red and the eyes turning a darker shade of brown. Delphine realized they were extremely close,  _How did we get so close?_  She could smell the trace of vanilla coming from her student's direction. Involuntarily she put her lips between her teeth. The small distance between the two women becoming smaller…

They heard the door open and immediately put some distance between them. "Are you going to be long?" It was one of the other professors. "I kind of need to set up for my lesson."

"No, no…" Delphine heard herself say. "We are just finishing up." The door closed again. She looked to the student, her face turned to the floor. "So… about the project?"

"I'll have to think about it." Her eyes never leaving the ground. "When does the offer expires?"

"Just decide as soon as possible. Think about it; this could be the opportunity of a lifetime."

She watched as Cosima grabbed her things and left.

_Merde!_


	7. Growing Up

_Shit!_

Cosima left the room, quick steps in the direction of the restroom.

"Hey! Cosima." Scott's voice trailing after her. "Where are you going? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah… No… It's fine!" She didn't slow down. "I just really have to use the washroom."

Abandoning Scott and his confused face, she violently pushed the door to the restroom, almost hitting a girl who was exiting. Flustered, Cosima entered one of the stalls. What wouldn't she give for a smoke right now? She _needed_  to relax. The palm of her hands in her eyes, deep breaths… Delphine's gaze stuck in her mind, imprinted, refusing to leave; the way her lower lip got caught between the white teeth. Cosima could still feel the other woman's warmth in her skin, burning, making her own temperature rise.

She tried to calm herself, get back to her normal state, concentrating her mind in something else. But how could she after that, how could she?  _C'mon, get it together, Cos._

Her phone vibrated, Scott's text "Are U gonna get out soon? Remember something called classes?" Cosima texted back: "Go ahead, I'm going home."

After a little while she managed to leave the stall where she would have been for at least 20 minutes. Leaving campus she went home; there was no point in going to class if she couldn't stay concentrated, may as well leave.

As she arrived home the events of the last couple of days sank in. Sure, the new professor caught her eyes right away, but never, in her most foolish daydreaming moments, she thought about doing something about it. Yeah, Cosima went to her office uninvited, with some lame excuse just so she could see her, but it was not something she imagined that could escalate; it was just an urge to be able to see her close, make her day a little bit better and maybe see a smile in the other woman's face. Nothing more. Not that she didn't wanted, but she could not venture it, she was well aware of how inappropriate it would be.

Cosima was not the type of person to go for the unavailable, the ones that would complicate her life. She liked to keep it simple, effortlessly; she has done the hard ones, especially in her teens, when every relationship was all or nothing. She found her  _inclination_  early in life, was 15 when she had her first girlfriend, a 17 year-old school drop-out.

Sarah, as crazy as they came, enraged with the world, always protesting something. Sarah, was the typical troublemaker that makes a girl fall head-over-heals when finding themselves. But boy was she hot… and passionate; if things didn't go her way all hell broke loose. Though if Sarah was in her, unusual, calm state she was capable of the most mushy things. Cosima found out what love is with Sarah.

Eventually their differences grew them apart. They ended up two years after their first kiss, in good terms, deciding that it was time to move on. It was painful, but they both knew that their relation had run its course.

She never had such a long relation since then, typically staying with someone for three-four months, cutting it before it got too much. Never ever she regained a sense of trust with another woman who would make her want to invest more of herself than she needed. This happened, not because she was unavailable to be that in love again, it just didn't happen; she liked the girls well enough, but were relations that never developed pass the initial infatuation.

Now, this  _situation_  with Delphine, it was difficult from the start, right from the take-off… With promises of many turbulence along the way and with certain crash at the end. Still…

As all of these thoughts went through her mind her phone rang. She set the joint she was smoking in the ashtray and grabbed her bag, where her cell was still in.

"Yeah?"

"Hi, Cos, What's up?" Emily's voice in her ear. "Scott called, said he was worried about you?"

"His concern it's not well-funded!" She answered her friend. "I'm just felling a bit under the weather, it's all."

"Hum… Well I was going to ask if you wanted to go out for dinner tonight, but in that case…"

"No, no, I'm in. Food that it's not frozen might be just what the doctor ordered."

"Ok, then. I'll pick you up at seven, yeah?"

"Perfect. See you then."

With a new rush of energy she got up from the bed and went for a shower. Yes, that's it, she just needed some distraction; the pressure of the senior year was getting to her, she just needed to have a nice, relaxing night with her friends.

A little after seven she heard the doorbell, grabbed her bag and made her way out. Emily was there, her car already filled with Scott, Mara, Alice and Josh.

"Where am I supposed to go?" Cosima asked.

"You are so small; you can go in the trunk…" Emily chuckled.

"Ah, ah… Very funny!" She entered the car. "Move over, Josh…"

In the crowded car they went. "So where are we going to eat this time?" It was Mara in the front seat that asked. "I think I should pick; last time it was Alice and it was crap!"

"No away." Alice retorted. "It was not that bad. Besides, you have the front seat; you don't get to pick where we are going."

"There's this new place, it serves French." Josh proposed.

"What?" An almost scream came from Cosima. "Oh, shit yeah… Food, right!"

"I don't know; those places are usually pretty pricey!" Scott said. "And besides French cuisine can be very pretentious."

"Yes, and with very small portions." Mara added.

"I think pretentious might just be what we need." Emily sitting at the wheel, still waiting for them to decide where to go. "Food can be sparse at a French restaurant, but the wine will definitely compensate that. Josh, congrats, you've just been nominated the designated driver."

"Oh, fuck!" Josh complained. "Not cool!"

The drive to the restaurant was what was to be expected: complains about elbows sticking into backs; everyone sitting on someone's lap. But still the group was animated, it seems like all of them were absolutely in need of some relaxation. These moments undeniably provided that and Cosima could feel whatever that it was left from the tense moment in the morning, leaving her body.

When they finally arrived at the restaurant all of them were relieved to leave the car, but there were smiles all around and the jokes flow at a rapid rate. They entered the place; it was not the typical French restaurant, the classiness toned down a little, there was a sense of family friendly place.

A waiter came to the door to receive them. "Table for six?"

"Yes, please!" Mara was usually the spokesperson for the group whenever they were out.

They were seated and soon discussing what would they order, getting different things for everyone so that they could share and taste a little of everything.

"This would be a lot easier if it was not all in French!"

"There is an English menu in the next page, Scott!" Josh said with rolling eyes.

"Oh, yeah…"

They eventually picked whatever it sounded weirder and ordered two bottles of wine with promises of more to come. Josh with a skulking face. "We need to start make a chart about this designated driver thing. I think I'm the one that gets picked more times."

"That's because we cannot stand you when you're drunk." Alice said behind her glass. "So really, we're just being good friends, making sure that we won't abandon you in a ditch in the middle of the night."

Laughs all around, conversation was fluid and so was the wine. The group was pleased with the restaurant pick, trying different food, some good, some not so much.

"Ei! Isn't that the dean?" Scott pointing out, clearly the wine he had drunk making him lose the sense of decorum.

Cosima turned her head in the way that he was pointing, also not having anymore the filter that would allow her to be inconspicuous. She saw, indeed, the new dean, dress in a two piece suit, as he went to the coat check, getting his coat and what was clearly a female coat. He waited inside by the door.

Delphine made her way down the stairs of the upper level. An elegant dress that accentuated her body, revealing all the shapes. She stopped next to Dr. Leekie and let him put her coat on. Cosima's face going white as she noticed the man's thumb discreetly trace the blonde's shoulder.

Grabbing the bottle of wine from the middle of the table, Cosima filled her glass once more.


	8. Regrets

A shiver went down Delphine's spine. Something inside froze. Leekie has been dropping hints all night and now this. His touch was not welcomed, but she didn't say anything, it could have been involuntary. Yet, something inside told her that it wasn't.

Delphine turned to face Leekie again, but a figure caught her eyes. A familiar face – way more familiar than it should – staring at her; shock registering in her face, which soon was replaced by a bitter smile, before the brunette took a glass to her lips and gulp all its content. The blonde dropped her eyes, hiding her face, not wanting to confront the scrutinizing eyes anymore; afraid that her own feelings would surface for anyone to see.

"Let's go, Delphine?" Out of campus, Leekie started to call her by her first name, apparently he didn't need her authorization for that. "I thought we could get a drink before calling the night."

"I think I would rather go home, Dr. Leekie." She still called him by his title, even though he has insisted, several times, for her to call him Aldous, she could not force herself to do so. "I have a class to teach tomorrow morning."

They left the restaurant. "Well, by what I just saw inside, at least one of your students it's not going to be in proper conditions to attend it." He said putting his hand on her back, applying a pressure that discomforted her.

"I have many more students in that class, other than Cosima. They all deserve my attention." She speeded her steps, escaping his hand.

"Yes, of course." He didn't try to regain his position, at least for now. "But speaking of Ms. Niehaus… hm… Cosima; I imagine you already talked with her about our little research project, yes?"

"Yes." Delphine felt her face warming up, as she remembered the tense encounter that morning. "She wanted more information before deciding; and since I didn't have it to provide it to her…"

"These kids today, I swear…" Exasperate exhales. "Shouldn't they be happy for the opportunity to be involved in a professional project? They don't understand the concept of opportunity, because everything it's just handed to them." He continued his tantrum, Delphine only half-listening, her mind refusing to leave the morning's event. "Well, now you have the information she  _demands_ , explain to Ms. Niehaus the content of our investigation and make sure she understands that something like this doesn't come along often. Especially to someone so young  _and_ that hasn't even graduated yet."

_Oh, great!_  "Sure, I'll talk with her tomorrow." They were standing next to his car, a big Mercedes, latest model, where he had picked her up for dinner, after much insistence to do so. "Now, I should really go home!"

"Ok, if you're sure that you can't have another drink." Opening the passenger door. "Get in, I'll drop you off!"

"No, it's alright, I'll get a taxi."

"Out of the question!" The smile on Leekie's face made her blood run cold. Still she entered.

The ride home was long, between awkward silences and tries at small conversation. They parked outside Delphine's apartment building. "Good night, then. And thank you for the lovely meal."

"I thought you would like the restaurant." Leekie was saying, as he readjusted his position in his seat finding a way to be looking directly in Delphine's way. "I know that being away from home and everyone you know can be hard. I experienced it myself, when I was in London studying for one year. It's important to keep yourself focus in what matters, in the reason why you decided to make such a dramatic change in life. Keep your eyes on the ball, if you will."

"I'm well aware of all this, but we all have moments that we put everything in question." Delphine faced his gaze, why was it so hard to distance herself from this man. He seemed to have a power over her, she didn't know the nature of it, but it was definitely something there.  _God, what is it?_

"Well, I hope you've realized by now, that you don't have to face this hardship alone." He moved closer, ever so discreetly, inch by inch, he approached the blonde until all she could see was his light blue eyes. "It's important that you surround yourself with reliable people; people who you can trust, that you can talk to while you're going through your darkest moments."

Delphine was speechless. She found herself unable to move, as if hypnotized by his big blue eyes. She felt his hand on her bare knee, then he was looming over her, moving forward, until his lips found hers. It was not until his hand started to move up her thigh and his lips movements became more eager that she realized what was going on.

Suddenly, as if waking up from a slumber Delphine backed away, rapidly getting out of the car. For a moment she was afraid that he would come after her, but he didn't get out of the car and as soon as she entered her building she heard it moving down the street, until she heard nothing but her own shallow breaths.

She got in her home, lean on the door, fighting back the tears that threatened her eyes. She should have stopped him soon, but it was like something turned off inside her, she knew what was happening, but it was like Delphine was seeing herself, all things were out of her control.  _I knew it, why didn't I stop him._

Went straight to the bathroom losing her shoes and dress as she moved, as if it was too much of an effort to put them away. Turning the hot water on in the shower, she removed what was left of her clothes and entered the booth. Standing, letting the impossible hot water wash away the shame.

When Leekie asked her if she wanted to go for diner, this afternoon, Delphine was reticent, she didn't want to send the wrong signals. But then he explained that he wished to discuss with her the specifics of the research project that was being prepared; so Delphine caved. She wanted to know it, of course, and saying no might give the idea of lack of interest.

So she let him pick her up for dinner. The Frenchwoman was pleased with the choice of restaurant; American food could be so stale. When she was in Paris, one of the few luxuries she allowed herself was going for a decent meal once a month. Used to the good food her mother always made. No matter what time she arrived home; if her mother was in, there were delicious fragrances coming from the kitchen.

The dinner with Leekie, however was anything but comfortable. As usual, the topic of the conversation was work and they did discuss the project, but there were always innuendos, small breaks between debating work that left Delphine thinking for some time about their true purpose. It was never too obvious what it meant, but it was there.

_Was that why he hired me? So that he could…_  No, Delphine refused to think that; she had worked so hard, sacrificed so much. She knew she was, in her field, one the persons that revealed more talent; she made sure of that. Leekie's interest in her had to be more than that, even if it was in his mind a relationship with her, he would not hire someone who he thought wasn't capable. Not if he was as ambitious as he claimed.

She got out of the shower and went to her bedroom, not bothering to pick up her stuff that was laid on the floor. Usually that would be something she would never do, hated to be around mess, but today, after the day she had, there were not strengths left.

It was weird, the day began so well, not that she would admit it to anyone. But Cosima's cunning smile, pointing at her watch was something that got stuck in Delphine's mind. Then, from there, everything went wrong.

Delphine's comments were unfortunate; once again she felt like she was the one that created a situation that she didn't know how to get out of. The parking lot, the empty classroom, all episodes that lead Cosima, she knew, but as it was happening she couldn't help herself. Cosima conveyed in her something that Delphine could not control; and even if she could, she was no longer sure she wanted to.

Feeling this kind of level of attraction for another woman was new territory for Delphine. But then again, she didn't think it possible to feel this empathy with anyone, woman or man; she hardly knew Cosima, yet… Something about her draw Delphine; when they shook hands in her office – the only time they touched – it was like something got transported with that simple touch through her entire body, a warmness that was carried from it, finding all hidden places within her.

Delphine turned off the light in her nightstand, falling asleep with Cosima's sly smile in her mind.


	9. Let's Get This Show On The Road

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not a scientist. All the "sciency" talk in here is the result of some (small) google search and just trying to make it sound feasible, but just sound. I'm sure that for someone who knows science this it's all a bunch of crap. My apologies in advance, but I'm a woman of the letters, so…

Cosima's face was so close to Delphine's that all her senses were taken over by the Frenchwoman. All around her there was the fragrance that emanated from the blonde, citrus fruits. Delphine's long and elegant hands were on both Cosima's cheeks, giving her a tinkling sensation wherever they touched.

"I need you, Cosima." Nothing more than a whisper reached the brunette's ears, where she could feel Delphine's hot breath. There was nothing sweeter to Cosima than to hear her name in that soft voice with the irresistible accent.

As the blonde leaned over her, Cosima closed her eyes, she could feel the Frenchwoman's lips closing hers. But then they stopped.

"I need you, Cosima." A deep male voice reached her, the pressure from the hands in her face no longer sweet, the temperature of them dropping all of a sudden. When Cosima opened again her eyes, it was no longer the face of Delphine with the light brown eyes full of desire that she met; it was the cold blue stare of Leekie.

She woke up, her heart pounding.  _Fuck that shit!_  She kept rubbing her eyes and blinking, trying to remove that image from them. Sitting up as she realized that it was her phone vibrating that woke her up. Scott. What the hell, she made very clear, last night, that she would not go to school in the morning.

"What, Scott?" She roughly answered, moving her head suddenly, making her feel queasy immediately. "God… I feel like crap!"

"Wow, really? Can't imagine why." She could hear a smile on his voice. "Maybe it was all that wine at dinner."

"It was not that bad!" She tried to get up, but it seemed like gravity was winning that battle. A glance at the clock revealed that Scott had respected her wishes; it was 2.13 pm.

"Not that bad? I think you took down two bottles by yourself, last night!"

"Yes, those French sure know good wine." She didn't want to remember last night. "I might make the 3 o'clock class if I turn off right now!"

"Oh, ok. See you in a bit, then."

Cosima forced herself to get up again, this once succeeding. Showered and put the first thing her hands could reach: some jeans and a large sweater. Not worrying what she looked like, favoring comfort over looks, more than usual.

At least she had escaped to experience live the eyes that hunted her. Last night, after spotting Delphine with Leekie she lost the notion of how much she drank, but she knew it was a lot. It shouldn't, but the intimacy she felt between both of them stung her. Something inside her broke; it was a feeling Cosima was not familiar with.

After the quick shower, she left, unable to think of food; her stomach acting on its own. Founding herself, once again, running through campus and arriving 10 minutes late for the 3 o'clock class; the professor gave her an ugly look, still she sat at her usual spot, next to Scott.

Cosima's best friend gave her a shy smile, trying not to draw more attention to the brunette. She sat quiet the remaining of the class, forcing herself to focus on the lecture. At the end of the hour her professor stopped in front of her, as she gathered her things. She was already familiar with Dr. Palmer, being one of the teachers she already had in previous years.

"Cosima, are you ok? You don't look well and it's not like you to be late!" He had a concerned look on his face. "Are you sick?"

"No, Dr. Palmer, I'm alright, just feeling a little under the weather. It'll pass." Palmer was one of the few professors that survived the revolution of the faculty, already well into his sixties.

"Happy to hear it." When Cosima thought that was it, he grabbed her attention again. "Listen, Dr. Cormier told me to ask you, if you appeared in my class, if you could pass by her office at the end of the day. Something about a project."

"Hm… Yes, thank you for letting me know." Cosima looked more attentive to one of her favorite professors. "Dr. Palmer, you don't happen to know what this research it's about, do you?"

"No." A hurtful gaze in his eyes. "It seems that Dr. Leekie's only recruiting new blood for his adventures. I'm old school and still here because this is my last year teaching."

His student couldn't help but notice a painful expression on his face. "Well, ok. Thank you again."

She left, already late for her next class. Wondering if she would meet her immunology professor at the end of the day or not. Cosima was unsure if she had the strength in her to face the blonde after yesterday morning (and night). More, she wasn't sure she wanted to.

Cosima decided to go and face Delphine, she could not avoid her forever, she was her professor and might as well get the issue out of the way. So at the end of the day she went to the corridor that led to the professors' office. It stunned Cosima how different were her feelings now and the first time she crossed this same hall, to go meet Delphine. The first time there was a playing smile on her face; now there was an heaviness in her heart, a feeling of impending doom.

She knocked. "Yes?" Cosima quietly opened the door, sticking her head in the room, noticed that Delphine was on the phone, still the Frenchwoman motion her to take a seat and so she did.

"Oui…" Listening to the other end. "Je ne sai si ce sera possible… Maman, je dois éteindre… oui, oui. Au revoir…" As she talked on the phone, Cosima observed her. She was dressed with yet another suit, dark brown, this time wearing pants, and the coat still on her shoulders, over a white blouse.

She sat the phone and readjusted in the chair, facing Cosima. "Wow, international calls… I guess being so well-connected with the dean has its perks".  _It's none of your business, Cos!_

The blonde twitched her lips, but did not respond to the provocation. Instead she reached for the water that sat on her desk and, after taking a small sip, cleared her throat. "I see that you spoke with Dr. Palmer. I'm glad you decided to come to the meeting, unlike attending my class." The blonde's eyes never really laying on Cosima's. "What was it? You decided that immunology it's not appealing enough for your taste… Oh wait… What was it? _Icky_ …"

"I was not feeling well this morning… a little sick."  _From what I saw last night_. "So the project, do you have more specifics?"

"As a matter of fact, yes." Delphine moved again in the chair, her hands laying still on top of her desk. "Dr. Leekie as informed me that the project will be focusing on genetics… Hm… Cloning, to be more accurate."

"Really?" Even not wanting, Cosima's curiosity was taking over her, raising her interest.

"Yes. Dr. Leekie wants to develop a new organ cloning technique." The blonde's hands started to move, her words coming out faster. "So, basically the idea it's to study the process from the start and see what the potential of that procedure is."

"Why would he want to do that?" Cosima's mind already racing. "There's already studies that are occurring right now, as we speak, that would develop new organs from stem cells without the moral gray areas that cloning creates."

"That may be so, but probabilities of organ rejection would decrease drastically if the process was done through cloning."

"That's not certain. There are no studies that indicate that."

"Well, everything that we're discussing here it's in the realm of possibilities." Delphine was starting to feel frustrated.  _Good_. "That's why it's called research. Listen if you're not interested just say so, that way we can start looking for someone who might actually be invested in create something, other than just study what others create."

"Hum…" Cosima put a finger on top of her lips, as if considering. "And what would be your involvement in these shenanigans? Being an immunologist, I imagine that genetics it's not your forte."

"My job will be controlling whatever type of virus might affect the organ that would cause its rejection." Taking another sip. "So even though my active part will be a little more down the path, I'll have to be present from the beginning so I can detect in which stage of the process the virus was created or potentiated."

"Ok. And what about Dr. Leekie's participation? How much would he be involved?"

Cosima saw a discomfort expression in her professor's face. "He would supervise the project, of course, and would be the main investigator, every decision would go through him; it's his project, we will be there to assist him in every way we can."

"So basically he would be present all the time." Cosima started to get up. "Well, as I said before, and no matter how enticing the project might be, I'm not interested in spending my spare time with Dr. Leekie."

"You are acting like a spoiled brat…" Delphine got up as well. "Don't you see the opportunity that this is? Do you think that something like this comes along often?"

"I'll let you know that I happen to have already plenty of job offers." She didn't want this, Cosima didn't want to explain herself to Delphine, but when she was like this there was nothing that could stop her, not even herself. "I don't have to be at the back and call of some creep just to  _create_ ; I can make my own path relying in nothing by my own mind."

"Ok, you're going too far." Delphine started to move closer to Cosima, an angry look in her eyes, one that Cosima didn't think possible to emanate from the same eyes that showed her already such softness. "You know nothing about me; you don't know who I am, what I've gone through to get where I am today. You have no right to judge me. So if you think you know me, just because you  _think_  you saw something last night…" She stopped abruptly, her face dangerously close to Cosima's.

"I don't  _think_ I saw, I  _know_  I did." Delphine's fury fuelling her own. "I was not so drunk to the point of imagining things. But whatever… Why do you care? I'm just a student, it's none of my business what you do with your li…"

Before she knew her lips were being crushed by the blonde's, as she felt hands gripping the back of her neck. Cosima was caught by surprise, but her body immediately responded to the pressure, like it knew what to do. And it did, right from the beginning, when she first laid eyes on Delphine, her body knew what it wanted, and it was Delphine, pure and simple.

Cosima forced herself to get away from her lips. She looked in the Frenchwoman's eyes; a mix of confusion and desire. The brunette hold Delphine's face between her hands and pulled her in, softly kissing her, tasting her bottom lip then moving up. After a while the taller woman started to match her movements. Cosima then ran her tongue between Delphine's lips and she parted them, giving room for Cosima to explore as she will, massaging her tongue against the other woman's, only to have it returned to her.

She removed her hands from the blonde's face, tension on her arms as she was restraining herself, afraid that the yearn that she felt would make her lose too much control. But still she moved her hands down grabbing Delphine's hips and pulling her, so that there was no space between them. The taller woman responded leaning over her even more, putting her arms around Cosima, a moan escaping her lips.

The sound of it made Cosima's head spin and the hold that she had on herself got lost somewhere; she pushed Delphine against the desk and applied pressure with her hips against the other woman's. The grip she had on her back tighten, making her wanting to remove all that stood between their bodies, starting to remove her professor's coat that fell on the desk.

"Cosima…" Oh, her name with that accent in her lips. "Cosima, wait someone might enter…" Delphine managed to say when the brunette started to trace paths on her neck with hot lips.

"It's late…" Kissing, never stopping, relentlessly. "It's after hours, who's going to be here?"

"Dr. Leekie."

Cosima backed off. The mention of the man's name froze her out. "Right… He seems to be all around, like a cockroach…"

"That's not nice."

"He is not nice." She observed as Delphine get herself together, putting her coat back on. "But fine… What if I call him a rat? They can be mistaken by something cute in the right light. Which, ironically, it's what happens with the _dean_."

"Why do you dislike him so? You hardly exchanged two words with the man." Delphine was not happy, but she wasn't nearly as mad as she was before. She was more curious than anything else.

"I don't know… It's just a feeling… He creeps me out." She started to move closer to her professor. "I don't want to talk about him. I want to continue the little conversation we were having just now. I think we were reaching some kind of understanding." Moving even closer, placing her hands in Delphine's stomach and starting to kiss her neck again, where she could still feel a rapid pulse, moving the top of the coat out of the way. "Why do you always have your coat on?"

"Because I'm always cold." Her voice was breaking. "Cosima, c'mon, we can't…"

"Are you cold now?"

"No, I'm positively not cold."

" _Positively?_ " She chuckled against Delphine's neck, drawing her again. "Well… If you're positively not cold, then we most certainly can…"

"No, we really can't." She left Cosima's grasp. "We really can't, Cosima. I'm your professor. This is unacceptable."

Cosima felt cold herself, missing the pressure of the other woman's body against hers. "Are you serious?"

"Very serious!"

"And what? We pretend like this didn't happen?"

"I don't know." Desperation took over the Frenchwoman's voice. "I just don't know. This is so…"

"Fucked up?" Cosima was not letting it go, not now; not after she tasted it, now that she knew that Delphine wanted her as much as she did; not now that she felt the force of her desire.

"Cosima try to understand, please…"

"Well, I don't. It's this because of Leekie?"

"NO, god no. Stop it with Leekie." The professor was getting frustrated. "I have no interest on Leekie. He is my boss, and it ends there. You are my student."

"So it never happened? It's that what you want?"

Hesitation. She dropped her eyes. "Yes… That's exactly it…"

"Yeah, right. And I'm a clone…" A cunning smile appeared in Cosima's lips, raising her eyebrow with playful eyes behind her glasses, which somehow were still crooked from the make out session. She moved to the door, opening it. "We'll see how well that will go!"

She decided it was time to go home, the same smile still on her face.


	10. Let's Dance

_What does she mean by that?_

Delphine might not know Cosima for long, but she was well aware that nothing good could follow that smile.  _Or something incredibly good! Wait… Non… Étudiant… Ne peut pas…_

But the seed has been planted, her lips still feeling the pressure of the smaller woman's, her hips missing the touch, her core set on fire… With unsure steps she went for her water, big swallows, as if that way she could put out the fire inside her, threatening to consume her.

She sat, closed her eyes, making sure that her breathing would return to normal and her body temperature dropped to acceptable levels. It was for the best, no matter how right it felt, Delphine knew that it was for the best; last thing she needed was to get herself into trouble over a student, as much captivating as that student was, it was not worth turn her life upside down. This job was a huge career improvement, she could not throw it all away over Cosima, specially now with this project coming up.

 _Merde…_ Hand to her face… Cosima never gave a definitive answer whether she would join the research or not. Or at least Delphine hoped not, because her student seemed pretty determined in her rejection. Dr. Leekie was not going to be happy; he seemed as interested in having Cosima on board, as much as Cosima was resoluted to be away from it. In fact, it was not the project that the brunette wanted to be away from, but Dr. Leekie himself.

When the professor started to explain what the investigation was about, the young woman seemed quite interested; her eyes opened with fascination and her hands wouldn't stop moving. Delphine really thought that, when they were discussing the details, Cosima had made her mind in joining them, that she managed to convince the young woman. But… Dr. Leekie was really the only thing that stood between Cosima and the project.

There has to be a way to overcome that barrier. But did Delphine even wanted her student to be involved in the project, that would mean that they would spend more time together. And even if they would not be alone, there was not a class full of students to aid Delphine's concentration staying focus in what she should be doing, other than cataloging all the brunette's movements. Every time they were alone the Frenchwoman felt so drawn to her, the need to get closer so strong that her body unconsciously invaded the small woman's personal space.

But Delphine could not be that selfish, a project of this dimension, with the financial support that it had… It could set new grounds, make careers. Even if it fails in its primary ambition, it will always be there to prove a contrary. It was not only Dr. Leekie's name that would stand; all involved would find that their mark in the field would be permanent. And for people as young as Delphine and Cosima it could be the beginning of a brilliant career, one that would start with a big project.

Looking at her watch Delphine realized that it was time to go home, so she collected her things and left. Walked to the parking lot and drove home. She entered her house, feeling more and more like it was her  _home_. Even though her conversation earlier with her mother made her feel homesick, the routine of work was doing its job. Her mother insisted on Delphine making briefly a visit to Nice. Her sister would soon be a mother again and, once that happen, her own mother wanted to get all the family together. She tried to explain that she couldn't just fly across an ocean every time she felt like it, but the older woman would not listen.

The reminder of her mother, whoever, gave Delphine a boost of energy and she decided to cook her own dinner. So she put a pot on with some water and fabricated a pasta with her mother's special sauce. As she ate, Delphine could almost feel the warm sun of her southern French hometown on her face, with the constant sounds of waves breaking through open windows, like in her childhood's home.

The next morning as she drove to work a biter-sweat feeling took over her; she would not be teaching Cosima's class today, but that also meant that she would not see Cosima until Monday. It was going to be long weekend. _It's for the best_ , a mantra that Delphine had to keep reminding herself.

She made her way to the professors' lounge for the customary coffee and gave the good mornings to her co-workers. Delphine was about to go to her office, to get ready for the lecture she would give today, when Dr. Leekie walked into the room.  _How am I going to tell him that Cosima is still resisting?_

"Good morning, everyone!" He said, with a serious face. His eyes laid on Delphine for a brief moment; they still hadn't spoken since the car  _incident_. "I'm here to inform that I'll be out of the country until next Wednesday. I'm going to Berlin, to meet a fellow scientist that will help us out with the investigation that we are about to initiate.

"If there is anything that you might have to talk to me about while I'm gone, you have my contacts." He started to take his leave, but stopped near Delphine, that was still close to the door, placing his hand on her lower back, he said to her in a low voice. "I expect that, when I return, Ms. Niehaus would have made up her mind and decided to join us."

A cold shiver went down her spine, as she moved away escaping his grasp. She could feel stares on her. As soon as she thought that she was safe to leave, not to cross paths with her boss, she did. An uneasiness growing inside her; if only she could see Cosima today, even from afar, just to settle her mind at ease. It was weird that those big brown eyes, behind the quirky glasses, were able to cause such turbulence in her and calm her at the same time.

At lunch she was in her office, as usual, going over her afternoon class, when she heard a soft knock on her door. Her heart jolted, thinking it was Cosima. "Yes?"

It was Roberts, one of the other professors. "Hm… I'm sorry to disturb you, but tomorrow… Saturday… We are going out for dinner, to celebrate surviving the first week… And we were wondering if you would want to join us."

"Really? Who's we?"

"Just some of the professors of the department, you know." He cleared his voice. "We thought that it would be nice to know each other a little bit better, since we will be sharing a coffee machine for nine months."

Delphine smiled, she was not used to be part of other people's plans, used to be left out. It was her own doing, but this once she decided not do that to herself anymore, she deserved some good times. She wanted them, especially after a week like this. "Of course, count me in. Where is it going to be?"

"Just some little Italian near campus, maybe some drinks after… We'll see how the night goes." After looking at his watch, he started to leave. "I'll e-mail you the info."

"Ok, then… See you later." New country, new habits.

The rest of the day passed slowly. Every time she got a glance of a small woman she stopped and looked closer, but it was never the brunette with dreads.

By the end of the day, when Delphine was driving home an awful feeling took over her: what if she had shut Cosima off? What if Cosima changed her mind and decided to stop… Stop what? Why was she so upset? Wasn't this what she wanted? To be left alone, not to have any other kind of relation with her student other than exactly that one…?

The Frenchwoman was so confused, but that dreadful feeling never left her all Friday and Saturday wasn't any better. The brunette's face, her sly smile kept hunting her. By now Delphine had replayed in her mind their kiss more times than she was willing to admit. At first it was unintentional; when she noticed there it was. But later she found herself looking for that memory, wishing she could relive that feeling, taste again Cosima's soft tongue, have the pressure on her hips reapplied. She was going to drive herself mad, she could not miss someone that much just because she spent a couple of days without seeing her.

She started to get ready for her night out with her colleagues, maybe that was what she needed, a distraction. Being alone in her home with nothing but Cosima in her mind could not be healthy.

She met the party group at the restaurant. It was a small place, with the décor reminding Sardinian colors. She ordered the fish, wanting a light meal, but the white wine and the good talk draw her to the heaviest desert on the list.  _Oh, well…_

The conversation was light and she found out that most of her co-workers were as excited as she was with the new job. Most of them had little experience teaching, just out of college, some still finishing their PhD's. But they were all motivated, and originated from Ivy League Universities. This was certainly an interesting group. Delphine was satisfied that she decided to break her own rules and socialize.  _I should have done it more often…_

"Ok, who's up for drinks?" It was Alison, one of the most animated in the group, already well on her way to drunkenness. "There's this place, not far… Good booze and nice music… Let's shake our bones…"

Delphine was not really into the dancing situation, but the idea of going home alone with her thoughts terrified her, so she followed. The place was half full, still a little early for the big crowd. They found a table and ordered a round of drinks, continuing the talk. She was really having a good time until someone, probably Alison, suggested they "hit the dance floor".

"Hm… No thanks, I don't dance…" Delphine waved her hand. "But go right ahead, go shake those bones…"

Some of the group got up and, with grins in their faces, left as Delphine follow them with her eyes. "You are different from what I thought."

"Huh?…" Delphine looked to her side, Roberts was looking at her, she could smell alcohol in his breath. "What do you mean?" She tried to sound at ease.

"I don't know…" He tilted his head. "I just thought that you would be somehow distant, you know… Snobbish… Maybe it's because you're French…"

Delphine laugh. "Well… Je peux être un snob si vous voulez." She looked at the dance floor looking for the rest of the party. But it was someone else that caught her eyes; a woman with dreads, a black dress clung to her fit body, swirling at the sound of the music, constantly readjusting her glasses that stubbornly keep moving out of their resting place on her nose.

"Yes, I have no idea what you just said, but I guarantee you that you'll make plenty of friends if you keep saying that." He rested his back in the chair.

"Yeah, I doubt that." Her eyes not leaving the other woman, as she kept dancing, her movements playful, not really worrying if she looked silly. She was with the young man that she sat next to in her class and some other people, all of them dancing and smiling, sharing jokes. It seems that Cosima was also out with some friends. An urge took over Delphine. "C'mon Roberts, let's go dance."

"What?" He took his eyes of his glass and looked at her, with a curiosity. "I thought you said you didn't dance."

"I don't." She grabbed his hand and dragged him to the dance floor. "But we should have fun and looking at others it's not fun."

"Hum… Yeah ok…" They joined the rest of their colleagues and were received with smiles. In the dim light Delphine allowed herself to turn swift glances at Cosima; she watched as a young woman with red hair approached her student and started to talk in her ear, Cosima smiled and turned to her and did the same, never stop moving. Something inside Delphine hurt, she was not sure what.

After talking for a while the brunette went to the counter and motion to the bartender her order; two fingers on the air. "I'm going to get another drink!" Delphine said to Roberts, who was making a fool of himself next to her. He gave her thumbs up.  _What am I doing? I should stay away from her, not running in her direction._  But it was too late, she was already standing next to her student.

As she stopped the big brown eyes turned her way. "Wow, if isn't Dr. Cormier?" That sly smile appearing in her lips. "I thought that you would spent your Saturday nights reading Scientific America."

"Yes, I usually do." She found herself moving closer to Cosima; she lied to herself thinking that was the result of the loud music. "But once in a blue moon I make an exception."

The drinks the young woman order were set on the counter and she paid for them. "So, do you want to dance?"

Delphine's heart skipped a beat. "Cosima… You know…"

"Oh, that's right… We can't…" Her hands hitting her head, as if reminding herself.

"Hum… Yeah… Besides, you seem to have company…" Delphine discreetly pointed her finger to the red-haired woman.

Cosima looked in the direction of the dance floor, where a pair of eyes were looking at her. She leaned even closer to Delphine. "Well… If you had said yes, there's no other company I would want to have…" For a moment the Frenchwoman thought that Cosima would kiss her, but she left to meet her friends and deliver the drink to the intended person.

Delphine could feel the heat in her face, her heart beating at an impossible rate. What  _was_ she doing? Why did Cosima felt so inevitable to her? It was not like her to make the first move, to initiate the contact. Yet, in her office a longing took over her, something so strange to Delphine, that she could not put a name to it.

She moved back to table where she was sitting earlier, most of the group was already there as well. "Oh, so… No more shaking bones?"

"We are getting to old for shaking bones…" One of the professors said. "Academic life takes its toll in our stamina."

"Hey… Where's your drink?" Roberts asked as she sat.

"I decided that I have had enough for the night."

"Yeah, at least you know when to stop. Alison on the other hand…" He motion to his peer, which was half asleep in his shoulder.

"Oh my… Is she alright?"

"Yeah, noting that some z's won't heal." The conversation kept on, Delphine tried to stay focus in it, but now and then her eyes looked for Cosima, which was still talking with the same woman. After some time Delphine grabbed her purse. "Are you leaving already?"

"No, just going for a smoke outside." And walked out the door. The cold air hit her like a sharp knife, still she light a cigarette, leaning against the wall and puff away. The door opened and a small figure exited, lighting herself a cigarette; or Delphine thought, at least until the smell of it reached her. The cold wind must have putted out the other person's joint, because the lighter went on again and it let Delphine realized that it was a familiar face in front of the fire.

"Do you know how many neurons are you killing right now?"

The other woman turned and faced her. "It's ok, I've got plenty to spare." She got closer. "That thing you have it's a lot worse than this, true poison."

"Yes, but mine's not illegal."

"You should break the rules sometimes." The smaller woman took one last drag before throw the butt away. "I know you have it in you."

"Really? How do you figure that?" Cosima was so close, she could feel the heat that rose from her body, a deep contrast with the night's cold air.

"You came to me inside, at the counter." She grabbed Delphine's smoke and threw it on the floor, never touching the Frenchwoman's hand. "You were the one that kissed me the other day." Cosima placed her arms on the wall where the blonde was still leaning, but would not touch her. "As I recall, you said we should stay away. I did as you asked, but it seems you are the one that can't keep your end of the deal."

"Cosima… We should go inside… Really." She should move, go inside, where there were other people, where she could create distance, where there was something to look at other than these eyes that didn't leave hers or this mouth that she needed so much. Involuntarily she bit her lower lip.

"We should get out of here, yes…" Her lips approached Delphine's, nothing but a light touch, barely a scraping, yet it was enough to send electric shocks all over Delphine's body. "Let's go… Let's get out of here."

Before she knew she was guiding Cosima to her car and driving home with the other woman. The ride was tense and quite, Cosima was looking out the window, this was probably the most serious she has seen her.

As soon as they entered Delphine's apartment the bags and coats were thrown to the floor and their bodies collide, lips meeting each other first with a deliberately skill, but then more sloppily as desire took over them. Cosima broke the kiss. "I want to do this right." A rough voice. "Where's the bedroom?"

Delphine held her hand and moved her quickly through the house, opening the door to her bedroom. Once there she pulled Cosima to her, impatience leading her kisses. She was grabbing the brunette's back, holding her so close, she wanted to melt into her.

Cosima had to create some distance again, in order to catch her breath. She held Delphine's hands in her own. Starting to softly creating trails with her lips up the blonde's neck until she reached her ear. "We should really take our time." A whisper that sent shivers down Delphine's spine. She felt a tongue along her jawline until it reached her mouth where she received it with her own.

Delphine's hips started to move on their own, looking for a place to nest. It was not long before she felt Cosima's hands leaving hers and set on her hips, an anticipated pressure where her sides meet her thighs. The younger woman pulled her in and, when the blonde thought that she would feel Cosima's hips against hers, she was surprised by a thigh rubbing against the most alerted part of her body. She hissed, receiving nips to the side of her neck, a tongue licked her pulse, which was beating so rapidly that she could feel it; her heart was going to break out of her chest. She tighten her grasp on the back of Cosima's neck with her left hand, while the right one found a resting place on the smaller woman's hip.

Their bodies dancing at the sound of a music that only they could hear. Cosima moved her hands inside Delphine's shirt, looking for the hot skin, setting more ablaze her inner fire. The brunette felt the stomach muscles tense under her touch as she started to take the offensive garment, her hands never losing contact with the other woman's skin. Delphine allowed her to remove the shirt.

Once it was gone, Cosima's mouth started to travel south, she could sense the hesitation in Delphine's touch and shallow breaths. She looked up, meeting the Frenchwoman's eyes. "We don't have to do this, if you don't want to."

"No, that's not it."  _That's definitely not it_. "It's just that… I never done this… you know… with a woman…"

"Really?" She restarted to relentlessly move her lips on the other woman's, softly brushing them, until it found her ear. "Well, I promise to make it something memorable." A little nip at the Frenchwoman's earlobe, another movement of her thigh pressuring Delphine's center were rewarded with a low moan and nails scratching on the back of the neck.

Cosima looked for her professor's eyes as her hands descended to Delphine's pants' button, a question in her face, almost pleading.  _Of course, how can I deny you?_  After biting her lip she pulled the smaller woman for a deep kiss. Felling the button release and the zipper slowly open, followed by hands taking a firm grip on her ass, while Cosima's thigh kept moving against her rocking center.

It didn't take long for Delphine to be on her underwear and being gently pushed to the bed. The brunette followed her, as she watched the tip of Cosima's tongue tracing her own lips slowly, her eyes now more black than brown. As she adjusted herself on top of the blonde, she removed her glasses deliberately, placing them in the nightstand on top of some books. With one leg in each side of the older woman, she was standing on her knees, starting to take off her dress, Delphine sat up and moved Cosima's hands out of the way, as she started to remove, herself the dress, feeling all the bare curves as she took it off through the tangle of dreads.

They were drawn to an embrace, their torsos next to each other, like one, kissing methodically, taking their time, as if getting to know all smallest shapes of their lips. A pleasant pain rising in the deepest places of Delphine; her hips meting Cosima's that by now were shaking against hers, moving gently.

Cosima pushed her back, making her back meet the mattress, but the younger woman maintained her position, gazing at Delphine, a fascinated look in her eyes, as hands traced patterns along her upper body, creating goosebumps wherever they passed. It was only then that she realized the tattoo on her student's right wrist. "Mathematical mystery." She heard herself say, under her heavy breath.

"Hum?" Cosima's eyes left her body and moved her hand to see. "Yeah, I'm a nerd like that…" She chuckled and leaned over her, placing her mouth on Delphine's shoulder her hands starting to pull the bra straps, than unhooking it when Delphine arched her back to make room for her arms, while doing the same.

The brunette found her right nipple with her mouth, licking it, while her thumb worked on her left breast. Delphine felt like falling, losing control of her hips, the light pressure of Cosima's no longer enough. She pushed the smaller woman up, for a deep kiss, her tongue moving impatiently, starting to feel a hand under her underwear she widened her legs, allowing more room for exploring fingers.

Cosima traced her inside with her index, Delphine felt against her mouth the deep breath that the other woman inhaled when feeling the wetness. Her hips jerking against the blonde, who felt her last piece of clothing being removed as a mouth spread kisses down her chest, into her stomach and finally resting on her inner thigh. The Frenchwoman could feel the warm breathing there,  _right there_.

"Merde… Cosima…" She was going to lose it; Cosima had to hold her hips tougher to keep them from rocking. The brunette looked up, a cocky smile on her lips as she moved up, her fingers remaining on her inner thigh.

"I don't think that's an acceptable word, Dr. Cormier!" Delphine took her mouth on her own, kissing away that smile. Cosima's fingers moved to her core and, after a few strokes, they found their way into Delphine, who immediately curved her back looking for that delicious pressure, her hands steadily place on the other woman's back. She wanted to  _feel_  all of Cosima.

The younger woman's fingers moved in and out, skillfully. Soon, they found their rhythm that kept increasing, faster. Every time Cosima curled her fingers inside Delphine, a low moan escaped the Frenchwoman's mouth. It was not until the palm of the hand found her clit that Delphine lost control of the sounds that came out of her. "Là… Cosima, ne t'arrête pas…" Nails carving Cosima's back.

Cosima's fingers worked persistently, driving Delphine closer to the edge, only to bring her back up, never really giving the release the other woman begged for. Her teeth lightly sinking in the soft skin of the blonde's neck. When Delphine finally came, her voice was raw, Cosima's name on repeat, between words that not even she understood.


	11. Processing

Cosima woke up to the sound of rain hitting the windows. Stretching her limbs and a smile on her face she turned to the side to find the bed empty, she placed her hand on the pillow feeling it cold. She sat up, looking around; she was alone in the room. At the end of the bed laid a robe, she made herself get up, dressing it while waiting for her sight to adjust.

She left the room after putting her glasses on. She found her professor in the living room sitting at the coffee table with a laptop in front of her, typing away unaware of Cosima's presence, who took the chance to gaze at will. Delphine was absorbed in whatever she was doing, her mouth occasionally moving, as if reading to herself, before her fingers fly again on the keys. The blonde hair was a savage mess, her body covered with a large sports sweater and pajamas pants, thick socks in her feet.

"What are you looking at?" Delphine's voice preceded her turning.

"How did you know I was here?"

"I could feel your presence, staring at me." There was a modest grin on her face.

"Really? Well, I didn't know you were so intuitive." Cosima moved closer, resting her lower back against the table.

"I'm not. Saw your reflection on the screen." She pointed at it.

"Hum… Very clever…" Cosima reached Delphine, she wanted to touch her, but somehow was afraid to face rejection. Last night had been amazing, Cosima did not remember feeling that in tune with anyone ever, yet… She could sense some distance this morning. Besides her turning, Delphine made no intention to move from where she was sitting, her eyes never really resting on Cosima. She was typing again. "So… What are you doing?"

"Work!" Her eyes fixed on the screen. "I have a lot to prepare for the week to come."

"Anything I can help you with?"  _She's definitely distant._

"I don't think so…"  _Just look at me, Delphine_. "I don't think you would be interested, it's immunology, remember? And besides it wouldn't be appropriate."

_So that's it… again._  "I think I might be developing an interest in your subject." Cosima moved her right hand to touch her professor's prefect cheeks, but before her hands could reach the destination the blonde moved away, getting up.

"Do you want to eat anything?" She entered the kitchen, which had a large open window that faced the living room. "I have some bread if you want and some jams, butter…" She was moving about, opening cabinets and drawers. "I don't have what  _you_  call coffee, but I have an  _expresso_ machine, you can add some milk if you want."

"What do you mean  _what I call coffee_?" Cosima was starting to feel restless as she watched Delphine gathering food.

"You know… The big pots…" She stopped, put her hands on the balcony, like all her strengths left her, all her energy drained, her back facing Cosima.

The younger woman immediately walked to her, putting her hands on Delphine's shoulders. "Ei… C'mon… What's wrong?"

The Frenchwoman turned and faced her; eyes red, fighting back tears. "What's wrong? How can you ask that? Seriously, Cosima…"

"I thought we were passed this…"

"How could we be passed this?" Her hands holding the counter behind her so hard that her knuckles were bright white. "Don't you understand how wrong it is what we did last night?"

Cosima stepped back, getting away from her. "How  _wrong_? What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm your professor, don't you think that's bad enough?"

"You're acting like you abused my trust or took advantage of me or something…" Cosima was trying to stay calm, avoiding touch her, but she could feel Delphine getting away.

"I know… I know it's not like that." Her head was shaking and tears finally broke loose. "But, it doesn't make it more acceptable. Last night… I don't know what got into me."

Cosima could not take it anymore. She walked to the blonde, held her face and kissed her, with the force of a hurricane. Delphine's body responded instantly, pulling her closer, as close as it would get. "This happened. Some things are unescapable, you understand the concept of chemical reactions." She managed to say between kisses.

And then she felt it too; the chemical reaction, all through her body, rising, unstoppable. Her hands reaching under the sweater of the taller woman, needing to feel the warm skin of her back, pulling her in so close, that she could hardly breathe. Her tongue playfully stroking Delphine's, who was struggling with the belt of the robe she was wearing.

The brunette removed her shirt; she was wearing noting underneath. Cosima's hands went immediately to her breasts, her thumbs caressing her hardening nipples, where her mouth moved to, after muffling Delphine's low groans. The Frenchwoman placed her hand on the back of her head, as if encouraging; as if she needed encouragement. Her mouth kept traveling lower, licking and nibbling at its path, making a brief stop on the bellybutton, before continuing its journey.

Cosima slid her hand into Delphine's pants, surprised again of how ready she felt her. The grasp on her head got stronger, fingers grabbing at her dreads. She looked up discovering the light brown eyes staring at her, before Delphine moved her hands to remove her glasses that were still tilted on her nose. After, she stripped the remaining of the clothes. She got to her knees and raised Delphine's right thigh to her shoulder, before lightly starting to experiment, kissing and licking. Getting to know the other woman's body reaction, letting herself be guided by the hand that found its way back to her hair.

It was not long before Cosima started to feel Delphine's body shake; she grabbed the taller woman's thigh, to keep it in place, her tongue gave the craved release. Delphine's hand pulled her hair and the leg was pressed so hardly to her back that she had to place her hand against the lower counter to keep her balance, but the groans the other woman made put her more on fire. She started to move up as her right hand drove Delphine off.

When Cosima stood up she was faced with a wide smile. Delphine bit her lower lip before pulling her to a deep kiss, inflaming her inside. Before she knew it was Cosima that was against the cabinet, being pressed and undressed.

"You don't have to…"

"Of course I do." Delphine said, her mouth pressed on hers. "I  _need_  to…"

The blonde's hands started to press Cosima's sides, then moved to the middle of her torso, palms flat until they found the breasts and began to rubbing them. Her hips rocking against Cosima's, which moved at their encounter. The desire uncontrollable, the brunette's hands driving Delphine, pulling her closer, harder.

Delphine got the message and slipped her right hand in Cosima's core, fingers hesitant. Cosima whispered inside her ear. "Just put them in…" Voice broke with yearning. Delphine's doubts abandoned her and she pushed a finger inside, starting to move in slow rhythm. "Put another. C'mon… Please."

Cosima's hips buckled when Delphine complied. She began to thrust against the hand, increasing the pace, slowly Delphine met her movements, no longer timid. It was sloppy and messy, but all Cosima could feel was Delphine; their bodies moving together, Delphine's irregular breathing into her mouth, her left hand placed in Cosima's hips pushing them together.

"Delphine, fuck… Don't stop…" She moved her hand down, driving Delphine's as she came and making it staying there as she let the best high she felt take over her.

When she opened her eyes Delphine had a wide smile on her face. "You're pretty pleased with yourself, aren't you?"

"No… I mean, yes. But that's not it." The grin not leaving her face. "It was the first time you said my name. Delphine, that is."

Cosima laugh. "Well, what am I supposed to call you? Dr. Cormier?"

"No, of course not. I just like the notion that the first time I heard it from your mouth was while you came."

"Hum… Yeah, you keep that up and we won't leave the kitchen all day." Cosima's hands were constantly moving on Delphine's back, circling her warm skin. Until the taller woman moved away from her.

"Let's go shower." She grabbed Cosima's hand. "I'm getting hungry and you should be too. Rejecting breakfast."

"Funny. I feel quite satisfied." But she followed anyway.  _Shower with Delphine it's not an offer you should reject_.

After they were nice and clean, they went to the bedroom to get dressed. Delphine gave her student one of her sweatpants and a t-shirt that were far too large. While Cosima was getting dressed she looked at Delphine that had a thoughtful expression on her face. "What are we going to do, Cosima?"

Cosima was struck, a pain in her chest. "Don't worry, Delphine. We'll find a way."

_Yes, we will. But what?_

 


	12. Dreaming Of Heaven

_Yes, we'll find a way._

After all, Delphine could not anymore understand her life without Cosima. As she watched the small woman get dressed in her clothes, she knew that Cosima was what she needed to make her life complete; to feel the burning touch in her skin and Cosima's lips tracing hot trails along her body, alerting every inch of it.

Delphine was awaken from her daydreaming by the sound of her student's phone.

"You should check your phone. It has been ringing all morning." She remembered.

Cosima started to get up, moving to the living room, where her phone had spent the night inside her bag. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"It's not like you gave me a chance!" Delphine followed her.

Cosima searched the inside of her purse, until she found her phone, scrolling through her missed calls. "I've got to make a call or it won't stop."

She pressed the phone to her ear. "Yeah, Scott! What's up?" Listening for a while. "Hm… Well, I got distracted with something last night. More pressing issues emerged." Winking at Delphine, with that smile that made the blonde lose the strength in her knees. "I know I should have told you I was leaving but, to be honest, the thought didn't even cross my mind. Hum, hum… No, I won't meet you for lunch. I've got plans for the rest of the day.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." And hung up, looking at Delphine. "So… What are the plans for the rest of the day?"

"I think lunch should be a priority!" She got back to the chair in front of the computer. "You still haven't eaten today. You' must be hungry."

"I am… Starving, actually." Cosima set on a chair vacant next to her. "Should we go out? I know a few places that might please your French taste."

"Cosima, you know we can't!"

"Why not? It's just food!"

"Really?"  _She can't be that naïve_. "Well, with how many professors have you gone out with?"

"One. Dr. Palmer. We went out for dinner once. When we were discussing my final theses, we lost track of time. We had  _tacos_." Cosima had one of those smiles that people get when remembering a good memory.

"I don't think the same can apply here. Or at least I hope not." Delphine had to smile, it was impossible not to. She knew her student was playing her. "I've met Dr. Palmer. He's a lovely man, but I don't think he is your type."

"No, but his subject is. Which is more than I can say for yours." She was placing her hands on Delphine's knees, which were now covered in jeans. "If we run into someone we know, we can always say that you are trying to convince me of the merits of immunology." Her hands moving up the taller woman's thighs, thumbs playfully massaging its insides, making Delphine shiver, a delicious pain growing at the pit of her stomach.

"Very funny!" The blonde moved closer, her lips reaching Cosima's ears. "And here I was, thinking that I've already proven my merits earlier." Biting her ear lightly, her hands moving from the keys of the computer to the brunette's ribs, pulling her closer. "You can be incredibly irresistible." Her lips moving along Cosima's neck, her hands rubbing the sides of the smaller woman.

Cosima's grip on her thighs grew harder, her fingers pressing against Delphine's jeans; her eyes naked, no longer hidden by her glasses, her professor could see the desire rising, palpable. Delphine didn't know what was that Cosima did to her; she was never the kind of person driven by lust, unable to stop herself, to always want to touch or be touched. Yet, with Cosima it was like she was not well unless she was in contact with her, feeling the brunette's skin under her fingers, her lips receiving pressure, her tongue tasting.

"Should we order in, then?" Cosima said, her hands moving away, getting up. Delphine watched as she made her way to the kitchen, finding her glasses in the counter and putting them on. "Where do you keep the flyers?"

"No, I should cook! I'm a very competent cook." Delphine got up as well meeting Cosima in the kitchen, going through her cabinet. "We don't have many choices, though. I was not expecting company."

"I can go out, get something. Make me a list of what you need! I kind of want to taste your food. Besides, I should pass by my house, change clothes."

The blonde twitched her nose; the idea of being away from her student did not please her. The day was passing at a rapid pace and tomorrow was Monday, before she knew they were back at school. "If you want… I can make a list…"

"I don't really want to leave you here, but I kind of need to." The small woman was standing next to her, her eyes traveling, her hands moving nonstop. "And don't you think it would be weird showing up tomorrow at school with the same clothes I wore Saturday night, or worst, with this combination I'm on now.

"Right! Because, if you think I'll leave you alone tonight, think again." She was on the move again, in the direction of Delphine's bedroom. "And you need supplies. Make the list while I grab my things!"

After listening that Delphine complied, spend another night with Cosima's body warming hers. She sat again, with a pen between her fingers and some paper; what was she going to cook?

She handed the list to Cosima when she left the bedroom, with her dress stuffed in her bag and still with Delphine's clothes on. Her eyes went through the list. "What are you going to do?" An eyebrow raised.

"You'll see!"

Cosima left, giving her time to think about her last hours. She should feel guilty, but she was so happy that it seemed impossible to see past Cosima. She never felt like that, she was aware of the effect the young woman had on her from the beginning, but she didn't allow herself to consider what it would be like to explore the relation further.

Feeling this level of attraction for someone else, let alone another woman was never something she could conceive, let alone expect. Yet, last night it was like all fall into place; all her doubts were taken away by well-placed kisses, deliberate touches. It was not a revelation, but it was a recognition of who she really was; there were parts of her that she didn't know existed until Cosima discovered them for her, exposing her most secret places.

But she also realized that with the good could come the bad. She never though that would be so easy to put everything in question, all that she worked for along the years; and she would, she knows now that if she reaches a place where she has to choose between Cosima and her future in the department, she would face an impossible decision.

_We'll find a way; we have to._

She got up, walked to her window and lit a cigarette. It was in moments like this that she missed her older sister the most. As annoying as she was, Paula always had good advices to offer.  _There's a reason she has her life all put together, making good decisions, have a nice plan, and keep with it_. Delphine thought that she had a good plan, it was the following it that failed, but how could she predict Cosima.

Cosima was a force of nature, Delphine felt like she just happened to be in her path, being taken away by the brunette was a matter of time, fighting it was a losing battle. But she should have resisted for a while longer, maybe Cosima would've change course. That thought made her mad for some reason; she still remember very vividly how she felt last night when she saw the red-haired woman approaching her student, an almost rage took over her. And it shouldn't, it absolutely shouldn't.

_Mon Dieu, what a mess._  Never in her life had Delphine felt so lost. She got back to her computer and tried to get some work done before Cosima return.

About two hours after she heard Cosima at the door. When she opened she was faced with Cosima's brilliant smile, her hands carrying shopping bags. She had changed into jeans and a fitted shirt. "What the hell is for lunch?"

Delphine helped with the bags, placing them in the kitchen counter. " _Risotto_  crémeux aux coquilles."

"Hum… Sounds delicious…"

"It is." She started to move around the kitchen, filling a pot with olive oil for the rice and preparing a pan for the scallops. "I promise to make it memorable."

She felt Cosima's arms going around her body, followed by kisses on the base of her neck. "Can I help with anything? But I should warn you that my cooking skills are limited to unfreeze meals in the microwave."

"We can't have that, I'll give you a crash course in simple cooking! I swear it will be more appealing that immunology, we can make your rewards more… _attrayant_."

"Yeah… If you're so interested in my culinary education, I'll not stand in your way." She moved to get a better look at what Delphine was doing. "So… that's rice, right?"

"Ha, ha… That's too easy; you'll not get rewards for that." The blonde moved to the fridge to get the butter. "Could you check the last door down in the counter; there's a bottle of white wine, a yellow label. Bring it over."

Cosima was very attentive as she removed the cork, then a shock went over her face as she watched the Frenchwoman pour a fourth of its content in the rice. "That seems like really good wine, it's a waste using it for cooking."

" _Leçon numéro une_ : never cook with wine that you wouldn't drink." She looked at Cosima, who seemed mesmerized.

"Yes, well… By what I just saw you have plenty of wine and no food in your house; what does that say about you?"

"Sometimes when I'm shopping I run into a good bottle and buy it. They're stacked because I have no reason to open them." She got out two cups and filled them with some of the wine, handing one to her student.

"Ei… I'm not judging…" Cosima tasted the wine. "This it's definitely better than the cheap one sitting in my fridge."

"Glad to hear it." Delphine continue to prepare the meal, while her student made occasionally questions, but mostly just stared like it was magic instead of simple cooking. Soon the kitchen was invaded by pleasant aromas.

It was already 5 p.m. when they sat to eat.

_The day is going by too fast._


	13. Living In A Bubble

"Hum… This is really good!" Cosima said as she served herself again. "I don't think I've ever eaten so well outside a restaurant and even then… I mean you're a really good cook!"

"Thank you!" Delphine had a pleased smile on her face; Cosima seemed to be really enjoying the meal. "I was not expecting such an enthusiastic review…"

"Oh yeah, why not? Have you ever poisoned anyone?" Setting her fork and reaching for the wine. "The wine it's not bad either."

"I was raised in a house where food was a big part of our family life." Delphine took a sip of her own. "For instance, every time my mother gets upset, she locks herself in the kitchen and just cooks… I think is some sort of therapy for her… It's less expensive than a therapist and it feeds all of us, plus some neighbors that happen to stop by."

"Sounds like fun…" Chuckle. "Do you think that your mother would go into one of those frenzies if she found out about us?"

Delphine considered for a while. "Hm… I don't know… I think that after the initial shock passed, she would be more surprised that I was getting involved with a student, than for the fact that you're a woman."

"Really? Why is that?"

"My career was always my priority… And this…" Moving her long hand back and forth. "This is not the most career driven move."

"Hum… Yeah… I believe you…" Cosima's eyes fixed on Delphine's. "I bet that you could do a lot better than me, when it comes to progressing in your career."

Delphine's expression shifted into something that the younger woman was not familiar with. "Cosima, I know what you're implying and let me stop you right there. Just the fact that you would even consider that I would get involved with someone for a professional gain…"

"Wow… no… C'mon, when did this conversation become so serious?" Cosima was raising her hands as if surrendering. "I was just teasing… I know what you mean… I can be a burden for you…"

"You would never be a burden, but things can get really complicated if…" Cosima could see the desperate look in the blonde's eyes.

She got up and put her arms around Delphine and whispered in her hear. "Hey… Don't worry, I promise I won't advertise that I'm doing the hot French immunology professor." She tried to lighten the mood.

"Is that what you're doing, then?" Delphine started to get up and remove the dishes off the table and into the dishwasher.

_Damn it Cos! Learn how to read the room!_  "That didn't come out well… What I meant was that… you know…"

"I know what you meant, don't worry!" But there was a chill in Delphine's voice, and now she was moving for the couch with her computer in hand. She sat and turned it back to life. "I just need to finish up what I was doing earlier, if you want you can turn the TV on, it won't disturb me."

Cosima did just that, resigned not to say anything for now, before she ruins the rest of the day permanently. So she sat on the other end of the couch, staying as far from her professor as possible and turned on the TV with the remote and started zapping until she found a documentary that captivated her interest, putting the sound low.

As time passed Cosima moved closer and closer to Delphine, always with little shifts, nothing too obvious, until she was right next to her, both shoulders pressing against each other. Cosima rested her head on Delphine's shoulder, closing her eyes. All she heard was the sound of fingers hitting keys, feeling Delphine's calm breaths, making her head move up and down. She placed her hand on the taller woman's thigh, enjoying the heat that poured from them. Involuntarily, her fingers began to move about, looking for a more suitable place.

She felt the blonde's neck shift. "Cosima, I really need to finish this."

Cosima remained with her eyes shut, letting her professor's clear voice wash over her. "I love to hear you say my name." Not feeling any movement from the other woman, she opened her eyes and looked up, meeting Delphine's gaze, who had a serious look. "You're looking very intense!"

Delphine closed her computer and gently placed it in the coffee table next to the couch. She turned her body, facing Cosima and surrounded the brunette's cheeks with the palms of her hands. "What am I going to do with you?" Her mouth reached Cosima's, teeth scraping her bottom lip. The kiss grew deeper, hands moving from cheeks to the neck, to the sides and torso, resting in Cosima's breasts.

A sharp intake escaped Cosima's lips, but apart from the involuntary response of her body, she didn't move, letting the Frenchwoman explore as she pleased. Delphine's hands found their way around Cosima's shirt that soon was being removed. Delphine pressed small kisses in Cosima's collarbone, her hands looking to unhook her bra and once she was rid of it, her mouth kept pressing lower, always gently, hardly more than a breath reaching Cosima's skin. The brunette's head flew back, resting on the sofa, as Delphine's hands and mouth mapped her body.

Cosima could feel all of her responding to the slow enticement, she resisted the urge to hold Delphine, but she couldn't control her body's movements that were more and more to the encounter of the desired touch. Delphine moved her long leg over Cosima and was now on top of her, siting on her lap, her head hovering over the smaller woman more than usual, eyes open, dark, her bottom lip stuck between her teeth, so hard that it was white. Her arms on either side of Cosima's head, her hands placed in the top of the couch.

The pressure on Cosima's hips drove her over the edge and she pulled the blonde more into them, both hands on the side of Delphine, who released a soft groan while descending her head to meet Cosima's lips. But then she pushed away, long, soft hands persistent on the previous paths, fingertips lightly caressing. Cosima could sense that she wasn't going to take it much longer; she pulled away Delphine's shirt urgently and started to lay little bites on her chest that was now exposed. She could feel blunt nails digging into the back of her neck, while Delphine's hips were rubbing harder against her own.

Cosima pushed Delphine into the cushions and felt long thighs frame her hips, pulling her in. They never broke the kiss, tongues dancing against each other, the movements of the hips becoming more urgent and needy, breaths shallower; one woman's yearning fueling the other's. They were fighting against jeans buttons and zippers, sliding away from the fabric that covered their legs, only to be knotted again.

"Ici, Cosima, viens ici…" All Cosima could feel was Delphine, everything else disappeared. As she entered Delphine's warmth, she felt nails scratching her back, teeth biting on her shoulder, legs carved around her pulling at the pace of her strokes.

The next morning Cosima woke up to the sound of her phone's alarm, her limbs felt numb, a delicious tiredness enlaced them. She sifted to the side to find the bed empty again, but on top of the pillow was a post-it, she picked it up:  _Don't be late! – D_

Cosima grinned and got up, sitting at the bottom of the bed was, again, a robe that she put over her shoulders and walked to the bathroom. It was still humid and she could smell Delphine's perfume. She turned the shower on and let the hot water drape over her.

After getting dressed and gathering her things she moved to the living room. On top of the table there was a cloth covering something, with yet another post-it in it:  _Eat!_  She revealed a croissant and some juice. She gladly ate realizing that she was hungrier than she thought.

Her phone rang and she looked for it in the bedroom, on the nightstand were it still laid. Scott:  _Where are you?_  She glanced at the watch. Yep, she was late again. Quickly, she put away the dirty dishes and grabbed her thinks to leave. But before she left a yellow piece of paper got her attention, on a table next to the entrance door. Sticking to the keys:  _Lock before you leave!_  And so she did.

Delphine lived close to campus, but not as close as Cosima, so that meant that the walk would take a little longer. When she finally entered the class it was already going for 15 minutes. She settled for an empty seat on the last row. Delphine was talking to the large group of students, she shifted her eyes to Cosima when she noticed her entering, a subtle smile appeared on her face, but she didn't stop her discourse.

Cosima took out her notebook, which she picked up yesterday when she went hastily to her house and turned it on. Trying to focus on the lecture revealed to be an incredibly hard deed; Delphine was wearing again one of her suits, burgundy with a tight skirt that accentuated all of the Frenchwoman's curves, her feet on top of high heels.  _That's a far cry from yesterday's clothes, or lack of them_.

When the class ended she made her way down, to meet her professor, who occasionally glanced at her. Some of the students were already gathering around Delphine, it annoyed Cosima, but at the same time it was a good thing; it wouldn't look so weird to go talk with her. "Hi… Cosima?" A familiar voice came from behind her and she turned.

"Oh, hi Scott!" She looked back noticing that Delphine was still surrounded by students and answering questions. "So, what's up?"

"That's my line." His eyes inquisitive. "You disappeared on us the other night. Don't say a word. Then remain MIA all day yesterday, don't say a word, not answering phones… What happened?"

"Like I said: something came up." She was getting upset, it didn't seem like he was going to quit.

"Yeah… At first I thought you left with Janice, but then I saw her still inside and you were still missing."

"Who?"

"You know, the red hair… She seemed really into you."

"Oh, right… yeah… Well, you know… some things are not planed…" Cosima was constantly giving quick glances in Delphine's direction, but it seemed she was not going to be free anytime soon. "C'mon, let's go. I don't want to be late for another class."

They left the room and were now walking in the hallway. Scott pressed on. "So… Who was this person that held you captive? Is she a student here?"

"No, she's not a student… just someone I met." Cosima wanted to change the subject. "I got invited to participate in a study here. Under the direction of Dr. Leekie himself."

"Wow… really?" He stopped in front of her. "That's amazing, I heard that he invested money from his own pocket to finance some of the projects. When do you start?"

"I don't think I will." She moved him and kept walking to their next class.

"What? Why not? Are you insane?" He was in shock, his voice loud behind her, then he remembered that he had to keep walking and trailed after her.

"I just don't want to be tight to a project like that in my senior year. Something like that could really take a lot of your time" But that wasn't it, not entirely. The idea of spending so much time with Dr. Leekie made her blood run cold, she was not sure why, at least not yet. Something in the man's gaze unsettled her.

"Well, if I was given such an opportunity I wouldn't think twice. You know, finish school with a bang!" His hands expanding. "But it's your decision to make. Just be sure that you won't regret it later."

 


	14. Back to Reality (Sort Of)

Delphine sat at her desk in her office and started to work, she was way behind her preparing, Cosima's "visit" did a number on her schedule. Not that she regret it, but she didn't like not being ready.

After working for some time she heard a knock on the door, followed by Roberts head. "Hey! May I?"

"Hi, Roberts. Sure, get in!" She had avoided going to the professors' lounge this morning, remembering that she left Saturday without any explanation.

Roberts sat in a chair, placing a coffee cup in front of her. "You didn't go for your coffee this morning, so I decided to bring you some. Black, right?"

"Yeah, thank you!" She picked it up and took a sip. "I was running late, didn't have time."

"So… Saturday… Did you decide to run on us?" His eyebrows raised.

"Hmm… No… Just, I received a call from my parents, it was cold and decided to go home to call them back." Delphine managed to answer. "I was actually having a good time, but weekends are usually when I get to talk with my family, so…" That was not entirely a lie, but it was not true either. "We should do it again. But no dancing!"

Roberts chuckled. "Yeah, the dancing was a bit much, but it seems that when Alison gets something in her head, well…"

Delphine remembered her co-worker's enthusiasm. "Yes, she's definitely full of energy, at least until the alcohol gets to her. Did she make it home alright?"

"Yeah, I drove her. Her roommate said that it was typical Alison." A nice smile forming in his lips. "It seems she doesn't go out much, but when she does, she goes all out." He started to get up. "But, yeah… We must do it again, maybe make it a weekly thing."

"Absolutely!" And she meant it, Delphine thought, as she watched Roberts leave; she didn't remember having so much fun in Paris. And a sorrow took over her: she's been missing out, stuck in her shell, not letting anyone in. In the past she thought she was preserving herself, avoiding get disappointed, but it also prevented her from know the good that there were in others.

As she considered this, she couldn't help but think that part of this resolution had to do with Cosima. The young woman seems to have restored her faith in others; if there was someone like Cosima out there, not all the people could be out to get something from her. The World was filled with bad people, Delphine did not fool herself, but there were good people out there as well.

And just like that, Cosima reentered her mind.  _She was late… again._  Maybe Delphine should have woken her up this morning, but Cosima seemed so peaceful sleeping, that she couldn't bring herself to wake her. Besides, there's no saying if she would make it to class this morning had she to face the brunette's wandering eyes. Delphine was acting like a horny teenager, with her hormones out of control, she knew, but when Cosima wanted something from her, she could not resist.  _She has me wrapped around her fingers_.

If only that was true the other way around.

When Delphine opened her e-mail account this morning, she was faced with a message from Dr. Leekie: "How are we about bring Ms. Niehaus on board?" it read.  _Good question_. Delphine didn't know if her student had changed her mind about it, and talking to her about it didn't even cross her mind.

She made a mental note to do so, next time she spoke with her. But it was something that Delphine didn't particularly look forward to: Cosima's resistance to the project was not something that her professor could comprehend.

Unfortunately persuasion was never a strong ability for Delphine, she was never good with people, she was always more comfortable surrounded by vials or Bunsen burners. Science talks with her and she talks back to it. But people were a different matter, her social skills were always lacking.

She got back to work, deciding not to plan how to break the conversation with Cosima; when she gets a chance to talk with her, she will find a way,  _hopefully_.

Delphine was halfway through the tuna sandwich she picked up that morning on her way to work, when she heard three knocks on the door. "Dr. Cormier, may I?" Cosima called from the door.

"Yeah… I mean, of course!" Delphine tried to keep a straight face when she noticed the young woman was not alone.

"I'll see you later, Scott." Cosima said to the young man who was accompanying her. She entered and closed the door behind her. "Sorry, he insisted in coming with me."

"It's quite alright." Delphine put away what was left of her lunch. "You two seem to be very close."

"Hm.. Yeah, Scott's my best friend and sometimes he reckons to be my bodyguard, as well." She said, sitting in one of the chairs in front of her professor.

"I didn't think that visit me was something that would require protection." Delphine smiled, getting more comfortable in her chair.

"You never know!" She started to go through her purse, finding Delphine's house keys and placing them on the desk. "Don't worry, I followed all of your instructions."

"Hum, hum, except one. You were late for class, again!" The blonde managed to put a serious face.

Cosima got up and walked to Delphine's side of the desk, leaning on it, looking down to the older woman. "Yeah, but I have a very good excuse this time."

"Really? Well, let's hear it then!" She moved her chair, so that she could be in direct eye contact with her student.

Cosima cleared her voice. "You see… I had an extremely exhausting weekend." She was sliding in Delphine's direction, and was now right in front of her.

"Maybe you should be more careful with who you spend your free time with!" Delphine was resisting the urge to pull Cosima to her.

"You know? You're probably right, but some things are out of our control." Cosima's eyes were fixed on her professor, her hands resting on the desk behind her, but her body was no longer leaning on the table, it was moving forward, teasing Delphine, daring her to grab it. "Especially when the person in question is wearing this suit, that clings to her lovely curves… You know what I mean?"

"Yes, I think I do." Cosima was now so close to her that she could smell the fragrance that exhaled from the young woman's body. "You're using my perfume!"

That sly smile playing in Cosima's lips. "Yeah, I like the idea of spending all day smelling like you quite a lot!"

Delphine bit her lip and her hands were halfway to grip Cosima's waist, when voices on the corridor startled her. "You should go back to your seat!" She rolled her own chair back, trying to alleviate some of the tension that was building between the two women. "We need to talk!"

"Oh, oh…" The brunette's eyebrows rose, a little concern in her face. "That doesn't sound good." Still she moved, sitting in the same chair she was previously.

"Why do you say that?"

"Nothing good starts with those four words." She readjusted her glasses with her index finger, inquisitive eyes. After a while without a word from her professor, who was looking at her thoughtfully, still with her lip stuck in her teeth, Cosima was losing her cool. "What's wrong? Is it that bad that you can't find words?"

"Non, non…" Delphine's French always popped up every time she was nervous. "It's just… I don't know how to start."

"Well, I always find it easier to start from the beginning!" Patience was never one of Cosima's strong points.

"Actually, we already began this conversation. I was just wondering how could I change your mind."

"Hm…Change my mind could be a very tricky business! I can be very strong-headed."

"Strong-headed is just another word for stubborn, and even if that particularly characteristic has its advantages in life, sometimes it can be in the way of something good." Delphine said matter-of-factually.

"You're stalling!" Cosima's patience running thin. "Just get to the point!"

"It's about the investigation project…"

"I thought we already discussed this… I'm not interested." Her student interrupted her.

"I know, I know… Just listen for a while."  _How can I convince her?_  "You're passing a great opportunity. Dr. Leekie's work it's held in great esteem throughout the scientific community, all his investigative projects have a huge projection in our work field."

"If you must know, I'm familiar with his work and quite honestly, the way he views science conflicts with my perspective. Some things in nature should not be played with." Delphine watched as Cosima's face was becoming more and more exasperated.

"I didn't take you for such a naturalist. Evolution has seen dark moments, but we should not be chained to nature's limitations." Delphine was trying her best arguments. "If we would have done that, then our work would have never evolved."

"I'm not saying that we should lay still and let nature take its course, it's just every time I read one of Dr. Leekie's studies I've got the feeling that he lacks respect for nature." Cosima threw her hands in the air. "I don't know, maybe it's because my entire academic career I was taught by scientists of the old guard, you know. Men like Dr. Palmer, the way he faces science is significantly different from Dr. Leekie's. Science and nature walk hand-in-hand, they are not enemies. They're allies, working together to improve mankind." Cosima was talking fast, her hands flying all over the place, her eyes sparkling with enthusiasm.

It was a side of Cosima that Delphine hadn't met yet. And, even though she didn't think possible, it was only making her admire her student more. Cosima was as passionate about science as she was about life itself. It was right that moment that she realized that Cosima was in love with the world that surrounded her: it was not only the way she interacted with people; it was also the way she dealt with everything around her.

_We couldn't be more different_. Delphine remembered her senior year: her nose always in a book; suspicious people populated her world.

"Hey! Where are you?" Cosima's voice brought her back to the present.

Delphine considered for a while. "Maybe you could bring that perspective to the project. Make sure that laws of nature stay intact."

"I don't think that's possible, considering who is directing the project." Cosima said stubbornly.

"Just give it a chance; Dr. Leekie seems to be very interested in you, your perspective will be valued." Delphine kept pushing. "Besides, you can always drop it if you start to feel uncomfortable with its direction."

"I don't like to leave things half-finished." But Cosima was starting to bend, her resolve leaking.

Delphine took the opening. "What if I talk with Dr. Leekie, arrange for you to discuss your concerns with him. Make your decision then."

The brunette was still for some time, her eyes lower in her hands that were, for once, quiet on her lap. "Fine… I'll talk with him, just be sure that he understands that there are no strings attached. If I decide against it I don't want it to come back and bite me in the ass."

"You are very demanding when it comes to accept something that's good for you." Delphine was at awe with how much resistance she had to face from the young woman, yet she was relief that she could, at least, get Cosima to consider things more carefully.

"We'll see how good it is. When can I meet him?"

"I'll have to talk with him, but he is out of the country until Wednesday."

"He's out? Yeah, I had the idea that it was a lighter atmosphere around campus." Cosima's face was returning to the playful state that Delphine knew.

"Cosima… Don't say such things…"

"Why not? It's true… My mother didn't raise a liar." Cosima glanced at her watch. "Shit, I'm late again."

"You really have a problem with keeping schedules!" Delphine could feel her tension release. "Don't worry I'll talk with your professor, say that you were in a meeting with me."

"Hum, hum… We have time then…" She got up, but did not walk to the door, she was moving to Delphine's side again and this time she was not just standing there, she held her professor's face and pushed her up, making her stand.

When she realized what she was doing, Delphine's lips were already pressing Cosima's, her arms around her waist, while the smaller woman's hands moved to her neck. "No… Cosima you've got to go to class!" She managed to pull her away, denying herself the pleasure that her body screamed for.

"So responsible you are." Cosima's hands still on her neck, her fingers moving around, causing her skin to tingle. "Alright!" She started to walk back to the door, after a light brush to Delphine's lips. She placed her hand on the handle. "Will I see you tonight?"

A flush rose in Delphine's cheeks. "I think it's better not, I've got a lot of work to do, work that I was supposed to have done this weekend…"

"Bummer, during class I made a bet with myself about the color of your panties… Oh well…" With this she left closing the door behind her.

_Baise moi!_


	15. Family Tree

Cosima closed the door softly and walked to the lab, where her class already started. The redness in Delphine's face making her smile grew larger. Still, the idea of spending the night away from the Frenchwoman did not please her.

She pushed the entrance door to one of the labs and was confronted with a severe face on her biochemistry professor. "You are 10 minutes late, Ms. Niehaus!" An accusation more than a question.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Cross, I was in a meeting with Dr. Cormier. She said she would talk with you later." Cosima tried as best as she could to remain calm and don't let the antipathy she felt for this professor transpire in her words.

"Hm… That maybe how they do things in France, but here schedules are to be respected. I will talk with her, alright!" His face letting show that it would not be a pleasant discussion between co-workers. "Very well, Ms. Niehaus, go to your seat and let this not be repeated."

Without any other words she sat on her regular place, next to Scott. She had gotten Delphine in trouble, she should have been paying more attention to her watch.  _Damn!_  She looked at Scott, who was looking back with a compassionate face. The rest of the class passed slowly, Cosima blaming herself for placing Delphine in a difficult position, and the worst part was realizing that she wouldn't be able to talk with her anymore that day.

When class finished the heaviness in Cosima's heart remained. Putting back her things in her bag and exiting the room she didn't say a word, despite the concerned looks Scott was giving her. "Professor Cross can be a little of an ass!" He said after they left the room.

"He's not without reason!" Cosima said, still distracted. "I was late and it was my fault. I should pay more attention to the hours."

"Yeah, still… He could be more understanding. I'm sure when Dr. Cormier talks with him he'll loosen up a little, after all who can be angry with someone like her?"

Cosima ignored the personal commentary. "I hope so… I hope he doesn't give her too much of a hard time." She was starting to get upset, the idea of Dr. Cross getting angry with Delphine over Cosima's miss distraught her.

"What was the meeting about, anyway?" They were walking to the next class, which they didn't have together.

"About the investigation project." Cosima answered. And now her rage was directed to the fact that she caved to her professor's request. She really didn't want to spend that much time with Dr. Leekie. Still, that also meant that she would be able to spend more time with the blonde and that was, really, the only good thing she could envision in her involvement in it, so far. "I decided to accept talk with Dr. Leekie about it. See if I can make my mind about it."

They were standing at the entrance of Scott's classroom. "Good, I think you should take it. It's a great opportunity."

The friends parted ways, Cosima was walking to her own classroom.  _Yeah, everyone says what a great opportunity it is_. Maybe they were right, she was just being stubborn; yet, why did she have such a bad feeling about it? Sure, Dr. Leekie sent some really bad vibes, but he was so respected in the scientific community, despite the fact that his approach to genetics were so…  _unorthodox_.

The justifications she gave Delphine to not want to be involved in the project were not lies; she did not like the way the dean placed himself in relation to science. But the main reason Cosima was not interested in the project was more of a personal nature, she just didn't like the man. There was no particular reason for it, not a moment or an action that she could point as the why she didn't like Dr. Leekie. It was just one of those situations where you meet someone and there's an instant animosity towards the person. Sort of the same way you immediately get infatuated with someone, but the opposite.

At the end of the day Cosima met Scott at the entry of the building, where he was already waiting. "I'm up for some drinks before dinner. You in?"

"Yeah, sure." He answered. "We should call the rest of the gang, they should be done with classes as well."

Cosima reached her phone in her bag. "Um, um… I'll text them so they could meet us at the bar." One last glance in the parking lot confirmed that the red car was nowhere to be seen. They started to walk to the bar while the brunette texted their friends.

After they were waiting for a while Alice and Emily entered the bar and sat at their table. "Where's Mara and Josh?" Scott asked Emily, all three of them were in law school.

"I dunno… They didn't have classes this afternoon and should have gotten here before we did." Emily said with a playful tone. It was common knowledge that the both of them were involved, they just didn't know that they know, so the rest of the friends decided to use that in their benefit. In fact, the two law students were so keen on keeping it a secret that they avoided talk with each other when they were all out together.

The group decided to order instead of waiting for the love birds to return. Who knows how long they would take? They were already discussing where dinner would take place when Mara and Josh joined them at the bar, flustered faced.

"Ei… Look who decided to show up, we've been send you texts all afternoon. What took you?" Alice asked, while the ones that were sitting tried hard not to burst into laughs.

"We had this paper due tomorrow and were really behind." Josh retorted, red coloring his face.

"Well, I hope you finished it. And that doesn't justify not texting us back… You could have warned us that you would be late." Cosima said already getting up, as well as all the others.

"Where are you going?" Mara was not better at hiding their little (not) secret.

"We're going to dinner. It's in Cosima's this time. We're getting pizzas on the way." Scott was already walking out the door. "I guess you can join us… If you don't have more papers to finish, that is?"

"No, no… We're good."

"Ok, then." Emily pushed them out the door.

Boxes of pizza were laying in Cosima's coffee table and bottles of beer, empty and half full were on the floor, next to their respective owners. It was a weekly thing the group of friends did. Always in the house of one of them; all of them lived alone except for Emily and Mara who shared an apartment, they were cousins. Cosima knew them because her mother, who was a lawyer, worked many years with Emily's mother. When both young women discovered that they would be in the same University they were ecstatic, immediately deciding to live together and they did; for about three months. Until they discovered that it was not a good idea: Cosima favored studying at night, with several trips to the kitchen for snacks; while Emily was an early bird.

Eventually Cosima moved out and Mara moved in, even because she was not pleased with the dorm she was placed in. Alice, who was a history major, and Josh were local and went to high school together, one drunken night they admitted to have made out in junior year and how horrible the whole thing was.

And that's how this dysfunctional group of friends came to be. All of them with different backgrounds and even diverse interests, but they had one thing in common: they like to have a good time, relaxing between classes, papers and exams, and more important they enjoyed each others' company.

When they left it was already passed 11 o'clock and Cosima was putting away in separate bags all the bottles and pizza boxes and empty ashtrays filled with joint's butts that they smoked after dinner to accompany their conversations. She was mildly high when she heard her phone that was on her nightstand. It was her mother.

"Hi, mom!" Cosima tried to sound sober. "What's up? Why are you calling so late?"

"Well, hello to you too!" Her mother's voice on the other end sounded a mix of concerned and annoyed. "I have been trying to get to you for three hours. Why didn't you pick up? I was starting to get worried!"

"I didn't hear the phone, had the house filled with people. Sorry!" She turned on the speaker and continued to clean.

"Yeah? That's not hard considering the hole you're living in!" This was a permanent discussion between mother and daughter. Her mother had insisted several times for her to move into a bigger place;  _it's not like we can't afford it_ , she would say.

"Um, um…" It was too late for this argument. "So, everything alright in there? How's dad?"

"He's fine, working tonight." Cosima's father was a jazz musician and played in several clubs at night. "I was just wondering how my beautiful daughter is. I heard that's something mothers do sometimes."

"Your daughter is good, thank you very much." The small woman picked up her phone again and threw herself on the bed, a smile on her face.

"Do you know when can you come visit the old people? We kind of missing you here." Her mother's voice was starting to break. "It's weird with everything in their respective places. You know just moments ago I was looking for the phone charger and… imagine where it was?"

"Where?"

"Right in its goddamn place!"

"Ha, ha… Very funny! I miss you guys too, but now it's kind of hard, the semester just started and I've got a buttload of work." Cosima placed her arm over her eyes, dislodging her glasses, that she took off after and threw them in the mattress.

"Right, I know… Maybe your father and I can get a weekend off and visit you there." Her mother's voice was getting excited like it did whenever a plan was forming in her head. "We'll stay in a hotel, of course. Besides, we need a romantic weekend."

"Ugh… Mom, I don't need to know that." She got up and was making her way to the bathroom, where she started to get ready for bed. "But sure, you can come. I'll allow it. Just don't show up unannounced."

"I'll think about that." Last time her parents decided to visit her they were knocking on her door at 9 a.m. on a Saturday after she's been out all night. "Ok, I'm gonna let you go to sleep. Bye… miss you!"

"Bye mom, give kisses to dad."

"Don't worry, I will, lots…"

"Seriously, you need to stop traumatize me!" She ended the call and brushed her teeth, put on Delphine's T-shirt, which she didn't return (and probably never would) and slip into bed.

It always surprised Cosima how her parents relation was so  _comfortable_. When she was growing up most of her friends parents were divorced or divorcing, she never had that. Some times she even felt left out because, at least as far as she could tell, her parents never went through that kind of domestic crises; sure, there were arguments sometimes, not a lot, but there were never voices raised or feelings hurt. And it was weird, they were so different; no one would have thought that they would work as a couple.

When they met her mother worked for a big law firm in San Francisco, mostly dealing with criminal law, while her father was a relatively successful jazz musician, playing all through the West Coast. According to them, her mother fell in love the moment she heard him play "Love of my life" from Queen in a piano solo, in a shady bar she went on a night out with her friends. If that story was true or some embellishment they made up, Cosima will never know, but all through the years their story never changed.

They eventually got married, much to her mother's parents disappointment, they wanted her daughter to marry one of her co-workers with a much more promising future. But she didn't, she married with the guy with long hair and a three-day beard. After some years of marriage they reached the financial stability that allowed them to think about kids and Cosima was born. Her mother wasn't around much, her office hours were extremely long; until one day she decided to quit and practice the law she always wanted:  _pro bono_ civil rights. Which is what she still does today.

Smart investments and impeccable accounts (kept by her mother) ensured that nowadays they were living a comfortable life. When Cosima informed her parents that Biology was what she wanted to do with her life, her parents were somewhat sad: apparently they had a bet going on about which field would Cosima pick, law or music. God knows they tried the best they could to send her that way, with her mother taking her to courtroom when she was only nine, making her sit in the back and watch the whole thing and her father teaching her piano since she was five. But Cosima decided to create her own path.

Still, they supported her choice, never pressuring her to follow their steps. And today Cosima loved music and was very active about civil rights, occasionally participating in campaigns on propositions that she cared for.

If nothing else her parents' differences only brought them closer. From a very young age Cosima learned to respect the people who surrounded her, not to judge someone for something that was on the outside, for everyone to see. _People's true treasures are what they keep inside_ , she remembered her father saying to her since she was nothing more than a toddler.

She readjusted herself in bed, this memories assaulting her mind. She missed her parents, the only family she really knows, her grandparents on her mother's side were living in (duh) Florida, and her father's parents were no longer alive, they passed when Cosima was still too young to remember them. Her mother also had a sister, but they were never close. Apparently Cosima's aunt was too busy spending her share of the inheritance travelling all over the World; she visited once every two years to make her sister lose her mind.

Cosima picked her cell to check the hours; it was passed two. She had to sleep, her first class the next day was immunology and being late was out of the question. Maybe she could visit her professor at lunch time, she had one hour alone and that way didn't have to explain herself to Scott as to way she was visiting Delphine so often. That thought warmed her heart. She wanted to feel the Frenchwoman's lean body against hers, her bed never felt so cold and empty like tonight.


	16. First Date

As soon as Delphine entered the amphitheater her eyes automatic directed to Cosima and an exhausted smile appeared on her face.  _Good, she made it on time!_  She sat her things on the desk and started her laptop.  _This is going to be a long day!_

Yesterday afternoon Dr. Cross talked with her over "keeping Ms. Niehaus from attending class in time" (his words). Delphine tried to explain that they were discussing the research project that Dr. Leekie was preparing and she didn't think the meeting would go for so long. She said she was sorry and wouldn't allow for it to repeat. Still, her co-worker did not seem to understand. Delphine could swear she heard him say "fucking French" under his breath on the way out.

That episode alone was enough to leave Delphine upset, she didn't want to be known for having a bad relation in her workplace, especially when she was starting in a new place, a new town, a new country. But last night managed to be worse; she tossed and turned, the cold never leaving her body. She missed Cosima desperately, but how could that be possible? She only spent two nights with the brunette. It was like Delphine was addicted to Cosima's body, her hands constantly traveling along her, exploring all her curves.

She looked at her students, they were all waiting for her to start her lecture. How long had she been staring at nothing? She cleared her throat and looked again to Cosima, who was staring back with a curious expression. "Right, so today we'll start really going into the subject at hand. Be sure to pay attention, because if you don't get it from the start you'll be lost for the rest of the semester.

"If, for some reason, any of you have problems understanding any of my lecture, meet me at the end of the class and pose your questions."

Delphine started her class, going through the presentation she had prepared on her computer, while the students took their notes. Occasionally glancing at Cosima, who was focused on taking notes, but sometimes she caught the brunette raising her eyes over her thick glasses, looking at the teacher with a half-smile on her lips, making Delphine lose her chain of thoughts. Cosima's glances and the tiredness she felt making the hour extra-long. When it was finally over Delphine took a deep breath and started to pack her things, while three or four students were already waiting for her to attend their questions. Cosima, however, was not one of them, she was already leaving the room. Delphine sigh and motion for the students to start asking.

When she entered her office Delphine threw herself on the chair and closing her eyes, put her head back.  _This is going to be a long day!_  The bad slept night was leaving its marks. By lunchtime she was working on automatic pilot, returning e-mails and typing away, only to have to delete all that she had written and starting all over again, realizing that what she wrote made no sense.

Three knocks on her door woke her up from the zombie-like state she was in. "Oui?"

The door opened revealing Cosima's wide smile "Oui?"

"Yeah… I mean, yes!" She forced herself to smile.

Cosima sat, placing the paper bag she was caring on the desk. "Wow… You look tired. Is everything alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I just didn't sleep much last night."

"Yeah… I can tell." Her student's eyes were soft. "Was it because of Dr. Cross? He seemed really pissed yesterday. I'm sorry for placing you in that position." Cosima was moving her hands around her, flaying all over her.

"No… I mean, yeah, he was really upset. We should be paying more attention to the hours yesterday." Delphine's eyes occasionally going to the bag, which was still in front of the young woman.

"I know, I know… Totally my fault!" Her hands still moving until she got up, grabbing the bag and walked to Delphine's side of the desk. She placed the paper bag next to the computer that was open in front of her professor. "That's way I brought you a little something to try to make it up to you."

With a smile on her face Delphine opened the bag, immediately smelling the strong scent of coffee, which was in a big paper cup and next to it a carefully wrapped brownie square. "Hmmmm… Coffee and chocolate, two of my favorites…"

"Yeah? Me too. But I guess that's a given." Cosima smile grew wider, like a child's who's proud of a compliment. "I don't know how you take your coffee, so I went for black, but there's some sugar in there if you need."

"No, black's just great." The Frenchwoman said taking a sip and a piece of the brownie in her mouth. She looked up at Cosima, who still had that stupid smile on her face. "What?"

"Nothing. I'm just happy that I could make your day a little bit better."

"Hm, hm… You have." Delphine was finishing the cake. "Mission accomplished!"

Cosima was moving the laptop more to the center of the table, so she could lean on in front of Delphine. "Well, you know… I could make your day a lot better if you want me to."

A heat started to rise from Delphine's core. "I don't doubt that. But I can't be responsible for you to be late for class again. Besides, anyone can enter…"

"No, no… I know!" Cosima's hands nonstop, moving about and constantly rearranging her glasses, even though they were steady on her nose, she seemed nervous. "I was thinking more in the lines of you coming over for dinner. I can cook for you!"

"I thought you said you can't cook!"

"Yes, well, by cook I meant I could order in. You just bring the wine." The brunette was leaning over the blonde. She placed her hands in Delphine's neck, pulling her closer.

"Cosima what are you doing?" The professor's resolution fading with the warm touch.

"How do you expect me to be so close to you and not wanting to touch you…really?" She started to trace Delphine's lips with her thumbs. "It was hard enough during class. I might have to change my regular seat, it's difficult to stay focus with you so close."

"Yes?" The taller woman got up and was now inches away from Cosima's face. She could not resist the persistence of the other woman, she was just too tired. "Especially when the subject lacks interest, in your perspective."

"Hm... yeah. Well, that and the professor's extremely distracting curves…" Her kisses starting to be more deliberate, "and accent and irresistible voice."

"You should really leave." Delphine said, but her body was pressing Cosima's, pushing her against the desk, kissing her back, her tongue searching warmth in Cosima's mouth, her hands massaging the smaller woman's sides, until they were pressuring her waist.

After a deep kiss Cosima stepped away. "You're right, I should leave or we'll both be in trouble." Cosima's glasses were askew and she adjusted them with both hands. "But later? You'll come over, yes?"

Delphine was flustered and the possibility of spending the night without Cosima was physically painful. "Yes, I'll bring the wine. But I'll need your address."

"Oh, right, of course." She scribbled directions in a piece of paper that was somewhere in her professor's desk. "It's really close by. Show up any time after seven."

"Okay." Delphine took the paper from Cosima's hands, careful not to touch her fingers, or else… "I'll be there."

Her student left.

Delphine was still warm from the shower and was staring blankly at her closet, still on her underwear, deciding what she would wear.  _Why am I so nervous?_  It was not like she didn't know what the night reserved, Cosima's interest was no mystery to her. Still… They never had anything planed ahead so far, all that has happened was rushed and unexpected. This was different; it was deliberate, and that left Delphine more conscious of her actions.

She had a date with a student! That idea was pressing on her mind, a small voice at the back of her head that refused to leave. When she was with Cosima alone, she didn't think of her as a student, but when they were apart, there it was that little voice nagging.

The Frenchwoman set aside those thoughts and settled for a discreet black dress. Putting on a long coat, grabbed her keys and left out the door. It was already 7.30.

Delphine had no problems finding Cosima's house, it was not more than a ten minutes' walk from campus. At the door she could hear soft music coming from her student's place.

She knocked and shortly the door was opening. "Welcome to Chez Cosima!" The smaller woman motioned for her to enter.

"Très bien!" She was handing Cosima the bag with the bottles of wine. "Since you didn't tell me what you would be _cooking_ , I brought red and white wine."

Cosima took the bag and placed it in the small counter at one end of the little living room. "Who knows? We might end up drinking both."

"I don't think that's prudent." Delphine glanced around the small apartment, ruled by dark colors. It had just two divisions, but no door separating them. One, where they were standing, was dominated by a couch and in front of it was a low coffee table, at one of the corners was a table filled with papers and an opened laptop, from where the music was coming from, two chairs surrounding it. Against the further wall was a bookshelf stacked with books, and a mirror. Another bookshelf equally filled was against a small wall on her left. The "kitchen" area was no more than a counter against a wall with a microwave and some burners on top of it, next to a sink. A little fridge prompted under the counter.

The other division was the bedroom, it seems that the bed was the only large piece of furniture in her student's house. One gigantic periodic table was framed over her bed.

Cosima caught her examining the place. "It's not big, but sure it's comfortable. And everything it's close, so…"

"No, it's very you!"

"Yeah, how's that?" A half-smile playing in Cosima's lips.

"I don't know why, but it matches you." Delphine waved at the big frame. "I like your  _painting_!"

The brunette looked that way. "Hmm… Yeah, I sleep with science over my head." She smirked.

The professor was feeling awkward, still standing by the door. But it seemed the younger woman noticed and was walking her way. "Give me that coat, it's not that cold in here. Besides, even if you're cold, it won't be for long; I got us Indian, nice and spicy." She was helping Delphine out of the coat. "You like Indian, right? I forgot to ask."

"Yep… No worries there. I like spicy food, but you were right earlier: we might end up drinking both bottles of wine." She was finally out of her coat.

Cosima was standing there, in front of Delphine, still with the coat on her arms, her eyes travelling over the Frenchwoman's body. When she realized that Delphine was looking at her, she cleared her throat. "Hum… I like your dress!"

"I can see that." She pushed the smaller woman by the cheeks and kissed her softly, brushing her lips on Cosima's, who seemed to be caught by surprise; but not for long. A fraction of seconds later she was kissing back, Delphine's coat forgotten on her arms.

After a while Cosima broke the kiss, creating some distance between the two women. "I'm gonna put this away and get dinner ready." She said moving around the small space, after hanging the coat on a hook next to the door. "And by getting dinner ready, I mean unpack and plate it. Just to be clear."

Delphine went through her purse and took out her cigarettes. "While you do that, do you mind if I smoke?"

"No, not at all. The ashtray's on the coffee table somewhere, look around the papers." Cosima was by the counter, she could hear the rustling of bags.

Moving the papers she found the ashtray and lighted a cigarette. "Do you want one?"

"Hm, no I don't smoke!"

"Oh, really?"

"That… I don't smoke that." The small woman was now facing her. "I go for the natural stuff. Actually, I have some if you want."

She exhaled a cloud of smoke. "Tomorrow it's a work day and I think wine it's enough to leave me unsuitable for business, add pot to the mix and I'll stay out-of-order for the rest of the week."

After cleaning the table from all the papers, which she placed in one of the shelves over some books, and cleaning it, Cosima was getting the table ready for dinner. "I don't see a problem there. I would have you all to myself, then."

"Yeah? What about other classes? Wouldn't you attend them?" She crushed the cigarette butt in the ashtray.

"There's no point in going to school if my favorite class was off." She was next to the table waiting for Delphine to join her.

The Frenchwoman uncrossed her legs and got up from the couch where she was sitting. "Immunology's your favorite class now, hum?"

"Yep, but actually I think that might be because I've got a crush for the professor."

Delphine was in front of her. "Is that so?..." She lightly brushed her lips on Cosima's, running her right hand through the smaller woman's stomach, feeling it tensed under her fingers, before take a seat at the table.

Cosima had a wicked smile on her lips when she went to get the wine. "Red or white?"

"I think we should start with the white."

"Um… I can't open this!" Cosima called out.

Delphine smiled, getting up. "I imagined as much. I brought a corkscrew, it's in the bag." She searched in it. "There it is! Give me that!"

The brunette stared as her professor was uncorking the bottle. "Are you always so prepared?"

"Usually, yes!" Delphine was concentrated in opening the bottle. "It seems like you are the only thing I couldn't prepared for." She let it out, unconsciously. When she realized the confession she just made, she looked at Cosima, who was staring with a serious face.

"And that's a bad thing?" Cosima asked.

"No, but it's complicated!" Delphine answered, she handed the opened bottle to Cosima. "But you know what? Let's not talk about it tonight."

"Works for me!" The student took the bottle and they were both going to the table where they sat.

Cosima insisted on serving Delphine, which proved to be quite an accomplishment for the clumsy young woman. "Ok… Hold on, I can do this!"

"Can you?" Delphine was fighting back laughs. "I wonder how you are allowed inside a lab."

"It's different. My hands move on their own all the time, but it seems they know when to behave in the lab." Cosima was sitting back on her chair.

"This is good! Very spicy!" Delphine picked up her glass taking a big gulp of the fresh wine. "Is this some sort of plan to get me drunk?"

The sly smile (the one Delphine started to call  _The Cosima smile_ ) being formed in the brunette's lips. "I didn't think about that, I just like this place a lot! But now that you mention it…"

"Funny!" The conversation was light, like they had agreed. They were getting to know each other, the constant flow of wine making the two women share their most embarrassing stories.

Cosima was amazingly interested in knowing Delphine's stories of growing up in Nice. "I've been to France, actually, but just Paris."

"Well, Paris is very beautiful, but the south of France holds a different fascination. The colors are different, the smells. The rhythm of life it's very different, you breathe easier."

"That might be your experience and you're just transferring it." Cosima was looking at Delphine with curious eyes. "You seem to have been very happy in Nice and Paris was a little rougher on you."

The Frenchwoman thought for a while. "You're probably right. But at the time I thought that Nice was too small for me, I wanted something more. I thought Paris was the way to go. I was wrong!"

"Is Minneapolis big enough for you?"

"I'm starting think that plan my life can be a huge mistake…" She was playing with the food on her plate, thoughtfully. "You see, when you're growing up, you make this maps of how your life's going to be, but there's something that you never take in consideration when you're making this plans. And it's something so significant that can shift your thoughts forever. Undeniable truths became selfish lies."

"Hum… And what's that?"

"People… When you're planning the magnificent life you are going to live, you never once consider how other people will react to your decisions, how these decisions affect them, how a stranger can turn your world upside-down." Desperation was taking over Delphine.

"Ei… We promised we wouldn't discuss this." Cosima was looking softly at Delphine. "Let's keep this light. Worry about that some other time."

"You're right!" The blonde shook her head keeping those thoughts away. "We were having such a nice time. Leave it to me to ruin it."

"Not ruin it, just a little shadow, it's all." The brunette got up and opened the small fridge. "But things are about to get better, because next it's desert time!" She said, taking out ice-cream and distributing it generously in two bowls. "We should have this in the comfort of the couch however. And it needs to soften a little bit."

She started to pick up the plates and placed them in the sink while Delphine was already moving to the couch. When Cosima was done she joined her in the couch balancing both bowls and a blanket on her arms, handing the bowls to Delphine she sat and placed the blanket over their legs.

Delphine was about to taste it when Cosima stopped her. "Wait, this is not to be taken lightly. I don't indulge myself with this often, so it should be eaten ceremoniously." She carefully scooped a little of the ice-cream with the spoon and deliberately took the frozen delicacy to her mouth, with her eyes closed. She opened them and watched as Delphine was licking her lips. "So… Go for it!"

The Frenchwoman tasted the ice-cream now that she had permission. Was most likely the best ice-cream Delphine ever tasted. "What is it?"

"Fat Elvis Ice Cream… Don't get to use to it, once you find out what's in it you'll never forgive me. And I'm not going to be the one breaking those news to you."

"Nice name." She said distracted. They sat there for some time, not a word said. The only sounds in the room were the clatter of spoons on bowls and the low music that was still coming from the laptop's speakers. Warm vibrations, reminding of Africa, accompanied by a rough yet soft voice, in a language that Delphine could not exactly place. "What are we listening to?"

"Portuguese singer, Sara something… I can't say the name!"

"What is she singing about?"

"Haven't got a clue, I just like the sound, it's relaxing." Cosima was still focusing most of her attentions in the ice-cream. "This guy who worked with my father for some time gave it to him. I took it from him after listening once; he still has no idea where the CD is."

Delphine got up and grabbed the album case. "Sara Tavares, Xinti."

"Yep, the dude said it meant  _Feel It_." Cosima got up as well, setting the bowls next to the rest of the dirty dishes. "But that's not Portuguese, some African language."

"It's nice!" Delphine moved to join Cosima by the sink. "Need help with the dishes?"

"No, I'm almost done. I'll leave it out to dry."

"Very domestic…"

"I have a small space to work here. Can't have dirty dishes laying around." She was cleaning her hands. "It's hard enough to deal with all the papers everywhere."

"It could use some organizing, that's for sure." Delphine was looking at the small space they were in.

"It's just fine… Papers don't smell." Cosima approached the blonde and grabbed her hand pulling her for the bedroom.

Delphine was nervous again, for some reason. Maybe it was Cosima's boldness; she was not hiding behind words what she wanted. And that was enough to spike the Frenchwoman's senses, her body becoming suddenly alerted. When the brunette kissed her, pressing against her chest, Delphine felt like a million volts travelled whole her body. Cosima's hands were now on her back sliding down her column, gentle touches here and there while the zipper of her dress was being opened. Her own hands were looking for the soft skin in the other woman's sides, taking off the shirt she was wearing, placing kisses on her neck, shoulders, collarbone, fighting against the hooks of her bra. Desire was guiding Delphine's hands, not her mind.

Cosima steeped away just enough to remove her glasses and roughly putting them on her nightstand. Delphine held her again, her skin craving heat. She felt the bed on the back of her knees and was not long before she was sitting on the edge of it with Cosima looming over her, hands in the blonde's face kissing her. Delphine had her hands on the back of smaller woman's thighs and pulled them so Cosima would be on top of her, she noticed her hands pushing back so she would lay on the mattress, but Delphine didn't allow it, she held Cosima tighter, her tongue moving along with Cosima's, who seemed surprised by the resistance. And even more surprised when Delphine slid her hands in her underpants, fingers going directly to her clit.

"Shit… Delphine…" Hearing her name in a rough voice only encouraged her go deeper. She pushed Cosima to the bed, kissing her with the hunger she felt inside, placing herself on top of the smaller woman, after removing what was left of her clothes. Her fingers started to move gentler; she wanted to take her time, listening to Cosima's gasps, feeling her hands on her back pulling and scratching.

Delphine's mouth was moving along Cosima's torso, the position allowing her to explore as much as she wanted, meanwhile her right hand was not stopping, moving in and out of the younger woman, circling and curving fingers as she pleased. A steady rhythm that was driving Cosima senseless, she could feel it in the sounds that she made and the grip on Delphine's neck, where Cosima's hands were now.

When she was kissing under the bellybutton of the brunette, Delphine removed her fingers and opened wider Cosima's thighs, she looked up and saw lips stuck on teeth, eyes looking at her, half-lost. Without another moment of hesitation Delphine placed her head between Cosima and started to move her tongue, spinning around the clit until her own will gave in. Pressuring Cosima's core she felt the other woman's hands leave her head and curling over the mattress, while her own hands had to grab harder Cosima's hips that were rocking against her. She didn't stop until she sensed all the strengths drained from Cosima.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't mean to "promote" the singer previously mention. If you've been reading you'll know I like details and just thought that it was a good soundtrack. But if you're curious, check it out. It's worth it.


	17. A Terrific (Terrifying) Meeting

Cosima woke up with the alarm clock, Delphine's body pressing against her back, one leg on top of her. She started to feel the other woman moving against her, waking up as well.

The brunette turned so she could face Delphine. "Morning!" She said with a sleepy voice.

"Bonjour!" A lazy smile. She lifted her head, trying to get a glance at the clock. "What time is it?"

"Eight, we have time." Cosima felt rested even though they haven't slept more than six hours. She stretched letting go of what was left of the sleep in her.

"Not if I still have to go to my place to change." Delphine was starting to get up, but Cosima put her arms around her, keeping the blonde in the comfort of the bed.

"Do you really have to?" Her hands softly caressing the Frenchwoman's stomach, kissing her shoulders. "We could shower, we have more than an hour."

"And go to work in that dress?"

"So? I like it… Oh wait, today's Wednesday, no immunology for me…"

Delphine sit up abruptly. "Wednesday! Dr. Leekie returns today!" Getting up in a sudden burst of energy, she was looking for her clothes.

"Hey, it's not like he's going to walk through the door all of a sudden!" Cosima was getting up as well, but much slowly.

"No, that's not it! I have a faculty meeting at nine." The blonde already managed to find and dress her underwear and was now fighting to get into the dress. "And I've got to talk with him after, to set your meeting."

"Oh, that's right…" Annoyance in the student's voice. "I had forgotten all about it."

Delphine looked at her with a concerned expression. "Just promise me you'll behave!" She was still fighting with the zipper.

Cosima approached behind her and started to help her with the dress. "Don't worry, I will… as best as I can."

Delphine turned and took a sharp breath when she noticed that Cosima was still completely naked. "Aren't you going to get dressed?"

"Why? I still have to shower." The younger woman said dismissively. "Are you going to be present at the meeting?"

"I don't know." She was holding Cosima with both her arms. "Do you want me to?"

"I'd rather, don't really want to be alone with  _him_." Cosima's hands were on the blonde's back, playing with the zipper. "You promised to protect me, remember?"

"Hmm… Okay, I'll see what I can do!" She pulled her student's face for a kiss and then tried to let go, but Cosima was not releasing her grasp, quite the contrary, she tightened it. "Cosima, I really need to leave now!"

"I know…" But she still didn't let go. She was kissing her neck, her right hand under Delphine's blonde curls, while her left hand was pulling her tighter, her mouth reached the taller woman's ear. "Delphine, you've got a pretty scratch mark on your upper back."

Delphine jumped back and started to turn this and that way, to look at the marks. "Cosima, that's not cool!"

"Hey… Don't blame me, it's your fault! It's okay, you're always with your coat on." And with this she walked next to the door and held her professor's coat up, so she could dress it. Delphine slid her arms in the coat and quickly kissed Cosima, before leave in a hurry.

With a sigh, Cosima went to the bathroom and prepared her shower.

For once Cosima had time to spare before class started, so she decided to sit outside the building where her classes would take place, drinking her morning coffee, instead of gulping it in a hurry before running to class. She was feeling uneasy, the meeting she would have with Dr. Leekie hunting her. At least Delphine would be with her and that settled her a little.

With time she went to class, which she would have without company; Scott didn't have the first period with her. She was distracted the whole hour, unable to stay focused in the present, her mind was already in the near future. When she entered and sat in the next class on her seat by Scott's side, her thoughts were still not there.

"Well, good morning to you too!" Scott said when she sat silent.

"Oh, hi… Sorry, was distracted."

"Clearly… It's everything ok?"

"Yeah, just apparently Dr. Leekie returned and a meeting with him it's not far." She couldn't keep the distaste for that fact from her voice.

"Oh, that's right! Are you excited?" His eyes opening wider.

"I don't know if excited is the right word for what I'm feeling." They went quiet when the door opened and the professor entered. They were having class with Dr. Cross. He gave a displeased glance at Cosima before he started to explain the experience they would conduct today.

By the end of the class he stopped Cosima before she left. "Ms. Niehaus? If I could have a word?" That was more polite than Cosima expected, still the man's eyes were cold.

"Yes, Dr. Cross. Is everything alright?"  _Better not make waves, Cos._

He cleared his voice. "Hmm, yes… Dr. Leekie asked me to inform you that he is expecting you in his office at five. You don't have any more classes by that time, yes?"

"Right, that's correct!"

"Okay, then… I'll pass along that you'll be free."

_I didn't know I had a choice!_  After thanking her professor she left to join her friend, who was waiting for her outside the door.

"What was that about? Was it still because of Monday?" They were walking in the hall, going to their next class.

"No. I'm scheduled to have a meeting with the dean at the end of the day."

Ironically, the rest of the day passed incredibly fast, bringing the moment Cosima dreaded closer at an amazing pace. Then again, the quicker she gets over with it the better; she could move on after.

Unsure steps lead her to the front of the dean's office. He didn't have a receptionist, unlike the previous one; it was part of his  _proximity policy_. She knocked on the door and when she heard a "Come in!" in a male's voice she entered.

With a sigh of relief she noticed that Delphine was, indeed, there. They were both standing, five feet away from each other. Her professor was, once again, in one of her skirt suits.

"Welcome, Cosima!" The familiarity in Dr. Leekie's voice did not ease her, it actually had the opposite effect on her, she grew more restless. Delphine had a concerned expression on her face. "Thank you, Dr. Cormier. You can leave us now!"

A desperation took over Cosima, as she watched the blonde leave with her head down and closed the door behind her.

Cosima directed her attention to the man, who was sitting behind his desk and motioned for her to seat. "Please, take a seat!"

She did. "I want to thank you for the opportunity of talking things over before I make my decision." Cosima said, it was better to start on the right foot.

"Well, I'm here to clarify all your doubts." He said, with that smile of his, a smile that never reached his eyes. "Dr. Cormier explained to me the reserves that you're having in regards of our little project."

_I doubt she told you everything I said about you!_  "Hm… I don't know if reservations it's the right word. It's more like lack of expectations.

"I just don't see the relevance of a project like that. Genetics is growing in a very different direction than the one you seem to take in this particular project!"

"I see!" Dr. Leekie said absently, a finger pressing on his lips. "And you are of the opinion that, just because everyone else is doing the same thing, we shouldn't explore other options?

"Maybe I was wrong about you, Ms. Niehaus!"

"How's that?"

He opened a folder that was in front of him, on his desk. "Let's see. Umm… Looking at your record it seems that you have a keen interest in all that relates to genetics. Now, as you know, or at least you should, genetics is an area of science that it's far from settled."

"All areas of science are constantly mutating, things that were believed to be absolute truths, laws of the universe, ten years ago were recently disproven. Genetics is just one of the bunch!" Cosima said cockily, she didn't like to be played for fool, the condescension in the man who was in front of her was irritating her.

"Yes, that's true. But genetics is different. Being such a young field of science there's much to be known. Just because others don't agree with my methods it doesn't mean that I'm wrong or that they are right. Who knows? We can all be wrong…" He was saying.

"And if I accept to be involved in the research, and I'm not saying I will, what exactly would be my input?" Cosima said, her mind moving one hundred miles an hour. If she was here, might as well get all the information she needed.

"You'll be what I call a  _foot soldier_ , running test and registering results. We will do this by trial and error. Several different experiences at the same time, so we can move fast." He was looking in his drawers until he produced another folder, which he placed in front of her. "This is the draft of the initial experiences."

Her eyes moved along the pages of trials that would take place. Until she reached the part where immunology would enter in the project; Delphine was right, it wasn't until late in it that she would have a direct involvement. "Dr. Cormier informed me that she wouldn't enter the project until later." She tried to sound blasé, but she was curious about how much she would see her professor if she gets sucked into this.

"Yes. Well, she won't have an active role until later on, but Delph… Dr. Cormier will be present right from the start, she will need access to the research from the beginning, it's the only way she can prevent risks." Dr. Leekie said with a sparkle in his eyes. Cosima really didn't like the expression, she didn't know why, maybe it was the fact that he slipped, calling her professor by the first name.

She recalled that night in the restaurant, the closeness between Delphine and the dean, an anger brewing inside of her. It was that moment she realized that she had to be involved in the project.  _There's no way I'm gonna let you spend that much time with her_. It was almost a primal desire to protect Delphine, then anything else, which lead her to say. "Okay, I'm in. But I need to know that it won't affect much of my school activities. I'm in senior year and it takes a lot of effort just to get through it without anything else."

"Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way. As a matter of fact it's imperious that you maintain your grades." Dr. Leekie said, taking the folder from her. "It won't take more than an hour, maybe two, at the end of your day, perhaps some Saturday mornings. When the group's closed we'll make a schedule."

"Who else is going to join?"

"So far we have seven students, you included, from several science departments, and four professors." Dr. Leekie was getting up.  _Guess that's the signal that our time's over_. "It's a small group, easier to know what everyone is doing. You'll meet them Friday, when we have our first meeting."

"This Friday, already?" She was getting up as well.

"Yes, we'll start as soon as possible." He was holding the door for her to leave. "Friday at six in Lab C, it's good for you, yes?"

"It's fine." Cosima left and she was not pleased. But it was better to spend more time with Dr. Leekie than to have him and Delphine spend that time without her.

She was wandering along the streets near the campus, her mind racing, going this path and that. How did she found herself in this place?  _At least the project's interesting enough_. When she got up her head to see where she was, Cosima realized that she was not far from Delphine's home.  _How did I end up here?_  It was in the opposite direction of her own place.

_Since I'm here, may as well…_  She was at the building's door and paused for a moment.  _Maybe she'll think it's inappropriate_.

_Whatever!_  They crossed that line a while ago. She rang the buzzer.


	18. Doubts

Delphine was smoking at her window, consumed by concern. The memory of Cosima's face when she left Dr. Leekie's office pressing her. He had insisted on talking with her student alone, even though Delphine tried to explain that it would be easier to convince the young woman if there was a friendly person present. But the Frenchwoman did not want to sound too persistent. There was nothing she could have done.

Dr. Leekie did not enjoy the idea of having to talk with Cosima, Delphine knew from the expression he made when she said that her student requested the meeting. And even more so when the professor informed the dean that, even though the student had agreed to meet with him, it was not certain that she would accept the proposition. He was not happy, but at least he went along with it.

Delphine was lost in her thoughts when she heard the buzzer. Glancing at her watch she raised her eyebrow. It was pass seven.

"Who is it?" She asked through the intercom.

"It's me!" Delphine heard the familiar voice and buzzed her in.

When she opened the entrance door she was confronted with a tired face, Cosima's usual smile was nowhere to be seen.

"Bonsoir!" Delphine tried to sound cheerful, she knew that Cosima could not be in her best spirit.

The young woman entered when Delphine stepped away, not saying a word. "So? How was it?"

"How do you think?" Cosima answered with a moping expression. The professor allowed her some time so she could explain at her own pace. Throwing herself on the couch Cosima said. "I thought you would be there!"

It sounded like an accusation and Delphine didn't like it. "I tried, but Dr. Leekie was very clear about wanting to talk with you alone. What did you want me to do? Give him an ultimatum? Your way or no way? There are times when you have to compromise. You'll get it with time!"

"Oh, yeah? That's the wisdom you've gather all those years you have on me?" Cosima was starting to sound bitter. "I'm sorry if I don't like to be cornered!"

The irony on her student's voice stung Delphine. "You're being unfair, Cosima. I'll not beg you to understand, you should just do it." She was raising her voice.

"Oh… I understand… I understand that there are times and people you can't say no to. But you knew how much I didn't want to be alone with him…" What was left of Cosima's calm was leaving her.

"Like, what the fuck did you expect me to do? Huh? Refuse to leave just because you can't make a decision on your own? You are a big girl, do what you want, just don't come around here to unload your frustrations on me." Talking faster and faster. "If you expected me to take responsibility for whatever's wrong or something like that, you should leave. I'm not your punching bag!" With a "spoiled brat!" she walked to her bedroom and closed the door behind her.

Delphine was expecting to hear the front door close as Cosima left, but it never happened. She sat on her bed, waiting for the angry tears to stop. She didn't remember ever being this frustrated; not when her grades came short of what she expected; not when, in Paris, she was not sure she could make rent after spending a little more in a textbook she needed. Cosima touched a part of her that she was not familiar with, she was navigating a territory that was unknown and no map to help her.

Maybe she made a mistake pushing her student so hard to get into the project, but she thought it was the right thing to do. And then there was Dr. Leekie's persistence on having Cosima involved. But  _that_  Delphine could understand: Cosima was the most promising student in her class. Her professor got a chance to see Cosima's records this morning, when she was talking alone with Dr. Leekie. She was impressed; Cosima was one of those students that appear once in ten years, pristine grades, immaculate papers, with not even a side note from the correcting professor.  _She's brilliant. Why wouldn't Dr. Leekie want her in the investigation?_

Delphine was calmer when she heard a gentle knock on the door. "What?"  _Maybe not that calm._

Cosima opened the door slowly and walked to where Delphine was sitting, crouching in front of her so their eyes could meet at the same level. She had a sad expression. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to take it out on you!" She placed her hands on Delphine's knees. "I guess I'm just tired."

"That's no excuse, Cosima. I'm tired too, you don't see me shooting in every direction." The blonde's voice was starting to break, tears threatening to invade her eyes once more.

"Ei… I'm sorry. Please… Just don't cry, Delphine." Her hands tighter on Delphine's knees. "I know this is not easy on you, but… I don't know…"

The Frenchwoman did not answer, too afraid of what might come out. Maybe this was too much, both women could not deal with the pressure that was being put on them. She raised her eyes, looking at Cosima again. She could see desperation on the young woman's expression.  _Is she thinking the same?_  She placed her hands on Cosima's neck, her thumbs gently stroking the brunette's cheeks, feeling the soft skin. She leaned over and kissed her student's forehead.

"Aren't you curious about the answer I gave Dr. Leekie?" After a while Cosima asked.

"You refused him! It's okay, if you were not comfortable working with him, I understand." Delphine said. She was out of reasons to pull Cosima into the project, and if it meant that they would have one less reason to antagonize each other, she could live with that. It was too hard already as it is.

"Actually, no. I agreed!" the student said, with a soft smile on her face. "I don't want to leave you alone with him. If I have to endure the dean's cold stare, so be it."

"You didn't have to do that. Besides, we're not going to be alone; there are other people involved, you know!" Delphine was surprised, yet the idea of Cosima being present gave her some comfort.

"I know that, but  _I_  wouldn't be there. I don't like the way Dr. Leekie looks at you." She patted her professor's knees and got up.

Delphine remembered the unwelcome touches her boss gave her, but didn't say a word.  _God knows what Cosima would do if she found out_. She got up and followed her student to the living room, looking at her as she was taking her laptop from her bag. "What are you doing?"

"Dinner and a movie!" Cosima glanced at Delphine after starting up the machine. "How does that sound to you? A relaxing night, to get some rest."

"It sounds like heaven." She was sitting in the couch next to Cosima, who had the computer on her legs.

"I would prefer going to a real restaurant and a real theater, but order in and a small computer monitor will have to do." The brunette gave a little peck in Delphine's cheek, before returning her attention to the screen. "So what are you in the mood for?"

Delphine was sitting still, her mind replaying Cosima's comment. It would be nice to have a night out, but would they ever have that chance?  _Not likely in the near future_!

"Hey? Delphine?" One hand waving in front of her eyes.

"Huh?" Delphine finally turned her head facing Cosima's confused expression. "Sorry, got distracted."

"Yes, and you look really weary…" Cosima stopped herself, a guilty look in her eyes. "And I didn't help…"

The Frenchwoman said nothing, the memory of the fight still too fresh. What was she supposed to say? Never mind? It's okay? No, because it wasn't, all she wanted was for it not to repeat, she wanted to put the argue behind her, but that would take time. Delphine was not the type of person to hold a grudge, but Cosima's words were still echoing in her brain. And more and more the voice that kept nagging was getting louder and louder. She was not ready to have this amount of problems; she was not ready and she didn't want to.

Delphine was staring blankly at Cosima while this thoughts run through her head, the same confused expression on the young woman's face.

"I can hear your head turning, you know?" Cosima said. "And I don't think those are restful thoughts. If there's anything you want to say, you better do it now, Delphine, because if it starts piling up, when it boils over it's going to be a lot worse!"

"Is it supposed to be so hard?" Delphine asked, more to herself than to the other woman. "I mean… Don't you think we're creating a difficult situation on our own? That maybe… I don't know…"

"Life is made of hard decisions, Delphine." Cosima said, rearranging her glasses and adjusting herself closer to her professor. "If it's not worth fighting for, it's not worth living it. Is that what you feel about us?"

"No!" Delphine answered laying her arm over the smaller woman. "No. I'm just wondering if this is a losing battle."

"We never know that for sure, all we can do is try, see where it takes us." She was surfing the web, looking for some of her favorite movies. "I'm willing to go this road, are you?"

Cosima was not looking at Delphine, her eyes steady on the screen. When the blonde did not answer she looked up, there was fear in her stare. "I guess you're right." Delphine finally said. "There's no point in suffer for anticipation."

"Hmm… Easier said than done…" Cosima mumbled.

"That's not helpful…"

"I know, sorry!"

Delphine placed her hand on the back of Cosima's neck, forcing her to look directly at her. "You've been apologizing quite a lot today!"

Cosima lowered her eyes. "I know, I'm sor…jeez. Never mind." She raised her head and kissed Delphine softly.

"Now, that's better than any words, at least now is." It seems that Delphine's mind was getting back to its usual calm state. She hated to feel so worked up, so unsteady; it was something that didn't happen often and never as intense as it was today.

"So… Movie… What's your poison?"

"I don't know, I like a little of everything. Just no scary movies!"

"Hmm… Afraid? I'll hold your hand." Cosima's smile was also returning, the usual playful gaze reappearing in her eyes.

"Only if you really want to, get a period movie or something… Anything that won't make us think too much." She got up. "Tell you what, you'll pick the movie, I'll pick the food."

"Deal!"

Delphine ordered some light meal of salad with sea food, while Cosima picked up  _Ratatouille_. When the title showed in the small screen Delphine smiled. "Really?"

"Ei… You want me to learn how to cook!"

The rest of the night passed between easy conversation and comfortable silences. Both women were too exhausted, not only from earlier that evening, but also from the events of the last few days.

At three of the morning Delphine woke up, realizing that they fell asleep in the sofa, the computer still on the coffee table in front of them. She shook Cosima, who had her head resting on her shoulder, her breathing steady. "Cosima…"

"Hmm… What?" She was slowly opening her eyes.

"We're sleeping on the couch." Delphine was softly stroking Cosima's dreads. "We should go to bed, unless you want to wake up with a crooked back."

"Hmm? I should go home." Cosima was starting to get up.

"It's 3 o'clock, you should stay". Delphine got up as well.

"No, I really can't. Believe me, I would prefer to stay, but Scott's supposed pick me up in the morning."

"How are you going home? C'mon, it's so late. Text him in the morning saying you left earlier." Delphine didn't want to spend the rest of the night alone.

"Yeah… He would never believe that…" She was already with her coat on.

"Hmmh… How is it that you live so close to campus and are always late?" The Frenchwoman moved close to Cosima and put her arms around her.

"Not always! And it's a gift…" She kissed Delphine and grabbed her bag where she stored her computer. "Don't worry, five minutes and I'm home."

"Okay… fine. Just let me know when you arrive."

"I'll need your number to do that!"

"Oh, right… Can't believe I don't have your number."

They exchanged numbers and Cosima left, leaving Delphine alone. She went to bed, but did not rest until she received a text from Cosima: "Arrived at my manor. XO"


	19. Making Up For Wrong Doings

As soon as Cosima step foot outside she could feel the cold air in her bones. She hated to leave Delphine alone for what was left of the night, but Cosima didn't want to explain herself to Scott in the morning; he was already too suspicious of her behavior this last few days, she's been distant. Her normal activities usually involved her being in constant contact with her friends. Even when she was seeing someone new, she never neglected to spend plenty of time with them.

But this was different and even though being with Delphine made her feel so happy, Cosima did not like stop spending time with her friends. As a matter-of-fact she loathed the people who disregard their friends every time they got a new significant other. She absolutely didn't want to become one of those people, but being involved with her professor had this downside: she couldn't share how happy she was with her friends.

Besides Cosima felt that she needed some space to breathe. Now that she was calmer and that the dust had settled, she realized that the way she acted earlier was not justified: sure, she would have liked to had some heads-up about being in a meeting alone with Dr. Leekie, but what could have Delphine done? If the dean had insisted in being alone with her, there was no way her professor could have done something drastic without raising suspicions. When she arrived at Delphine's house she was angry and took it all out on her.

_Delphine is right; it was unfair._  But that was something that has always been a problem with Cosima. Since she was a child, since she remember herself; when something didn't go her way she had the tendency to shoot at the first person she found, who, inevitably, ended up being someone she was close to, but had nothing to do with what was bothering her.

People who knew her after a while realized that and adjusted, even because when she calmed down and got her senses back she didn't run away from her bad attitudes and apologized the best she could, tried to make up for it. But maybe they shouldn't, she realized, they were giving her room to act out and then, after saying how sorry she was, everything got back to normal. She was old enough to grasp that she had to think twice before running her big mouth.

Since Delphine didn't know her for long, she called Cosima out;  _and she was so right to do so_. In not allowing Cosima to burst out on her, made Cosima understand that Delphine would not tolerate those kinds of attitudes. _And she shouldn't_ , Delphine doesn't have the obligation to handle Cosima like that.

As soon as Cosima entered her small apartment, she texted Delphine, like she promised. After she went to bed and fell into a deep sleep, the tiredness took the best over her mind.

She woke up from her dreamless night with her alarm clock. Slowly she got up and walked to the bathroom for her morning shower. Soon Scott would be knocking on her door.

After a quick stop for breakfast they were making their way to the classroom, where they would have immunology.

"So the meeting with the dean yesterday? How went?" Scott still hadn't touched the subject.

"Not very well, but I caved!" Cosima answered with a skulking voice.

"Really? Well, I'm surprised!" Her friend said raising his eyebrows. "I thought you didn't want to have anything to do with it. And you're usually so stubborn…"

"Thanks!" Scott knew her too well for his own good. "Several circumstances lead me to change my mind!"

"Yeah? Like what?"

_I didn't want to leave my girlfriend alone with that creep!_  "Apparently, Dr. Leekie can be very persuasive."

"Oh, okay." Scott had a suspicious expression but didn't press on. "So, when do you start?"

"I'm not sure yet. We're having the first meeting tomorrow after classes." They were already siting on their usual seats in the front row.

"So, later this afternoon we should go out! To celebrate you making into the big league."

"I don't know if it's something worth celebrating, but we should totally go out. Let's get pissed!"

"Yeah… Let's get pissed!" Scoot said simulating, pretty poorly, a British accent.

Delphine entered the amphitheater in time to hear Cosima trying to suppress a deep laugh. She looked at her student with a soft smile, which made Cosima blush. She had to resist the urge to get up and kiss the blonde. After last night's intense conversation, Cosima just wanted to hold Delphine, touch her, feel her warm skin on her lips.

Maybe go out with her friends was not such a good idea, she just wanted Delphine.  _No, go meet your friends, think about Delphine later_. But as the day progressed the bright brown eyes refused to leave her mind, and she couldn't even visit her professor during lunch because Scott never left her side.

At the end of the day, when she was already at the bar with her group of friends, Cosima couldn't hold it anymore and took off her phone from her bag. "I missed you today!" She texted Delphine.

A few minutes later her phone vibrated on top of the table, where she had placed it. "You saw me a few hours ago!"

"I know, but I MISS YOU!" She wrote back, a smile on her face.

"Uh, I know that smile!" Emily's voice returned her to the bar.

"What?" Cosima said absently.

"Haven't seen it in a while, either!" Her oldest friend kept going. When she realized that everyone at the table was looking at her, she said. "You see, Cosima is all about keeping it simple, but once in a blue moon someone gets to her really bad, and there goes the little Cos we all know!"

"Emily, c'mon, shut up!" Cosima said annoyed. "You don't know what you're saying; I think you've had too many beers."

"No, no. It's true. See… She's getting all red!" Emily kept saying.

Now, the entire table was looking at her and the redness in Cosima's face grew deeper. And it didn't improve when her phone buzzed again. "You people need to get a life or something…"

"Ah, ah… I see it." It was Mara who spoke this time. "Well, Cos, I think you need to come clean, keeping that sort of things from us it's not allowed."

_You're the one to talk!_  But Cosima held her tongue. Instead she said. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Is that the girl you ditched us for, last Saturday?" Scott asked.

"I said I don't want to talk about it!" She grabbed her phone and went to the restroom. Once inside one of the stalls she opened Delphine's text: "I missed you too, but tomorrow it's a new day."

Her fingers flew in the screen. "Screw tomorrow. I want to see you today! You could come over later!"

When she left the booth Mara was waiting for her. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to upset you."

Cosima reminded herself of last night's demonstration of her short temper. "No, it's okay. I'm just irritable."

"Hmm, okay. It's just that you've been weird these last few days. We are concerned." She said while they left to join their friends at the table.

"I know. It's all these things, with senior year and this stupid investigation project I got myself into." Cosima was trying to explain. "I just need some time to adjust."

"Hmmh… And it has got nothing to do with this mysterious woman you're now seeing?"

"No, no… If anything she's making things easier."  _Liar_. "Don't worry, seriously. I'll get back to my old self in no time."

They sat and when Cosima noticed that there was a concerned expression in all her friends face, she said. "People, people… Don't worry, blame it on the hormones. I am seeing someone new, but it's recent and not settled, so…"

"Not settled sounds like straight!" Josh said with a smile.

"Yeah? She's done some pretty gay things with me!" Cosima said. "If we could stay away from labels, please. I would appreciate."

"You know what? You're right… I'll drink to that." And with that he put the glass to his lips and drank all that was left in it.

The conversation drifted to another subject and the easiness that usually ruled the get-togethers between friends returned. Cosima kept glancing at her phone, but its silence was taunting her, Delphine wouldn't answer.  _Did I sound too needy on the last text?_  She scrolled her messages rereading the last one she sent. Cosima had to resist the urge to send another text.

The group of friends was already in one of the diners near campus, getting ready for dinner when Cosima heard her phone's discrete sound. Eagerly, she search for it in her bag, almost dropping it when she finally managed to take it out.

"Oh, yeah… You're totally cool!" Emily said between chuckles.

The brunette raised her eyebrow to Emily, but didn't say anything. She opened the text and read it: "Tomorrow it's a work day for me and a school day for you. Don't be so impatient!"; "I AM impatient and you like it. Come over, bring a change of clothes;)" Cosima texted back.

"Emily, I think we need to find you someone, so you can stay out of my business." Cosima said after putting down her phone.

"Well, if we're going down that road we should work on Mara as well. She can't be standing alone." Emily said teasingly, pointing at their friend, who immediately hid her face behind her glass. "So, Mara, what do you say? Should we go out later, find us some suitors?"

"I'm sorry about crashing your girls' night out, but tomorrow we all have to get up early." Josh said, trying to sound indifferent.

Cosima's phone rang again, which lead everyone at the table to look at her. "Oh, you people… Just drop it!"

"Josh might be right!" It was Alice that pointed out. "Even because, it looks like Cosima is already working on some other plans."

"Hmmh… I'm trying my best, but it's not easy." She said reading the text: "That's very presumptuous on your part!"

"Just tell her that you'll give her the best fucking orgasm of her life; that should close the deal!" Josh offered.

"Wow, you're so romantic. No wonder you're alone!" Alice said with a playful tone.

"Oh yeah, Alice… There are people who like it…" Josh was getting upset, Alice always had the ability to get under his skin.

"Really? Like who?" Alice was still pushing, she was on a mission to expose their friends little romance.

"Just let it go, Alice!" Emily, always the peacemaker. Right on cue the food arrived and that conversation died.

Instead of taking Josh's advice, Cosima wrote back: "I'm being practical. There's no way I'll let you leave tonight, once you enter my house!"

This time Delphine didn't take long to answer: "Closed! When do you want me?"

"Always! But you can stop by my house any time after 10." It was 8.30, which gave Cosima enough time to finish dinner with her friends and arrive home.

"OK." Was the simple reply her professor gave. The rest of the meal Cosima's attention was divided between conversations with her friends and furtive glances at the watch. It was 9.15 when the friends were saying their goodbyes and left to their respective homes.

When Cosima arrived at her place, she took a look around.  _What a mess!_  There were papers and books covering every surface of her apartment. She decided to arrange, as best she could, the papers and store the books on the shelves where they belonged, keeping herself occupied while she waited for Delphine to arrive.

It was ten minutes pass the hour when Cosima heard a light knock on the door. After one last glance at the mirror she opened the door.

As soon as Cosima opened the door she felt cold hands grabbing at her waist pulling her into Delphine's body, which hasn't even quite got in the house. Eager lips were looking for her mouth and Cosima's body immediately got alerted, she pushed Delphine inside and managed to close the door behind her before pushing the Frenchwoman's lean body against it. Pressing bodies, moving and rubbing, no words said, the only sounds escaping the women's mouths were muffled groans.

Cosima was fighting to get the coat out of Delphine's shoulders while she heard a soft thud when the bag her professor was carrying hit the floor. The women's bodies still moving together like they were glued, teeth scraping the neck's soft skin. Cosima could feel her temperature rising, a tickling sensation on her skin everywhere Delphine's cold hands reached, which were now removing her shirt while demandingly pull Cosima's back to her. The brunette followed the lead and was also pushing the blonde's blouse over her head.

The smaller woman got a grip of Delphine's hands and held them against the door over her head, pushing her thigh between the taller woman, who drove her body against it, her tongue exploring more avidly the inside of Cosima's mouth. Cosima felt a long leg link her own, which lead her to release the hold she had on the other woman's wrists to place them on her hips, as if it was possible to be closer. When Delphine realized that her hands were free she pushed Cosima's shoulders, finally leaving the doorstep.

But they didn't go far, the student felt the end of the table against her lower back and Delphine was again right on her, making room for her waist between Cosima's thighs that gladly accepted the pressure. Cosima's hands were pushing and scratching Delphine's back, unhooking her bra and removing it, until she found her breasts where she took her time, softly rubbing them, which made the older woman bite a little harder Cosima's lower lip and move her hands to the button of her jeans. The brunette moved away from the table to make room that would allow her jeans to fall to the floor, while she was also taking off the pants that were still loosely held by the blonde's lean waist.

Somehow they managed to reach the bed, where the remain of the clothes were thrown aside. Cosima felt a hand moving between her legs until they reached the intended destination and without contemplation two fingers found their way inside her. She immediately responded arching her back, a sharp breath escaping her lips. That didn't stop Delphine and she kept going, an agonizing rhythm that made Cosima clutch the mattress under her. When she came, Cosima felt all the heaviness of the world pressed against her chest and then a sudden lightness, a freedom that she never experienced before.

"So this is what you Americans call a booty-call?" Delphine asked, wide smile on her face.

Cosima laugh. "Well, I guess you can say that…" She rolled her body, trapping Delphine under her. "You can call it all you want!" Starting to kiss along the pale torso, her tongue gently flicking Delphine's nipples, until her head was between Delphine's thighs. "As long as you keep  _coming_ it's fine by me…" Looking up winking at Delphine, who already had her lower lip between her teeth.


	20. More Troubles Ahead

Delphine woke up with Cosima's lips on her neck, lightly brushing, the young woman's hot breath causing her to shiver, one hand flat on her stomach, the thumb gently caressing. She turned her head staring at Cosima, who had a distant smile. The brunette was wearing Delphine's t-shirt, from the first night they spent together, and was no longer inside the covers, the Frenchwoman could smell menthol in the other woman's breath.

"Hmm… You're up?" She said groggily.

"Yep… My alarm went off about ten minutes ago." Cosima answered. "I'm surprised it didn't wake you, it's really loud."

"I have a very heavy sleep and I guess my brain has adjusted to the sound of my own alarm." She started to move, trying to eliminate the laziness of her body. "I need to get up, don't I?"

"If you don't want to miss class, yep!" Cosima's hand started to press a little harder and her lips were moving on Delphine's neck more deliberately. "But if you want to skip, I'm all for it."

"You are a very bad influence!" Delphine lightly kissed Cosima's cheek before leaving the bed, "But I won't be that easily swayed. Where's the bathroom?"

"Down the hall, next to the main door. And, excuse me, but last night you did cave. It took some convincing, but I won." Cosima was trailing behind the taller woman.

"I wasn't aware that it was a competition." She stood at the doorstep of the bathroom, preventing Cosima to enter. "I have to pee and I have a shy bladder, so…" And closed the door in Cosima's face, which presented a cocky grin.

"It's not a competition, but if it was, I would've totally win!" Cosima said to the door, loud enough for Delphine to hear.

After a while Cosima heard. "Can I turn on the hot water? I need to shower. Bring me my bag?"

"Sure!"

Delphine turned on the hot water in the shower and, after being sure that it was warm enough, stepped into the booth. After some time she heard the door for the bathroom open and saw a small figure placing her bag on the sink's balcony and take off the shirt. The door for the stall slid open and Cosima entered.

"What are you doing, Cosima. We're going to be late." Delphine said turning after feeling the brunette's arms around her waist, pulling her in.

"I have to shower too; we'll take it at the same time. It will be faster." But Cosima's lips were brushing against Delphine's shoulder, causing pleasant shivers to run down her spine, the pit of her stomach heating up.

"What you have in mind contradicts what you're saying." Delphine felt both hands of the younger woman reaching her ass, pushing their hips closer, the right hand sliding down to her thigh, making Delphine raise it, enlacing her long leg in Cosima's. Her hips already undulating on their own against her student's, whose fingers were finding their way inside Delphine. The professor drew her closer, the nails of her right hand digging into the brunette's neck.

"I won't take too much of your time, promise…" Cosima whispered, her mouth next to Delphine's ear, biting the tip of it, moving her lips to the Frenchwoman's, swallowing a moan.

Delphine was walking as fast as she could without running. Both women parted ways about a block away from campus. It was not the safest move, but as they walked together on the streets they never touched. It was not like they couldn't have found each other on the street. Or at least Delphine hoped it could look like that. She knew it was silly; nothing prevented them from arriving at school at the same time. Other people don't take that much attention to what surrounded them, not unless they were looking for something. And it would be totally normal for her to cross paths with her student. They lived not far from each other and would have, basically, the same schedule. Nothing more natural than arrive at the same time.

Yet, the typical paranoia of someone who had something to hide was hunting Delphine.

Arriving at the faculty's lounge, she walked to the coffee machine, where Roberts was standing, a frozen expression on his eyes, blankly staring at the coffee maker, a mug forgotten on his hands.

"Hi, Roberts? What are you doing?" She asked placing one hand on his shoulder.

He jumped at the touch, a startled look on his face that softened when he noticed it was Delphine. "Oh, sorry! I'm still half asleep… Waiting for the coffee to be ready…"

"Are you okay?" Delphine asked with concern on her voice.

"Yeah… Yeah… Just a long night. Thankfully the week's almost over." He started to fill his cup. "What do you say to another night out? Today, after class?"

"Hm… I thought you said you were tired." Delphine filled her own mug when he moved.

"Yes, but from classes, I need to unwind! I'll talk with some of the other professors."

"Actually today's not a good day. I have a meeting with Dr. Leekie about the investigation."

"Oh, it's today?" They were leaving the room, walking down the hall that lead to their offices.

"I'm afraid so. I don't know how long it will take, but it's probably going to last some time."

"Oh, okay. Maybe we can do something on the weekend." They were standing by the door of Delphine's office.

"Yeah, we can talk later about that."

After saying goodbye to Roberts she rapidly entered her office and grabbed her things for the first class. Luckily today she had the first period free, so arriving a little late didn't mess too much with her schedule. Delphine wouldn't have to teach Cosima's class today, but she would see her later in the meeting and that meant that the day would progress slowly. But knowing that she would see the brunette at the end of the day warmed her heart. Even if it meant she would have to share her with Dr. Leekie and the rest of the group.

At lunch time she received an e-mail confirming the hour and place of the meeting, from the dean. Delphine had yet to meet her boss after leaving him to talk with Cosima and wasn't sure in what mood he would be today.

By what her student said the discussion was far from being pacific, but she didn't, exactly, know how it went. Cosima would not tell details of it and Delphine didn't ask, not only because she knew it was a topic that Cosima didn't appreciate, but also because she was a little afraid of knowing it.  _Sometimes ignorance can be a blessing_. Better not know or it would consume her.

At the scheduled time Delphine was walking to Lab C and, after a deep breath, knocked and entered. The room was already filled, most of the people who would be involved were there.

She noticed Cosima at the far end of the lab, leaning against one of the tables, as far away as the space allowed from the dean, typing on her phone's screen. She didn't lift her head to see who has entered.

"Ah, Dr. Cormier, there you are!" Dr. Leekie said in a greeting manner. "Only one person left and then we can begin."

It was only then that Cosima looked at her professor's direction, the corners of her lips slightly raised. Delphine didn't know where to go, but then she noticed Alison at one corner of the room, waving at her, so she moved next to her.

"Hi! I didn't know you were recruited." Delphine said to her co-worker.

"Yep, teaching human genetics has its perks!" Alison responded. "Looks like we are the only ones from our department."

"Hm, hm…" The Frenchwoman occasionally glanced at her student, who was alone. "What about students? Do you know how many are from our department? Apart from Ms. Niehaus, I don't recognize anyone else."

"Ms. Niehaus?" Alison looked around the room.

Delphine motioned with her head at the brunette's direction. "Cosima Niehaus, from the senior class."

"Oh, I don't teach seniors, but one of my students was also invited. In fact, it's her we are waiting for. Alexandra Robinson."

"Hmm… I don't think I know her." As Delphine was saying this, the door opened again and a young woman entered. Tall and lean, long black hair loose on her shoulders, dressed in tight jeans and a blazer over a buttoned blouse, high heels raising her a few inches. She would be considered an elegant woman, but not necessarily beautiful and there was something that disturbed Delphine when she looked at the deep dark eyes that contrasted with her light complexion.

"Finally, Ms. Robison. We've been all waiting for you!" Dr. Leekie said, but, weirdly, he was not as upset as Delphine expected.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Something kept me." Was the only explanation she offered. "And you can call me Alex, everyone does."

The blonde was surprised with the easiness in the student's bright voice, as she moved around the lab to settle herself not far from the dean.

"Right then…" Dr. Leekie said after clearing his throat. "Now that we are all here we should get started.

"As you all know by now, the study will focus on organ cloning. We'll be divided in groups of two and each pair will be given a particular trial, which I'll distribute in a little while." He was moving around, occasionally staring directly at a person. "When the trial's set, all evolutions are to be registered and a copy given to me and another to Dr. Cormier. We'll analyze it and decide if it's worth continue with that particular experiment or move on to another.

"If the experience shows promises I'll then send a copy to our affiliates in Berlin, so they can conduct their own trials." He continued. "I'm also in contact with some universities on the West Coast, which showed interest in being a part of our little adventure. So probably, in the near future, we'll have some assistance with some of the trials. But for now it's only us.

"We should work fast but be precise. Mistakes will not be tolerated and I'll demand that once you enter that door your head should be focused solely in what you're doing here!" Dr. Leekie progressed to explain the particulars of the first trials that would be conducted and divided the group in pairs.

Delphine and Leekie would be controlling all of the trials and make the necessary adjustments, when needed. The pairs were composed by one student and one professor, except for the case of Cosima and Alexandra, who were together with no professor, since there were more students than professors. Delphine was to pay special attention to that trial, but not neglect the others.

"Any questions?" After finishing the explanation, Dr. Leekie asked.

"Yes!" Cosima raised her hand, her partner was now standing next to her. "How much time will we spend in here? Because I was told, when we talked, that this would not consume the time I need to work in other school activities, like study and papers!"

_Cosima, always unsatisfied_. Delphine turned her head to her boss, who had a thoughtful expression.

"You'll need to check on your trial every day, after classes, and register any changes. That shouldn't take more than half an hour. And Saturday mornings you should come over to make the necessary adjustments that I and Dr. Cormier see fit."

"What about school breaks? I hope you don't expect us to stay here!" Cosima was not pleased, but Delphine could see that she was restraining her anger. "I mean, I want to go home, see my family in San Francisco."

"Of course! By the time the school breaks we should be between trials. If all the schedules are respected, that is." Dr. Leekie was losing his patience with Cosima.

"Any more questions?" When no one said anything the dean concluded. "Good, we'll start tomorrow morning at ten. It might take all your Saturday, but it's when we start setting everything up, so it will take a little longer." He directed to the room, but after looked at Cosima specifically.

_She needs to tone down a little bit or she'll get in trouble_.

Everyone started to gather their things and move out. Delphine glanced at her student, who looked like it was exchanging numbers with her partner, with phones in hand, both women facing each other. Her professor noticed the taller woman's left leg invading the brunette's personal space, as if ready to walk into Cosima, who was smiling and laughing with her.

The Frenchwoman, clenching her jaw, gathered her things and followed everyone else out the room.


	21. Outside Interference

It was almost eight when Cosima entered her small place. Stumbling to her couch she looked for her phone in the bag.

After she was done comparing schedules with Alex, she had looked around the lab looking for her professor, finding it empty, apart from her and the other student. Alex had insisted in going out to get dinner, but all Cosima could think about was reaching home to call Delphine.

Dialing the number, she waited for her professor to answer. Cosima was about to end the call when she heard a low "Hello."

"Hi!" Cosima said with a smile. "You left without saying goodbye!" She joked.

"You seemed to be busy, I didn't want to intrude." The answer was not as light as Cosima expected.

"Hm, hm… Just matching schedules."  _Is she jealous?_  "I thought we could still see each other today. I have some clothes to give back to you, like your panties and whatnot…"

"I'm already settled in for the night." Delphine said. "And we should be fresh for tomorrow."

"Oh, yeah… Right…" Cosima said annoyed.

"It's at ten, Cosima. Don't be late!"

"I know, I know… Want to come over in the morning, make sure I won't be late?"

"Not a good idea." Delphine was not in the playing disposition. "Be there on time! I know it's not the best way to spend your Saturday, but since you agreed to be part of the project, take it serious, please. If you screw up, it's not only you that will get affected; everyone on it will."

"Delphine, calm down! I know that." Cosima gave up trying to convince her professor to visit. The Frenchwoman was clearly more worried about Cosima's attitude, she had to assure her that she would behave. As much as Cosima didn't like the idea of being involved in the research, she was not about to fuck it all up. "Believe me, my resistance was over the moment I agreed to it, okay? I'll take it serious. Don't worry!"

"Okay, then…" Delphine's voice sounded a little softer. "I just want to make sure you understand what's at stake here. If you let your animosity towards Dr. Leekie affect your work…"

"Delphine, I'm telling you not to worry. I know how to play nice!"

"Well, I know you do!" Finally she heard a chuckle on the other end. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah! Have a good night!" Cosima said, more relieved now that her professor seemed calmer.

"Bonne nuit!" And the call ended.

Cosima got up and gathered her things, which she dropped on the floor when she arrived. Her night suddenly free. Resolved to follow her professor's lead, she ordered pizza and got ready for a calm night at home.

Turning on the computer for some music, Cosima decided to give a quick clean on her place, while she waited for dinner. And for the next twenty minutes she moved around her small apartment, storing papers and placing her clothes where they belonged.

When dinner was delivered her house was much more presentable. She sat on the sofa, with the computer on the coffee table in front of her. Cosima browsed through her dean's previous investigations' reports that were available online, finding out that several were accessible for all the students in her department.  _Pretentious fucker!_  As she kept reading the notion she had at the first contact with his work maintained: Dr. Leekie was arrogant in the way he approached science, convinced that he could bend it at his will.

When she thought she had enough she turned the computer off and went to bed. Cosima would need to deal with Leekie tomorrow. The only good thing was that now she had a good excuse to see Delphine on the weekends and that largely surpassed the annoyance she felt about needing to share her free time with the dean.

At nine her alarm went off, with a grunt, she forced herself to leave the bed and shower. After, dressed in jeans and a simple tight shirt, she left still with time for a quick stop for breakfast.

Alex was at the counter placing her order. "Hi, Alex. How are you this morning?" She said in a greeting way.

"Good Morning, Cosima!" Alex answered when the brunette was next to her. "Not that good. Saturday mornings are supposed to be spent in bed."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Then Cosima ordered and both women set in one of the many free tables, very different from the usual rush that Cosima witnessed on week mornings. "I don't think I've ever saw you here!"

"Um, um… I don't come here often, usually I have breakfast at my place, but this way it's faster, so I get to sleep ten more minutes, which obviously makes a huge difference!" They were seating facing each other, Cosima's back to the door. "So you're in senior year, yes? How's that like?"

"To tell you the truth, I'm not sure yet." Cosima said, which lead the other student to laugh. "I'm serious, I don't think I've intuited all of it. But professors are more demanding, many papers, it seems like it will be a lot of work."

"Hm… I don't doubt that." Alex said. "But you must be excited, in no time you'll be out of here. Do you know what you're going to do once you're done?"

"I'm not sure, yet. I've got some proposals, a few institutes contacted me and most of them gave me the possibility to continue study, which is what I want to do." Cosima was saying, but at the same time she realized that she wasn't sure anymore if her future would be the same as she planed a month ago. "Some even offered to pay for the remaining of my education, if I agree to sign with them."

"Wow, that's really something. You're like a superstar, with teams fighting over you!" Alex's voice got a little higher. "I wish job offers would run after me and not the other way around."

"Well, you never know! It wasn't until the end of last year that they started to contact me." Cosima encouraged.

"Maybe, but I don't think so. My grades are not as high as yours… probably." The other student's voice broke mid-sentence.

"At least Dr. Leekie saw something in you that seemed promising or he wouldn't have invited you to join the project, no?" Cosima asked, but didn't fail to notice how strange it was for the dean to recruit a student who seemed average. Even because Cosima knew about other colleagues that were almost as good as she was and, like her, had institutes interested in hire them, and were not recruited for the research. Despite what she said, as soon as her first grades started to show up, job offers began to rain on her email account.

"I guess…" Her colleague started to get up. "We better leave or we'll be late."

The two women arrived at Lab C just in time, everyone was already in, except for Dr. Leekie. Cosima glanced at Delphine, who was talking lively with one of the other professors, with her lab coat on. She decided to go say hello; nothing more normal than to greet her professor.

"Good morning, Dr. Cormier." Cosima said when she was next to the blonde.

Turning to face her student and after a few seconds to register what was happening, Delphine answered. "Good morning, Ms. Niehaus!" Then she followed by introducing the other professor. "This is Dr. Alison Kent, she teaches Human Genetics."

"Oh, hi!" Cosima extended her hand for a shake. "I've taken Human Genetics last year with Dr. Black."

"Hm, hm… I'm afraid I never got to know him." The professor answered. "But I did read some of his work, he's a brilliant man."

"Yeah, a good professor as well. It's a shame he's no longer here… I mean, not that I think you shouldn't be here, it's just that he's not…" Cosima started to stumble in her words.

"Don't worry, Ms. Niehaus, take a deep breath." The professor had a gentle smile. "I know exactly what you mean!"

Cosima was saved by the door opening and Dr. Leekie making his entry. She took the chance that no one was looking at her to glance at Delphine, who was looking at her sideways, but a hidden smile on her lips, her head slightly shaking left and right.

"Good morning, everyone!" Dr. Leekie said to the room. "Glad to see everybody's already here. So we can start without delays. Pairs come get the trials that have your names on and get to your stations." He said placing a stack of folders on his desk.

For the next half-hour no one said anything as they read the directions they should follow. After most of the group finished their reading the room turned chaotic as people started to move around the shelves where the tools and solutions were stored. Just so, moments later, a new order returned to the lab; half-whispering voices all around when partners started to arrange their trials.

Alex was going to the fridge to get something when Delphine made a stop on their station. "Is everything okay in here? Any questions?" She asked, gently placing one hand on Cosima's shoulder, which made the student almost drop the vial she was holding. "Careful there!"

"Hm.. Yeah… No… I mean, it's all good, no questions!" Cosima said glancing up at her professor, while Alex returned to her seat next to her partner.

"Hello! Dr. Cormier, right?" Alex asked in her usual enthusiastic voice.

"Yes, Ms. Robison." Delphine answered, her lips forming a straight line. "I was just asking Ms. Niehaus if you needed any help."

"You can call me Alex, and we're great. Cosima has us covered." She said, placing one hand on the other student's forearm.

The professor's eyes narrowed a little, almost imperceptibly. "Yes, she's very bright!" Cosima heard her professor answer with a voice a little lower than usual.

"I meant to introduce myself personally, this morning at the coffee shop, but when I noticed again you were already gone." Alex was saying. "I thought it was the right thing to do, since we'll be working under your direction."

"We are  _all_  working under Dr. Leekie's direction!"

Cosima was lightly registering the conversation.  _At the coffee shop, this morning?_  She never noticed her professor there. "You were at the coffee shop? I never saw you there?" The brunette said a little high.

"Yes, I was." The blonde was again looking at her. "I imagine you were entertained by the conversation. Keep up the good work!" She said before moving to another station.

"Dr. Cormier is your professor, right?" Cosima heard the voice distantly, she was still looking at the Frenchwoman.

"Yes, immunology." She answered looking again at her pair.

"How is she?" Alex was working while she talked. "I mean, I heard some of the guys saying that she's a great professor and all. But I think they're kind of bias."

"What do you mean?" Cosima was also working, but her mind was not quite focused in what she was doing.

"Well, I mean… Look at her." Alex said, waving her head in the blonde's direction, who was talking with another pair at the end of the lab.

"What's that supposed to mean? Beautiful women can't be intelligent?" Cosima was not liking this conversation.

"No, not at all. What I meant was that the guys' opinion can be a little tainted." The other student was saying, dismissively. "I just wanted to know the opinion of a female student, it's all!"

"Barking at the wrong tree, here. I go for the ladies, so…" Cosima decided to face Alex's reference as just curiosity. "But if you still want my opinion, she seems to really love her field and that's half-way to be a good professor. And she explains well and is concerned about her students."

The other student had an half-smile playing on her lips that Cosima didn't necessarily know the meaning. "If you say so, I'm gonna take your word for it. And I'll find out next year about that." They were back to their work. "What about other professors? Anything good?"

"Well… I like Dr. Palmer, he's pretty cool, but this is his last year teaching."

"Oh, I know him, we share that one. Yeah, I guess he's alright."

Until the lunch break they kept working and comparing opinions on the professors they both met. The room was filled with the sound of low voices and the clatter typical of all labs. Delphine regularly stop by their station, making sure everything was going fine, which lead to Cosima get a little distracted from what she was doing and Alex sending side glances at the blonde.

When Dr. Leekie announced lunch break Cosima had half-a-mind to find her professor and share a few words with her. Last night's call still on her mind and she was acting oddly all morning. But as they were exiting the lab, Alex trailed after her.

"So where's lunch?"

"Huh? Oh, I don't know yet." Cosima answered, glancing at her partner.

"Well, I know this little restaurant, it's pretty close and not too expensive… Good food!" Alex said.

The brunette looked around. "I don't know…" She distractedly said; the Frenchwoman was nowhere to be seen,  _damn!_  "I guess…"

"Okay then, let's go!"

Cosima returned from lunch with a new-found energy and immediately got to work. As much as she hated to admit, the project was interesting and, so far, she couldn't envision any red flags. She was concentrated in what she was doing, when Delphine passed by where she was working.

"So, how's it going, Ms. Niehaus?" The professor was next to her.

"You can call me Cosima, you did it before, among other things." The small woman said with a low voice, a slick smile playing on her lips; they were alone, Alex left for a bathroom break.

"Ah, ah… Very funny." Delphine's face a light color of red, her answer coming on a low voice as well. "Seriously, how are things going? Any difficulties?"

"Seriously, I've missed you last night!" The student couldn't help it. "What are your plans after we're done here?"

"Cosima, pay attention to what you're doing!" The taller woman tried to hold it, but Cosima could see a smile forcing its way on her face.

"Ah, so you do know my name…" The brunette turned her head when she heard the door open, Alex entering. "But later?" She asked hastily before her partner was next to her.

"We'll see." The Frenchwoman whispered back. "Ms. Robinson, I was asking your partner if everything was under control." She directed to the other student when she was next to them.

"Perfect! We're both very excited with our trial." Her typical happy voice. "I think ours it's going to stick!"

"It's too soon to know, but I hope you're right." Delphine said before taking her leave.

It was almost eight when they were finally done. Cosima packed her things, removed her lab coat and said goodbye to Alex before she had the possibility to invite her for dinner. It was not that Cosima didn't like her partner, but she had other plans in mind. However, when she glanced around the room there was no sign of the blonde.

She reached for her phone and texted Delphine: "Where are you? I meet you and we go out for dinner. If anyone asks we say we say I've got some questions about the investigation or something… C'mon!"

Cosima was not in the mood to play hide-and-seek, she just wanted the Frenchwoman's company. A few minutes later, when she was already outside, her phone vibrated: "Can't! Have a meeting with Dr. Leekie to discuss how things went."

_It looks like another night alone_. Cosima thought raising her eyebrows, already walking towards her small apartment. But instead decided to call Scott and see if her friends were available to kill some time with her.  _Misery loves company_ , Cosima thought already texting her friend.


	22. The Elements Of Freedom

Delphine was awake for at least one hour, but she was still lying on her bed. Not that she didn't have things to do or classes to prepare, but her body refused to move and her mind was not alerted enough to force it.

Every time she closed her eyes for a little longer her brain drifted to a half-sleeping state, big brown eyes forcing their way into her mind. When she was like this Delphine could almost feel soft hands traveling her body, but it wasn't enough, nor nearly the same as the real thing. However, it was still better than nothing.

After a while, the Frenchwoman finally made up her mind and got up, walking to the bathroom. As she let the hot water drape over her body her thoughts ran wild, resting, inevitably, in the last days' events. Delphine was happy to see Cosima come to terms with the project. Yesterday, every now and then she glanced at her student, finding her focused and interested in what she was doing. Her professor never got the chance to see the brunette working in a Lab, since the class she taught was mostly theoretical, so Delphine was pleasantly surprised to see skilled and steady movements in Cosima's hands. But, then again, her student's hands were equally skilled every time they made love.

The memories reentered her mind; she missed Cosima. Two nights without her and Delphine was going through withdrawal.  _I don't need to feel like that!_  She decided to call Cosima; Sunday was her day to spend anyway she wanted, and since all she wanted – no,  _needed_  – was Cosima, nothing should stop her from doing exactly that.

Still with only a towel covering her body, she reached for the phone on the nightstand.

Cosima took a while to answer. "Good morning!" She tried to sound alerted, but her professor could sense that she had awaken her student.

"Bonjour, Cosima…" Delphine smiled to herself. "Did I wake you?"

"No, what makes you say that?" Cosima had a playful tone. "Hold on a moment!" She could hear the brunette move around with muffled steps, then a low thud. "Shit!"

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, yeah… I almost fell." Delphine heard a door slid, then she the sound of the city on the other end, Cosima was outside. "Okay, we can speak now!"

"What is going on over there?" Delphine asked.

"It's just a little crowded in here." Cosima answered.

"Where's  _here_?" Delphine was starting to get uneasy.

"A friend's place. Yesterday, after you turned me down I went out with some friends. It was late when we got back, and we ended up staying all in the same place… The one that was the closest." Her student explained.

"I didn't turn you down. I had to work!" Delphine didn't like Cosima's choice of words.

"I know, I was just kidding." She was trying to lighten the mood. "So what are your plans for today?"

"I was thinking about seeing you, but if you're busy or something…" For some reason Delphine was feeling insecure and the certainty she felt moments earlier was leaving her spirit.

"No, not at all." Her student was already talking over her. "No plans and, even if I had, nothing could keep me away from you. You know that!"

"Do I?" Delphine didn't mean to say it out loud, it just escaped her lips.

"What?" An interrogation came from the other end.

"Nothing, never mind." The Frenchwoman was kicking herself internally, she was never the needy kind. "Do you want me to come over?"

"No, I have a better idea!" She could sense that her student was somewhat concerned with her confession. "Can you pick me up at my place after lunch, say at, hm… two?"

"You want me to pick you up?"

"Yeah, you know in your car… I need to go home to change. I slept in my clothes…"

"Umm, okay. Should I bring something?" Delphine's confidence was slowly returning.

"Just your sweet self!"

After ending the call Delphine laid lazily on the bed were she sat to make the call. She really couldn't complain about lack of attention, if nothing else her student could be a little inconvenient. But, oh… how Delphine loved that! The boldness of the younger woman disarmed her. But Delphine also knew that there was a part of their lives that they couldn't share with each other. Last night would be impossible to meet Cosima – the meeting with Dr. Leekie lasted until almost eleven, the dean wanting Delphine's thoughts on the trials extensively. But even the days her work wouldn't keep her until too late, the blonde couldn't be sure if she would see the brunette. She could not go out and have dinner with the person that as became so important for her in such little time. She couldn't share jokes with Cosima and her friends, who seemed to be a big part of Cosima's life.

In a way it was a part of Delphine's life that felt empty and she didn't know how to fill it.

Delphine shook those thoughts out of her head, resolved to have a pleasant day with Cosima; whatever the young woman had in mind. She got up and decided to dress comfortable clothes, then went to the kitchen and prepared something to eat.

It was almost two when she grabbed her keys and went out the door. After the small drive she texted her student saying she was parked at her door, like they agreed. Shortly she saw Cosima leaving the building, with a wide smile and steady steps leading her to the car. When she entered she placed the big bag she was caring on the backseat.

"What's that?" Curiosity taking Delphine.

"And good afternoon to you too!" Cosima's smile didn't leave her face while she put her left hand on the blonde's thigh and gave a gentle squeeze. "You'll see, be patient!"

"That's rich, coming from you." The Frenchwoman took another glance at the bag before turning the car back on. "So where are we going?"

"Just follow my directions."

"You're full of mysteries today, aren't you?" The smile in the brunette's lips was starting to make her restless. Cosima's unpredictability always leaving her wondering what was coming next, always in her toes.

"Don't you trust me?" She asked winking, her hand moving in Delphine's thigh, softly caressing.

"In this situation, I don't know if I should." Still she drove out of the parking lot and started to drive where Cosima told her.

The drive took a little over thirty minutes, going south and after a while they left downtown Minneapolis and entered the lakes' area. Delphine driving slower than usual to make sure she didn't miss any turn, as her student kept guiding her.

The Frenchwoman knew about the lakes around the city from the research she did, still in Paris, after she accepted to move to another Continent. But she never got to explore the area, Delphine was not the type of person to go about playing the tourist. Finally, they reached their destination.

"Lake Harriet!" Delphine read on the sign, a French accentuation on the name.

"You make it sound sexy!" Cosima said, planting a chaste kiss on the blonde's cheek. "C'mon, we have to walk from here!" She opened the door and got out of the vehicle after retrieving the bag from the backseat.

Delphine followed the lead. "So, are we going to the park?"

"Not exactly, a small walk from here." She started to walk.

They were crossing the park where young couples were playing with their children and old couples were seating on long chairs, enjoying the last rays of sun before Fall makes way for the Winter and freeze the lake. There were groups of young people all over, joking and talking loud, here and there a sole person immersed in a book.

"This must be a nice city to study in, at least during Fall and Spring." Delphine said distractedly, looking around.

"It is! Plenty to do, even during Winter, if you can handle the cold and the deep snow." Cosima was staring curiously at her professor. "You haven't been here before?"

"Hum? No, not yet. When I arrived I had to go apartment hunting and had to take care of everything that came with it." The blonde was saying as they walked away from the area where most people were. "After that I had to prepare the program for my classes and before I knew school was starting."

The short walk lead them out of the crowded area and they were now moving along the lake's shore. " _Where_  are we going?"

"We're almost there. I don't like the park much – too many people."

Cosima stopped after five minutes, when they reached a clearing on the lake's margin. The brunette placed the bag on the ground taking out of it one large towel where she laid on, her elbows supporting her upper weight, feet in the lake's direction. She looked up at Delphine, who was still standing. "So? Are you going to join me? Or do you prefer to stand there?"

"There's no one here, Cosima!" The blonde woman said looking around them.

"That's the point, Delphine!" Cosima said jokingly, patting the free space next to her.

Delphine complied and laid next to Cosima, in the same direction, her body half-turned so she could look at the small woman. "Aren't we going to be attacked by animals or something?" Her eyes wandering suspiciously.

Cosima chuckled and moved to face Delphine, her hands reaching the blonde's neck which she pulled so she could kiss her. "Don't worry, I've got you covered."

As soon as the Frenchwoman felt her lips being involved by the other woman's her fears left her and all she could care was to touch the other body. She put her free hand on Cosima's side, her fingers curling around it forcing the smaller body closer to hers. A moan reaching her throat. Delphine took that as an incentive and pushed her tongue deeper into Cosima's mouth. The younger woman allowed her to explore her curves with the hands, but when Delphine was ready to pull Cosima over her, she resisted and created some distance.

"Umm… I don't want to complain, but that's not why I brought you here." She sat up and pushed the bag closer so she could take whatever from it.

"Oh, sorry!" Delphine sat up as well, so she could see what her student was up to. "I didn't mean to do that, it's just…"  _you're so irresistible_.

"It's just…?" Cosima asked, she was hiding something behind her back.

"I couldn't help it…" The blonde was still fighting to catch her breath, but whatever her student was hiding was teasing her. "What do you have there?"

"Uh, what?"  _There she is, with that smile_.

"You know what I'm talking about!" Delphine was moving in the brunette's direction again, embracing her, but now her intentions were different.

Cosima moved her arm away, lifting it as much as she could. "Oh, you mean this?" And she waved a small plastic bag in front of the Frenchwoman's face. "I thought that after the week we've had, we could use some relaxing."

The professor's eyes widened when the realization of what the other woman was holding hit her. "Cosima, I have to drive us out of here!"

"That's why we've got to do this now." Cosima was squinting her eyes behind the glasses, the sun hitting them. "We'll be here for a while and I'll make it weak. I'm gonna start you slowly." After a small pause, she added. "If you want, of course. I don't want you to succumb to peer pressure."

Delphine licked her lips and pulled her for a kiss. "Okay." She said against Cosima's mouth.

Cosima moved away, seating straighter. "All right, give me one of your cigarettes!" Delphine did as she told her and stared as her student deconstruct it and skillfully rolled a joint after adding some of the content of the small bag.  _There's another thing where her fingers know how to behave_. She handed Cosima her lighter and, with a raised eyebrow, observed as she took a deep drag and, after holding for brief seconds, expelled a tick cloud of smoke through her lips, with closed eyes.

Cosima opened her eyes and, with a wide smile, handed the little stick to Delphine, who carefully hold it between her thumb and index fingers. "Take a good drag and hold it!" She directed.

"I think I've got it!" The Frenchwoman took the joint to her lips and let the smoke fill her lungs. It was different from what she was used to; lighter somehow. But apart from that she felt no significant difference. Whoever, as a scientist, she knew that it took some time for the effects to get a hold of her brain.

When she looked at Cosima again to give it back, her student was staring intensively at her, her tongue slowly rolling along her upper lip. The brunette accepted the joint and brushed her lips along Delphine's neck, feeling her pulse. They share the smoke in the company of a comfortable silence, between kisses and gentle touches that reached each other's faces, necks and fingers.

After they were done both women laid back letting the sun wash over them. Delphine occasionally opened her eyes to stare at the city's skyline, it was amazing how they were so close to the city's center and yet seemed so far away, like in a whole different world. The doubts that assaulted her that morning long forgotten. She felt one hand over hers and looked to her side, where a very relaxed Cosima laid, her eyes closed.

"Your hands are cold!" Her student said in a low voice but her eyes remained shut.

"I'm fine!" Delphine said, too lazy to make anything about the cold that was starting to get to her as the afternoon was drawing to a close.

But the smaller woman was on the move, reaching once more for her bag, from where she retrieved a blanket and a paper bag. After placing the cloth over their legs, Cosima removed carefully wrapped sandwiches and bottles of orange juice from the paper bag. "For the munchies!" She offered one of each to the professor, who gladly accepted them; she did had a hole in her stomach.

"Do you come here often?" Delphine asked between bites.

"Sometimes… To read, mostly. It's calm and in the summer you can dip your feet in the water and stay there all afternoon."

"Are you going to miss here, once you're gone?"

Cosima looked at her, swallowing. "Probably. I was very happy here, I think I'll miss it, you're supposed to, right? The University years are supposed to be your best. But I don't want to talk about it, it's still a long way…"

Delphine didn't pursue the issue. She did not want to talk about it either, she didn't want to think about how her life will be once Cosima was gone. The professor never really thought about it until now, but she realized that she moved her life all the way across the globe to find something that she wasn't expecting and to imagine that she could lose it was unbearable. She knew that Cosima was going to leave, her student told her in one of their first conversations; all the offers she had. And why shouldn't she? Cosima had a promising career ahead, moving to where she had more prospects was only normal.

"Hi? Is everything alright?" The brunette was looking at her with a concerned expression.

"Oui, don't worry!" She pulled Cosima's face and kissed her softly. "I think we better go; it will be night soon."

"I think you're right!" Looking at the sky. "Are you okay to drive?"

"Yes, I'm good." And started to get up.

With all the things back in Cosima's bag they started to walk back to civilization. There was a slight heaviness in Delphine's heart, suddenly her world became much smaller, her thoughts revolving a somehow distant future, yet a fear pressing her mind. They reached her car and got in. Cosima could sense that something was not right with her professor. "Are you sure that you're okay? You're very quiet!"

"Cosima, you worry too much, I'm fine." She started the car and drove out of the parking lot, back to the main road. "So, where are we going to now?"

"Anywhere you want, I did my part for the day." Cosima was slowly returning to her usual blissful state.

The sound of her voice influencing the Frenchwoman's mood. "Okay, that's only fair."

Delphine decided to take the route back to her place, the drive faster than earlier now that she knew where she was going. It might seem too indiscreet but all she wanted was to be with Cosima, so she could cast away all the demons that were hunting her. When her student noticed the destination of their ride she didn't say anything, but her hand moved to Delphine's thigh, like earlier and a smile appeared on her face.

The afternoon was showing its face for the last time that day and the sky was darker now, with clouds covering it. Tomorrow will not be such a beautiful day. Delphine parked her vehicle at its usual spot and left it moving to her door, after making sure her student had retrieved her bag from the backseat.

"I had a great time, today. Thank you!" The blonde said after they entered her apartment.

Cosima was trying to find a place to put her bag, deciding for leave it on the living room's table. "You're very welcome and that was the plan. But I hope you don't think the day's over yet!" She was starting to walk in Delphine's direction.

"Non?" Raised eyebrows.

"Non!" Cosima said, with a heavy accent. She finally reached the Frenchwoman and started to remove her jacket, after throwing her own to the floor.

Delphine pulled her closer, planting kisses in Cosima's face, raising her hand that she kissed next, not with gentle kisses that glide over the other woman's skin, but wet kisses that allowed her to taste Cosima in her tongue. The heat from earlier restarted to rise again inside her, but this time with much more strength and her lover could feel it, because she was also moving her body more into Delphine's, licking the pale long neck that was stretched down. The blonde got a hold of the hem of Cosima's shirt, removing it without delay, their hips joined, moving around, fighting for dominance. After taking her own shirt Delphine hold Cosima's hand and pushed her to the bedroom.

Once there both women fell on the bed, their bodies rapidly finding each other again, like that's how they belonged – together. The Frenchwoman took advantage of her higher stature and pinned the brunette to the covers, her mouth exploring every inch of exposed skin, licking and nibbling. Her hands moving greedily on Cosima's breasts, even covered still with the bra, which she hastily unfastened. Delphine could feel one of her student's hands wrapped around her blonde curls, a hold that grew more intense when she reached the button of Cosima's pants and undid it, quickly taking it of, along with the undergarment. She was moving back up to deeply kiss the brunette and while doing this ran her fingers along the wet zone, which caused Cosima to bite Delphine's lower lip with a profound groan.

"Take off your clothes, I want to feel you!" She heard the smaller woman say in a raspy voice.

Delphine stood on her knees and did as she was asked with Cosima's help, who was now holding her close, her head at the same level as the professor's breasts, running her tongue in the vale between them. But a fire was consuming Delphine and all she wanted was to feel Cosima on the tip of her tongue, so she pushed the smaller woman down and went directly for the desired area. Her head between thighs that she opened wider with a movement of her hands, finding no resistance on doing so. But once she was about to do it, she stopped herself and moved much slower than previously, deliberately slowing down the pace and instead planted two soft kisses on Cosima's inner thighs, one in each side.

"Delphine, what are you doing? I'm bursting here." Delphine looked up meeting hungry eyes.

She opened a smile and answered. "Be patient!"

The other woman rolled her eyes and laid her head back to the bed with a loud sigh. "You're such a tease…" A husky voice, but when Delphine heard it she was rewarded with a deep lick in her swollen clit, which made her shriek a little louder.

The Frenchwoman continued her torturous strategy – going deeper and swifter just to slow down and lick more calculatingly. Cosima's body was not released from the tension until Delphine was not satisfied and her own fire extinguished.


	23. Breakfast At Delphine's

Cosima was hearing her phone's tone getting closer to her and she moved under the covers of Delphine's bed. The bedroom door opened and the sound invaded the space, a loud groan escaping her mouth, she dropped one arm over her eyes.

Her body shifted in the bed when Delphine sat on it, the unpleasant sound next to her ear. She opened one eye, glancing at the professor, who was handing her the phone, her hair damp. "Is it Scott?"

"No. Alex." Delphine answered extending the phone closer to the student.

Cosima took it and watched as the lean woman left the room and closed the door behind her. "Hello, Alex! What's up?" She answered the call, but she was staring at the closed-door with a raised eyebrow.

"Good morning, Cosima. I was just wondering if you wanted to meet for breakfast at that coffee shop." Her colleague's chirpy voice was saying.

"No, not today. But see you later, at school, yeah?" Cosima responded, getting out of bed and going to the living room. She noticed that Delphine was in the kitchen moving about, her back to Cosima.

"Yes, of course!" She heard the other student say before ending the call.

Remembering that she forgotten her glasses, Cosima returned to the bedroom finding them on the nightstand and dressed the robe that Delphine had apparently reserved for her, leaving the room once more.

Approaching Delphine from behind, Cosima surrounded with her arms the lean waist, nuzzling the blonde's curls and planting a kiss at the base of the neck, letting the aroma fill her lungs with a deep breath. "Ummm… Good morning!" She whispered. The professor didn't turn but extended her neck to the side, giving room for Cosima to kiss the side of it. "What are you doing?"

"Breakfast!" Delphine said, her hands moving around the counter. "I was planning in bring it to you in bed, but…"

"Well, I can go back to bed." She said against the taller woman's neck, her hands moving about Delphine's stomach, which was covered by a buttoned blouse, but not tucked in the skirt. "I can't believe you've already showered and got dressed."

"Hm, hm… Last time I allowed you to have shower with me I was late." Finally she turned and placed a quick kiss in Cosima's lips before moving to the fridge to retrieve the milk.

Cosima stayed where she was, staring at the blonde who seemed distracted. "Is everything alright?"

"Of course, why do you ask?" Returning to the counter, where she got a few things and moving to the table in the living room.

"I don't know." The student got what was left for the breakfast and followed to the table, where she sat the things and took a seat in front of Delphine. "You seemed distracted."

Delphine filled her glass with milk, not answering the unspoken question. Cosima decided to leave it alone,  _she'll tell me when she sees fit_ , and started to prepare her meal, occasionally glancing at her professor, whose silence was starting to sting her. "Delphine!"

"Huh?" She looked up and Cosima didn't say anything, just a curious expression in the face. "Cosima, I just don't want us to be late. You still have to pass by your place, no?"

"Actually, no." The student presented a small grin. "I have a change of clothes in the bag."

The Frenchwoman chuckled. "You do, huh?"

Cosima's spirit lifted a little. "Yep, I'm starting to learn to be a bit more prepared…"

"What you are is full of yourself…" The taller woman gently kicked her leg under the table, the smile returning to her face for brief moments before it dissolved again. "I would drive you to school, but…"

"It's okay. I enjoy my morning walks!"

"Do you have any company today… for your walk?" Delphine asked, reaching for the bread.

"No! Yesterday I told Scott that I wouldn't need his charming escort today." She glanced intrigued by her professor's question.

"At the end of the day don't forget to pass by the lab to check on your trial."

"I know, I won't forget…"

"Was it about that that Alex called?" The Frenchwoman asked between bites.

"No, she wanted to know if I was free for breakfast." Cosima replied distractedly.

"Uhm…" She heard from the other end of the table.

"What?" The brunette looked directly at the blonde, eyebrow raised.

"Nothing…" Taking a sip of the milk and added after a while. "She seems nice, yes?"

"She's okay, I guess." One of the first conversations she had with the other student popped back into her head. "She's not your student, right?"

"No, but she has Human Genetics with Dr. Kent." Delphine answered.

"What does Dr. Kent thinks about Alex?"

"I don't know, she just told me that. Why?"

"Just curious…" She was not about to tell Delphine that she thought that her partner didn't seem research project material. "I don't know her and since I'm going to be working with her I thought you could tell me more."

"No, I didn't even check her file, as long as she does her job it's fine by me."

"Yeah, totally." Cosima said as she watched the blonde getting up.

"If you're done, you should go shower. Since you've got your clothes with you."

Cosima did as she was told and when she left the shower her head was spinning, Delphine's fragrances were invading the bathroom. Even her own hair and skin smelled like the Frenchwoman.

When she entered the bedroom Delphine was there, the bed made. She reached the blonde, who was fixing her hair in front of the mirror. Cosima turned her without asking permission and kissed her passionately. The other woman was momentarily caught by surprise but soon the brunette felt long hands making their way under the robe she had dressed after leaving the shower. She received Delphine's tongue with her own when it was pushing its way into her mouth. Her hands firmly gripping the blonde's butt cheeks over her tight skirt.

But her professor didn't allow her to go any further, releasing her grasp. "See, that's what I was talking about!" She was breathing heavily.

"What?" Cosima herself was fighting with her ability to breath, but had a wide grin on her lips.

"You know what… If it was up to you, we wouldn't leave the house today." Delphine was struggling to put her blazer on.

"Actually, if it was up to me we wouldn't leave the bed today." She was again on the move, her hands moving in the way of the other woman's waist, but they were seized by Delphine's.

Lowering her head. "Get dressed, Cosima!" The taller woman said against her lips, before placing a soft kiss and move away.

When Cosima left her professor remained in the house, not needing to leave that soon. Light strides guided her to campus, enjoying the morning breeze with the humid air, Delphine's smell still clinging to her skin. Whatever was wrong with the blonde that morning seemed to have faded without a trace.

She entered the amphitheater and sat next to Scott, directing to him a wide smile. "Good morning!" And a peck on his cheek.

He seemed to be caught off guard by his friend reaction. "Hm, hm… Good morning. What's up with you?"

"Oh, nothing! Can't a girl be in a good mood?" She asked.

"Yeah, right…" He smiled back, but didn't extend any more comments. He knew what was going on (sort of), three years of friendship were more than enough to know what was going on with Cosima.

She took her things out of the bag as Delphine arrived at the classroom. Her early suspicious seemed to be correct; her professor's mood was light, a gentle smile on her face as she started her lecture lively.

At lunch Cosima and Scott were sat at their usual spot. "Hi!" A familiar voice came from behind Cosima, who turned.

"Oh, hi Alex!" The brunette shifted her chair a little and waved her hand, motioning for the other student to sit. "Why don't you have lunch with us?"

Alex was still standing, tray in her hands. "Oh, no. I don't want to impose."

"Nonsense!" The other woman finally complied and when she sat, Cosima waved her hands between her colleagues. "Scott, this is Alex! Alex, Scott!"

"Nice to meet you, Alex." The young man said before turning an inquisitive expression to his friend.

"Alex is my lab partner in Dr. Leekie's research project." She explained.

"Oh, that's right! How did that went, by the way?" And then to the new acquaintance. "How do you like working with this one?"

"Really good! Cosima is very helpful and smart." Alex answered with a smile.

"Yeah, I'll give you the smart, but the helpful… I don't know…" He teased.

"Hey!" Cosima rewarded him with a sturdy kick to the leg.

"No, no…" Alex was saying. "I really mean it, it's like she's been doing it for years."

A blush started to rise to Cosima's cheeks. She was used to be praised, but never this enthusiastically. "It's nothing, really. I just follow the instructions."

"Yeah, but it's not like the science kits you play with when you're a kid. Some of those things are really complex." Alex was talking fast, staring now to Cosima and then to Scott. "I would be totally lost if it wasn't for Cosima."

Scott was looking at her with a raised eyebrow. "Right. I know what you mean. Our Cosima is a natural…"

"Yes! That's exactly right." Alex said a little too loud.

After they finished lunch the two friends were walking to their next class, leaving Alex to go to her own class.

"She's an interesting character, very… what's the word?" Scott was saying.

"Enthusiastic?" Cosima offered.

"That's not quite it, but lets call her that until a better word comes to mind."

"You didn't like her?" The small woman looked up to her friend.

"No, that's not it." He had a thoughtful expression. "It's just that…"

"Oh, c'mon! You can tell me!"

"She seems too eager to please, that's it!" He finally let it out.

"You think?" Cosima thought for a while. "I guess she can be a little… too excited."

"Don't tell me she's the reason for your good mood this morning!" Scoot said with a concerned look.

"God, no!" The brunette had to laugh. "She's nice and all, but she's a little too loud for me."

"Oh, good!" Her friend released a relief breath. "So who's responsible for all those hormones taking over your brain? Are we ever going to meet her?"

_You do know her!_  Instead she said. "Maybe, give it time!"

"Sure, you don't want to scare the girl away by introducing her to the gang and all the questions that would inevitably follow!" He chuckled.

By the end of the day the friends were saying their goodbyes outside the classroom where they had the last lecture.

"So, after you're done you can call me for dinner!" Scott was saying.

"Better not. I've got no idea how long this will take, since it's the first time I'll check the trial." Cosima replied. "Tomorrow it's better 'cause by then I'll know what to count with."

"Oh, okay… That makes sense." Her friend left and she made her way to Lab C.

Alex was already by the door, eyes staring at her phone's screen, not noticing her partner's arrival.

"Hello again, Alex!" Cosima said, placing her hand on the other student's arm to get her attention.

Jumping a little to the touch, her eyes moved from the gadget to the smaller woman's face. "Oh, hi Cosima. Didn't see you coming. Should we go inside? Some of the others are already in."

"Yep!" And forced the door open. "So how was the rest of your day?"

"A little slow. I don't like Mondays…"

"Um, um… Me neither." Cosima's eyes were traveling along the room, until they found the blonde professor, who was talking with Dr. Leekie, back turned to Cosima. She decided not to interrupt the conversation between the professor and the dean, moving directly to her station behind her partner instead.

She was next to Alex, who was moving things around their station, getting ready to place them under the microscope. "So, any changes?"

"Let's see." Her partner stared at the samples under the lens. "I don't see any differences, but you better check."

Cosima lifted her glasses to see for herself, readjusting the microscope's resolution. There were some changes, nothing big, but definitely something. "I see a few differences, their minor, but that's to be expected." She said, still looking over the lens. "I imagine that the other samples are going through the same process. Take another look!" She encouraged, moving away to allow Alex another glance and turning again to the room. Delphine was walking in their direction.

"So, girls, what do you see?" The professor asked when she reached them.

"There is something, but it's too soon to know exactly what." The brunette answered, looking at the blonde.

"Hm, hm… Same with the others." Delphine replied. "Register the differences!" She was all business and left after check the sample herself.

But that small contact was enough to leave Cosima a little off-balance. Delphine's scent hunted her all day; every time her nose reached the hem of her shirt memories of the Frenchwoman's hot skin entered her mind. And now, having that same skin within grasp it took all the brunette's strength not to act on it.

"Hey, Cosima!" A pale hand waving in front of her eyes brought her back to reality and, it was then, she realized that Alex was talking to her.

"Oh, sorry." She refocused her attention in her partner.

"I was asking if you've got your laptop with you, to start make the report." The student was looking at her with a frowned expression. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah… Just Mondays, you know?" Cosima reached her bag to remove her small computer, which she sat on their table. "Okay, let's get this done!" She turned it on and inserted her password, opening afterwards the word processor and began to type her observations.

At the corner of her eye she noticed her professor leaving the lab. "I need to use the washroom!" And hastily left, trailing behind the blonde, following Delphine along the corridors until they reached the professor's office. Cosima placed her hand on the door, preventing it from shutting.

"Quoi…?" The Frenchwoman interjected, but when her eyes lowered to Cosima, who presented a sly grin, her face opened. "Cosima, what are you doing her? Go back to the lab!"

The brunette entered and closed the door. "I have some questions…" Her hands getting a hold of the lean woman's waist before Delphine had a chance to escape the grip.

"You do?" The professor didn't make any movement that indicated the touch was unwelcome, in fact her own arms surrounded the smaller woman's neck. "And what kept you from asking them in the lab?"

"Too many people. I'm shy…" She was pushing Delphine along the small space, until her back was against the desk, her hands unbuttoning the lab coat.

"You are shameless." A whisper brushed Cosima's ear.

"You like it." The student answered back in an equally low voice. Her hands were now moving along Delphine's upper thigh, trailing down, looking for the edge of the skirt. And when it was finally reached she pushed the garment up, allowing the blonde to lift her leg. Cosima had room to explore the inside of her thighs.

"Cosima, we'll get into trouble if we don't return soon." Delphine warned in a raspy voice, but her hands were pulling Cosima closer, her nails biting the student's sides over the shirt.

"I know, don't worry…" Her hands were traveling up the taller woman's inner thighs felling the heat that pour from Delphine's core. The professor was burning up, all the seriousness of her, fake. She was as aroused as Cosima. "After were done here, you should visit me." The student managed to say between kisses. "You have a change of clothes at my place, remember. They're nice and clean."

"Yeah?" She said against Cosima's lips. "Okay…"

After much hesitation she left the professor in her office and started to walk back to the lab. When she entered she moved to her desk, where Alex was typing in Cosima's laptop.

"Oh, hi! What kept you?" The other student asked when she noticed her partner next to her. "Since you didn't return I started to do the report. I want to leave before dinner…"

"Yeah, sorry. Had a call…" Cosima was trying to keep her breathing steady. She had to wait a little longer to finish what she started in Delphine's office.


	24. The Sixth Sense

Delphine woke up startled, her heart beating rapidly in her chest, a sense of dread squeezing her heat. She must have been dreaming, but looking around her mind didn't bring any memories of what got her so restless. Cosima was still sleeping next to her, on her back, her torso moving slightly up and down. The blonde let her eyes wander, carefully registering every little detail of the brunette's face, the delicate curve of her nose, lips shut in a straight line, her dreadlocked hair loose messily on her pillow.

It was a lie, an illusion. Cosima was not like this; the apparent calm a forgery. Cosima was the liveliest person Delphine ever met and this easiness that the student's face presented made her somewhat angry. She lifted her hand and, with her fingers, traced the same lines her eyes had previously.

Cosima didn't move, her breath remained steady, so Delphine's fingertips proceeded down, reaching the sensitive neck's skin, slipping down her throat, but when her hand was preparing to make the journey on the torso, Delphine felt a strong grip on it. She looked up and saw Cosima, still with her eyes closed, but the corners of her lips up.

"Ummm… What are you up to?" The brunette's voice only a breeze.

The professor didn't answer, instead she hold Cosima's hand and directed it to her breast. As soon as the hand came in contact with skin, it cupped Delphine's breast gently massaging, which became more deliberate as the other woman's sleepiness released her body. A low moan escaped Cosima's lips that were now brushing the blonde's shoulder.

Cosima shifted in the bed, her left arm supporting her body's weight as she moved on top of Delphine, placing her thigh firmly against the professor's center, while her right hand remained in the place where it was guided to. After releasing a deep sigh Delphine opened her eyes, the student's face so close to hers that their noses touched. Moving her hands to Cosima's cheeks she pushed her face back meeting a dark, intense gaze.  _Yes, this is Cosima!_  She pulled her face back down, greedily kissing her, Delphine's tongue willfully stroking Cosima's, licking beneath it. The thigh that was rubbing against her core jerked… Another moan muffled…

Once again, she got a hold of Cosima's hand, whose thumb was flicking Delphine's nipple, and guided it down. "Touchez-moi, Cosima. Me faire jouir!"

The other woman groaned against her neck. Delphine wasn't sure if Cosima understood her words, but she was sure the student understood her needs. No one has ever knew Delphine's body like the young woman, nobody ever dared to explore all her curves, all her hidden corners like Cosima.

Cosima started gently, but when Delphine's hips were rubbing harder against her hand, she gradually raised the pace. The Frenchwoman came hard when her clit was being vigorously pressed. Her nails dug deep in the other woman's ass.

The brunette collapsed on top of Delphine, breathing heavily. "Best. Alarm-clock. Ever!"

Delphine arrived at school a little earlier than her usual time, leaving Cosima to get ready alone. Entering the professors' lounge she darted to the coffee machine and stared it, seems like the few professors that already arrived were not temped by the strong drink. After filling her mug she walked to her office where she had plenty to do, between preparing her classes and going through the reports from the project that were delivered yesterday, by the end of the day. When it was time to go through Cosima's report her eyes lingered before refocusing on the words in the sheet of paper in front of her.

The report was not as thorough as Delphine expected, the observations lacking specifics. It was not like Cosima to do something like that; the professor remembered the previous papers of her student that she had the possibility to read.  _Alex!_  It looked like the younger student was not as gifted as her counterpart. It didn't surprise Delphine: few students could reach Cosima's level. However, the report was clearly the weakest of the group.

She was leaving for her first class, walking down the hall, when Dr. Leekie got to her. "Dr. Cormier, a word?"

"Oh, Dr. Leekie. Sure!" She slowed her pace. "But it has to be on the move or I'll be late for the lecture."

"Certainly." He cleared the voice. "I imagine you've already read the reports from yesterday."

"Yes, I just finished them."

"We have a problem with Ms. Niehaus'". He proceeded, walking next to the blonde. "It lacks information."

Delphine stared at the dean, but kept walking. "Yes, Ms. Niehaus  _and_  Ms. Robinson's report seems to be incomplete. But I think that's the result of the latter, if I recall well, Ms. Niehaus would not be responsible for something like that."

They stopped at the doorstep of the classroom. "It makes no difference! Even if that's the case, there is a reason why the trials are done in pairs – checks and balances. Ms. Niehaus should have read it before submitting it!"

"Yes, of course."  _But you're the one responsible for having an incompetent person involved in the research_. Delphine didn't say it, the last thing she wanted was to bring more attention to the matter.

"Well, I'm going to call both of them for a meeting during lunch and I want you to be present." He said.

"Absolutely, but why not at the end of the day? I don't see a reason why we should steal the girls' lunch hour." She was looking at her watch.

"No! I don't want the mistake repeated in today's report." He started to move away. With a sign Delphine pushed her way into the classroom.

At 1.30 she was seating next to Dr. Leekie at the big table in his office, he was at the top of it. Three knocks on the door startled Delphine, even though she was waiting for it. This morning's unrest getting the hold again of her heart.

After the dean gave permission the two students entered the room and sat next to each other, Cosima right in front of Delphine, by the left of Dr. Leekie. An inquisitive expression, directed to the professor, formed in her eyes.

"I'm glad that you could meet us at this hour." The dean started, Cosima looked at him, brows raised.

_Please, Cosima, behave!_  Delphine thought to herself, hopping that her student could somehow hear her.

"Sure, no problem!" It was Alex who answered for them.

The Frenchwoman observed, in incredibility, that her boss had a small smile on his lips, even though he tried hard to hide it, but his eyes were giving him away. However, soon he regained his composure. "Right. Dr. Cormier and myself were going over the primary reports this morning and we noticed some problems with yours."

"How so?" Cosima asked.

"Dr. Cormier, would you care to explain?" He waved his hand at the immunology professor.

_Thanks!_  "Sure. Simply put, the report is short on details, the analyses of the observations seemed…" She made a small pause, looking for the right word.

"Simple minded." The dean finished. "What Dr. Cormier is trying to explain is that, even though the observations were registered they fail when it comes to reach conclusions.

"What we're looking for is not an empty description, but an informed report. I thought I was clear in my directions. I can't do anything with observations alone." He was looking directly at Cosima, who was staring lost at him.

If Delphine had any doubt that her student was not responsible for that report, they were extinguished now.  _Still, she should have read it before delivering it._  She looked at the other student, who was staring down at her hands placed steady on the table, her expression not as surprised or as guilty as Delphine expected.

After a moment of awkward silence it was Cosima, looking very uncomfortable, who broke it. "I'm sorry about that! I'll make sure it won't happen again." A small voice. "And if it helps we'll redo that report."

"No, that won't be necessary, just be more attentive in the next one." The dean's deep voice a contrast with the student's. Alex didn't seem to have anything to add to the conversation, although she was the main responsible for it to take place. Nor did Dr. Leekie appear to have anything else to say to her.

The dean dismissed them shortly and the three women were standing outside his office, Cosima looking down and Alex searching for something in her bag. Removing her phone and staring at the screen she said a quickly "I've got to go!" and left them walking down the hall alone.

"Why did you do that?" Delphine asked, when they were by themselves.

"Did what?" Cosima looked up.

"I know you weren't the one how wrote that report. I've seen your papers, it's not like you to present something like that." The professor said in disbelieve.

"That doesn't mean I'm not equally responsible for it." Cosima explained. "I didn't read it before deliver it, when I should have. Alex is in a lower grade and I should have known better than to…"

"Trust her?" The Frenchwoman was annoyed, she understood what her student was saying, but could not agree that she would take the blame alone. "She's in the project as well. All I wanted her to do was to share the fault and she just stood there letting you take all the hits."

"It's okay, Delphine." Cosima lifted her hand, but stopped herself realizing where they were. "I'll be more careful next time. Believe me, I don't want to be called to the dean's office again."

"Fine! But another one of this and I'm going to say something." The blonde was not happy.

"I didn't peg you for the protective type." They were standing by Delphine's office. "I've got to go to my next class!"

"I just don't want you to fall behind over something you didn't do." The professor wanted to push Cosima inside, but she knew better than that. Lowering her voice. "I'll see you later, okay?" Whatever was wrong with Delphine it was rising inside her chest, a need to hold Cosima close to her was pressing against the back of her mind.

"Yeah!" Cosima smiled, unaware of the desperation the blonde felt. "And I'll make sure the report will be perfect."

She stood by the door, watching the brunette walking down the corridor. With a sigh she opened the door to her office. She still couldn't understand why Cosima took the entire fault, but it made sense that she wouldn't draw attention to her partner, her student was too loyal for that. However, Delphine believed that, if Cosima didn't put her foot down, she would end up doing their share of trials all by herself, whilst the other student was just standing there and take all the credits for the brunette's hard work. And that was just wrong; Delphine hated when other people took advantage of someone else, being Cosima or not. The professor decided she would not let that happen, she was not sure how yet, but she would not let it happen.

It was with this resolution in mind that, by the end of the day, she arrived at Lab C. Delphine would monitor that trial more carefully and would not allow Alex to lean on Cosima's work. Scanning the room she noticed her student already at her station, but she was alone.

"Ms. Niehaus, hello again." She placed her hand on the shorter woman's shoulder, who was gazing intensely through the microscope, to get her attention. "Where is your partner?"

Cosima lifted her head and clumsily pushed her glasses back to her nose. "Huh? Oh, she texted saying she was ten minutes late."

"I see…" Delphine aimed to the computer that was opened on the table. "Careful with that report, okay?" She said in a soft voice, not because she thought her student was not capable to write it, but because she wanted to make sure Cosima understood, somehow, the concerns that were hunting her.

"I know. Don't worry, Dr. Cormier. I'll write it myself." Cosima didn't answer like someone who was offended, but in an assuring way.

"You can't do all by yourself…" The Frenchwoman tried, discreetly, to make her student see what she was starting to realize.

"I won't. Just give time for Alex get some rhythm, okay? She'll do her share." Cosima's attention was diverted to the door, when she heard it open and her colleague entering. "See, there she is!"

"Right!" In a low voice and then, when Alex was next to them. "Ms. Robinson, I hope that you used the extra time to refocus your attention in what we're doing here." The irritation was getting the best of her. She registered a little of shock in Cosima's face; this was a side of Delphine her student didn't know. And why should she? Sure, Cosima had her issues, but lack of motivation was definitely not one of them.

"Is everything alright in here?" The male voice came from behind her. She hadn't noticed Dr. Leekie arriving.

She turned. "Sure! I was just making sure the girls were aware of the importance of what we're doing here." That was only half-truth, but Dr. Leekie seemed satisfied with that answer.

"Hm, hm… I'm sure they got that from the conversation we had earlier, but it's always good to remind them." And he moved away, Delphine trailing after him.

"Dr. Leekie, are you sure that Ms. Robinson is up to the task?" She has gone over the student's file this afternoon, when she had some spare time. She was an average student at best. "I mean, her grades are far from being the best in her class."

"I appreciate your concern, Dr. Cormier, but we need all kind of students in the project." He replied. "Ms. Robinson's grades are not the best, but she has other qualities that I see fit for this particular research."

Delphine was about to question which qualities were those, but the dean didn't seem interested in continuing this line of conversation, so he started to talk with one of the other professors.

They were finishing up and Delphine was getting ready to leave when Dr. Leekie approached her. "Dr. Cormier, could I see you in my office for a minute?"

She collected her things, including the reports that were just delivered, convinced it was about those he wanted to talk. She was not worried: as soon as Cosima gave her the report, she had read it and, like promised, it was flawless.

Entering the office her heart skipped a little. Delphine held in her hand Cosima's report like it was a weapon she was ready to throw at Dr. Leekie. "If you want to talk about Ms. Niehaus report, I must say I'm impressed. By what I was already be able to read, it's brilliant." She said with a wide smile. "That proves, beyond any doubt, that yesterday's was not the result of her doing."  _No, it was the result of Alex's lack of ability!_

The dean had an impenetrable mask, Delphine unable to read him. He sat, folding his hands on top of his desk. "Actually, I never doubt that Ms. Niehaus was not the responsible for that report. I know what she's capable of, that's why I was so insistent in having her with us." He waved his right hand at the chair in front of him. "But, Delphine, please, take a seat."

The professor sat, her smile slowly disappearing, the dread from that morning steadily stealing her heart again. The dean was still for a while, as if pondering his words and his silence was doing nothing but rise the Frenchwoman's anxiety.

"Dr. Cormier." He finally started. "The reason why I wanted to talk with you has nothing to do with the research, but everything to do with Ms. Niehaus."

Delphine could feel her heart drop into her stomach and the blood drained from her face, still she didn't fold. "How so?"

"Well, it has come to my attention that the relationship between the two of you has… extrapolated the student/professor bond." Delphine stayed quiet, even if she was able to speak there was not much she could say. When the man realized that he was getting nothing out of the blonde, he continued. "I can understand, in part, why something like that could happen: Ms. Niehaus can be a very captivating character, but that does not justify your behavior."

_Merde! This is it, I'm getting fired!_  Delphine didn't know what to do, she was afraid that if she said something it would only add to the stack of wrong doings that her boss was planting in front of her. Besides, what could she say: it was not a lie, she could not flat disagree with him, because all of his accusations were truth.  _Still, how could he know?_

"Now, I need to be sure that this situation will not affect your work here!"  _What?_  "But you understand that this needs to end. I would hate to lose one of my best professors because she was… indiscreet." There was a sparkle in his eyes as he was saying this, like he had some sick pleasure in bring this to the light. "After all, we are in the middle of something great here. You don't want to throw this all away because of some well spent nights."

The threat was there, it was concealed, subtle, but it was there. In his words and the inclination he gave to them, in his stare; it was there. Delphine realized that if she even thought about resigning the motivations behind her decision would be known. And then what? What would she do? And what would be the consequences to Cosima?

That was the first thing she said since this conversation started. "What about Cosima?"

He seemed surprised by Delphine's choice of words. " _Ms. Niehaus_  is to remain in the program, of course! I don't want to lose my most gifted student over this little affair." He said matter of factually. "It will be like nothing happened."

The professor's anger was rising inside of her, where once was dread now a fury growing. The way Leekie talk about her relation with Cosima, belittling it, like it was nothing more than something to be swept under the rug. But Delphine said nothing, how could she? She knew from the beginning this could happen, she did not live in fantasy world. The possibility was always there, but she just refused to acknowledge it. And for some time she really believed that they could fool everyone else.  _How could I have been so naïve?_

"I need you to talk with her, of course." Delphine was barely listening as the dean proceeded with his battering. "And find a way to break it to her avoiding a reference to this conversation, yes?" That got the professor's attention. "Last thing I need is Ms. Niehaus aiming her energies to something else other than school or the research."

_Yeah, like kick your sorry ass to the curb and dump the project!_  "What am I supposed to say then?"

"Honestly, Dr. Cormier, I don't know and I don't care? It's your mess, clean it up!" Delphine narrowed her eyes. "Just, think about the costs something like that could bring to Ms. Niehaus. Dropping a project like this it's not only ill-advised, but think about the questions it could raise." He started to get up and got to the door, opening it.

Delphine felt small crossing the door, which was shut as soon as she step foot in the hall. In the verge of tears, she started to walk to her office so she could get her purse. Her phone vibrating in her pocket. Of course it was Cosima, who else would call at this hour.


	25. The Sum of All Fears

Cosima ended the call, Delphine was not picking up.  _Maybe she's still in the meeting._  The student saw the professor leaving with the dean after they finished up in the lab. The brunette was waiting outside by the tables near the main door. The professor's parking lot was around the back and they would not cross that street, so there was no danger of being caught waiting for Delphine. Besides, the campus was mostly quiet but for a few students and professors in a hurry to get home. Cosima decided to follow the example and leave; once she arrived home she would try Delphine again.

At her small apartment she placed her bag on the sofa, after retrieving her phone and threw herself on the bed reaching for the pillow where Delphine's head spent the night. The scent of the blonde's shampoo still lingered, jolting her brain to the memory of that morning. Cosima resisted the impulse of sniffing the pillow, instead she grabbed her phone, trying Delphine again, who was still not answering.  _That's odd!_  She glanced at her watch, it was almost eight, the professor should be free by now. Then again… She didn't know what was going on at those meetings, the student had no idea how long they could take. However, she remembered Delphine complaining about the length of them.

After dinner she tried the professor once more, with the same results. She texted Delphine: "Is everything ok? Call me when you can." Cosima didn't want to sound too pushy. At eleven there was still no word from the Frenchwoman and she was getting worried.

Cosima hardly slept and when her alarm-clock went off she was long awake. She was tired but the first class of the day was immunology, so she quickly got ready and was already at her building's door when Scott passed by her place to pick her up.

"Well, isn't this a surprised?" His face presented a smile, which soon faded when his eyes settled on his friend's face. "Not a good morning, then?"

"No, definitely not a good morning!" She started to walk next to him, a slow pace. There was no reason to hurry, she could do nothing but wait until she had the opportunity to be alone with Delphine.

"What happened now?" The young man asked, a concerned expression plastered his face.

"I'm not sure yet. But I'll find out soon enough!" Was the brunette's response, which made her friend realize this wasn't a conversation Cosima wanted to extend. So they walked in silence along their usual path.

They sat on their usual spots, the amphitheater still half-empty, it was five minutes before the beginning of the class. Cosima removed her notebook from its bag, taking a chance to check her phone once more. There was no news from Delphine over the night and this morning the same thing. The student decided earlier not to try the professor again; she would see her soon.

The classroom was already filled when the Frenchwoman arrived. Her head down, not looking around the room, like it was her habit, no greetings. Delphine moved to her desk placing her laptop brief and purse on top of it, with a deep sigh. She finally lifted her head, her glances avoiding the front row.

"Let's start!" A serious expression taking her entire face. Cosima was staring, in disbelieve, at Delphine: deep bags under her eyes, like she spent the night awake; her movements stiff, slower than usual, as she started the presentation; her voice scarcely audible, constantly breaking, which made the professor keep clearing her throat.

During the entire class not once had her eyes rest in Cosima, whose unrest was growing every passing minute. A voice, that Cosima didn't know where it came from, screaming louder and louder in the back of her mind.

When the hour was over, Cosima hurriedly gather her things, meaning to go talk with the professor.  _I'll make her look at me!_  But when she glanced again to Delphine's desk she was gone, without taking the usual questions at the end of the lesson.  _What the hell!?_  The student was lost, suddenly not knowing what to do. Her friend, who was waiting for her to make up her mind, brought her back to reality with a touch to her elbow.

"Cosima, are you okay? We need to leave for next class!" His face right in front of her.

"Uh? What?... Oh, yeah, right. Sorry." An apologetic smile, taking her leave next to Scott.

Cosima didn't understand what was going on with Delphine. Last night's silence and now this…

At lunch her curiosity gained and, after giving Scott a lame excuse, she was walking down the hall that lead to the professors' offices. She knocked on Delphine's door and when there was no answer she tried again…nothing. Cosima placed her hand on the knob to open the door, but a male voice behind her stopped her. "Can I help you, Ms. Niehaus?"

Cosima turned to be face to face with the dean. "Huh? No… I've got some questions for Dr. Cormier." Slightly blushing.

"Mm hm… But perhaps I can answer them!" Dr. Leekie was smiling, not like his usual fake smile, but a genuine one and, even though the student didn't think possible, this smile made her even more uncomfortable.

"No… no… It's about the class…umm…immunology…"

"Oh, okay. I see…" He replied. "Well, that has to wait, then. I'm afraid Dr. Cormier left campus for lunch."

_Damn!_  "Oh... I'll talk with her later, then." Cosima started to walk back out, trying to get some distance from the man, but he followed her.

"Yes! You'll see her at the end of the day, when you go check on the trial." He kept walking next to her. "Speaking of it: I was very pleased to see that your latest report was according to your standards."

"Glad to hear it." The brunette was scarcely listening, her mind going over the several possibilities why Delphine was not in her office during lunch, like she used to. Maybe she went out for lunch with her colleagues, maybe something came up back home and she had to leave to call her family.  _Please, anything but trying to avoid me._  Although, more and more, that prospect was gaining form in Cosima's mind. A lot had changed in Delphine's routine to be a coincidence.

The afternoon managed to be even worse than the morning, progressing extra-slow, minutes ticking by like hours. The closest the end of the day was, the slower the time passed by. Cosima was pacing to Lab C, going as fast as she could without running, Alex was already by the door, waiting. She barely exchanged two words with her partner when she pushed her way into the room. But as she feared, Delphine was not in; at least not yet. Cosima knew that, sooner or later, the professor would need to be there.

The student was almost finishing the report when, finally, the Frenchwoman arrived. But Cosima made no movement to go meet her professor.  _She has to come here!_  So she waited, with a patience she didn't feel, until Delphine made her round through all the stations, reserving for last Cosima and Alex's.

Cosima sensed the professor approaching their station, but didn't lift her eyes from the computer's screen. In part because she was genuinely pissed at Delphine and, on the other hand, because she was afraid her feelings were going to be released right in front of her partner.

"Is everything going well in here?" The professor asked.

Cosima didn't answer, it was Alex who talked. "Yeah, we're almost finished."

"Good! Once you deliver the report you're free to leave." Delphine informed. She was keeping her distance from Cosima, standing next to Alex. And, after a small pause, she left them to join Dr. Leekie at the main desk.

When they were done Cosima told Alex she could leave, the older student wanted to deliver the report herself. She was tired of all the waiting. Steady strides guided her to where the professor and the dean were talking.

She cleared her voice to get their attention and handed them the report. "We're all done for today!"

Dr. Leekie received the recently printed paper. "Perfect. You can leave, if you want."

"Actually, I kind of need to talk with Dr. Cormier." She struggled to sound calm. "About those questions earlier…"

Dr. Leekie looked at the professor, who was sat at the desk looking at something in the monitor of her laptop. "Oh, well, of course. Although, I don't think this is the appropriated venue, since it doesn't relate to the project, right?" This caught Cosima by surprise, she was trying herself to find a good excuse to get Delphine away from the lab.

"Uhm? Right!" A frowned expression.

"Dr. Cormier, you can go talk with your student in your office. I'll finish up here." The professor raised her head, looking at her boss, mouth slightly open.

"Yes, of course." She closed the lid of the computer and got up, putting the machine under her arm. "Ms. Niehaus, shall we?" And waved her hand for Cosima to take the front.

They walked silently down the hall, the student, awkwardly, leading the way, too afraid to look behind, afraid of what she could see in Delphine's face. Cosima had no idea of what was going on, but she wasn't stupid, she knew something was wrong. All this changes in the professor… She braced herself for a fight.

The brunette had a closed expression, which was mirrored by the blonde when the door was open and both women entered. Delphine sat her computer on her desk and moved to the side of her chair, but didn't seat. The silent she reserved for Cosima the last 24 hours remained, looking down.

"Okay, do I have to start?" Cosima asked. Delphine said nothing. "Delphine!" She almost screamed.

"Keep it down, please!" The Frenchwoman finally said, in a low voice.

"Oh, I'll keep it down, as long as you tell me what the hell is going on!" The student demanded.

"Guess!" The blonde raised her head for the first time since they arrived, her eyes meeting Cosima's.

"Guess!? Seriously, that's all you've got to say? Guess!?" The younger woman was losing what little control she had left, but that didn't stop her from realizing that the professor was struggling to find the right words.  _I'm not going to help her, she has to say it!_

The silence was thick, flooding the small space. Delphine opened her mouth but stopped before any sound could fill the air. The student took a deep breath, so her words didn't sound too harsh. "I'm going to need you to say the words Delphine, or else I'm not going to believe it."

Delphine's eyes were growing redder, she was fighting back tears, her lower lip stuck between her teeth, staring at her student. Until she broke the eye contact, lowering her head once more. "This has to end, Cosima."

Her words hardly reached Cosima's ears, so low they were spoken. Yet, it was enough to send the younger woman's world into shock, even though by now she had, indeed, guessed, somehow she was not ready to listening to it out loud. It made no sense, they were alright. Cosima was convinced all the doubts that had hunted her professor, and even herself, were dissolved in the mist of the feelings they felt for each other.  _This makes no sense!_

"What happened?" She asked, because she couldn't imagine it was the old questions that had surfaced.

"Nothing happened!" Delphine answered, a little louder this time. "You always knew this could happen. It's not news to you."

"I don't believe it, what a lame excuse…" Cosima was not letting it go. "Don't tell me it's the same issues we had earlier, because I don't believe it. We talked about it and we knew it was something we could surpass!"

"No, Cosima, we really didn't!" The professor seemed to have found her voice and was now raising it. "We chose to ignore it, to pretend it wasn't there. But that doesn't mean the problem went away. It was always there, every time we were together, a shadow over our heads."

"Bullshit!" Cosima was mimicking her professor, raising her voice as well. "Something happened and you're too much of a coward to tell me, so we can deal with it. Together." She started to move, to get closer to Delphine.  _If only I reach her, I can touch her. She could see things my way._

But the Frenchwoman moved away as well, not allowing Cosima to get near. "Please, Cosima, try to understand. Why can't you see that this is too much? That I can't continue to do this, to live in a constant fear to get caught, afraid I might lose my job and with it everything I've ever worked for." Her voice broke, tears finally breaking free.

"Delphine, don't do this, please!" The brunette stopped trying to reach her professor. "You can't do this! You don't want to do this! Look at you!"

"No! Just let it go. It's over!" This time the Frenchwoman's voice didn't break, a flow of steady words escaping her lips. "All this sneaking around… This is not a relationship, it's a lie we tell ourselves so we can sleep better at night. But you know, deep down, I know you know…"

"If you think that you have no idea of who I am, what I can do." Cosima was fighting back her own tears. Was Delphine really convinced that they were not strong enough to pull through their difficulties? "Of course I knew this was hard, I just thought that we…"

"Cosima, stop! I don't want to listen anymore. I've made up my mind, there's nothing you can say that it will change my decision." She angrily cleaned her eyes with the palms of her hands. The professor stayed still and quiet for some time and after a deep shaky breath said. "I don't want this to disturb your work, either in school or with the project."

Cosima stared at her in disbelieve.  _Is that her major concern, after all…?_  "Please, don't flatter yourself… You think what? I'll dissolve into a messy crap just because we're no longer together… Oh wait, we were never together, right? So it doesn't matter much… Please!" The student said, words lashing out, her rage coming from a place she didn't know, and she wasn't aware why, but she wanted to hurt Delphine… "I was a great student and a happy person before you came, you think I can't be anymore because you're breaking my fucking heart… whatever!"

She didn't wait to hear Delphine's answer, she strode to the door opening it passing through and smashing it close, all in one motion. Now that she was out of sight, she let her tears run free, walking fast down the corridor. Most of what she said in there was a lie, but she didn't care. She knew Delphine was lying as well, she knew something other than what her professor said was behind her decision, she just didn't know what.  _Yeah, but I'll find out. Until then, fuck you, Delphine… See if you grow a spine!_


	26. The Aftermath

The sound of the door slamming echoed through Delphine. She was relief, though, that the conversation was over, as much as she hated it was something it had to be done, she knew. But that knowledge did nothing to ease the pain filling her chest.

The Frenchwoman threw herself in the chair, as if all her energies were drained, no more strengths left to keep the tears from wetting her cheeks.  _You're too much of a coward_ , Cosima's words vibrating inside her head.  _She's right, I am a coward!_  Delphine has been avoiding the student all day, running away from the difficult conversation and the fight that would, inevitably, follow. But she knew that there was a time she couldn't run anymore and Dr. Leekie made sure to provide the perfect opportunity for it to happen, allowing her to talk with the brunette in her office, away from prying eyes. He's been pressuring her all day and she always managed to find an excuse to avoid the dreaded moment, but that time there was nothing she could have done. Beside, Cosima deserved an explanation – no, she deserved the truth. But, that, Delphine could not offer, Dr. Leekie was very clear about it.

As much as the professor knew that her student needed the truth, she couldn't tell it. Cosima had a short fuse, that much Delphine was aware, and even if she told Cosima what had happened the previous day and both women try to find some kind of compromising… Even if Cosima agreed to go along with it at first, Delphine realized that it would be only a matter of time before the young woman's hot temper got the best of her. In one aspect Cosima was wrong; Delphine was well aware of what she could do.

Last night, when the blonde was laid on her bed, trying to find a solution to get away from the problem, without this being the final result, she always encountered an unavoidable obstacle: Cosima's temper. She loved the all or nothing attitude her student had, the passion she had for life, the hunger Cosima had for something she wanted. But that was exactly what would keep them from solving this problem; Cosima would eventually lose her control, either would be something Dr. Leekie said or do, something would make her ruin everything beyond repair. Whatever there was left between them.

Delphine also knew Cosima wouldn't believe the old excuse she gave; her student could be a lot of things, but stupid was definitely not one of them. But, about that, there was nothing Delphine could do, she could only hope Cosima would eventually let it go, quit. It was not a prospect the Frenchwoman looked forward to, she didn't even know how she could deal with the possibility of her student moving on.

So it was better this way, let Cosima think she's a coward, let all her rage be directed to Delphine. It's a better solution than have her explode all over the place, taking no prisoners, ruin her career before it was even began. The professor has seen enough to know that a rumor like this would affect not only her, but, even worse, Cosima would not escape being tainted by it. Having all her colleagues talking behind her back, questioning how she had come to have such high evaluations. Forget about the fact that Delphine only arrived this semester at the school, that would pass unnoticed by Cosima's peers. And all the job offers the student had lined up once she graduated, how many of them would be courteously pulled back when something like this became known. And Dr. Leekie would make sure this became public knowledge; he didn't bother to hide that intention yesterday.

No, Delphine couldn't do that to Cosima, she couldn't be so selfish.

She was replaying the justifications she gave herself last night to justify her decision. Cementing her resolve. A knock on the door distracted her from the thoughts that where consuming her.

"Yes?" Delphine said loud enough to be heard through the door and the sound of her own voice shocked her, she cleared her troath.

Dr. Leekie opened the door, but did not move away from it. "So, is it done?" He asked as if it was something no more than an annoyance to be put away.

"Yes!" The professor was trying hard to keep the despise she felt for her boss away from her voice; there was no point on antagonize him further. It was over, he had won.

"I thought so. Couldn't keep from hearing the loud voices when I passed earlier by the door." The dean observed.

"Hmm… And you don't need to worry about the project." Delphine managed to say. "Cos… Ms. Niehaus has no interest in leaving the project."

"Good! That proves she's wiser than I initially predicted." The Frenchwoman didn't like the way he put it, like Cosima was a science project he needed to analyze.

"Yes…" She said distantly, all her fight gone from the previous conversation. She just wanted him to leave, so Delphine could be alone with her thoughts.

"Well, I'm just going to leave here the reports for you to go over tomorrow morning, we discuss them then. You should go home." He placed the stack of papers on her desk and left.

Delphine gathered her things and decided to take the reports with her, she needed something to distract herself with, preventing that way her mind to ramble free. She was too afraid of where it might end up, perhaps realizing she made a huge mistake.

When she arrived home she went directly for the shower, hopping that, somehow, she could wash away the heaviness that accumulated on her shoulders during all day. But the desired effect was not accomplished; everything reminded her of Cosima, her house was filled with memories of the moments they shared. Still, Delphine forced herself to focus on work, retrieving the reports from her bag and when it was time for her student's she deliberately passed it over, not wanting to read Cosima's thoughts, not even about something like the research.  _Maybe tomorrow I'll be strong enough for it_.

It was almost one when she decided to go to bed, not because she was sleepy, but she knew she had to. The sleep never came though and for the second night in a row it presented itself as something filled with anxiety and memories of her time together with Cosima, which were now stained with occasional bitter words from their last talk.

Getting up Delphine felt her house too empty, she never felt this alone, not even in Paris, when her life revolved around nothing more than college and work. But, then again, she didn't know Cosima during that period; she couldn't possibly miss something she never had. Now it was different: Cosima had shattered her world then put it back together as she will, only to be crushed again, but this time in a way that was beyond repair.  _No, I'll pull it through!_  Delphine had to tell herself or she wouldn't be able to make it.

Unfortunately today's first class would be Cosima's and she knew she wasn't ready to face her student, but there was nothing she could do. Never had Delphine felt so incapable, so unable to guide her own life.

Walking down the hall leading to the amphitheater her mind was racing, going this way and that, trapped between unescapable memories. Delphine entered the large room, daring a glance in the first row. With a deep breath she noticed the brunette's friend alone on his usual seat. The professor didn't want Cosima to cut class, but today she was relieved she had. At least until Monday she wouldn't have to endure the young woman's stare for a straight hour. But that didn't mean the Frenchwoman wouldn't see her; there was the project after all.

Delphine didn't know what to expect when she arrived at Lab C, however she was not surprised to find that Cosima was not there. She walked to where Dr. Leekie was, talking in a low voice with Alex.

"Ah, Dr. Cormier, impeccable timing!" He said to her when she was standing next to them. "Ms. Robinson just informed me that Ms. Niehaus will not attend school for the next few days; something about a family emergency. She will, however, be joining us Saturday."

"Oh, okay." The professor didn't make questions about the "family emergency", what's the point in extending the façade.

"Yes." Dr. Leekie was not fooled either, but he didn't seem to mind the student's short absence. "So, today and tomorrow you'll have to take her place and work with Ms. Robinson on that trial."

"Yes, of course."  _Yep, bad idea leaving Alex taking care of something alone._  She followed Alex to the station she shared with Cosima. "So where did you stay yesterday?"

"Umm… I'm not sure." The student seemed lost, moving things around the table.

As Delphine feared, it looked like Cosima was the one pulling their weight alone. "Don't worry, I'll go get the report!" The professor still hasn't gone over it, but now was as a good time as any for it. She walked to the desk, where she had placed her bag and removed the sheets of paper.

Dr. Leekie lifted his eyes from his laptop. "Is everything going well?"

"Yes, but it would be better if Ms. Robinson was aware of the things around here!" Delphine replied. She still didn't know why her boss had recruited the young student, but didn't pursue the issue, at least not for now. Her credits were low, but it didn't mean she had forgotten about it.

The blonde walked back to where Alex was waiting, looking at her.  _She doesn't even bother to hide her ineptitude!_  Delphine stopped next to her and stayed quiet as she read the report. Once she finished she started to work moving around the table while Alex just stared. The professor tried to put the student to work, but she was just slowing her down. Exasperated Delphine quit giving directions to the younger woman and finished things herself, telling Alex what to write in the report. And when everything was done she delivered a copy to Leekie and left. She was fed up.

Delphine picked something to eat along the way and when she arrived home she sat and ate. The many meals missed created a hole in her stomach. And after a shower she went straight to bed, where she finally slept this time. She was just too exhausted and too frustrated for her mind to keep working. It was like a switch went off inside her.

But the sleep was far from peaceful and when she woke up, to the sound of her alarm, Delphine was drenched in sweat. Whatever she was dreaming was erased from her mind, but she knew it wasn't pleasant and she didn't bother to search her brain for answers. Moving to the bathroom for a quick shower to wash away the sweat, she started to prepare for another day of work.

Even though she slept all night she was still feeling weary. The only good thing on her mind was that at least there were no risks of seeing Cosima today.

The day went by slowly. Her interactions with her boss always tense, at least on her end. The man, on the other hand, was back to his usual state, as if nothing happened. It was annoying for Delphine to realize that everyone else's life was going about, pretty much the same, while hers has been turned upside-down. Still, it was better this way, the fact that her co-workers didn't change the way they related to her was only proof they remained ignorant about what happened. And for that, Delphine was thankful.

The end of the day managed to be worse, though: having to deal with Alex and her impossible incompetence was something Delphine had not patience to. She was trying to get over with the report as fast as she could while the student kept babbling, a continuous rate of small talk to which the professor only answered in monosyllables. But this time the young woman was able to captivate her interest.

"I'm happy that Cosima will be back tomorrow." Her chirpy voice doing nothing but annoy Delphine even further. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I like working with you, but Cosima and I developed a system."

"That system wouldn't involve Cosima doing all the work and you watching, would it?" The professor spoke without thinking, but somehow she wasn't sorry she said it.

"Oh…" Alex seemed to be caught by surprise by the Frenchwoman's honesty, but she fast recovered. "It might seem that way to you, Dr. Cormier, but the last couple of days I've stayed on the sidelines because I'm intimidated by you. Working with someone as remarkable can do that to a person." She had a wide smile.

But it didn't seat well with the blonde; it sounded like a compliment but Delphine was not feeling it genuine.  _Maybe that's the qualities Dr. Leekie was referring to: always having a polite answer_. "Hmm…" She said to the student. "You better get used to it, Ms. Robinson. You'll find many people during your life who will intimidate you!"

The Frenchwoman was lying in her bed and tonight the sleep was, once more, hiding from her. The idea of spending a full morning under the same roof as Cosima keeping her mind alerted.


	27. Anger Management

Cosima forced herself to get up at the sound of the alarm. Even though she spent the last two days locked in her place, she didn't get much rest and this night was the worst of all. She managed to avoid Delphine for the last few days, but she knew she couldn't continue to do so forever. So she told Alex to warn Dr. Leekie she had a family problem to solve and told her friends she was sick and contagious. That kept them away.

She used those days to process and plan her next move, and when a solution did not present itself, Cosima tried to alter her state of mind smoking what little pot she had left. But even then, she envisioned no solution.  _Something will come up, it has to_. The only thing the student knew was that she was not ready to leave Delphine. Not when she  _knew_  there were hidden motives behind her professor's decision.

But it was time to face this reality, therefore, after getting ready Cosima was leaving the small apartment, where she spent the last days in strict enclosure. It was not like Cosima to be alone for so long and by now she craved to see people, to talk with someone, anyone.

The brunette hardly took two steps outside when she heard the text tone of her phone; it was Alex: "So, are you coming? Want to meet me at the coffee shop?" She texted back affirmatively, she was going there anyway.

The other student was waiting for her outside by the door and surprised Cosima with a hug and a kiss to the cheek. "Hi! How are you? Did everything work out fine with the family?"

"It's still on the works!" Cosima answered. "So… Coffee, yes?"

"Yeah." They walked inside and moved to the counter to order.

They were sat at the same table they had one week ago. "How's the trial? Any news?"

"Not really! I thought we could see something different by now." Alex said, a bit of annoyance in her voice.

"Well, these things take time. It's very unlikely to see some differences overnight." The older student was worried about their trial, she was well aware of her partner's limitations. "But everything went fine, yes? Did you manage to deliver all the reports?"

"Oh, I worked with Dr. Cormier these last few days; she replaced you as my partner."

"I see… And how did that go?" Cosima knew about the dislike her professor had towards her pair.  _That must have been a sight!_

"Huh? Good, I guess!" Then after a pause she added. "Listen, I know she's your professor and all, so you probably like her…"

_That's an understatement!_  "No, no… Go ahead…" Cosima incentivized, she was curious.

"But Dr. Cormier can be a pain in the ass. She's very bossy, you know? A little pushy…" Alex looked at her partner waiting for an answer, when it didn't come, she asked. "Don't you think?"

The older student measured her words. "Uhm… I don't really know about that, never worked directly with her. But, from what I gathered, she can be very… demanding."

"Yeah, that must be it!" Alex seemed satisfied with her answer.

The two students were walking down the hall, in the directions of the lab and were about to enter, when Cosima stopped, her mind emptying. The younger woman sensing her partner stopping, turned. "Is everything alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, yeah. Why shouldn't it be?"  _Yeah, why shouldn't it be? It's not like I insulted my professor the last time I saw her_. She pushed the door and entered. As soon as Cosima step foot inside the room she felt the professor's eyes staring, her lower lip stuck between her teeth. The brunette faced the stare until she couldn't take it anymore and lowered her head, walking to her station.

She started to prepare the things. "Do you have a copy of the last couple of days' reports?" She asked, even though she didn't expect she had it.

"No, Dr. Cormier took both copies and I didn't think about saving it in my laptop." Alex gave the feared answer. "Beside, yesterday's report was done with the professor's computer, so…"

"I see… Well, I kind of need those." Cosima was hoping her partner would volunteer to go and ask for it, but she never offered. "I'll go ask for a copy!"

She approached the front desk where Delphine and Dr. Leekie were talking in a low voice. "Excuse me…" Both raised their heads. "I need a copy of the reports from the days I've missed and my partner doesn't have any, so…"

"Hmm… We don't have any copies here, but I can go get them in my office." Dr. Leekie answered. "Just wait here for a minute." He got up and left, leaving her alone to face Delphine.

An awkward, tense silence was growing between the two women, although the professor's eyes never left the monitor of the computer, but her hands were still on top of the keys. Cosima should say something, but what?

"About the other day… I might have been too rough." The student said in a low voice, trying to ease the mood between them. As much as she wanted, Cosima couldn't bring herself to be mad at Delphine for long. Now that the heat of the fight had faded she realizes she had been unfair with the Frenchwoman, especially if, like she suspected, Delphine had other reasons to do what she did.

"Forget about it!" The professor answered low, glancing briefly to the brunette and returned her eyes to the screen. "As long as you keep the good work in here and school… It's all that matters!"

"Is it?" Cosima was struggling to keep her voice low. "Is it really all that matters?"

The blonde sensed the irritation in her words and scanned the room looking around to see if anyone was paying them attention. "Not here, Cosima!" She said under her breath.

"Where, then?" The younger woman placed her hands on top of the table, bending over so she could force Delphine to look at her.

"Nowhere, we already talked it over." The professor did not avoid her gaze. "This conversation is closed!" Cosima didn't like what she saw in her stare: determination, resolve.

Both women shifted their heads at the sound of the door opening, watching Dr. Leekie return with a folder in his hands. The student straightened herself and took the folder from the dean when he extended it to her. "Thank you!" She said and moved to her desk, where she started to work after reading the reports the immunology professor wrote. For that she was pleased, there's no saying how they would be had been Alex doing them.

As she was preparing the next stage on their trial her mind was only half-focused in it. Her thoughts kept, stubbornly, wondering to Delphine and her words.  _It sounded quite final_. That drove Cosima's brain to a state of alert, the way she saw it, there were only two possible scenarios: either she misread their first discussion and Delphine had really decided it was enough; or the motivations she kept hidden from Cosima were stronger than she initially predicted. But the first possibility continued to make no sense, there was never a clue, an indication that Delphine was having second thoughts prior to their conversation. Although, the second scenario didn't present itself much better; after all, there was nothing she could do if she remained ignorant of what those reasons were.

They were finished at lunch time and left, both students walking outside the campus in silence, Alex occasionally looking at her.

"Is everything okay?" She finally asked. "You seemed distracted all morning."

"Yeah, don't worry, I'm fine!" Cosima replied, forcing herself to smile.

"It's just that you seemed worried with something. I guess family issues can be hard to deal, especially if you're away!"

"Yep…" It was the only answer the older student could provide.

"What about if we go lunch together? You can talk about it, if you want."

"No, I'm fine." Cosima didn't want to talk about something that never happened. "But we can go lunch. I'll call Scott, see if he'll join us." She needed someone there to serve as a buffer, so the talk wouldn't revolve around the  _family emergency_.

Her friend agreed to meet them, he was more than happy to see Cosima after the last few days of reclusion. When Scott joined the women in the restaurant, they've been there for no longer than five minutes and Cosima was already tired of dodging Alex's questions about her solemn mood. It was with a sigh of relief that she saw him arriving at the restaurant with the usual smile on his face.

He stood next to them pulling Cosima for a comfortable hug. "There she is!"

"Hi, Scott!" She was pleased to see her friend, it has been hard these last few days to go through her problems without his support, but it had to be done. If she had called him there would be too many questions and she didn't want to lie to him. "Missed me?"

He sat on a chair next to her. "Not really!" Scoot teased. "I appreciated the calm days without you, it was like a vacation. How are you feeling? All better, I hope!"

_Oh, right_. She has been sick to her friend.  _Damn_ , why didn't she tell the same lie to everyone,  _what a lack of foresight_. But she held her own. "Almost, it will take time! But, how is everyone?"  _Deviate the conversation_ …

"They're alright, have been asking about you!" The young man answered. "If you're feeling better we should get the group together." Noticing they weren't alone, he directed to Alex. "You're welcome to join us, of course."

"Oh, no! I wouldn't want to impose!" She politely replied.

Neither Scott nor Cosima insisted. Cosima knew that Scoot was not her partner's biggest fan and she wanted to be alone with her friends without being constantly worried about the two sets of lies, so she didn't push. The lunch went well enough, considering the circumstances and when it was over the two oldest friends left the younger student at the door and continued to walk with slow steps; they had no place to go anytime soon.

"So, where should we do this?" Scott's voice woke her up from dark thoughts.

"What?" She asked distantly.

"The get together…" The young man said.

"Well, it can't be in my house; it's more of a mess than usual and I'm out of pot…" Cosima pointed.

"I thought you were sick!" He replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Hmm… Best painkiller I know…" Cosima said with a genuine smile. Being back to deal with her best friend as usual was lifting her spirit.  _That's it, Cos! Keep going with your life. It's not the end of the world_.

"Okay, I'll call Emily or Mara, see if they're free!"

They were and about one hour later the same group was gathered at the two law students' apartment. Cosima was received with hugs and questions, but she managed to answer them in a convincing way. Or so she thought.

The friends were all crumpled in the kitchen trying to muster something to eat for dinner, when Emily asked.

"So, your  _sickness_ , all under control?"

The biology student noticed the inclination in her friend's words, but tried to remain calm. "Yep, all good!"

"Really? I'm glad to hear it!" Then added. "And so will be my mother. She was surprised to hear about your…  _disease_? Since your mother knew nothing about it."

_Oh, shit!_  "Yeah, I didn't want to worry her." Cosima answered, but she knew Emily wouldn't buy it, her friend knew her for too long and was aware of the close relation Cosima kept with her mother. If she was sick and didn't tell her mother it would be the first time.

"Hmmh… Well, expect a call from your mother today, because she and my mother will have dinner together tonight." Emily warned her. "And you better come up with a better excuse!"

"You shouldn't have told your mother!" The brunette said annoyed.

"How am I supposed to know it was a lie?" At this everyone in the kitchen stopped what they were doing and looked at Cosima.

"I'm sorry." She said to the silent room. "I needed to be alone for some time, without questions…"

"You should have told us just that!" Mara said, with soft eyes. "We would've understood."

"I know, it was stupid!"

"It has to do with whoever you're seeing, right?" Josh asked, which earned him a close fist to his shoulder from Alice. "Ouch! What? I'm just asking what everyone is thinking…"

"Yes, Josh, if you must know…" Cosima was defeated, besides lying to her friends would serve no purpose. "But I rather not talk about it, okay?"

"Yeah, totally, Cos. We get it!" Alice assured her.

During all this discussion Scott never said a word, he was just quiet, not moving, his eyes staring at his best friend with a hurtful gaze.

After dinner Cosima and Scott were walking to their places alone, the path was the same, but the male student lived more down the same street than the female.

"It was Delphine." Cosima said so low that even for her was hard to listen.

"Huh?" Scott asked absently.

"It was Delph… Dr. Cormier. The woman I was seeing." Cosima didn't know if it was the gently high state she was in or the need to talk with someone about it, but it felt good to say it out loud, like a weight lifted from her shoulders. She dared a glance at her friend, who was staring at her, shock registered in his face. "So? Aren't you going to say something? How stupid it was? Ask me how could I have been so dumb to get involved with a professor?" Still nothing. "Say something, Scott!"

"What can I say?" Her friend finally found his voice. "All I know is that you were so happy when you were with her; you could almost see a glow in your eyes. And now… you seemed devastated." His eyes were soft, not a hint of judgment in them.

"Hmm… Well, it's over now. And I don't think it can be repaired." Cosima let it out, at last admitting to herself something that scared her beyond measure. "At least, not any time soon."

"You never know…" Scott said gently, then in a lower voice. "Crazy, stupid love."

Cosima's heart jumped a beat. "No! Not love!" She wouldn't allow herself to think that way. She didn't during her happiest moments with Delphine, stored that word so deep in her; she absolutely wouldn't think that way now, when she couldn't envision a solution.

"What then? Was it only lust?" Her friend was forcing her to analyze it further, but she avoided it.

"I don't know. All I know is I can't think like that. Not anymore!" Cosima felt overwhelmed.

"What are you going to do now?" Scott asked the most important question she faced.

"Pretend like it never happened, apparently…"


	28. Brand New Me

The first snow came in mid-October, Delphine woke up to face a white blanket covering the streets and rooftops of Minneapolis. She could hardly conceive how cold it was outside, it was not until the last few weeks that the Frenchwoman started to realize how cold it could get in this area of the world. But, nonetheless, she resisted her first impulse to stay home every chance she got, deciding, instead, to go out with her co-workers every time they asked her out to dinner or just coffee. The resolve she had in her first weeks of work maintained, especially now that, apart from work, there was nothing she had to do. She was no longer willing to measure her life in work days. If nothing else that was something she learned from her short period with Cosima: that the way she was living before was not living at all.

Delphine left home earlier than usual, she hated to drive in the snow, never really got used to it, so she walked to campus. Half-way there she already regretted the decision, since her high-heel boots kept slipping and she had to walk extra-careful so she wouldn't find herself with the ass on the ground. Delphine toke a deep breath when she reached the building without any damaging events.

"Hi there, Delphine." Alison greeted. "Everything alright? You seem flustered."

"Hi! It's just the snow, it caught me off-guard." She explained. "My car was not ready and the walk here was hard."

"Hm-mh, you should change your tires, talk with Roberts, he can tell you where to go." The other professor tried to help. "In the meantime I can drive you home later."

"Okay, thanks, I appreciate it." She said already leaving, with a mug filled with hot coffee warming both her hands. She dropped her long coat and everything else she didn't need in her office and walked to the classroom, still with the coffee she was drinking along the way.

She entered the amphitheater and went straight to her desk, where she sat her bag and coffee cup and removed the laptop from its case. The professor scanned the room, it was packed, as usual. Cosima was no longer cutting her class, but she and her friend have been seating on the back row lately. The action caused mixed feelings in Delphine: on one hand, she didn't want her student to change her routines over what happened; but, one the other hand, she was grateful she didn't have to face the stare right there in front of her.

Her relation with her student had, obviously, changed a lot. Besides moving back on the classroom, Cosima's interactions with Delphine remained tense, what little words they exchange were always filled with awkward silences and hurtful glances. A coldness involved the words the young woman directed to the professor. It pained Delphine to know she was the reason for this uncomfortable situation. However, the brunette was never rude nor were her words harmful, but the blonde was aware of the anger burning inside, she could see it in Cosima's big brown eyes that many things were left unsaid. Despite it, the student held her tongue, even during the few moments they were alone, which were not many and never truly alone; just hurried minutes in the lab at the end of the day, when Alex left for some reason their station. The demanding questions had stopped, the insistence for explanations under the breath faded. To the outside observer the relation between professor and student was no different from any other, and even if anyone noticed the tense inclination of their words they could attribute that to, perhaps, a little animosity between the two women.

And even those awkward moments were less and less frequent, as time passed and the distance among them grew, their sparse conversations fell more and more into what would be considered normal. I was better that way, the detachment she felt from Cosima pained Delphine, yes, but she knew it made her life easier and set her mind to rest. Not having to be constantly worried about the end of the day, when she knew she had to deal directly with the student.

Besides all that, Delphine didn't let herself be fooled. In this apparent easiness the Frenchwoman didn't let her guard down, she was conscious that at the slightest open her resolve would crumble and her need to be close with the brunette would resurface. The way she began to deal with Cosima was indication of nothing but the fact that she locked her feelings inside her chest, kept them crushed under reason. But that didn't mean they were not there, lurking, waiting for an opportunity to come up.

Ironically, what she missed the most were her student's visits during lunch, the little escapes she managed to set Delphine's heart into overdrive and preparing for what the night would bring. Of course she missed the sex, how could she not? The skilled hands tracing hot paths along her body, setting her core on fire to slowly and deliciously reached a desired release. But Delphine avoided those memories as best she could, keeping them sealed in the same place she held her feelings hostage.

But at night she couldn't control her mind. Her dreams were hunted by Cosima, trapped between their moments together and desires that Delphine did not allow to come to mind when conscious.

By the end of the day, Delphine walked as usual to Lab C with Alison next to her. "So, did you talked with Roberts about getting new tires?" Her colleague asked.

"Yes, but I'll need to leave it in the shop tomorrow morning and get it the next one, because when we leave work it's already closed."

"See, I told you Roberts knew what to do!" Alison had a wide smile. "I can pick you up tomorrow."

"Yes, thank you!" They were stopped outside the door. "I'm feeling some… connection between you and Roberts." Delphine said, which made the other woman blush.

"Oh, I don't know, he's nice and all." Then she added. "I guess he's kind of cute, don't you?"

"It doesn't matter what I think. What do  _you_  think?"

"To be honest, at first I thought he had his eyes on you, but lately we've been talking, you know?"

"Only too well. You should go for it!" The Frenchwoman supported the idea.

"Yeah, I guess I am." They still haven't entered and Delphine was glancing at her watch when she was surprised by her friend's question. "What about you? No one caught your interest? I thought by now you would be surely seeing someone."

"Why do you say that?"

"Oh, well, c'mon, you know!" Alison stared at her up and down. "Hot, tall, French…"

Delphine had to laugh. "I guess, although I have no idea why this fixation Americans have on French people."

"Oh, it's not the people, it's the accent!"

The blonde moved her hand to the doorknob, they had to go in or would be late. "Oh, okay, I see! That expla.." But she didn't finish the sentence because when her hand reached the handle instead of the cold metal, she felt soft skin under her fingers.

The immunology professor had to look down to see who it was and was faced by big glasses hiding brown eyes that immediately went to the ground. Delphine hastily removed her hand, feeling the heat that started in it traveling all over her body.

"Sorry." Cosima said under her breath, turning the knob and walking past her professor to enter the room, leaving traces of her fragrance behind her, triggering memories in Delphine's brain.

After a brief moment she walked in as well, Alison next to her. "It's a good thing Ms. Niehaus is working with Ms. Robinson!" The other professor's voice brought her back to the present. "Otherwise I have no idea how that trial would come up."

"Yes, Ms. Robinson's capacities are…" The Frenchwoman said in a low voice, daring a glance in Alex's way, who was speaking with Cosima.

"Limited!" Alison completed. "I'm actually afraid to find out what the mid-term will reveal. Especially when Dr. Leekie told me to be extra-careful about her evaluation."

"He what?" The blonde spoke a little higher than she intended to.

"Well, he didn't tell me to boost her grade, but he didn't need to. I know what he means by it." The human genetics professor explained.

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know, beside who knows? She might surprise me and have an half-decent exam." She said hopefully.

"Yeah, I don't see it happening!" At this the door opened as the dean arrived. Lately Delphine has been looking at her boss with different eyes; what she had considered appealing at first was now something that disturbed her. What she had judged as ambition she could now see it was a need to control everything and everyone around him.

Cosima's first instincts were right all along, there was something deeply unsettling about the man. These days Delphine regretted pushing her student to the project; Cosima shouldn't be dealing with someone like him, not only didn't she need to in order to guarantee a thriving career nor did she deserve to spent so much time with someone as deceitful as Dr. Leekie. But what's done it's done, to change something now without rising suspicious would be impossible, especially with their…history.

Delphine started to make her round, leaving Cosima's station for last, as usual. It didn't make much sense, even because she knew she had to go there anyway, but it was a way to stay focused on what she was doing before dealing with her student's staring, which set her brain into a knot. Although, today, unlike the others, she placed herself next to Cosima. It was involuntary, it seemed like her body moved on its own, craving the heat of the other woman's body to accommodate her own.

She was lifting her hand to rest on the brunette's shoulder, but Delphine stopped in time and settled her hand along her body. "Yesterday's report showed some improvements, do they maintain?"

"It looks that way." Cosima was the one who answered, no wonder, Alex was totally oblivious to what was going on. "Let's hope they hold!" The student's eyes never left the microscope's lens, her glasses seating on top of her head.

The project was not going as initially predicted, all the first round of trials have already been shut down apart from Cosima's and Alison's. The other pairs were already moving to the second round of trials and in Dr. Leekie primary projection at least half of them should have reached the stage Cosima's was. Still, it was better than nothing.

The student lifted her head to look at Delphine, but her glasses remained where they were. "The other one is still intact?"

The professor didn't answer for a while, she was no longer used to see Cosima's naked eyes; they managed to be even more disturbing to Delphine. Then she snapped out of it. "Uhm… Yes, still good!"

A discreet smile started to form on the smaller woman's lips.  _God, it has been so long since I've seen her smile!_  "Good!" Cosima's soft voice reached her ears. Soon the student's head was lowering again to the microscope, but Delphine could see the smile was larger now, with that cocky twitch at the corners.

She couldn't fool her student, who could see her thoughts behind her cold exterior.  _Fucking brat!_

Since that episode the interaction with her student became gradually more comfortable, the tension releasing. The words were no longer filled with double meanings, almost friendly. But, despite this new found proximity, Delphine never allowed it to evolve into something that would be considered inappropriate between student and professor. It was, in fact, like nothing ever happened. The professor could see herself develop a relation like that with any other student: they had affinities and shared interests, it was only natural they became friendly.

Sure, there was some flirting involved, she was well aware of it, but it was harmless. It was a dangerous road she was walking on, a difficult balance to achieve, she knew, but Delphine was confident she wouldn't fall into old patterns. There was too much at stake, not only for her, but for Cosima as well. But, just to be sure, the Frenchwoman avoided at all costs contact with the brunette's skin, always keeping a safe distance from Cosima.

It was early November when Cosima's trial finally gave in. On the first Saturday of the month they had just arrived to the lab when Cosima called her.

"Yes?" Delphine asked when she reached her student's station.

"Something's wrong!" The brunette's brown eyes wide open. "You better check it!" She moved to make way for the professor to see for herself.

The blonde glanced through the lens. "Merde." She said under her breath. Cosima's was the last of the first trials that still resisted, Alison's died one week prior. "I better go tell Dr. Leekie the bad news."

"I can go with you, if you want." Cosima offered.

"No, it's okay." She started to walk to the door; Dr. Leekie was in his office.

Her student followed. "I'll go!" It was not a question and, if Delphine was honest to herself, she was pleased to have the company. Her boss had been furious when she had to give the same news last week and now would be worse, it was the last trial of the first attempt.

Both women walked along the corridors in silence, Delphine was anxious, a revolve in her stomach and her throat dried.

"Don' worry." Cosima said, next to her. "It will be alright!"

"No, it won't, Cosima, you know it won't!" She replied in a low voice.

"I know. I just thought you needed to hear it." Delphine glanced at her student, who had a reassuring smile. "Besides, you shouldn't be so worried, it's his project, if things are not going well it's his fault."

"We are all part of it, we should all take responsibility if things don't work out." The professor said. "If it was successful we all would be admired."

"Yeah, convince yourself of that…" Cosima said mockingly. "All I know is if things go south I'm certainly not going down with it. I just follow directions."

"Really, what if it all ends well and the research succeeds?"

"I don't think I need to worry about that possibility."

"Wow, that's a positive way to see the things…" They reached Dr. Leekie's door. Delphine took a deep breath and was moving her hand to knock on the door, but Cosima's stopped her, holding her wrist.

"Just let's go in, tell him what we have to and leave. Clean cut!" Cosima's whispering voice sending shivers down the blonde's spine, her blood running hot. She released herself from the student's grasp,  _not the time for it, Delphine,_ _reveille-toi!_  She knocked.

After hearing the permission, she stepped in the office, unsure steps leading her to the desk, Cosima trailing behind her.

"Yes? Everything alright, Dr. Cormier?" The dean's eyes going from the blonde to the brunette.

"I'm afraid the last trial from our first round has failed!" Just like that, she said it, following Cosima's advice. It wasn't as hard as she feared, but that was probably due to the fact that her mind was not exactly steady on what she was saying. Her heart was beating rapidly, but had nothing to do with the news she was telling her boss.

"Well, that's not good! That's definitely not good!" Delphine watched as the man's face darkened, irritation flooding his eyes. "Thanks, Ms. Niehaus, you can go!"

"Actually, I'd rather stay. It was my trial, I'm responsible for it!"  _Liar!_  Even in these circumstances the professor had to hold herself to keep from chuckle.

"If you insist!" He directed his attention to the professor again. "This is not how the project was supposed to go, at least one of the primary trials was to reach the final stage." He tried to contain his anger.

"I'm aware of it, but unfortunately it wasn't so. We knew this could happen, noting is certain." Delphine was also trying to stay calm. It was not like she could have done something to change it. "Everything was done as schedule!"

"Ms. Niehaus, have you noticed anything that could indicate this outcome?" Dr. Leekie's eyes moved to the student.

"No, nothing at all. If I've noticed something I would have warned you, obviously." Cocking her head.

"Perhaps you should ask if Ms. Robinson saw something."  _Can't believe I'm making jokes now!_  "Where is she, by the way? I haven't seen her in the lab." She asked the student, who was looking at her with a curious face, one eyebrow raised over her glasses.

"She has the flu, couldn't come today!"

"Well, there's no point in discussing this further. I'll go over the reports to see if I can find out where it went wrong. And, Dr. Cormier, I advise you to do the same." He said getting up.

"If I could get a copy, I could check it too." Cosima offered.

"That won't be necessary, but thank you!" Dr. Leekie was opening the door. "You can go home for today, after cleaning your station. Monday we'll start it new."

The two women were walking back to the lab. "Seems like Alex dodged a bullet today." Delphine couldn't shake a weird suspicion from her head. "Are you sure she's not the one we should blame for this?"

"Don't see how that could be, she hardly touched the project…" Cosima said, a thoughtful expression. "You could get me a copy of the reports."

"No, I can't! You heard Dr. Leekie." Delphine was surprised by the student's request, never had she asked for anything. "And why do you want them? I thought you said you didn't feel responsible!"

"I'm just curious…" They walked into the lab.

"Don't worry, you'll know if we find out anything!" The professor said.

"What if Dr. Leekie says I can't know?" Cosima started to clean her table.

"Hmm… In that case I'll tell you anyway, you've got the right to know!"

"So rules are bendable?" The brunette asked with a smile.

"Not always, Cosima, but sometimes it happens."

She watched her student leave, but she had to stay until everyone was gone. Delphine didn't think it was possible to be again this comfortable around her student.  _Yeah, too comfortable…_


	29. Cosima, The Heart's Slayer

Cosima left the lab with a smile on her face, her heart lifted. It was nice to see Delphine stick it to the man as opposed to grant his every wishes.  _Maybe all is not lost!_  The last couple of weeks have been a deep contrast with the first after their "break"; little by little Cosima could feel cracks on the professor's armor of coldness, the wall Delphine put up around her was slowly becoming less high. The student could finally talk with the blonde without the pressure of being afraid to say something that would drive her further away. It was a far cry from what the brunette wanted, but she was relieved to see that Delphine no longer stared at her with an impenetrable gaze. The distance had diminished but it was still there, Cosima was aware of the professor's effort to stay away. Noticing this she didn't push, respecting her decision.

However, before they went into the dean's office she couldn't contain herself. Seeing Delphine in such a state of anxiety, she felt the need to assure her, to let her know it wasn't her fault, tell her that, no matter what Dr. Leekie said, he was the main responsible for the failure they had seen so far in the research. Last week Cosima was present when they found out that Dr. Kent's trial failed. She watched in anger Dr. Leekie call Delphine to his office and the professor's mask of anguish when she returned, alone, to the lab. The student said nothing then, not wanting to upset the Frenchwoman any more than she already was.

This time was different; it was her own trial and that gave her some leverage to get herself in the middle.

For some time Cosima was afraid that her relationship with Delphine was damaged beyond repair, with the professor avoiding her every time she could, breaking every little eye contact the student tried to keep with her. It was not until the brunette stop being so insistent that Delphine's actions around her started to get looser. Cosima realized it and, instead of keep hitting the wall, forcing her way in, she began to try to surround it until she could finally see an opening. She still hadn't glanced such gate, but she sensed she was walking in the right direction.

Cosima spent the rest of the weekend with her friends. Her activities got back to normal, like they were before she and Delphine got… _involved_. And, even though at first she felt her friends' interactions with her a little tense, gradually they too started to act like before around her. That way her routines returned, slowly and bumpy, but they did. Besides, Cosima wanted that to happen, she needed peace of mind so she could keep her grades. The student never needed to study much, but being all worked up was not compatible with pristine marks.

Monday morning the brunette was back at school, sat in the back row, next to Scott, in Delphine's class. Moving her seat was not her idea, it was her friend's. Nonetheless, she was happy he suggested it: in the first days after the  _fatidic event_  Cosima would never be able to stand being so close to the professor and her friend, knowing that, asked her if she wouldn't be more comfortable in the back row. These days she remained pleased with the decision, but for different reasons: the student developed a secret pleasure in gawking at the professor without her noticing, she no longer had to pretend to pay attention to class. On the back row she allowed her eyes to wander about the blonde's curves, remembering when Delphine gave her permission for her fingers to explore them, many times begging.

It was not healthy, she knew, but that didn't stop her. If memories were all she had left, she would replay them as many times as she wanted. It were her memories, she could do with them whatever she pleased!

The student was once again lost in her glances, delighting herself with the vision of the lean woman's bare lower legs, when she heard her name. "Ms. Niehaus!" She looked at her professor's face and realized she was looking at her, a smile trying to infiltrate her lips. "Could I talk with you for a moment?"

It was then she noticed the hour was up and the class over. Cosima looked at her friend, who was packing his things. "Do you want me to wait?" He asked.

"No, Scott, it's okay. I'll meet you later." The brunette answered back. The young man gave her a solemn look, but then his face opened and, smiling, winked at her. "Oh, you're such an idiot!" She said, giving him a light punch on the arm.

As she was making her way down the stairs to reach the center desk of the amphitheater, the student was convinced she would hear a reprimand from the professor. Cosima had not been exactly discreet in her staring, she thought Delphine would tell her to quit it. When she was next to the blonde her eyes were on the ground, her voice small. "Yes?"

"I went over your reports this weekend." Delphine started. "And talked with Dr. Leekie this morning. None of us found anything that suggests why your trial failed."

After recovering from the fear she had felt before, her mind immediately directed to the matter at hand. "That's odd! What about the others? Were there any signs before they had to be shut down?"

"Some. But in the last two it remains a mystery!" Delphine replied.

"What now?"

"Well, today you'll start a new trial."

"I expected as much! But what about the previous one? Are we just going to forget about it? What if the same happens to this round and no trial survives? What if these mysterious failures occur in all the trials left?" Cosima was not pleased, she hated being left without answers. Besides, it made no sense, she had no idea about the other peer's, but in her experiment nothing went wrong, on paper everything suggested her subject would make it to the final, and more delicate stage.

"That's an awful amount of questions!" The blonde had a smile on her face.

"I know, but that's exactly my point…" Lately Cosima had, weirdly, found herself in a difficult position talking with the professor alone. It was not due, anymore, to feeling uncomfortable around her, but with the problem that she didn't know what to call her: she couldn't call her  _Delphine_ , but also couldn't bring herself to call her  _Dr. Cormier_. So, she called her nothing.

"What do you want me to do, then?" An inquisitive expression.

"I want to read the reports for myself…" The student started.

"Cosima…" The professor warned her.

"I know, I know… but listen up!" Her hands raised in a halt sign. "Aren't you curious? It's stupid to spend so much time in an experiment and then don't care what happens when it fails! It's bad time management! And, besides, if we find out what went wrong you can prevent it from happening again. It's not that why we're doing this? To get some answers!"

The professor was quiet for a while, as if contemplating the possibility. "Fine!" She finally said. "But I don't know what you think you'll find. Don't you think Dr. Leekie and I would want to find out?"

"I know you do. But Dr. Leekie…" Cosima answered.

"Oh, so you think I couldn't figure it out on my own, but  _you_  can?" Delphine said this with an half-smile playing in her lips, she was not upset, just some light teasing.

"Hmm… A fresh pair of eyes can make a difference. And we'll be working together, right?" Cosima replied. She had to hold herself not to invade the Frenchwoman's personal space.

"Right." Delphine took a step back saying this. "To be honest, if we don't find out anything at least I have the pleasure to see you get your cockiness in check." She leaned on the desk behind her, crossing her ankles.

"Ah, ah… Funny!"  _God, what's keeping me from reaching her?_  She resisted the impulse. "So, how are we going to do this?"

"Hmm… We have two problems!" The professor said, raising as many fingers in the air. "Time and place." She proceeded to explain. "We can't do this today, you'll have to stay longer because of the new trial. And the other days aren't easier, both of us have to leave late. So, unless you want to do this Sunday…"

"I see…" Cosima said. "Yeah, today's not good. But I don't want to wait until Sunday, because in the meantime the trials are going full speed. We can do this on week's nights, I'm free if you are…"

Delphine cleared her throat, but made no comment. "Right! But we also have the other problem: we can't do it here, if I get caught letting you see the reports I'm screwed!"

"Screwed?" Cosima laughed.

"Yes, screwed! And don't laugh, this is serious!" But the blonde was also chuckling.

"Oh, right, sorry!" The student tried to regain her composure. "Why can't we do it at my place or yours?" She had to try, Cosima knew the odds were low, but she couldn't help give it a shot. But when she saw the censure in the other woman's eyes she knew it was a bad idea. "What? Don't you trust me?"

"No, I don't." The Frenchwoman said with her eyes on the ground.

And just like that, the tension was back, Cosima could almost see right in front of her eyes that wall rising higher and higher, the light at the end of the tunnel getting further and further. But this time she wouldn't allow it to get so distant. "Okay!" She forced herself to keep the conversation light. "We can go to the law study hall, it's open all night, I've been there several times. And there's no risk of running into someone from the department."

"What were you doing in the law school's study hall?" Delphine looked at her again, a curious expression, almost concerned.

"Some of my friends go there. We study together…"  _Is she worried I'm seeing someone from there? This conversation is turning into a fucking roller-coaster!_  "Whatever! That's not the point. The point is: we can go there and not be disturbed."

"Won't your friends see us there?"

"So? They don't know who you are!"

"What about…Scott? Right?" Delphine asked.

"Don't worry, I'll deal with Scott! Just get my reports and, while you're at it, bring Dr. Kent's as well." The professor didn't object it and, after agreeing to do it the next day and on all the things they needed, Cosima left the room. She never thought it was possible to feel frustrated and happy at the same time.

At lunch she met Scott in the cafeteria. She was not seated yet when her friend asked her in a low voice. "So, did Dr. Cormier finally have it with you drooling over her?"

"Scott!" Cosima said a little too loud.

"What? So you think I'm blind?" When Cosima didn't answer he proceeded. "Fine! What did she want?"

"Something about the project. Nothing personal."

"Yeah, but I've noticed things aren't so bad between you!"

"It doesn't mean anything." The brunette was moving her food around the plate with the fork, looking down. "Things are less tense, but I guess we're just adjusting to the situation."

"You think it will get back to normal between you two?" Her friend asked.

"Things were never  _normal_  to begin with…" Cosima said. "But I think we're dealing with it the best way we know."

"Right! Like avoid talk about it, yes?" He was smiling.

Cosima chuckled, he did know her better than anyone else. "Yes, exactly like that!"

By the end of the day she walked to Lab C and Alex was already at the door waiting for her. Cosima's partner's eyes on the screen of her phone, as usual. The brunette already warned her about the trial's failure Saturday night.

"Hi, Alex! Ready to start all over again?" She greeted. Cosima was hoping to get the younger student more involved this time around, but she was not holding her breath.

"I guess." She answered while they were walking into the room. "By the way, I'm sorry I couldn't be here Saturday!"

"It's okay! Health comes first!" But Delphine's concerns were in her mind. It was very convenient that Alex was sick, especially when today she looked fine. Still, she decided to give her the benefit of the doubt.

They were setting their tools for the new experiment and waiting for Dr. Leekie to arrive so he could give them the instructions. Cosima occasionally glanced at the immunology professor, hoping that her rush words from earlier didn't affect too much the improvement their relation had seen these past couple of weeks.

When Dr. Leekie entered the lab a silence filled the space, all eyes directed to the man. "Good afternoon!" He greeted. "As you probably know by now, the last of the primary trials had to be shut down this weekend. But let's not allow it to discourage us. We must move on and keep pushing!"

He said this with one of his fake smiles, keeping his anger under control. But Cosima would not be fooled, she knew how mad he was.

"I just want to say how sorry I am that mine and Cosima's trial didn't make it!" The brunette looked at her partner, who said these words next to her. "We promise to be extra-careful this time!"

All the room's attention was now focusing on the younger student. Cosima's eyes fled to her professor, who was, like the rest of the group, looking at Alex, but her eyebrow was raised, her mouth slightly open as if in shock. Then Delphine's eyes met Cosima's and she shrugged with a mocking smile, but she said nothing. Tthe student returned the gesture, this time she knew exactly what was in the blonde's mind.

"Right! I appreciate that, Ms. Robinson." The dean was saying. "And with that purpose you and Ms. Niehaus should start right away with it!" He extended the folder he was carrying and Alex hastily walked to get it.

But, actually, Alex did seem more inclined to have an active part this time around. She was getting what they needed from the shelves, when Delphine approached their station.

"Can you believe that?" The professor asked in a low voice to the student.

"I know, right?!" Cosima looked up to meet her eyes. Delphine was impossibly close, probably to prevent anyone else from hear it, but their bodies didn't touch; they never did. However, the student could still feel the heat of the other woman's body, but she did nothing about it, ignoring her own temperature escalating.  _Keep it cool, Cos!_  "You never know, she seems interested now." She managed to say.

"How long do you think it will last?" Delphine was trying to keep a straight face.

"Fuck, Delphine, I don't know!" She suddenly stopped, but hearing no comment about the curse that slipped her lips or the intimacy of the treatment, she continued. "Care to make a bet?"

"I don't gamble!" The professor said under her breath, right before the other student arrived. "Ms. Robinson, I hope you're feeling better! You'll need a lot of energy if you want to keep that promise."

"Don't worry, Dr. Cormier, I found a new source of motivation!" She answered in her chirpy voice.

The blonde furrowed her brow at the cryptic comment. "Glad to hear it!" She turned and left the two students to their work.

As expected, this afternoon they had to stay longer and were the last that remained in the lab, along with the immunology professor; Dr. Leekie was back in his office. Delphine was constantly going to their table, she had nothing else to do. Cosima could swear her professor was just bored out of her mind. She didn't blame her: staying there with nothing to do, but look as other people work, had to be annoying. The student enjoyed Delphine's presence, but it also threw her off-balance every time she caught the blonde staring at her, making the brunette work slower.

When they were finished Cosima delivered the report to Delphine. But this time she kept a copy to herself; she was not taking chances. As Cosima was saving the file in her computer, while the other student was putting away something in the fridge, the professor was next to her and said nothing about it that would indicate she condemned it. In fact, as she pressed the  _save_  button the Frenchwoman winked at her and gave her a little nudge on her arm.

The brunette was lost in her thoughts as she was walking out of the building, the younger student next to her, also in silence, for a change. Despite her indiscretion earlier in the morning, Cosima could feel Delphine's resolve break, with every glance, every involuntary touch, every playful word the blonde was closing the distance between them. The student just had to hold firm, stay in the same place she was now, Delphine would come to her…eventually. Cosima only hoped she could hold still for so long, any movement on the blonde's direction could scare her away.

When the two students reached the street, the cold night made Cosima shiver. Yet, she was smiling because, as she noticed her professor's car parked on the lot in front of the main door, her memories shifted to the day she met her, the student recalled the looks they exchanged right in that square.  _Maybe it's a sign. Maybe we can start over_.

"Cosima." Alex's voice brought her back. She looked at her partner. "I meant what I said inside. I am going to be more active in this experiment."

"Uh? Oh, yeah, that's great Alex." She said. And then curiosity got the best of her, she had to ask. "But why didn't you do that sooner? Like in the first trial?"

"I guess I was just afraid of messing things up." Her partner was looking down, her voice a little lower than usual. "This is a great opportunity for me, one I never thought I would get. And if I fuck it up... You know!"

"Hmm… I know what you mean, but you don't have to think like that." Cosima tried to lift the younger student's spirit. "I'm in there with you, if you need anything or have any doubts you can tell me. We're working together…"

Cosima was surprised by a hard grasp on her back that pulled her body against Alex's, before leaning her head to firmly press her lips on the smaller student, who was looking up, eyes wide open in shock. As soon as Cosima's brain jolted back to consciousness she placed her hands on her partners shoulder, pushing her away, releasing the secure hold, as gently as she could.

The brunette opened her mouth to speak, but the sound of a car's door closing made her turn the head, just in time to see an electric red car drive away.

_Fuck!_


	30. Delphine, The Worrior Princess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, not a scientist. Sorry if I offended susceptible scientific minds.

The Frenchwoman arrived home faster than usual, speeding through the streets around campus that lead to her place, an anger burning in her chest. She didn't care if the road was slippery, as she drove she just put her foot down on the accelerator, her legs tense, her body stiff. What she saw when leaving the building pressed hard against her mind.

She was mad at Cosima for what she saw, but Delphine was angrier at herself for letting it get to her. It shouldn't. It has passed over a month and she didn't expect the student to stay alone, the professor knew that, eventually, Cosima would start to see someone new.  _But Alex!_  Delphine told herself that was the reason she was so upset over it. From the beginning the younger student rubbed her the wrong way, she didn't know way, but there was something in Alex's stare that unsettled her. And the more Delphine dealt with her the more that first impression grew.  _Yes, that's why I'm so upset!_  But, even as she was thinking this, the voice on the back of her mind, that same voice that censured her for being with a student, was screaming at her,  _you just lying to yourself_. Sure, being Alex was bad, but deep down the professor was aware that, no matter who it was, even the thought of Cosima being with someone else, smile that cocky smile of hers to another, kissing lips that were not Delphine's, touch a different body, shattered her heart into a million pieces.

Delphine knew she had no right to feel like that; not anymore. This was her doing, she knew it would eventually happen, Cosima had every right to move on, to find someone new. More than anything the professor wanted her to be happy.  _But Alex!?_

All night her mind rambled in ways to rationalize her anger. She couldn't be jealous, she just couldn't. It was unfair to Cosima and was selfish of her. As Delphine ate and got ready to sleep her mind never left the brunette and what she saw, her lips locked with the other student's, a close embrace. But, although that image was printed in her mind, the professor could not help but think how out of character it was for Cosima to do that. The student was always very nice to her partner, sure; but, as far as Delphine could see, she never thought Cosima's relation with Alex was anything beyond their interaction in the lab.

_You don't know that!_  The truth was the Frenchwoman had no idea what the student's life was away from her, hanging out with other people. She never did, not even when they were together; their relationship never involved being with other people, they were nested, living in a world of their own.  _Even that didn't prevent other people from interfering._

That thought brought her back to another question she has been asking herself for over a month now:  _how could have Dr. Leekie found out?_  Delphine was not closer to discover the answer now than she had been then. No matter how much she analyzed her interactions with Cosima, she could not see how he could know. The only time they were out together was their trip to the lake and even then, apart from when they made their way through the park, they stayed in a secluded place. Delphine knows the student would never tell anyone and, obviously, she didn't either.

Delphine wasn't sure why, but she managed to sleep the whole night and when woke up she was well rested. However, as she left the shower and glanced at her phone to see the time, her heart started to beat faster. She had a message from Cosima: "Are we still on for tonight?" The professor stood there for some time, staring at the screen. Finally, when she snapped out of if, she texted back: "Yes." A simple, small answer was all Delphine would give her.

As much as she thought it was a bad idea to spend so much time with Cosima, Delphine was not about to back down from the decision she made the previous night. The student was right; they had to find out what was going on. Yesterday morning, when she talked with Dr. Leekie about the mysterious failures, he dismissed it, like he didn't really care about what happened. The dean told her they already spend too much time on something that showed no promises and advised Delphine to focus her energies on the new trials. The professor didn't like it, but she complied. When her student revealed the same reserves she had about dropping it, it was all the incentive she needed not to follow her boss' advice. And, even with all the problems the situation could cause, Delphine was eager to start working on it with Cosima. She had the feeling that, if anyone could figure out what went wrong, the brunette would.

She was pacing along the hall and arriving at the classroom Delphine went over her routine before she started her lecture. A swift glance at the back row confirmed Cosima's presence, who was looking at her with a serious face, instead of the usual half-smile she presented in the beginning of every class, or being cheerfully talking with her friend. Apart from the first few weeks after the professor call the all thing off, when the student was always with a solemn expression, Cosima always looked pleased enough to be in the class. But not today; today she had a thoughtful expression, her friend speaking next to her ear and she answering back in the same way. But, even with the serious face, Cosima's eyes rarely left the blonde.

It was something Delphine has been noticing lately, the brunette's intense stares directed her way. For several times she has caught Cosima's eyes traveling her. The professor, at first, thought it was just an impression, her mind acting out. But as more times succeeded that one, Delphine knew what was going on. However she couldn't force the student to stop and decided to ignore it; the least attention she placed on it, the better. Bringing the issue to Cosima would result in a difficult conversation with an unpredictable result. Although it has become harder to ignore the indiscreet glances, to set aside the reaction her body had to the stares that left no part of her body unexamined. Often Delphine found herself losing her chain of thoughts, every time she saw or felt the traveling stares. The professor managed, so far, to recover from it fast, but was becoming more challenging. It was amazing that no one had noticed yet.

Today the scrutinizing brown eyes were different. They were not focusing on her curves, but her face. Nor were they accompanied with an half-smile playing on Cosima's lips, but they formed a straight line, a brow rised.

When the hour was up, the professor saw Cosima making her way down the stairs and waiting, patiently, while Delphine answered the other students' questions. When it was time for the brunette to be attended, who conveniently managed to be the last of the group, the blonde turned to her desk and started to gather her things. She was not sure how to act around Cosima, not after yesterday.

"Can we talk?" The student's voice was lower than usual.

"If it's about the meeting later, we're all set. I'll meet you at the law's study room after I'm done here!" Delphine answered, not turning to face her.

"Hmm… Yeah, that's great!" After a pause, Cosima said. "But it's not about that…"

The Frenchwoman finally moved to face her student, placing her purse on her shoulder and grabbing her brief. "Then, no. I don't have time for it. I've got plenty to do. But see you later!" And paced outside, leaving Cosima alone in the classroom.

Delphine didn't know why she did that. She knew what the student wanted to talk about, or at least she had a good idea. It's not that she wasn't curious to find out what happened, but, she was a lot more afraid of what the young woman would say. The professor was not ready for the "we should move on" conversation.

At lunch Delphine was in her office, totally immersed in her work, music playing softly in her computer, when a knock on the door startled her. Her mind instinctively thinking with was Cosima. "Yes?"

But it was Dr. Leekie who slid his head between the door frame. Delphine had no idea why she thought it was her student; the brunette never returned to her office, at lunch or any other time, since they ended. "Dr. Leekie!" She turned off the music and rose from her chair, motioning for the man to seat. "What can I do for you?"

"How are things with Ms. Niehaus?" He asked, without seating.

"What do you mean?" Delphine decided to stay standing as well, not wanting to have to look up to her boss.

"I mean, how are you…dealing with her?" He insisted.

"There's nothing to  _deal_!" The professor knew she had a defiance expression, but at this point she didn't care; she had nothing to hide. "She's my student and my co-worker in the research!"

"Well, calling her a co-worker is a bit of a stretch, but okay." He had a serious face. "Either way, I just wanted to make sure you two haven't…returned to your old patterns, I've noticed you've been quite close lately."

Delphine had it with her boss' insistence. "Dr. Leekie, if you think it's a bad idea for me to get along politely with my students, you should say so. But I will not alienate Ms. Niehaus just because of what happened. It was wrong, I'm very aware of it, but I'll not treat her differently than any other student. For best or worst, I just can't do that.

"If you don't want me to  _deal_  so directly with her, just take me out of the project and that should solve it!" She was angry, all her indecision from the past left her. Delphine refused to be manhandled by her boss, not like this.

Dr. Leekie seemed surprised by his subordinate suddenly outburst, his eyes widening. "No, no Delphine, that's not what I mean. I just wanted to be sure everything was going normal, it's all."

"You have your answer, then!" She sat back down, hoping he would understand that was his cue to leave.

Dr. Leekie left quietly and Delphine took a deep breath, sinking more into her chair. She had no idea what got into her to talk with her boss like that; not caring about the, possible hazardous, consequences of her aggressive words. But it felt good to say what has been steaming inside her for weeks.

For whatever reason the talk during lunch lifted her spirit all afternoon. It was nice to find her voice again, to put her foot down, not allow Dr. Leekie examine all aspects of her life. And when she was walking to the lab, at the end of the day, it was with firm strides. As soon as she entered her eyes darted immediately to Cosima's station, who was already there as well as Alex. They were standing very close to each other, their shoulders touching, speaking with low voices. The anger Delphine felt last night reappearing in her chest, only this time much more powerful. She wanted to go there and separate the two students, place herself between them. It was a stupid thought though and she resisted that impulse, choosing, instead, to keep to the minimum required going to their table. Especially since every time she was near that table Delphine could hear the giggles escaping the younger student's mouth, pushing her irritation to the limit.

But in one aspect Cosima was right: Alex was more invested in the project, actively moving around, getting things they needed and, with the Cosima's direction, mixing the necessary solutions that needed to be applied.

Alex was approaching the main desk, where Delphine and Dr. Leekie were standing to receive the reports for the day. "Hmm… Dr. Leekie, here is the report!" She extended the paper for the man.

"I'll take that, Ms. Robinson." The professor said, looking the student in the eyes, hoping to catch a glimpse of the her thoughts. "Thank you!"

"Sure, no problem!" She gave her the paper, her cheerful tone annoying Delphine even more.

"I'm happy to see that you're keeping your word about being more motivated!"

"Yeah… I figure it was not fair to have Cosima doing all the work!" Alex said, and the Frenchwoman thought she could see insolence in her stare.

"If only you've figured it out sooner!" The professor would not back away from the comment.

"You're right, Dr. Cormier. But I can't do anything about that now, can I?" Alex's voice got a deeper tone, one that Delphine never heard from her.

"Right, Ms. Robinson." Dr. Leekie interrupted. "What is important is that you're devoted now. Let's put the past to rest!" And he looked at his employee, giving Delphine a bad look, which made her stop in her tracks. Maybe she was being too severe with the student, the professor couldn't help but think that her increasingly animosity was due to what she saw last night. She should stop, nothing good could come out of this.

Everyone was getting ready to leave when Dr. Leekie grabbed their attention. "Before anyone leaves I want to inform you…" He paused, pondering his words. "Actually is more of an invitation. It's customary for the department to have a Christmas party of sorts, with the all faculty. But this year I thought the students involved in this project could attend, along with their parents, if possible.

"I've already sent the invitation to them and the students will receive one as well, of course. I just wanted to warn you, so you won't get alarmed." He cleared his throat. "Attendance is not mandatory, obviously, but I would be pleased if everyone could come. We could use some bonding after the problems we've been facing lately."

It was a little past seven when Delphine was walking along the corridors of the Law School, and after asking someone for directions, she managed to find the study hall. Like the one in her department, it was spacious with high ceilings, walls covered with bookshelves, while at one of the ends of the big room were several rows of equally stacked stands.

The scientist was feeling a little out-of-place here and it was weird, she shouldn't. Delphine spent most of her free time in rooms like this, but for whatever reason she felt like an intruder.

"Excuse me!" She said in a low voice, to one of the attendants that was on the main desk. "Could you point me in the direction of the fiscal law section?"

"After the shelves, on the far end of the room, just before the wall." The middle-aged woman said, peering over her reading glasses, gesticulating to the opposite side of the hall.

"After the bookshelves?" Delphine was confused.

"Yes, there are more tables on the other side." The woman spoke to her with a discontent look.

Delphine moved in the indicated way, the uneasiness she felt before growing. As she was passing she observed the students, who were seating on their chairs, most of them with earphones, big books in front of them. But that was where the similarities ended: while Delphine's books were filled with diagrams and pictures, these presented walls of letters; and while her studies were mostly taking notes and solve formulas, these students seemed satisfied in reading and underlining phrases, here and there someone taking notes.

The other side of the room had fewer people and when the Frenchwoman looked to where the fiscal law section apparently was, there was no one on the tables nearby, except a small woman with dreadlocks, her back to Delphine, who couldn't help but smile.

She silently approached Cosima from behind and whispered in her ear. "Hi there."

Succeeding in startling the other woman, who dropped the pen she was holding and jumped in her chair, almost losing her balance. "What the fuck!" The student couldn't suppress her scream, which was rewarded with severe shushes and some laughs from the people somewhat close to them. Cosima turned her head to frown at the stalker, but the angry expression on her face transformed into a wide smile. "You scared the shit out of me!"

Delphine walked around the table and sat in front of her. "Hey, watch your mouth!" She said, but she was smiling.

"And you shouldn't sneak on people like that." The student's voice was back to a volume according with the place they were in.

"Sorry, couldn't help it. You were so out of this world…"

"I wasn't expecting you so soon." Cosima explained.

"All trials are still in the primary stage. The meeting with Dr. Leekie was short." Delphine replied, taking out of her bag the reports and looking around. "What's with this area? Why isn't anyone around here?"

"Apparently fiscal is a bore and law students avoid this area, for some reason…" The brunette's hands characteristically flying around. "Which works well for us; we won't be disturbed."

"Oh, okay. No one likes taxes…" She extended the reports to Cosima. "Here."

"Hmm… Thanks!" The student closed the book she had in front of her, pushing it aside and reached for the stack of paper that was handed to her. "Hey, about the Christmas party… Did you know about it?"

"Yes, Dr. Leekie had already told me, but he never said anything about parents…" Delphine said. "Are yours coming?"

"I spoke with them after leaving and my mom said they still haven't received any invitation." Cosima made a thoughtful pause. "But they've been wanting to come over for some time now, so I'm assuming this is the perfect excuse."

"Right. But it's just before the break…" She started.

"Yeah, I'll probably head back to San Fran with them after. To spend the holidays, you know…" She was still then, looking at the report on top, but a distant expression. "Are you going to France for Christmas?"

The question surprised a little Delphine, well, maybe not the question, it was more like the way Cosima asked it, with her eyes down, not looking directly at her. "Yes, I have to or my mother will kill me. I already missed my nephew's birth. Miss Christmas is an unforgivable sin."

"Oh, right. Auntie Delphine…" Cosima chuckled. "You must be eager to return then!"

"I am!" And she was indeed, but the thought left a bitter-sweet taste in her mouth. Even if see her family was something she couldn't wait for and was still a couple of weeks away; it also meant she would spend a long time without laying eyes on Cosima.  _But that might be good_ , maybe if she was far away enough the pain in her chest, every time she thought of the young woman, would go away.

Cosima's eyes were traveling the reports, occasionally scribbling notes on a little notebook in a writing Delphine couldn't read, much less upside-down. She took the time to get some work done, answering the questions her student asked, now and then. But as much as she tried to stay focus on her work, her mind stubbornly drifted to last night's event and the fact that Cosima did not make an effort to explain them stung her. Sure, Cosima tried to talk with her this morning, but Delphine wasn't ready to spend all day with the result of the conversation hunting her, whichever it turned out to be. But now they had time.

The student was tapping her pen insistently against her notebook, Delphine's nerves going haywire. She reached Cosima's right hand with her left one, holding it still. "Arrête ça!" She said a little louder than she meant to. When big brown eyes raised to her in confusion, she said lower. "Could you stop that, please?"

"Oh, sorry." Cosima's face started to get red, her eyes lowering again, but this time they rested on her hand, which was still covered by the professor's.

Noticing that, Delphine quickly removed it and returned her gaze to her laptop's screen, but found herself unable to finish reading the first sentence. Nevertheless, she forced her eyes to stay still on the monitor.

_Why hasn't she said anything about it? Should I ask? I'm gonna ask!_  The professor opened her mouth to speak, but Cosima beat her to it. "Have you seen these numbers?" She extended the sheets so Delphine could see. "The analyses in here, show a significant increase in the cells' count."

The professor read what the student was pointing at. "Yes, I remember this. But it was something that Dr. Leekie and I were expecting to happen, it was according to what was initially predicted."

"Yes, but look at the timing." The brunette insisted. "In Dr. Kent's happened on day 13 and mine on day 18. And that's exactly the gap of time between our failures, right? Five days?"

"What are you saying? You think something happened in those days that provoked this?"

"Either that or something that was done before, but only manifested after." Her hands were all over the place, Delphine could see the gears turning in the student's head. "We need to see what was done in both trials with that exactly difference of time, since the beginning!"

"You're forgetting something, Cosima." She raised her brow, it was good to see this side of her student. Delphine was always pleasantly surprised by the way her mind worked - logically. "The trials were all different! So whatever it could cause this might have been delayed on yours, because something else was different on it. The time gap might not be indicative of the reason for these numbers."

"Hmm… You're right!" She reached for the reports again. "But that doesn't mean we shouldn't look more carefully to this situation. What about the others? Did this happen?"

"Cosima, you can't possibly expect me to remember all the reports in such detail!" She knew what was coming next.

"I need to see the other reports as well!"  _And there it is!_

"I shouldn't even been showing you these…" The professor knew that she put herself in a position she couldn't back down from. "Besides, if we can't figure out what happened with two trials..."

"You don't know that! We're not done yet." The brunette reached for her phone in her bag and started to text.

"What are you doing?" Delphine tried to not sound too alarmed.

"Texting Scott." Cosima said distantly. "I need a book and he has the keys for my place. He'll get it!"

"What?" The blonde forced herself to stay calm. "You are going to meet him outside, so he can give you the book, right?"

"Are you joking? Do you have any idea how cold it is out there?" She sat her phone.

"So? You'll meet him by the door?"

"No! He's coming over. We need all the help we can get!" Cosima must have seen panic in her professor's face, because she next said. "Don't worry, he's very capable. I'm actually surprised he wasn't asked to be part of the research but someone like Alex was."

_Now she mentions her_. Now that Delphine's concerns were elsewhere. "That's not what I mean…"

"I know… Just relax, he won't tell anyone that you're breaching protocol!"

_Yes, that's right, that's all we're doing wrong here._  She was no longer involved with a student, the only problem here was she not following her boss' orders about the project.  _That makes it much more acceptable_. The professor, sarcastically, thought. In the twenty minutes she was waiting for the other student to arrive, Delphine could not stop asking herself how could she have got to this place.

Scott arrived with a big book in his arms and a smile in his face. He hesitated just a little when his eyes set on Delphine, but in no time the male student was next to them, handing the book to his friend.

"Dr. Cormier." He politely said, seating next to Cosima. "So what's the big emergency that couldn't wait until tomorrow?" He asked his fellow student.

"Actually, it might extend until tomorrow and then some." The brunette said and added looking at her professor. "It all depends of Dr. Cormier, if she's willing to supply some more reading material or not."

"It's not that simple, you know." Then to the young man. "And hello Scott. I'm sorry didn't get your last name."

"Scott's fine." He raised his eyebrow, looking now to Cosima and then to Delphine, his lips twitching just a little.

_He knows!_


	31. If Only We Just Talked

For what was left of the school weeks until Christmas break Cosima's routine changed a little. Every day after they were done with the project, she and Delphine met at the Law's School study hall, always at the same table, at the same seats, where they were joined by Scott, who provided his useful knowledge for their private research.

So far they managed to identify one step that was shared between the two trials they were focusing on. But, after going over the remain of the reports for the other trials, which Delphine provided after much insistence from Cosima, they realized the same step was also applied to one of the other experiments. It was, actually, the first that failed, and the increase in cell counts was not reported. Another problem they faced was the fact that, even though that step was not taken at the same time in Cosima's and Alison's trials, the time gap was not five but one day: Alison's in day 10 and Cosima's at the 11.

The scientists were getting frustrated. Even because in the second round of trials the same issue has reappeared. Although Cosima's experiment was still on, two of this round of trials had to be already shut down, and at least one of them with no apparent reason for it.

But that frustration, in the brunette's case, was intensified by the way Delphine has been acting around her. Even though the days when talking to the professor was like hitting a brick wall were long gone, something changed again in their interaction. Often the brunette found the blonde looking at her with scrutinizing eyes, like there was something she wanted to ask but never did. Cosima was convinced it was still about the kiss she shared with Alex a few weeks ago, but because they never managed to be alone for long, the student never had the opportunity to explain to Delphine the misunderstanding. And that was not a conversation they could have under their breaths, avoiding curious gazes.

On the other hand, Alex's actions around Cosima became more deliberate, more intimate. After what happened the older student spoke with her lab partner, explaining she was not interested in her like that; she just wanted them to be friends. But it seemed like Alex was not willing to back down. Although she didn't make another attempt to kiss Cosima, Alex's attitudes around the small woman were filled with discreet touches and subliminal messages. Cosima found herself in a difficult position, where the closeness was not welcomed, but she couldn't exactly tell her in clearer words without sounding harsh, that she didn't feel the same way.

The fact was that the older student didn't want to hurt Alex and, not only that, she couldn't. After all they had to work together in the project and create an uncomfortable situation was not in her best interest. Cosima was stuck with her; the best thing she could do was ignore the other student's charges. As long as Alex did not push the boundaries, Cosima could handle her.

One of the nights, after they left Delphine in the study hall (she always stayed a little longer), Cosima and Scott were in her place, eating something before he walked the few yards to his own building.

"Alex made a pass at me!" Cosima said between bites.

"I'm not surprised." Her friend replied. "I can see the way she looks at you."

"Well, I was. I didn't even know she was into girls." She grabbed her soda can and took a sip.

"Did you ever ask her?" Scott asked.

"No. But we had a little conversation about it and she never gave me the impression she was." She paused thoughtfully, then added. "I don't know… Maybe I'm compartmentalizing things too much."

"Yeah, you probably are." Then he stuck his finger in the air. "I didn't pick Dr. Cormier as playing for your team either…"

"That's different!" Cosima quickly said.

"Why? Because you were interested?"

"Hmm… I don't know. It  _felt_  different." The brunette sat the can she was still holding. "I can't explain. I guess… It was not forced, you know… There were signs, I just read them.

"With Alex was nothing like that. It came out of nowhere." She tried to explain to her friend.

"And that's not normal?" His brow rised.

"Actually, no!" Her hands constantly moving. "If the girl has never been with another woman, usually there's an initial period of hesitation. But the signs are there, you can feel the tension. What happened with Alex was not what usually happens with a… so far, straight girl who's curious."

"The way I see it, there's two reasons for you to feel that way." He raised one finger again. "She was never straight and you totally misread her…"

"I don't think that's it…" Cosima started.

"Or…" Her friend interrupted her, raising a second finger. "You didn't feel the  _tension_ " motioning air quotes "But that doesn't mean she didn't either. You feel nothing like that for the girl, but she might."

"Right… Everybody's different!" Cosima summed it up.

"Hm-mh…" Scott said with a proud smile.

"Look at you… so insightful." Cosima said, smacking him in the arm.

"You know it!" He was rubbing the spot on his arm where his friend hit him. "But you're still not interested, right? Please tell me you are not interested."

Cosima laughed at Scott eagerness. "Nop!" The brunette took another sip from the soda, as if she needed the extra energy to say next. "Delphine…err… Dr. Cormier saw."

"Huh?" He was confused.

"The kiss. She was leaving the building when Alex jumped me." She explained.

"Oh shit!" The young man's face a mask of shock.

"Hm-mh… Exactly! Oh shit!" She mimicked him.

"What she said?"

"Nothing! I tried to talk with her, but she wanted nothing to do with it." Cosima said. "And lately I really didn't have the opportunity to talk with her."

"Oh, that's not good!" Her friend tried to find a solution. "Do you want me not to come tomorrow so you can talk with her?"

"Nah… It will look like we're setting her up." She answered back. "Don't worry, I'll find a way."

But she never did. Days passed by and the opportunity to speak with the professor never presented itself. And, as a consequence, the interactions between the two women grew stiffer. Delphine was easily irritable; every time Cosima thought the blonde was loosing up a little she received a cold answer.

It was the last week before the Christmas break and, as usual, at the end of the day Cosima was in Lab C, checking on her experiment, with Alex standing next to her.

"I'm worried with my exams." Her partner was saying to her, as they moved around the table. "If my grades don't improve I can lose my spot in the project."

"What makes you say that?" Cosima asked. "Dr. Leekie knew your grades when he invited you!"

"Yeah, but he made it clear that I should improve them." Alex explained. "And I don't know if I can do that."

The older student stopped what she was doing and stared at her. "Don't think like that! Take the break to study hard, you'll see the results!"

"You think I haven't tried that? I do study, but I freeze when I'm in front of the paper during the exams, it's like my hands don't work and my brain goes to sleep." She was starting to raise her voice.

Noting that her partner was losing control, Cosima placed both her hands on the other student's shoulders, forcing her to stay still,  _she needs to get a grip_! Alex looked at the brunette's eyes, red coloring her face. Remembering where she was, Cosima dropped her hands; last thing she needed was for Alex to interpret her actions the wrong way.

"You could help me out!" The taller student seemed calmer. "After we're done here, we could meet and study together!"

_Yeah, that's not going to happen!_  "I'm sorry, but I don't like to study accompanied." She lied. "Besides, we don't have the same subjects and I need to study as well."

Cosima looked through the corner of her eyes at Delphine, who was looking back at the two students. An ugly expression, biting her lower lip. It looked like she has been watching the students' exchange of words for a while now.  _God dammit!_

After they were done in the lab, Cosima was running late to meet her friend and professor at the Law School. She had to talk with her parents to set everything up for their visit. Even though the party wasn't until Friday, they would arrive on Wednesday, to spend some time touring the city.

"I'm sorry." She whispered to the two people who were waiting for her. "Something kept me."

"It's quite alright." Delphine answered back. "We wouldn't want you to stop living your life over this." The tone of her voice was nonchalant and she even had a smile on her face, but her eyes betrayed her, there were notes of bitterness in them.

The brunette bit her tongue to keep an angry answer from her lips and sat down on her chair in front of the professor and next to Scott, who listen to their conversation with his face down, his eyes never left the book since Cosima arrived.

This night the conversation between the three scientists was even more sparse than usual. Just occasional remarks, their eyes never leaving the books. But sometimes Cosima's eyes raised, looking at Delphine, whose eyes were always lowered, although the female student was not convinced she was reading; the pace she turned her pages much slower, the times she took notes fewer than usual.

"We should talk with Dr. Palmer!" Cosima eventually said, breaking the uncomfortable silence that was set on the table. She's been playing with that idea for a while. The older professor was a wise man and with much more experience than the three of them combined.

"Are you crazy?!" Delphine answered a little louder than she should. "It's bad enough that both of you have access to this!"

"I know, but we need reinforcements." Cosima tried to make Delphine understand her perspective. "He has lots of experience and we're not getting any closer to find out what's going on here."

"Maybe it's a sign that we should stop this nonsense." The blonde answered bitterly. "And if you want experience, why not bring Dr. Leekie into the mix, as well. He would gladly help us!" She was ranting. "And Alison and Alex!" She spat.

"I'm just trying to find a solution, Delphine!" She couldn't care less that Scott was listening. "No need to get all worked up about it."

"I'm not worked up, but you seem to have no notion of how dangerous it is for me, for my job, to be doing this."

Suddenly Scott, who has been quiet so far, raised from his chair. "I need to use the bathroom!" And hastily left.

The two women watched him leave in silence, but when he was out of sight, Cosima stroked again. "Do you really think this is nonsense? Don't you care what's going on here?" She asked exasperated. "Have you forgotten we've been having these problems still?"

"What I'm realizing is that you don't know how to keep things to yourself." The professor was speaking a little lower now. "You have no regards for the consequences that your actions have on other people."

"What's that supposed to mean?" The student was confused.

"Do you want the entire department to know what we're doing here?" The blonde asked, ironically.

"Dr. Palmer is not everyone and I've got the feeling he likes Dr. Leekie about as much as I do." The younger woman answered. "And I know you were joking earlier, but maybe Dr. Kent can help us as well."

"Hm-mh… And do you think I should tell her that we slept together also?" The professor whispered back.

"What!?" This time was Cosima that raised the voice.

"You told Scott!" Delphine accused, with her finger pointing at the student.

"What makes you say that?" Cosima tried to gain some time.

"It doesn't matter! Do you deny it?" The Frenchwoman's voice raising again. "Did you even considered what something like that has done to me?"

The brunette raised her hands, signing her professor to slow down. "Wow… Wait,  _what has done to you_? What do you mean?"  _What's she on about?_

"You know what? It doesn't matter, not anymore!" Cosima could see Delphine break her speech, stopping somewhere on her thoughts.

"No! It  _does_ matter! You're on and on about this and I'm supposed to listen and say nothing back." The brunette's brain was working full speed, she wanted to get answers from Delphine, but she wasn't sure she could keep her temper in check.

"Cosima, drop it! What's done is done!" The professor returned her eyes to the book, as if the conversation was over.

"You know what? I did tell him…" There was no point in hiding it. "Because he's my friend and was worried about me, because Scott has never seen me like that. I was miserable when you broke it off and, even though I tried to keep from him what was going on, I couldn't handle it alone anymore. I'm sorry if I'm not an ice queen like you, but you broke my heart and I needed a friend to lean on…"

At this the male student arrived, but stop before he was right next to them. Both women looked at him. "Oh, you're still going at it!" He awkwardly said.

"No, we're not!" Cosima answered while she was getting her things. "I'm done for tonight! I'm going home!" She started to walk to the exit and sensing her friend following her, she turned. "No, Scott, you should stay. It's early and since we're doing this with no outside help, we should use all the time we have available."

The small woman watched her friend return to his seat. He knew she wanted to be alone.

For once Cosima welcomed the cold air, when she exited the building. The heat created by her anger was about to make her explode.  _Is Delphine_   _totally oblivious to what she's done to me?_   _How can she discard so easily what happened between us? Was it all a lie? A fabrication of my imagination?_


	32. Meet The Parents

Delphine stayed still, watching the small woman walk out of the room. Then she turned her attention to the young man who was sat across the table, his eyes lowered to the book, but the professor was sure he wasn't reading.

She cleared her throat. "I'm sorry you had to see that." She said awkwardly.

But it seemed like the student was more embarrassed then she was. "It's okay. Cosima can be…"

"No, no…" The Frenchwoman interrupted. "I know how she can get."

"Obviously…" He said under his breath, before he could stop himself. Delphine watched as his eyes widened when he realized his revelation, returning his eyes to the pages in front of him.

"It's okay… I know that you know…" She hopped it would not be necessary to explain further.

"How?" Scott was startled.

She chuckled. "Your poker face is awful!"

"Yeah, I've got to work on that." He was smiling back.

"Don't! You seem like an honest guy." The professor dropped her eyes. "Cosima needs someone like you as a friend!"

Scott was quiet for a while, his index on his lips, considering. He opened his mouth to speak, but he regretted it, apparently. Then took a deep breath and his words flew out of his lips like a cascade. "Listen, I know is none of my business, but Cosima really liked you… I mean I've never seen her as happy as she was when you were together!" He paused to breathe. "The same way I've never seen her so devastated like she was when you…stopped being together?!" Another pause. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that she might not be over you… The way she lashes at you, it's not normal, she usually is a very kind soul." He finally stopped, his face flustered, looking down.

The professor didn't know what to say to the student. Sure, what he was telling her was not necessarily news to her, but to listen someone else saying it, somehow, made it more real. "When did she tell you?" She asked the question that has been hunting her for weeks.

"I assume it was some time after you broke. She locked herself in her house for at least two days, just so you know." He answered. "I knew something was wrong right then. We've never spent so much time without talking, not since we met. Not even when she's back on the West Coast."

"And she told you then?" Delphine wanted to be sure if she made a huge mistake.

"Yep, after some time. And I think she was a bit high." Scott grinned. "I don't know if she would've told me if it wasn't for that.

"Now, everyone knew she was seeing someone, with all the texts and her incredible good mood, but she never told us who it was."  _Cosima's friend sure likes to talk_. "I thought she wanted to avoid the grilling the new girlfriend would be subjected to. But now all makes sense."

"And… I want you to be honest, okay? I'm not gonna be mad at you or anything, I just really need to know." She was taking the opportunity to extract all the information she could. "Have you told anyone after she told you?"

"What?" Scott seemed more surprised with the question than offended. "No! I'm not stupid, I know how to keep my mouth shut when needed."

She gently laughed. "Then why are you telling me all this?"

"I thought I should, you know… To break the ice, clear the waters, or whatever…" He explained, a shy smile on his face.

It was not until the Frenchwoman reached home that she allowed the realization of what she found out today sink in. Not only was she unfair to Cosima, she also managed, in the same blow, to misjudge her friend, who seemed nothing but a nice guy looking out for his friend. But, in truth, it was something Delphine never even considered, since she really never developed the type of relation the two students shared. All her life when someone got close to her, later she found out they would demand something from her, for their loyalty and as she grew into adulthood that was the way she started to relate to people as well and that was what she expect from others. Her relations have always been tainted on her side, Delphine was always waiting for the moment when they claimed her cut.

Even when she was with Cosima, there were moments when the professor's heart jumped abruptly, thinking, wondering when was it that the student would ask of her more than she was willing to give. And although the request never came, that didn't stop Delphine for always be on the defense.  _Was I looking for a way out? For a reason to let her go?_

There was only one thing she knew at this point: she needed to talk with Cosima! At least see if she could forgive her for the behavior this night. However, that would've to wait until the end of next day; she didn't teached Cosima's class on Tuesdays so she wouldn't have the brief period at the end of the class to call the student apart.

The next day rolled by slowly, last night's argument never left Delphine's mind and the more she replayed it the more aggravated she got with herself. She should've let Cosima explained it to her, she should've asked instead of jumping to conclusions. When it was time for the professor to go to Lab C she was almost running along the corridors and entered the room with the idea to go directly talk with the student.

But she froze when her eyes moved to Cosima's station. She was there alright, but not alone; Alex was standing right next to her, talking in low voices. The Frenchwoman had to endure several minutes of the intimacy the two students demonstrated before she had an opening to talk with Cosima, when Alex went to the fridge to get their samples.

As she walked there Delphine tried to take deep breaths so she wouldn't fluster at the brunette. "We need to talk!" She managed to say in a not too irritated voice.

The student looked up, her face not revealing anything. "Now you want to talk?" And started to move away. "I don't want to talk with you!"

Delphine moved also, finding a way to conceal the small woman from everyone else in the room the best she could, and got a hold of her elbow. Not tightening the grasp, but firmly. "Yes, you do."

The student seemed surprised by the professor's actions, tried to look around the room but Delphine was blocking her sight. "What are you doing?" She whispered, her eyes meeting the professor.

"I'm trying to get your attention!" Delphine's voice equally low.

Cosima said nothing, her big brown eyes locked with Delphine's, who could see the student swallow the lump in her trough. But suddenly the professor snap out of it, realizing were they were, releasing the smaller woman's arm and move away slightly, just in time before Alex reached the desk again, positioning herself next to Cosima.

"Dr. Cormier!" The younger student said in her high pitched voice. "Is everything alright?"

"You tell me!" She replied a little more abruptly than she should.

"Hmm… Fine." Alex said, moving even closer to Cosima. "We're doing great! Right, Cos?"

The brunette's eyes went from her partner to the professor, then back again. "Yeah, all good." She answered, her voice breaking a little.

"Perfect!" The Frenchwoman said, turning to leave.  _What am I doing? Did I lose the notion of danger?_  She sat on the main desk, her eyes divided between glances at the two female students and her watch. The time could not pass fast enough, Delphine just wanted to leave and meet Cosima outside these walls, so she could talk in peace with her, without any concerns regarding inopportune eyes and away from Alex.

When the last pair finished she could finally leave, even because Cosima and Alex already left fifteen minutes ago. She was packing her things when the land line for the Lab rang. "Yes?" She picked up rapidly.

"Has everyone left, Dr. Cormier?" Her boss' voice sounding on the other end.

"They just left." Delphine answered. "I was about to leave."

"Not yet!" Dr. Leekie said. "Could you pass by my office for a moment?"

"Certainly!" And she left, convicted he wanted to go over the day's reports. The professor thought about texting Cosima, but she figured it wouldn't be necessary. It shouldn't take long.

The blonde knocked on the door and entered, wanting to get over with it as fast as possible. But she stopped brusquely in the middle of the room when she was faced with Alex seating across Dr. Leekie's desk.

"Please, Dr. Cormier, take a seat." He said, rising politely from his chair.

She did so, feeling uncomfortable on the vacant chair, shifting her body so she would stay as far as she could from the student.  _What the hell is going on?_  For a moment she feared that the intense exchange of words she had with Cosima didn't pass unnoticed by the other student, who went to Dr. Leekie with her  _concerns_.

But the man fast proved her fears unjustified, at least this once. "As you know, this is the last week before the break and, due to the problems we've been having, the scheduling we had initially predicted could not be kept."

"Yes, I'm very aware of that problem." The professor still couldn't foresee what this was about.

"Well, this leave us with the issue that some of the trials are running when we're not here." He explained. "Now, I, obviously, have to stay here to supervise them. And Ms. Robinson here as volunteered to help me out during the break!"

"Really?" Delphine couldn't hide her surprise, as she looked, with eyebrows raised, to the young woman.

"Yes!" She answered, a smile on her lips. "I talked with my parents and they agreed in spending Christmas here, with me."

"Well, your parents are very understanding!" The Frenchwoman said.

"They certainly are." The dean retorted. "But, actually, I was hoping you could stay here as well. It's a lot of work just for the two of us! And, naturally, you'll be compensated for the extra work."

_Like hell I'm going to stay here!_  "Thank you for thinking of me, Dr. Leekie, but I really need to go home." Delphine answered instead. "Christmas is very important to my family. Besides, I've not been there since I came here first."

"I thought this was your home, Dr. Cormier!" A straight line formed on his lips.

"It is, but my home is also where my family is." The blonde didn't want to get in this type of conversation in front of the young student, or have it with her boss, for that matter. "My point is, stay here for Christmas is out of the question. I already bought the ticket and my family is expecting me." She hoped she didn't sound too blunt.

"Very well!" The man was clearly not happy with his employee decision, who was not worried with it, there was no reason for her to feel obligated to stay in the States. "Ms. Robinson, you can leave us now!" He directed to the student, who was quick in filling his request.

The professor assumed her boss was still going to pursue the issue with the student gone, but, once again, she was wrong. "I would like for us to review all the trials so far." He said, retrieving stacks of reports from his desk's drawer.

_Oh, great!_  But that Delphine could not deny her boss.

It was over 10.30 when she was free, knowing that it was too late to meet the two students, she texted Cosima: "Sorry, couldn't make it today." She would explain better the next day.

The next morning Delphine's first class would be with Cosima and after making a pit stop at the professors' lounge for coffee and small talk with her colleagues, she passed by her office to drop what she didn't need and walked to the amphitheater.

Her eyes found Cosima on the last row, who presented a skulking face. Clearly, she was not happy. Last night the student never replied Delphine's text and that alone was indication enough of the student's sullen mood. The expression she had this morning did nothing but confirm the professor's suspicions.

Cosima's face didn't change all hour and she was already packing her things even before the class was over, which forced the professor to call her immediately after she finished the lecture. "Ms. Niehaus, a word?" Cosima was pouting while going to meet the blonde, who already had a couple of students to deal with. "Could you hold for a minute?" She said to Cosima, raising her hand. Turning then her attention to the other students, trying to answer their questions as fast as she could. Occasionally glancing at the small woman, who was leaning on the main desk, facing the many rows of seats destined to the students.  _At least she's quiet_.

Delphine took a deep breath before turning to face Cosima, expecting to face the same sullen expression she had all hour. But was surprised to see that the student was still staring at the room.

"Don't you get nervous talking to so many people?" The brunette asked, still not looking at the professor.

"You get used to it, but it takes some time, sure. In the beginning is nerve-wracking!" Delphine chuckled, turning herself to look at the empty amphitheater. "I'm sorry about last night. I only managed to leave when I texted you." She said half-distracted. And, somehow that made this conversation a little more light.

"I imagined so…" Cosima said.

"Then why the bad mood?" The Frenchwoman was confused.

"Not bad mood…"

"Right!" Delphine said turning to the student again.

"What happened? You haven't stay until so late for a while." Cosima asked. And in that moment the professor realized that, even though they were no longer together, both women were very aware of each other's schedules.  _Yeah, that's not weird at all!_

"Dr. Leekie insisted in going over all the trials last night." She explained.

"Why?" The brunette asked a little startled. "Do you think he knows what we're doing?"

"No, I don't think so. I don't know how he could." But she stopped suddenly, it wouldn't be the first time he knew something he shouldn't. However, replaying last night's meeting nothing indicated that her boss was aware of their private investigation. "To tell you the truth, I think he was just punishing me for refusing to stay here during the break." She told the student her suspicious.

"He asked you that?" Cosima puffed out. "What a creep! Why would he want you here?"

"Cosima…" She warned. "He's still my boss!"

"I know, but c'mon. Who would want to stay here during Christmas?" All this time the brunette never left her spot by the desk, only her hands were moving.

"Alex volunteered!" The professor said, matter-of-factually.

"Really?" She cocked her head.

"You didn't know?"

"Nop, its news to me!" Cosima answered. "Then again, she needs all the help she can get. She's worried about her grades."

"Yes, that's true." Delphine agreed, then couldn't stop herself. "I thought you knew. You two seem so close."

The brunette shifted a little, her eyes narrowed almost imperceptibly. "No, she didn't tell me!" Was all she said.

The blonde decided not to push, it was none of her business, she had to keep reminding herself. But she was extremely aware that the proximity between the two students was bothering her more and more. "But I'll see you tonight, right?" She asked instead. "At the Law School, that is!" She added a little too fast.

Cosima tried to hide the cocky smile that appeared in her lips, but didn't succeed completely. "Actually, I can't. Not until after the break. My parents are arriving this afternoon." She explained. "And they're staying here until we all leave together back to San Francisco."

"Oh…" The Frenchwoman was not sure she managed to keep the disappointment she was feeling away from her voice. "They're coming to the Christmas' party, yes?"

"Yes…" Cosima said, between chuckles.

"What?" The professor asked confused.

"Nothing! I just realized that you're going to meet my parents!"

The realization of it hit Delphine like a hammer to the head. Even though the student introduced that scenario to the professor in a very light mood, she was not feeling so cheerful about it. She found herself in a position she could have never expected: she was meeting the parents of a female student she had sex with and dumped without any reasonable explanation. Not only that, a student she still had conflicted feeling for.  _That's gonna go so bad!_

The consequent of it was that Delphine felt jumpy the rest of the week, feeling restless with anticipation. And, to top it all off, during her lectures of the senior class every time she looked at the brunette student she was faced with a cocky smile, which didn't leave her face even at the end of the day, when they were checking on the project.

When she was getting ready for the party her anxiety reached new heights, feeling too self-aware of what she would be wearing. The Frenchwoman decided to pull her hair up and picked a fitted dark-red dress that ended at her knees, her shoulders covered with a dark-blue scarf, black high heels on her feet. Putting on a long warm coat she left her apartment.

The party was taking place in one of the exhibit halls of the scientific department, which was totally transformed to receive the partygoers. After leaving her coat at the reception Delphine walked to the hall. Stopping at the entry, she scanned the room, but did not see the petit student,  _maybe she hasn't arrived yet_. Who she saw was Alison talking to Roberts in one of the corners, already glasses in hand. So she walked there.

"Hi, there!" She greeted when she was next to them.

"Delphine, hi!" Alison said cheerily. "Grab a glass, let's drink at the expenses of the department."

"In a little while." The Frenchwoman answered, then turned to glance at the male professor, who gave her an accomplice smile.

"Don't worry, I take care of her." He answered Delphine's unspoken question. Her co-workers had started to discreetly see each other a few weeks ago. The blonde felt more relieved knowing that there was someone to keep a check on Alison, she could be a little… excessive. It was rare the nights they went out when her friend didn't drink more than her share. In a way Delphine understood, the teaching career could be fastidious, it was not uncommon for her colleagues to find a way to compensate for that.  _God knows I've made my own mistakes!_

They were talking lively when the dean stopped next to them, positioning himself by Delphine's side. "Is everyone having a good time?" He asked.

"Yes, Dr. Leekie. Is quite a party you put together here!" Alison said, which made the Frenchwoman swallowed a laugh.

"Yes, thank you Dr. Kent." He replied. "However, I would like you to… mingle a little, get to know the parents of our students."

"We'll get to that." It was Roberts who said, clearly trying to deviate the attention from Alison. "We're just getting use to the environment."

At this they were approached by a tall man, distinguishably dressed in a full suit. Next to him was Alex. "Aldous!" The man said extending his hand.

A little smile appeared on the dean's face, shaking the other man's hand. "John!" Then he proceeded to introduce the newcomer to his employees. "This is Mr. Robinson, Alex's father."

Delphine hardly had time to register the familiarity between the two men. In her sight entered a small form. Her dreadlocked hair tight in a bun on top of her head, a colorful dress revealing all her curves, taller a few inches due to black high heels stylish boots. On her right side was a woman, slightly taller than the student, short hair neatly styled, an elegant black dress, and on her left was a much taller man with suit pants and a shirt topped by a blazer.

"Dr. Cormier." Her boss' voice made her return her attention to where she was. "Would you accompany us? There's someone I want you to meet."

"Oh… Of course!" She found herself following the man across the room, Alison next to her.

They stopped next to a tall man, blond short hair, dressed in a suit. "Dr. Kent, Dr. Cormier, I'd like you to meet Dr. Guttman, from the Department of Biology of Freie Universität Berlin."

"Nice to meet you." The man extended his hand, a heavy German accent pressing his voice. "We've been accompanying the project's developments with extreme enthusiasm."

This surprised Delphine for two reasons: first, she wasn't aware that any information about the project has been passed to their affiliates in Berlin; and second, how could he be so excited about it, it's not like they've seen any promising progresses. She decided to throw the bait. "Yes, I'm happy to hear it. I'm just sorry that we haven't seen much improvement in our research."

The fellow European seemed a little confused, his eyes traveling from the Frenchwoman to the dean, who hastily intervened. "Well, what matters is that we're still pushing. Perseverance is the best ally for success."

She looked at her co-worker, who also had a very confused expression, but shrugged when she noticed Delphine's stare. However, the professor's attention was once again strayed to another place in the room, where Cosima and her parents were being approached by Alex and her father.

In that moment Cosima's eyes found her and an half-smile appeared on her face, Delphine thought she saw a slight head movement from the student, as if asking her to join them, she couldn't be sure, she was too far away. But the confirmation came with a discreet hand wave calling her over.  _She's really enjoying this!_

Delphine wanted to go there, actually, she wanted to get next to Cosima as soon as she saw her, but was afraid that her eagerness would be too obvious. So she stubbornly remained away from them, going around the room and  _mingle,_  like Dr. Leekie suggested. Although her eyes were moving regularly to where they were and, more than once, she caught the brunette student looking at her with twitched lips, her brows raised.

The professor was not passing far by Cosima's group, making her way to yet another student, when she felt a grip on her wrist. She turned to face a cocky smile on familiar lips. "Dr. Cormier, there's someone I want you to meet." And the Frenchwoman saw herself being pulled by soft hands, after receiving a wink from the brown eyes. Her pulse was accelerated, her skin burning where the student didn't release the hold.

"Mom, dad, this is Dr. Delphine Cormier." She announced. "My immunology professor and one of the leading scientists in the project I told you about."

"Mrs. and Mr. Niehaus, is a pleasure to meet you!" She managed to say, her hand being steady shaken with smiles on their faces. Delphine noticed that, even though physically her student was much more alike her mother, it was from her father that Cosima got her wide smile. "I must say, you should be very proud of your daughter. I haven't taught for many years, but Ms. Niehaus is, by far, the best student I've encountered."

"Oh, we are." Cosima's father replied, embracing his daughter. "We always knew our little Cos would be great in whatever she decided to do. If for nothing else, because she was stubborn since the day she was born."

"Ugh… Dad!" Cosima was fully red and gently pushing away her father. She was not so pleased now.  _Good!_

"I can vouch for that!" Alex decided to give her input. "I'm very lucky to have Cosima as a lab partner and a friend. She's a great person, too. You've done a great job raising her."

_Oh please…_  Delphine had to force herself not to roll her eyes and bite her tongue to keep her from saying what was going over her mind.

"Thank you, Alex. That's very gentle of you." Cosima's mother broke the uncomfortable silence left by Alex's observation.

The Frenchwoman, on the other hand, decided to ignore the comment. "So, which one of you put the science bug in her?" She asked the student's parents.

"None. Cosima has a mind of her own." Her mother explained. "Actually, it came a little as a surprise when she told us she was following Biology. You see, Dr. Cormier, she was a great student in all areas, we never knew what she would choose."

"That's because you always assumed I would go all law on you and dad was already seing me playing on the San Francisco Symphony." Cosima said, clearly wanting to tell her side of the story. "But I fooled you right to the end, huh?" She gave a small snort.

"You sure did!" Her father confirmed.

Delphine was silently listening to the conversation. She was starting to understand her student a little better. It made sense Cosima was so comfortable in her life, on her studies and her relations with everyone around her. Her parents probably raised her in a relaxed environment, where asking questions was received with praise and logical answers. Now that she thinks about it, it's absolutely reasonable that Cosima would see science as the field where she was most comfortable with. Looking at the small student, her eyes bright, the constant smile on her lips and her hands motions, going this and that way, standing with her shoulders high, next to her parents, the blonde was more aware than ever what the student was all about. What many people could see as insolence was nothing more than the confidence of knowing that, even if she was wrong, there would always be someone there for her, supporting her.  _No wonder she's so fearless._

"…whish was like Cos! I didn't know what to pick right until the moment I had to make up my mind." Delphine caught the younger student mid-sentence, lost in her thoughts.

"That's because Cosima has a natural talent for science, while you…" She stopped herself when she realized her thoughts had transpired to her words. The professor looked around the group, everyone staring at her, even Cosima, who knew what she thought about the other student, had her mouth slightly open in shock.  _Merde!_

"What's that supposed to mean, Dr. Cormier?!" Alex's father had an ugly expression.

"Oh, is just that… Some people know since a very young age what they want to do, while others take a little longer." She tried to control the damage. "But what matters is that you end up doing something you love."

"Yes, that's right!" Cosima's father awkwardly came to her assistance. "I didn't know what I wanted to do until I was twenty… Lingered in some jobs, even enrolled in civil engineering in college. But music is my calling."

That seemed to settle it and the conversation eased a little. The professor stood there for a while longer, not wanting to leave right after dropping that bomb, but added nothing to the conversation, afraid to speak her mind again. Her eyes glancing occasionally to Cosima, who seemed equally distracted, not quite recovered from the shock also.

When Delphine thought it had passed enough time, she apologized and left the group. Walking to one of the terraces that surrounded the big hall. It was freezing outside and she was without a coat, but after that she needed, desperately, a smoke. Going to one of the corners of the balcony, where she knew no one inside could see her, she looked around her small purse and lightened a cigarette, letting the smoke fill her lungs, feeling immediately the tension releasing her body.

"That surely is a stupid addiction!" Delphine was halfway through her smoke, leaning outside the balcony, when the familiar voice came from behind her. "Why else would you want to be out in the cold?"

"I know, but I needed it." She turned looking Cosima in the eyes.

"What was that all about?" The student asked, getting a little closer. "I thought you were Ms. In Control."

"That's not always true and you know it!" Something came up to her mind, a talk she meant to have with Cosima but, in the mist of all the events, escaped her mind. "I meant to talk with you about what happened the other night, in the law's study room, I…jumped to conclusions."

"I know. Scott told me about your little conversation." She stood still, but her face was lightning up. "You should be ashamed for taking advantage of my friend's honesty like that!" She chuckled.

"He's a nice guy." Delphine's only defense.

"He sure is!" Cosima was moving closer. "But you still haven't answered my question!" She was not letting it go.

"You know I don't particularly like your partner…" She tried, maybe the student would let her leave it at that.

"Hm-mh… but that's not new."

"What do you want me to say?" The Frenchwoman asked, taking one last drag and frustratingly throwing away the cigarette's butt.

"The truth would be nice, for once!" Cosima was now much closer, but still a few feet away.

"She touches you too much." The professor heard herself say in a small voice.

"And that bothers you?" Delphine saw the student shift her body a little, but she was not moving any closer.

"Really a lot!" She confessed, her voice still low. The blonde's eyes registering every little movement on the other woman's body, every little involuntary flex of muscles. "I know it shouldn't. It's selfish and I have no…"

"You know what bothers me?" Cosima interrupted her.

"Huh?"

"That you don't touch me enough…"

In that moment Delphine reached her arm holding tight the student's wrist, dragging her close to her. She was not cold anymore, she was burning up, her body ablaze looking for the smaller woman's like water to put away the fire that pour from deep inside her and stretched all over her. Kissing Cosima's lips with a bruising force, her tongue searching for the warmth in her mouth. Cosima was expecting it, how could she not? And eagerly returned the kiss, her arms pulling Delphine closer, her small body pressing hard against the professor, whose hands moved to her waist, feeling all the student's curves in their path. The Frenchwoman used her longer structure forcing them to switch places, holding the brunette against the balcony's rail, her hands moving to the small back of Cosima and tugging, their hips right next to each other. Cosima's hands on her neck, pulling her down, their tongues dancing to a rhythm that was familiar only to them.

But the student pulled away, her hands pushing Delphine's shoulders and, much to the professor's surprised, sliding away from her grasp. "No, wait!" Her hands raised.

"What?" Delphine was having trouble breathing.

"No, we can't, not like this!" The student took a few steps back.

"You're joking, right?" The professor has never been so confused in her life. "I thought you…"

"No, no…" Cosima quickly replied. "I do want this, but…"

"What? Is this because of Alex?"

"What about Alex?" It was the brunette who seemed confused now.

"You are together, no?" The Frenchwoman asked.

Cosima's lips parted a bit, realizing what was in the professor's mind. Then she chuckled. "No, we're not… I don't want her, I want you."

Delphine started to move in her direction. "So… You want me, I want you… I don't see where the issue is."

The student moved subtly away, keeping the distance from the professor. "I want you to tell me why you broke with me!"

"You're not serious…" Delphine was perplexed.

"I am very serious! I want to know!" She demanded. "I don't want to have to deal with it, whatever it was, again. Who's to say the same won't happen again? That you won't leave me high and dry again?"

"I won't!"

"Then tell me…" She was not leaving it alone, the professor could see the determination on her face.

"Fine…" She conceded. "But not here, not now."

"Why not?"

"This is neither the time nor the place." She couldn't explain any further without give something up and there was no way in hell she was going to tell Cosima something like that in the middle of a party, where the damages could be amplified and with no possibilities for the Frenchwoman to control, as much as she thought she could, her student's rage. "I'll tell you later."

"When?" Cosima asked. "I'm leaving with my parents tomorrow morning and won't be back until the day before the Christmas' break ends."

Delphine wanted to ask her to stay a little longer, her own flight wouldn't leave until three days from this night and what better time to tell her than when Cosima had no access to Leekie. That would give her three full weeks to process before she meets the man again. But she couldn't, it was just not practical and besides the student was leaving with her parents. "I guess we'll have to wait until you return."

"You want that?"

"No! But believe me, it's for the best." She tried to convince the student as well as herself. "You have to trust me on this!"

"And why would I do that, when you said  _you_  don't trust  _me_?" The student questioned.

"Wow… You've been holding that one close to your chest, uh?" Delphine smiled.

"Yeah, you bet I have…" She was frowning.

"Maybe I should've said that I didn't trust myself around you… You know, alone…" She was walking again in the direction of the student, who didn't move this time. "With no one around…"

Cosima allowed her to place her arms around her body, but didn't let Delphine kiss her. "You better not start something you can't finish…" Her lips next to the blonde's, a whisper that glided over her mouth.

And just like that, the brunette was gone from her arms, walking back to the party. Now all Delphine had to do was put herself together to follow her example and find a way to deal with staying away from Cosima for the next three weeks. She searched her purse to get another cigarette.  _Piece of cake!_


	33. Rekindling An Old Flame

After leaving her parents at the hotel, Cosima went home and finished packing the little things she still had to. Her mind still rambling on her previous encounter with Delphine. It took all her strength to keep herself away from the Frenchwoman, but she knew if they didn't solve this problem now, it would come back to hunt them. Now was the time to clear the waters.  _God knows we have enough problems as it is_. She was never the type of person to let things piling up.

It was a matter of self-preservation as much as making things right. She wanted Delphine, but she was not ready to deal with all the crap that came with it again. Cosima wanted to be sure they had a future together before getting…invested again. And there was no way she could know that unless they had an honest conversation about their issues.

The professor was right about something in the past: ignore problems won't make them go away. And what Cosima wanted, more than anything, was to, for once, have a smooth sail with Delphine. Sure, some limitations remained, but with the end of the semester and Cosima finishing her immunology part of the program, it would be easier to deal, or so she hoped. Even if the blonde would still be a teacher in the same institute she was a student, technically, she was no longer  _her_  student and that was a little relief, which they desperately needed, on their tension.

The brunette knew those were all very valid reasons to stay away from the Frenchwoman, at least for now, but they served as little comfort when she was in bed alone, dressed with Delphine's shirt (that she revived from one of her drawers). And to think she had to wait three full weeks before even look at Delphine again didn't make it any easier. Sleep was hard to come, but when she was finally asleep she was rewarded with brown eyes looking into hers and soft hands traveling her body. Even if it was only a dream…

In the morning she woke up with her alarm and was all set when her parents stopped by her place to take her to the airport.

"Good morning, kiddo!" Her father cheerfully said, helping her put the luggage in the trunk of the taxi.

"Hi dad!" She answered sleepily and sat on the back seat.

"Everything okay?" Her mother, who was seating inside, asked. "You seem a little down."

"No, it's fine… Just had a hard time sleeping." She answered her mother, forcing a smile.

The journey to the airport was quiet and Cosima slept all the flight. When she left San Francisco International Airport her heart jumped at the vision, blankets of white snow were replaced by all sorts of shades of yellow and brown, from the fallen leaves that covered the floors. It was not nearly as cold has her foster city and the air was filled with humidity that stretched from the Bay to the entire city. She had missed her hometown with its relaxing pace and its people always with a nice smile to offer. It was a big difference from the people covered in layers of clothes and stressful expressions that populated the streets around campus where she had dwelt for the last three months.

That sight was enough to lift her spirit, even if just a little. Sure, three weeks without seeing Delphine would be hard. But she couldn't be upset with the perspective of visiting the familiar places or some of her favorite restaurants and see her old friends, go out with them, sharing the same stories like they've done a million times before, but somehow never got tired of them.

They arrived home and after Cosima unpacked all her things she joined her parents in the living room, where they were sat in the couch talking with each other. They turned when they felt her behind them.

"So where do you want to go to lunch?" Her mother asked with a smile.

"Duh… Annabelle's!" It was a ritual of them every time Cosima returned to San Francisco.

"I thought so, I  _did_  make the reservation." Her mother answered. "But you never know..."

"I love that place, why would I want to change our first destination?" Cosima asked, tilting her head.

Her parents look to one another in silence for several seconds, until her father puffed. "Fine, I'll say it!" He said to his wife, then looked at Cosima. "You seem a little different, is all…"

"Different how?"

"I don't know…" The woman offered. "Distracted, somehow. You're usually so excited about returning and today…hmm…you're awfully quiet."

"Oh, no." The young woman tried to give an explanation that seemed reasonable. "I'm just tired. Too much work, senior year, that sort of things…"

"Sweetheart, if it's too much you should slow it down, okay." Her father had a concerned expression. "We don't want you to have a nervous breakdown or something."

"God, dad!" She sat on the arm of the sofa. "I'm fine, really!"

"If you say so. But if it's too much you should drop that project you're working on." The man said. "I didn't like that Dr. Leekie character."

"I can handle it, okay…" She was too exhausted for that conversation.  _God, I do need a vacation_. "When did you meet Dr. Leekie? I don't remember introducing him to you."

"He came to greet us when you disappeared to God knows where!" Her mother explained.

_Oh, right._  "Why didn't you like him?" She asked.

"I don't know… He seems shifty…" He answered.

Her mother laughed. "Oh, Lou… you and your  _feelings_." Fingers forming air quotes.

"Oh, c'mon, don't tell me you didn't feel it too!"

Her mother hummed. "Yeah, maybe a little." Then she added. "Now, that Dr. … hmm, what's her name again? The French one, she's French, right? Her, I like!"

"Dr. Cormier… hmm… Yeah, she's French." Cosima helped.

"Oh, right." Her father agreed. "She's seems nice."

"Yep… Even if she snapped at that student." Her mother giggled. The daughter, however, was feeling more uncomfortable by the second with the direction the conversation was heading. "By the way, what's wrong with that Alex persona?"

"Oh, it's just the way she is." Cosima tried to explain.

"Well, she seems to like you quite a lot, Cos!" Her father was smiling.

Did everyone notice but her?  _Is it that obvious?_  If so, how could she have felt so surprised when her partner  _attacked_ her? "Yeah, well, she's nice."

"You two aren't…"

She didn't let her mother finish the question. "No, mom, we aren't. And I don't intend to be." She exhaled. "Can we please go out to lunch? I'm starving…" She said getting up.

Apart from that conversation with her parents when she arrived, the time Cosima spent with them was relaxing. It was nice to be back home and not have to worry about clean clothes or meals. As usual, all the time her parents spent with her was dedicated to pampering her, which she enjoyed very much. And when Emily returned from Minnesota, three days after her, the biology student started to go out with her friends, facing the cold winds and the wet weather for a sip of coffee or something stronger, perhaps some dancing and some laughs accompanying light talk.

Cosima was well settled in already one week after she arrived. Even if every morning she woke up with an aching pain in her chest caused by Delphine's absence, she always forced herself to see the good side of things: every day that passed brought her closer to Delphine, it was only a matter of time. She had to learn to be patient these last couple of months, she could endure a few more weeks. Besides, despite wanting to see the Frenchwoman more than anything, she was definitely not looking forward to the talk she and Delphine needed to have once they see each other again. So was determined to enjoy her time off from all the drama that her life had turned into and  _relax_. This was the main word on her vocabulary these days.

She was out one night with Emily and some other friends from her high school years. Most of them were also studying away from home, so the way she felt they all felt… _well, sort of_. The point was: they were all out having fun in one of their favorite clubs. Cosima was starting to feel parched and went to the counter for a drink. She was waiting for her drink when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned and was faced with a familiar face from the past.

"Sarah, oh my god…Hi!" She went for a hug.

"Cosima, so it is you…" The other woman said. "I wasn't sure it was you, had to do a double take."

"What are you talking about? It hasn't been that long. And I know I don't look that old." She half-laugh half-giggled.

"Oh, no… That's not it!" Sarah explained. "Now that I see you closer you haven't changed much… But the hair…" She ran her hand on Cosima's dreads.

"Oh, yeah…" She was starting to blush, running herself one hand through her head. "I didn't remember you never saw me like this."

"Well, I like it. It looks good on you." The other woman got her face closer to Cosima's. "And that nose ring… Wow… I didn't think you could be so rebel…" She laughed.

"Rebel?!" Cosima was laughing as well. "Oh, no, no…. I just needed to make a change, you know?"

"Hm-mh… So are you in the business of making all girls fall head over heels?" She asked.

"What? Why do you say that?" The short woman asked.

"Oh… You know…" Sarah's hand moving a little. "It's bad enough that you have an endearing personality and are smart as hell… But I don't think any right-minded girl could resist you now…"

"You think?" Yep, she was definitely blushing. "Nah…"

"Are you here alone?" Sarah asked.

"Oh, no… Some friends…" Cosima replied.

"Hm-mh… Well I have to go." The older woman was looking around. "Have to go to work tomorrow. But we should meet again, have coffee, yes?"

"Oh, sure, I would love that." They exchange phone numbers and she returned to her group of friends.

Two days later she was getting ready to meet Sarah for coffee before dinner. When she was about to leave, her mother stopped her. "Should we wait for you to dinner?" She asked from the kitchen.

She peered through the door. "I don't know, I'll text you."

"Are you meeting Emily?" Her mother looked at her.

"No… Hum… Sarah…" She said hurriedly, hoping that it would be enough to avoid her mother's questions.

"Sarah, Sarah?"  _Not so lucky_.

"Yes, mom, Sarah, Sarah…" Cosima said annoyed. "I ran into her the other night and thought it would be nice to talk with her."

"Sure… I not saying anything, just asking!" Her mother said raising her hands.

"Okay…" She gave a quick peek on her cheek. "I'll text you…" And she was out the door.

Cosima knew what her mother was thinking, but it was nothing like that. She might have been flattered by her ex-girlfriend's attention, but that was it. Sarah was her first girlfriend, the one that taught her a little more about herself, helped her discover a side of her that not even she knew she had at the time. Seeing her after all this time reminded her what was like be young and ingenuous. If she giggled like an oblivious teenager around Sarah was because that's how she felt around her. Nothing more. Cosima had no intention of turning this into something it was not, but she couldn't help herself from finding out how the reckless girl she met in high school had turned out.

Even knowing all of this she was still feeling little butterflies in her stomach when she approached the table the other woman was at, reading a book. "Hi!" She greeted. "Hope you haven't been waiting for long."

Sarah looked up. "Oh, no." Her eyes going down to her book, where Cosima's eyes had settled. "Oh, this? Don't mind it. I carry a book around to read any chance I get."

Cosima sat. "Really?" She snorted. "I thought you hated to read."

"Yeah, well… I didn't read much back than so I never knew how good it could be." She laughed. "Maybe I was reading the wrong books."

"You probably were." The waiter reached their table and Cosima placed her order. "So… What's new with you?"

"A lot, really. I eventually did graduate. And started my own business." She started.

"Really? What is it?" Cosima asked.

"I restore antique furniture."

Cosima's eyes went directly to her hands. "Well, you could fool me!"

"Gloves, Cos… And a nice lotion will do the deal." Sarah said raising her hands in front of the student, turning this and that way.

"Oh, okay." Cosima said after clearing her voice.

"What about you? Still a little bookworm?" She smiled.

"I think it's more like a lab rat… I mean… I work in a lab, well study." She paused. "What I mean is that I'm studying biology at University of Minnesota."

"Wow, that's far… And I always thought you would go for something more specific." Sarah raised her brow, a crooked smile on her lips, teasing Cosima.

"Genetics, Cell Biology and Development Cell Biology… Is that specific enough for you?" She asked, smiling as well.

"Much better." The older woman laughed.

Cosima never thought that it would be so easy to talk with Sarah again and after the initial weirdness she found herself exchanging jokes with her. Sarah might have changed, got her feet on the ground, but she remained the same free spirit. And when they noticed the sun setting on the San Francisco Bay, she texted her mother warning she wouldn't be home for dinner. The two women decided to go for dinner in one of the many restaurants along the Bay.

They were already in the dessert when Sarah asked. "So, are you…hmm… seeing anyone?"

Cosima set her spoon and took a sip from the wine. "No… Yeah…uhh… I'm not sure… It's complicated!" She managed.

"Wow… It sure is!" Sarah laughed gently.

"You have no idea!" The brunette laughed as well.

"Do you love her?" She asked, than fast added. "I don't want to meddle, just curious!"

"I don't know… I mean… Fuck… I just remembered that you used to love hard questions." She took some time to think it over and then said. "To tell you the truth I don't think I want to go over that part of the subject right now. I can't."

"Okay, but remember life is too short to play the indecisive." The other woman said. "I know it sounds like a common place, but it doesn't make it less true."

"I know, I'm trying to solve it…" Cosima lowered her eyes.

"Well, when you do, let me know." She winked. "I might have a word to say or two, depending on the result."

It was pass one in the morning when Cosima arrived home. Taking of her shoes off, so she wouldn't wake her parents on her way up the stairs to her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again not wanting to promote the restaurant. Damn, I've never even been there, but the food sounds and looks good...


	34. Le Réveillon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right! My French is crap! You just have to imagine all the dialogue in here is in the language of romance or whatever. After all, when it comes to imagination the sky is the limit!

Delphine was sat at the balcony of her parents' home, a blanket over her legs and her laptop forgotten on top of it. Her parents called her crazy for spending so much time outside; it was winter, after all. But to compare the southern France's weather to the harsh conditions she spent her last months in was a futile exercise. The low winter sun at this point felt as welcoming as a summer afternoon at the beach, even if now it was covered with light-gray clouds. She reached for the tea that was on the bench next to her, taking a sip, letting its warmth spread through her body. It was starting to rain, gentle sprinkles falling from the gray sky. It made no difference, the Frenchwoman was safe under the balcony from the top floor. She closed her eyes listening the sound the raindrops made when hitting the ground or the metallic rail on the balcony, the incessant traffic noise muffled by it.

The door slid open. "Delphine, what are you doing outside? Can't you see that is raining?" Her mother asked. "Come inside!"

"Non, maman. I'm fine, there's no wind." She answered, still distracted.

"Nonsense! Come inside! I'm going to need your help with dinner." It was Christmas Eve and her mother had been preparing the meal all day long. In no time the house would be filled with people, with her older sister coming along with her husband and their two kids, one of them, the boy, born not even a month ago.

This year there would be actually two new additions to the table, apart from her nephew, her little sister, Ana, had insisted in bringing to dinner her boyfriend. Delphine was surprised when her younger sibling had the nerve to ask their parents and even more when they eventually agreed. When Delphine was her age it would never occur to her, or her older sister for that matter, to ask such thing. Not that she would want, anyway. Even if she liked a boy at that age it was always a little child's infatuation. Besides, she was always considered too weird by kids her age, with her nose always in a book, hardly talking with anyone unless when it was totally necessary. Every time she had to work in group for school, she always ended up doing the entire thing herself, then gave a copy to her peers. Delphine didn't trust anyone to do the work, afraid that as a result of it her grades would crumble. It was, actually, in picking groups for works the only time she was popular, with every colleague wanting her in their group. No wonder, it was a guaranteed top grade.

However, despite the fact she was always the top student, that didn't insure the professors' sympathy. Delphine was never a  _teacher's pet_ , even though she knew that was what she was called behind her back. With the exception of a couple of professors throughout her young academic career, it seems that she was not understood even by the older people.

Getting up, she tossed those thoughts aside. Those days were long gone and even if she was still not a  _social butterfly_ , she managed to have, now, healthy relations with all kinds of people. And, most of all, she was happy her younger sister was different from her on that aspect; at least she didn't have to go through what Delphine did. Although her youth of isolation might have helped her build character and become a stronger person, it was also quite painful.  _There has to be a better ways to build character!_  She thought, bitterly.

"Don't you think this is too much food?" Delphine asked when she entered the kitchen and was faced with the vision of the table already filled with home-baked cakes and the enormous bird her mother was preparing for the oven.

"In days like this there's no such thing as too much food!" Her mother replied. "Could you start preparing the vegetables? I need to start those right away if we're to still eat today!"

Her mother, always the drama queen. Delphine had no idea from where she got her calmer side, but it was definitely not from her. They were fundamentally different, however in the kitchen they understood each other, with both women enjoying the art of cooking.

It was not, also, from her father, who was sat on the couch in the living room reading the paper, that she inherit her quieter nature. If her mother was the drama queen of the house, her father's temper was legendary for its short fuse when things didn't go his way, even if proven wrong. The man was unbending beyond reason and, along the years, Delphine came to terms with the fact that the only thing she shared with her father was biology, nothing more. But that was undeniable, she was alike her father in every way, her long and lean stature, her curled blonde hair, even the bright brown eyes were a mirror image of her father's. Delphine might have gotten her gentle temper from her mother, but her physical characteristics were all her father.

Dinner was well on its way, despite her mother's constantly complaining that things were late, when the doorbell rang. Both women remained in the kitchen while they heard the man go to the door and soon after the house was filled with the sound of her older sister and her family.

They were all seating at the big table in the living room and, if previous years were any indication, they would spend the next several hours seating there, eating and calmly talking. Her younger sister's boyfriend, Gustave, was a shy boy about two years older, or was shy now given the circumstances. Delphine couldn't imagine how unnerving it could be to meet the girlfriend's parents in this situation, especially with her father's constant questions. However, the boy was holding his own and didn't crush under the pressure.

And just like that the memory of one of her last nights across the ocean reentered her mind.  _He's certainly behaving better than I did_. Delphine could only hope she didn't make too much a fool of herself. Her comment was, at the very least, unprofessional. However, seeing Cosima almost in her natural environment was revealing of her predisposition for the good humor she always presented Delphine with.  _Well, almost always_.

She missed her student's sly grin and at night her body had a hard time finding a comfortable position to rest, while her mind traveled the path of the little memories the blonde thought, for sure, forever lost. After spending all her strength and will to hold her feelings hostage for so long, the little contact from the other night was enough to release them with such a force that it was like a Pandora Box got opened and now she could do nothing about it, but wait.

"What do you think Delphine?" Her mother's voice brought her back.

"What?" She asked, noticing everyone at the table was looking at her.

"Jérôme! Valérie's son, he's available." Her mother explained. "If I remember well, you used to have a little thing for him…"

"I was seven, mom. And I haven't seen him in what? Ten years?" Delphine replied.

"Well, he turned into a very good-looking man." Paula said, winking.

"Yes and you can meet him for coffee or something." It seems her mother was invested in finding her a suitor; since Delphine arrived she's been dropping hints, almost shoving every one of her friends' sons on her face. Really, she just had to pick!

"I live in the States now, why would I want to start seeing someone from here?" Delphine said the same thing she's been saying for almost two weeks.

"Don't you want a boyfriend, auntie Del?" Her niece was the only one she allowed to call her that, she always hated when other people called her Del, but with the little girl the blonde found it endearing.  _Go figure!_

"Hmm… What makes you think I don't have one already?" She answered her niece, teasing, with a smile on her face.

"Well, do you?" Her father asked, his brows raised.

"I was just joking!" Delphine's patience running low due to the inquisitorial tone of the older man's voice.

"I was just asking. After all, we have no idea what you're doing there!" He replied.

"I work! That's what I do there!" She said, remembering her father's face when, five months ago, Delphine informed him of her decision to go to the States. He was less than pleased. It was something she never understood; the animosity between father and daughter only grew over the years, yet he didn't like her moving away. It was like that when she went to Paris to the University and it was now.

"Yeah, but, Delphine, you can't be working all the time." Paula tried to help. "I mean, you have to do something other than work."

"Don't worry, Paula, I do." For some reason Delphine thought, foolishly, that just because she was away her life wouldn't be submitted to this kind of scrutiny.

"Right! And you haven't met anyone there that… spiked your interest?" Her older sister pressed on. "You are just too demanding. You know, not everyone has to be perfect."

Delphine had it with this conversation. "I have, actually!" She spat.

"Oh, then… Who is he? Is he also a teacher?" Her mother had a huge smile.

Delphine thought for a while.  _Do I really want to do this now?_  Truth was she had no problem in coming to terms with herself about be involved with another woman. Even if it was something she never considered before meeting Cosima, for her it came as a natural development. She was with Cosima the person, the one with the sly smile that made her legs turn to jelly. The fact that she was a woman was circumstantial. However, and maybe because she was away, Delphine never reflected about what that  _circumstance_  could cause on others, her family included.

She looked around the table, everyone was staring at her, waiting for her to reveal yet another fact of her life, which she dislodge to the other side of the world, where her new life really was. Delphine realized she was not willing to lie to accommodate their minds. Not anymore. She might have done it if she was young and insecure, like she's done a million times growing up in the midst of this family that sometimes struggled to understand her, but too often disregarded her as being weird. She wouldn't do it anymore, they should support her despite it all.  _It shouldn't matter_.

"No, she's not a teacher." Delphine let it out. "But she's an adorable human being."

The few sounds around the table quiet down, like everyone was holding their breaths, still staring at her. Everyone's eyes wide open, except for Ana's boyfriend who was looking down, red-faced. The first sound heard was her father's chair scratching the floor and him getting up, without saying a word, leaving in the direction of his room, shutting the door. She looked down to the table, her dessert plate still half full.  _At least we made it until the end of the meal_.

"Really, Delphine! Did you have to do this today?" Paula's disapproving look always annoyed her and this time was no different.

"Well, you asked!" Delphine pointed out.

"You could have lied." Her sister was getting ready to give one of her speeches, but the blonde wouldn't allow it.

"And why would I do that? Huh? So you can sleep better at night? So I wouldn't ruin this perfect dinner?" She was starting to feel the anger rising inside her. "I fail to see why it matters. It's my life, I can do with it whatever I want!"

The sound of her mother's chair dragging made her look that way. The older woman was fighting back tears, grabbed her empty plate and walked to the kitchen. From the sofa came the noise of a baby crying and her older sister hastily went to his aid. While Ana was dragging her boyfriend to the balcony.

"Does that mean you're a lesbian?" Her niece, next to her, asked, the last word sounding somewhat foreign in her tongue. She didn't seem shock like the rest of the family, her eyes opened in curiosity. Funny thing about kids, they are not corrupted yet by the world's standards, they're guided by curiosity. The little girl was, by far, the element of her family Delphine related to the most.  _What does that say about me?_

"I don't know, mon petit ange. But it doesn't matter." On the corner of her eye she could see Paula's stern face, paying attention to their conversation, while trying to put the baby back to sleep. Delphine knew, from some talks along the years, that it was not seeing another woman she disapproved of, was the timing of the revelation.  _It's done!_

The blonde went to the kitchen, it was time to deal with her mother. The older woman was trying to put some order back to the chaotic room, tears filling her eyes. Delphine left to the leaving room to get some of the dirty dishes and then went back.

"I'm sorry, mom, but…" She started.

"It's okay, Delphine." Her mother interrupted her. "I always knew there was something different in you."

"It doesn't make me different, I'm the same person I was." She tried to explain.

"Oh, I know. That's not what I mean." Her mother finally faced her daughter, her eyes puffed and red. "But… A mother knows. All the boys after you and you never paid them any notice. Only cared about your books and your science."

"I just liked school." She almost laughed.

"Yes, but you didn't even look. I don't know what it was. But looking back, I can't say I'm surprised."

"Really?" This time she did laugh lightly. "Well, I was… Kind of."

"Honestly, honey, I really don't care. I just want you to be happy. But your father…" She said, looking at the door.

"I know…" She stopped, thinking. "Do you want me to go somewhere else? I can go to a hotel. I should…"

"Nonsense!" Her mother raised her voice. "There's no way I'm going to let my daughter go to a hotel while she's here. Don't worry, I'll deal with your father." Delphine left it at that, even because in three days she would leave to Paris, to spend New Year's Eve with the few friends she had from her time there.

They silently started to clean the mess from the dinner. Delphine was carefully placing the glasses back in the cabinet when she heard her mother. "I bet you could really use a smoke right now!" The blonde looked at her mother, she could feel her jaw dropping. "Oh, don't make that face, I know you smoke. Have known since you were sixteen."

"No, I'm good!" She wasn't, she needed that smoke, but there was no way she was going to do it with her mother there. Knowing or not, Delphine couldn't bring herself to smoke in front of her mother.

"Are we going to get to meet this adorable human being any time soon?" Her mother surprised her with the question.

"It's complicated." Delphine couldn't drop another bomb in that house, so she refrained to mention the  _little detail_  that Cosima was her student. "We have some problems to solve."

"Hmm… Okay." After a few seconds she added. "I'm just curious. You were never the type of making big statements. She must mean a lot for you to…react like that."

"Yeah, I know. I'm really sorry. I should have picked a better time." She paused. "Actually I should have said when I arrived."

"Of course not. You said when you felt like you needed to." Her mother's smile started to resurface. "It just means I get to shop for two wedding dresses instead of one." She giggled.

"Oh, mom… Just please, don't do that thing you do…" Delphine was smiling as well.

"What thing?"

"You know… Mettre la charrue avant les bœufs…" She laughed, her mother was an expert in predicting future, how she keep failing in her previsions was a mystery the family was never able to grasp. Maybe it was not such a bad idea to have done that.

However, the remaining of her stay in her parents' house was uncomfortable. Every time her father was around she was always careful with her words, afraid to prickle the man's anger. And he hardly directed any word to her apart from the necessary, while her mother always presented a sad face whenever they were all gathered in the same room.

When she left to Paris she said goodbye to a tear filled mother and with an awkward shake of hands from her father.


	35. The Return

"No, no… It's nothing like that!" Cosima was seating on the couch after returning to her house from dinner with Scott. "What I mean is that it was nice to see her again."

"Right! But Sarah was your first girlfriend." The young man insisted. "Are you telling me there was nothing there?"

She thought for some time. "Hmm… Well, it was kind of weird at first and I was nervous. I won't lie. But I'm a different person now, I don't think that what appealed to me in Sarah then has that effect anymore."

"Yeah, but you said she changed as well…" Scott kept going.

The brunette was starting to think it was a bad idea to tell him she ran into Sarah. Both friends talked every day on the phone, while she was away, but it was different speaking face-to-face and if Scott made little remarks about the encounter on the phone, now he was pushing for details.

"I'm different. She's different. We're different people. I can see myself becoming friends with her, she's nice and easy to talk to. But that's pretty much it." She wanted to close the subject.

"And that has nothing to do with a particular blonde, who happens to be our teacher?" Her friend asked her, a light smile on his face.

Cosima still hasn't told him about what happened at the Christmas Party, but she didn't have to, he was not stupid. Scott was well aware that things between the student and the immunology professor were far from settled. If for no other reason, at least for the fury fit he assisted the last week of school before the break.

"Maybe, but I'm not sure." She paused and then added. "Anyway, it makes no difference. Whatever it was, it's not there anymore; for whatever reason."

"If you say so." He finally rested the subject.

The friends continued to talk about their days away from each other. Enjoying the last lazy night before returning to the routine that school imposed. Cosima had arrived mid-morning to Minneapolis and she was feeling kind of tired, if the time difference was not much, the weather changes were taking their toll on her, but she missed her conversations with her best friend. It was nice to return to her hometown and see old friends, but for the last two years she realized it was no longer the same; the center of her relations had shifted and slowly she became more comfortable around the friends she made in her college years than the ones that remained from high school. It was a natural change; the same way Sarah's appeal didn't speak to her anymore, so did the points she had in common with those friends were no longer so bonding. Cosima would not stop talk with them, but she felt that the need to spend time with them was not so pronounced.

"Do you think we can go out with the gang tomorrow? Or we'll have to go to the law's study hall to work on our little project?" Scott was asking.

"I don't know. I have to talk with Delphine first." She replied distracted.

"You mean Dr. Cormier!" Her friend corrected her with a huge smile.

"Yeah, yeah, right… Dr. Cormier." Her hands waving about. "But maybe we should go out tomorrow, get back to it Tuesday. Depends how the project is going, I have no idea."

"Really?" Scott seemed surprised. "Alex didn't tell you?"

"No. She texted me wishing a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year and all that crap… But not a word about the project. And I did the same; last thing I need is for her to start thinking…you know."

"That you're interested." The young man completed her sentence.

She shook her head in confirmation. "Even my dad noticed something was off with her!"

"It's not hard!" He chuckled.

"Fuck…" She exhaled. "How did I not see it coming?"

"Cosima, you are totally oblivious to the effect you have on other people." He was faced with a sceptic look. "It's true! And it's one of the things that make you more…"

"Okay, you need to stop!" She rushed to her friend and placed the palm of her hand on his mouth to keep him from talking. "I got it!"

When Cosima removed her hand Scott was laughing deeply and that earned him one of her blows to his arm, but that didn't stop him. She got up listening to the text tone of her phone, which was on top of her nightstand. "You're such a twat!" She said loud enough for him to hear it, picking up her phone.

Her friend was laughing even louder. Raising her brows Cosima turned her attention to her phone. It was Delphine: "I miss you." Reading those three words over and over again Cosima could feel her body's temperature rising. Her fingers were clumsy from the hurry of her texting back: "Come over!"

She turned to her friend, who was still lightly snorting, but stop when he saw Cosima's face. "Is everything okay?" He asked.

"Fine!" She moved next to him and forced him out of the sofa. "But you have to go!"

"What?!" He had a very confused expression.

The brunette was shoving his coat to his chest. "You heard me! I'll talk with you tomorrow, okay?" She was dragging him out the door. "Oh, and don't bother picking me up in the morning." She remembered.

"What the hell?! Okay, okay… I'm going!" He raised his hands surrendering and started to make his way down the building's stairs.

Delphine didn't answer back, but Cosima was pacing around her place, finding something to do, for not even ten minutes before she was buzzing the professor in and waiting by the open door for her to make her way to the second floor. She was leaning on the door frame when the blonde woman reached her floor. But Delphine hesitated before entering, as if wondering if Cosima would allow her in.

"Come here." Cosima said with a low voice, opening a grin and extending her hand, calling her over.

Instead of holding the hand the Frenchwoman wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist, holding her close, their foreheads touching. Cosima pulled her in and with her free hand shut the door behind them. She then lifted her head, placing her hand on the back of Delphine's neck, pulling her closer. Her lips looking for the other woman's, marveling at its graceful shape, gently tracing it, teasing her lover, then pulling away before the kiss got any deeper, enticing Delphine as well as herself. But it seems like the older woman was in no mood to be patient, her fingers still on Cosima's sides were gripping tighter, digging themselves on the student's flesh, even over her shirt. Delphine was preparing to make short work of the brunette's shirt, holding the hem of it, when Cosima stepped away, moving more to the center of her small living room.

Delphine was looking at her with a serious expression, but when Cosima's lips turned into a smirk, she dropped her long coat to the ground and with three steady strides was all over the brunette again, her hands removing the small woman's shirt immediately and tugging her close, kissing Cosima's lips, who, this time, allowed her access inside, their tongues finding each other, enjoying the warmth it provided, letting the craving spread to all their inner corners. Cosima's hands were trembling while fighting with the buttons of the blonde's blouse. A frustrated groan released from her lips, making the professor laugh softly against her lips.

"Too many buttons." She said with a husky voice. Delphine broke the kiss and started to move her hands to her own shirt to help the clumsy woman, but Cosima shoved her hands away. "No, no… I can do this." Looking up, meeting the professor's amused expression. When Cosima finally managed to open it, she let out a triumphant "ah, ah!" and roughly released the shirt from the taller woman's shoulders.

The Frenchwoman still had a smile on her lips when she pulled the student's face up, with her hands on either side of her neck and placed a deep kiss on her lips, then moved along her jaw line until her teeth were lightly nibbling Cosima's ear. "I  _did_  miss you!" She whispered, making the brunette feel a delightful shiver going down her spine.

"Prove it!" Cosima's voice sounding more demanding than she intended, but it produced the desired effect. She found herself being pushed into her bedroom area with a strength she didn't know the blonde had. The hands on her back gripping tighter until they moved to the hook of her bra that was fast released, feeling hot hands covering her breasts, thumbs' tips gently playing with her nipples, while Delphine's tongue was gliding the side of her neck, feeling her pulse throbbing underneath. When her mouth reached the top of the smaller woman's shoulder she felt teeth digging into her soft flesh.

She released a soft moan and now the elegant hands were making a steady journey along her torso and unbuttoning her jeans, the zipper opening with the pressure of Delphine's hands inserting themselves between her panties and hipbone then sliding to her lower back. Cosima's hips jerked and started to circle, a movement the blonde's hands, now pressing firmly against her ass, encouraged.

The sound of both women's inconstant breathing were joined by the clicking sound of Cosima unfastening Delphine's belt, then the thud the two jeans made when they hit the ground roughly at the same time.

The smaller woman was pushed to the bed, not in a gentle way, nor was anything gentle about the way the Frenchwoman, decisively, placed her hands on both her inner thighs and spread them open. A knee, nonchalantly, found her center and started to rub it.

Delphine was covering the brunette's chest with wet kisses, traveling up, licking all the way from her sternum to her open lips, struggling to get enough air to fill the lungs. Cosima felt a chuckle over her lips, she opened her eyes and was faced with Delphine's pupils dilating right in front of her, turning her once bright brown eyes black, with an half-smile. "I think you missed me too." Delphine had an enigmatic expression.

"Yeah? What makes you say that?" Cosima tried to sound daring, but she hardly recognized her voice, so rough it was.

"Cette!" The Frenchwoman said, sliding her right hand under Cosima's panties, her middle finger tracing the slick evidence of her words.

The younger woman's back arched with the unexpected touch, her senses going into overdrive as Delphine stood on her knees to remove the last piece of clothing that still covered her body. Putting one arm over her face she realized she still had her glasses on and she toss them away to somewhere in her covers. The professor was again on top of her, looming over her, Delphine's hot breath on her neck, on her lips, over her ear, causing her to throw her head back, only exposing more skin for her lover's lips to trace.

Delphine's fingers found her core again, this time the pressure was more deliberated and when they moved inside Cosima started to tremble with anticipation. This would be fast, all the months waiting did nothing but build a tension that would explode with little work. Cosima could feel it already; the orgasm right around the corner. The blonde curled two fingers inside her, the thumb flicking the bundle of nerves. Her hips moving up and down, her legs wrapped around Delphine's waist, which was moving as well, adding to the relentless pressure her right hand was applying. With every thrust Cosima could see the edge becoming closer. She moved her hands from the taller woman's back, where they have been gripping, her nails digging on the blonde's lower back, to the bed covers, curling them into a ball, trying to find an anchor to this world. Cosima heard in the distance her glasses fall to the ground, but paid it no mind.

"Delphine, damn…" Cosima said between moans. A steadier pressure on her clit. Another curl of fingers. " Fuck… Don't stop!" She screeched.

And Delphine didn't stop, her pace increasing, her wet tongue sliding up the brunette's neck. "Come, ma chèrie." A whisper inside Cosima's mouth, who couldn't contain her half-scream half-moan, when finally, after so long, after so many empty days and unsatisfying nights, Delphine made her complete again. Her resolve of staying away from the professor until some explanations, shattered in millions of pieces, like the fragile crystal it was, by a gentle whisper coming from the professor's lips.


	36. The Talk

Both women were under the covers, the cold making them move to a warmer setting. Delphine was holding Cosima close, whose head rested on her shoulder, she was not letting go, no matter what, too afraid that losing the contact with the brunette's skin would make Delphine lose her again. The Frenchwoman's heart beating calmly, like it hasn't been for months. The steady breathing of the other woman making her drift to a state of half-sleep, her mind at ease.

"My parents liked you a lot." Cosima's groggy voice awaking her a little.

She snorted. "Oh, yeah, I can only imagine."

The dreadlocks scratching her shoulder when Cosima looked up. "No, I'm serious. You caused a very good impression. Don't ask me why!"

"Yes, I could have been a little more careful with my choice of words." She said, remembering the unfortunate comment. "I usually am."

"Actually, I think that's part of why they liked you so much." The student explained. "You see, my parents don't like when people try too hard to be…"

"Polite?" Delphine completed.

"No, not that. To please!" Cosima corrected her. "It comes across as fake. I guess I'm a lot like them in that way."

"You are a lot like them in every way." Delphine stated matter-of-factually.

"Not every way." The brunette laughed lightly.

"Just because you didn't fallow their steps professionally, it doesn't mean you're different!" The professor persisted.

"I guess…" Cosima was still not convinced. "But I couldn't pick any of their fields without making one of them sad."

"Is that why you choose science? Just so, in your mind, you wouldn't pick one parent over another?" The Frenchwoman asked.

"Ultimately, no! But it did have some influence in my choice." Cosima raised her torso, supported by her elbow and was looking directly at Delphine. "I guess I would be happy if I had chosen law or follow my piano education, but science is different. It's always changing, at every step there's a new challenge, a new mystery to uncover."

Her free hand moving about, as usual, in front of Delphine's face, until she grabbed a hold of it. "Piano, uh?" She turned the student's hand this way and that, as if analyzing it. Cosima had an amused expression. "Yeah, I guess. But I don't think you could be a World expert, no matter how much you practiced. Your anatomy wouldn't allow it."

"Oh, really?" That cocky grin reappearing on her lips. The one Delphine had missed so much, the one that had hunted her nights.

The blonde resisted the impulse of kissing her cockiness away; instead she continued to tease the aspiring musician, placing the palm of her hand against the other woman's. "You would need fingers like mine, see!" She explained her theory. "Longer."

"Oh, yeah?" Cosima lowered her head, so when she spoke next, her lips were on Delphine's. "There's plenty I can do with the fingers I have."

Something in the pit of the professor's stomach turned, she swallowed hard, but continued the conversation. "Yeah, you can. Just not play the piano."

Cosima released her hand, touching Delphine's cheek with her fingertips, slowly rolling down her neck, a smooth brush over the Frenchwoman's breasts, which were still covered by the bra, moving ever so slowly, enjoying gazing upon the muscles' involuntary twitches when they came in contact with her skin and the goosebumps that appeared on the porcelain complexion.

The brunette looked up, meeting the bright brown eyes, with her sly smile still in place. Delphine bit her lower lip when she felt the hand sliding inside her underwear, before it being removed in a hastily manner. She lifted her torso, staying almost seated, so she could hold the student's face between her hands, kissing her deeply, their lips locked, their tongues moving more urgently as the excitement inside both women was becoming more intense. Delphine fell back to the covers with a little push from Cosima, after she disposed of the bra. Somehow the smaller woman managed to settle herself between Delphine's legs and she was now grinding against the blonde, whose hips instantly caught up with the rhythm, but mostly she was pinned against the mattress, Cosima's center pressuring hers, forming there a ball of fire that only seemed to grow. Delphine no longer aware where she ended and the student began. Cosima's hands on either side of the blond curls, her arms' muscles tense from the sustained effort. The professor released a moan, half of pleasure, half of frustration.

"You like that, huh?" Cosima's voice came to her, a little broken.

"Oui." She answered. Delphine like that a lot, but it wasn't nearly enough to give her the necessary relief. Yet, she did nothing to pick up the excruciating slow pace the brunette was forcing, rolling her hips deliberately against Delphine. Instead she rolled her hands over the other woman's arms, taking pleasure in feeling the tense muscles that extended all the way to the shoulders, then moving her hands to cope Cosima's breasts and gently squeeze them. This made the student's hips jerk a little, with a groan, and momentarily increasing the rhythm and strength of her hips. But soon enough they were back to the agonizing tempo.

Getting frustrating with the persistent teasing, Delphine tried to lift her back again, however Cosima's hands on her shoulder pushed her back down, but this time the brunette followed, locking their lips together, dislodging herself.

"Cosima…" The blonde complained from the lack of pressure. The student said nothing, but Delphine felt a smile against her lips, she was enjoying this a little too much for Delphine's liking. "Brat!" She said between heavy breaths.

Still with a smile on her lips, Cosima started to make her journey down the taller woman's body, biting her shoulder lightly, flicking the tongue on her nipple, licking the vale between her breasts all the way down to the bellybutton, until her head was between Delphine's legs. A sole finger opened the path for her tongue. One heavy stroke from it and the blonde had to control herself not to grind against Cosima's mouth. But soon lost the little control she still had and it was Cosima that had to hold her hips in place.

When the student slid the tongue in her, Delphine moan deeply, one hand holding tight the top of the bed, while the other found its way to the dreadlocks and tangled itself there, pushing against her burning center. By now Cosima's hands were no longer holding her hips, keeping them from rocking, but encouraging the movement, tugging Delphine close to her. One steady lick followed by the tip of the tongue pressing vigorously against her button and Delphine finally had the released she craved.

The Frenchwoman was still not quite in this world when Cosima's lips were gently scratching hers. "See, sometimes you don't even need fingers to make good music." The younger woman said, laughing gently.

Delphine didn't have an answer for that, so she quickly moved her body, with what little energy she had left, and was now pinning the cocky student herself. She didn't know from where the energy came, but was suddenly very alerted and covering Cosima's chest with hot lips.

The morning was about to break when finally both women fell asleep, too exhausted to think about anything else.

The Frenchwoman was being gently shaken, "Delphine." A soft voice entering her mind, still not sure if it was a dream or reality. "Delphine, wake up." She released a displeased groan, realizing it was real. Slowly opening her eyes Delphine was faced with Cosima, who opened a smile. "Good morning!" She said cheerfully.

"Is it morning already?" The professor asked sleepily.

"Yeah, it is." Cosima snorted. "Jet leg, still?"

"Uh?" She was still waking up. "Yeah, that and staying up all night." She pointed out.

"Hmm… Right!" Cosima moved out of the bed and dressed a t-shirt that was way too large for her. "Well, we can skip today if you want." She sat back down, one leg under her body. "We have to talk, remember?"

"I don't think that's a good idea!" The professor was suddenly very awake and sat up.

"Which?" The brunette had a brow raised.

"Missing class the first day back." Delphine explained. "And the talk, actually. We don't have time for it now."

"I feel like you've been dodging  _the talk_  on purpose." Cosima's fingers forming air quotes. "It's never a good time!" She complained.

"Because it really is never a good time for  _the talk_!" She got up from the bed, her fingers mimicking the student's and started to look for her clothes. "I don't think is something we can talk right before we go to school." She explained, finding her panties and dressing them.

"That's not fair! All this decisions you're making on your own. I have no say in them." Cosima was also moving around, until she found her glasses somewhere on the floor and placing them on her nose, after checking to see if they resisted last night's mistreatment. "This also affects me, you know! You cannot call the shots all by yourself."

"I know, Cosima." The professor found her shirt and was buttoning it; this was not a conversation she wanted to have naked. "But I asked you to trust me. Please, believe me when I say that I'm not dodging it…"

"Fine!" Cosima raised her voice just a little, interrupting the blonde. "If it's not a conversation to have before we go to school, we'll stay here today and won't leave until we have things sorted out." She lowered her head and added in a small voice. "For better or worse."

"We absolutely can't do that, Cosima." Delphine was fighting to stay calm.

"Okay. When, then?" The brunette's impatience growing.

Delphine thought for some time. There was really no good moment to tell Cosima: weekdays would mean she could see Dr. Leekie too soon and even on Saturdays was dangerous… Then it hit her. "Saturday afternoon, after we're done with the project." It was the only time, at least it was a full day before Cosima could see the dean again.

"What?!" Cosima's voice raising again. "You expect me to wait another week?"

"Cosima, just trust…" Delphine started.

"No! I want to know now! I've got the right to know. After all you've put me through, it's the least you can do!" The student's face was determined, her arms crossed over her chest. "I'm not gonna let you leave until you tell me!"

Cosima's mood was reaching unmanageable levels. "What? Are you going to keep me hostage?" Delphine tried to lighten the mood. Besides she knew Cosima was right, the way she handled things was anything but fair to her, leaving her in the dark, a clean-cut, cold. And she knew, at least in some part, what Cosima had to go through, even because Delphine herself went through it as well, except she knew the reason. For what little comfort it served her.

Her try at humor, however, seemed to have some effect, the next time the younger woman spoke she was a little calmer. "No, Delphine. But you know I'm right. You have to!"

"I  _do_  know. It's just that…" The Frenchwoman stopped.

"Well, then. Let's talk." Cosima lifted her hands. "We stay here all day if we have to."

"No! We can't!" The blonde was running out of arguments.

"Why?" The student demanded.

"Because Leekie knows!" She almost screamed, then took a deep breath. "I don't know how, but he knows!" She let it out, her head down.

When she mustered the strength to look up to Cosima, she saw a mask of anger she didn't thought possible the usually pleasant student's face could present. Her jaw clenched, her face red, her eyes glowing with rage.


	37. Good Things Come To Those Who Wait

Cosima was paralyzed, her mind registering Delphine's words. For some reason her answer was delayed, like an explosion's shock wave that took its time to reach the place she was in. When it hit her it was the puzzle piece she's been missing to make sense of all that's happened the last couple of months and everything fits now. The decision was forced upon Delphine, as she initially suspected, but Cosima never considered it was directly related to Leekie. After all, the interactions she had with the dean never changed, he never altered his demeanor around her.

_That prick!_  He was the reason Delphine had to stay away, the reason they lost all that time together, the reason she had to endure all the torture these last months presented to her.

"I know I should've told you sooner!" Delphine's voice came back to her. "But he insisted in keeping you in the dark about it. I think he was afraid how you would react if you knew."

"With good reason!" She started to move around, looking for the rest of her clothes.

"Cosima, wait!" The professor was moving in her direction, but she didn't stop. "What are you doing?"

"Getting dressed!" She stated.

"What are you going to do?" Delphine had a startled face. Cosima didn't answer. "Cosima, please, just listen to me!"

"You should have told me!" The brunette took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. The last thing she wanted was to unload all her anger on Delphine.

"And what would you have done?" The blonde was talking faster.

"Same thing I'm going to do now!" She found her jeans and was dressing them. "I'm going to give him a piece of my mind."

"You can't do that!" Delphine was becoming more frantic.

"Why not? He knows, doesn't he?" She was looking for her phone. "What difference will it make? And at least I have the pleasure to tell him to his face what I think of him, he can't control people like that!"

"He'll know I told you." The Frenchwoman held her shoulders from behind and spun her around; both women staying face-to-face. "Think! What good will that do? We need to think about a solution together. I know your first instinct is to confront him. Believe me, mine was too, but that will only make things harder for us."

For the first time since Delphine told her, Cosima paused to consider. "And why couldn't we have done that then? Why couldn't you have told me, so we could find a way together? Instead of taking upon yourself alone the decision, not telling me."

"For this very reason!" The professor pointed out. "I should've told you, I know, but…you… you burn fast. Truth is, I was also afraid how you would react, you tend to do the first thing that comes to mind and, in this case, that's the last thing we need."

"Why? He found out and nothing happened."

"Because I didn't tell you!" Delphine explained. "He made it very clear that if I told you both our careers would end."

"And how would he achieve that?" Cosima was skeptical.

"Fire me! Letting the reason for it be known." The professor said mater-of-factually, but Cosima was still not convinced. "My career would be over, along with my reputation. And what do you think it would happen to yours? This kind of thing coming out; all those job proposals you have. You could become a liability. Dr. Leekie is a very respected man in the scientific world, believe me, he could make it happen."

Cosima was starting to see the picture. Delphine was right, of course, it was an easy path for the dean to tread and he would come out of it unscathed. Especially after, apparently, giving them another chance to make things right. "Why didn't he do that in the first place?"

"According to him, he didn't want to lose me as employee over…" The Frenchwoman was fighting to find the right words.

"Okay, okay… I get it." The student didn't want to pry further, she could see by the other woman's face that it was not a pleasant meeting. "What do you propose we do?"

"If I knew that I would've told you right away!" Delphine's eyes moved to the ground. "Do you think I enjoyed staying away from you? Or being responsible for you to feel the way you felt?"

"You have no idea how I felt!" Cosima was starting to sound bitter, she couldn't help it. Remembering everything she'd been through, the pain that found a home in her chest for long weeks, when Delphine wouldn't even look her way, avoiding all contact, exchanging nothing but cold words.

Delphine sat back down on the edge of the bed, her eyes piercing the floor. "I know it was hard, do you think I didn't feel it too. So what? You think it was easy for me to ignore you, not to answer your demands?" She was starting to raise her voice a little. "To even consider the possibility of you moving on? Do you think I enjoyed to… to see you getting closer to someone else?"

"Hey… I was not  _close_  with anyone else!" Cosima said, getting on her knees, so she could stare at the professor's face. The student didn't want to agitate Delphine further, in fact she had some idea of what Delphine went through, she knew it couldn't have been easy for her either. If the first few weeks they spent apart were cold, the blonde's actions around her after that became more trying, more indecisive. During that period Cosima could see Delphine's resolution crumble and she took full advantage of that.

"Why did you decide to tell me now?" She could feel herself calming down. As much as she wanted to make the dean pay for all he's done, reacting like she wanted would make the man more powerful and, worse, Delphine would pay the ultimate price for her short temper. Even if the student doubted that he could ruin her career, no matter how respected he was, Delphine's was a totally different problem. He had the French professor in his hand.

"You're acting like I could stay away from you!" The older woman's hands moved to her neck.

"And now?" Cosima's hands holding the blonde's wrists. "Do you want me to stay away again? Until we find a solution?" She had to ask, even though the possibility of a positive reply terrified her.

"No!" Delphine's answer came quickly, her eyes opened equally scared with that perspective. "I can't still. And I don't want it!" She added urgently.

"Okay, alright!" She tightened her hold, wanting to reassure her. "We'll be careful. I don't want to stay away either." She confessed.

"We were careful!" Delphine reminded her.

"Not careful enough, if he found out. How could he, anyway?"

"I have no idea. I thought about that many times and never came to a good explanation."

"It  _is_ weird!" Cosima replied, getting up and finally reaching her phone. "Well, there has to be a way for him to know." She had a text from Scott.

"Obviously." The Frenchwoman paused, then added in a low voice, like she was afraid someone might listen. "Do you… do you think he has someone following us?"

Cosima couldn't keep a laugh from escaping her lips and then held the professor's face up, who was still seating on the bed, for a gentle peck. "I don't think so…" She whispered back, humorously. "And I thought I had a fertile imagination." She moved away to check the message her friend left her.

Delphine followed her with the eyes. "I know it sounds silly, but really… What other explanation is there?"

"I don't know, Delphine. But, believe me, we're going to get to the bottom of this." Scott was asking if she was going to class, the brunette read the text. Her eyes moving to the digital clock of the phone. "We have twenty minutes to get to school." She informed.

"Merde!" The professor got up and was gathering the rest of her clothes, which were still scattered on the floor. "I still have to go home to change." She was talking fast and was moving even faster, but Cosima was still, a smile plastered on her lips. When Delphine noticed, she asked. "What?"

"You don't have to go home." She simply said.

"Yes, I do!"

"No, actually, you don't." She moved to her closet, getting out of it an hanger. "You still have a change of clothes here, from our previous…hmm…adventures." She giggled softly. "And… listen to this! I have a working shower!" She added with a huge grin, throwing the clothes to bed, closer to where Delphine was and opening one of the drawers on the nightstand, playing childishly with the lace panties and bra she removed from it.

A look of recognition passed by Delphine's eyes when she realized to whom those things belong to. She moved next to the younger woman with a smile, removing her underwear from her hands and placing it next to her suit. "Merci!" She said under her breath, before kissing Cosima's entertained smile and rushing to the bathroom.

Cosima followed the Frenchwoman to the bathroom, but made no attempt to join her in the shower. As much as she wanted, the student knew the professor wouldn't have it. "I hope you'll excuse me from class today!" She said loud enough for Delphine to hear it over the water.

"Why?" The blonde asked.

"Hmm… Well, I still have to get ready and there's this impossibly hot woman hustling my shower!"

"The final is right around the corner, you can't be cutting class, Cosima!" Delphine was all business.

"I know, don't worry. I'll get the notes from Scott." Cosima said. "And is just today."

The older woman was already leaving the shower. Cosima moved to give her one of the towels, but froze, holding it between her hands, at the sight of Delphine's naked body before her, swallowing the lump that was quickly forming in her throat.

The professor smiled and roughly took the towel away from her hands. "Give me that!" She said between the smirk.

"Oh, yeah… right." Her eyes going to Delphine's eyes, a blush coloring her face.

Delphine moved to the room and started to get dress, with Cosima always following her trail. "Promise me you won't do anything rush!" She was buttoning her blouse, looking with a serious face to the brunette.

"I promise!" She replied. "Don't worry, I'll behave!"

"Hm-mh…" The Frenchwoman was still suspicious.

"No, really!" Cosima assured her. "I don't want you to lose your job, obvs…"

"Okay!" Delphine was putting on her shoes. Then moved to the door, dressing her coat, the student always behind her. She turned, giving Cosima a light kiss before opening the door and leaving.

Cosima walked back to her bedroom, picking up her phone and returning the text to her friend. After, she started slowly getting ready to leave as well and thinking over what the professor had revealed to her. Apparently, their biggest issue was finding out how did Dr. Leekie learn about their relation. Cosima had no idea how that happened, but it was obvious he had a way; if he confronted Delphine the way he did, it was not based on some simple suspicion, on rumors. Even because, as far as the student was concerned, her personal life was never the target of gossip around campus. She was not a popular character in college, most of her colleagues stayed away from her and, apart from Scott, her close relations were not with other students from her department.

_No, he found out by other means! But which?_  She had no idea, unless the dean had a crystal ball, there was no way he could have known. They were so careful, all for nothing, they still had to spend too long away from each other.  _That dick!_  Cosima started to feel the anger again, burning inside her. The despise she felt for the man increasing, finding its way into her chest.

_Threatening Delphine, making her lie to me!_  The student was well aware that the relationship she kept with the professor was anything but appropriate, but there was no need for him to powerplay the Frenchwoman, to corner her, chaining her decisions. Although Cosima had no idea how Leekie should've dealt with it, the way he ended up doing it was the cowards' way, bullying Delphine into do want he wanted. The least he could've done was to talk with both of them, after all they were all grownups, responsible for their actions.  _But no, I guess expecting him to behave like an actual human being was too much of a stretch._

Without Delphine's pacifying words her mind was raging again, the need to get back to the dean rooting in her head. She wanted him to suffer, the same way she has, the same way he made Delphine. Cosima had to keep her plans on hold, though; doing something now, without any control, was a losing battle and would put the professor in a precarious position.  _No, I have to wait, be patient_.

The rest of the morning passed slowly, Cosima eventually did make it to her second period, but she didn't have Scott's company in her classes. As a result of it the student spent all morning fighting back yawns; it wasn't that she was not interested in the subjects, the fact was she was just too tired to stay focused. The night with Delphine and the tense conversation from a few hours ago drained all her energy.

She was feeling like a zombie while walking along the corridors, among her peers, to go to the cafeteria for lunch. Carrying her tray to her regular seat, Cosima settled in front of Scott, who looked at her with a shy smile. "Hi there, Scott." She said to the young man.

"Hm-mh… Boy, you look tired!" He replied.

"That's because I am!" The brunette started to pick at the food.

"So… Are you going to tell me what happened last night?" Cosima noticed some hesitation in her friend's question.

It annoyed her; she didn't want her best friend to be afraid to ask questions. They have known each other for some time now, it was not normal for him to feel cautious around her. Yet, she knew why he was feeling like that, after all that has happened, Scott's doubt was understandable. "Hm… I don't know…" She said.

"If you don't know, who does?" Scott's face lighting up a little more.

"Yeah, you know me! I'm full of mysteries!" Cosima joked.

"No shit!" His expression changed a bit, he was shifting on his chair, like he was uncomfortable, constantly readjusting himself. His friend knew when he wanted to say something, but was holding it back. She decided to help him. "What Scott?" She asked calmly.

"You were with someone last night, yes?" He asked, still hesitant, his face red.

The question surprised the female student, her friend was not the type to meddle in her life like this. "Yeah, I was." Cosima answered still, she had the impression something was bothering him.

"I'm sorry, I know is none of my business, but…" He stopped.

"God, Scott! Let it out already!" She said a little too loud.

"Is just… Well, I thought you said you weren't interested." He started to talk fast. "And that girl… I'm sorry… she sends bad vibes and you're usually so intuitive about those things…"

"Scott…" Cosima was growing more and more confused.

"Listen, I know, okay…" Scott didn't let her speak. "I know it's your life, but I just don't want you to get… I don't know…hmm… hurt. Really, I'm just trying to look out for you.

"And I know things with… Dr. Cormier" He whispered the name. "Didn't work out, but c'mon!"

"Scott, what the fuck?" She was still incredibly lost.

"No, I know, okay." He looked at his friend's confused face. "Look… I shouldn't have said anything. I guess she's…hot, maybe."

Cosima was already raising her hands in an effort to make him stop his ranting without rising too many suspicions around the cafeteria. "Scott, what the hell  _are_  you going on about?" She finally managed to ask.

"Alex!" He simply answered.

"What about her?" His reply didn't help her clarify things.

"Is her you're seeing!" It was an affirmation, a statement her friend was making. Not a question.

"What?!" This time the young woman couldn't contain her voice from going over what was recommended.

"I saw it!" Scott was obviously convinced of what he was saying.

"Saw what, Scott? I have no idea what you're saying!"

"Last night!" He explained, but Cosima wasn't getting any closer to understand what he was talking about, so he proceeded. "When you kick me out of your apartment, she was already there."

"What are you saying Scott, she was where?!" Cosima's confusion was being replaced by incredibility.

"On the other side of the street, in front of your building." The young man was starting to realize that his friend had no idea what he was talking about.

"Did she saw you?" Cosima asked, her mind racing.

"Oh, she saw me, alright!" He continued his narration. "I went to greet her. She acted like she was there by chance." He looked down. "I guess that's what happened, right? If she wasn't there to see you…"

"No, she absolutely was not!" The brunette wasn't sure what to make of it.  _I guess that could have happened!_  After all, the students typically lived near the campus and, even if she didn't know exactly where, Cosima recalled Alex mentioning something about living not far. But, for some reason she didn't think her partner lived around the same area she did; when they left together at the end of the day, Alex always started to walk in the opposite direction.

Then, suddenly a realization found her mind, she should have thought about it sooner, but the tiredness was undoubtedly making her brain working slower than usual. "Scott, do you think she stayed there?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know that the semesters in the States usually end with the Christmas break and that's when students have their finals. It just so happens that here, in Europe, they end around February. So I decided to make some sort of compromise... they'll be in January in my world... There...


	38. Memory Lane

At the end of the day Delphine was walking to Lab C and wondering how the several experiences of the project were going. During her time out of the country she had little information about it. That dismayed her, but the blonde thought it was just another way her boss found to punish her for not agreeing to stay in the States during the Christmas break. She had sent him several e-mails requesting information on the investigation and Leekie only replied at her fourth attempt with a vague message that said things were going as predicted. Even if she, in some weird level understood his resistance in informing her, it still surprised her his reaction; Delphine didn't peg him for one to follow a personal vendetta at the expense of his professional work. She was an important part of the project; how is she supposed to do her work if she didn't have access to all the information?

Nevertheless, today she received an e-mail from her boss confirming that the regular meetings at the end of the day were to be continued as previously. So it was with curiosity about how the investigation had progressed during her absence that she arrived at the lab.

As soon as Delphine crossed the door her eyes instantly fixed Cosima's station, like a magnet. However, the professor was surprised to notice that the brunette hadn't arrived yet, nor had her partner.  _Wasn't she informed about it?_  Five minutes later and everyone has already arrived except for the two female students and the immunology professor was starting to get worried. At least Dr. Leekie didn't decide to come to the lab yet, which was good because he was still unaware of Cosima's miss, but was also causing Delphine to be lost about what she was supposed to be doing.

Shortly she heard the door open and instantly turned her head, but was faced with a cold stare from Alex and, when Delphine was expecting Cosima to follow, the student closed the door and walked to the work station she shared with the petit brunette. Twenty minutes in and still no sign of Cosima, leaving the Frenchwoman even more restless, which didn't improve when she saw the dean arrive to the lab.

"Dr. Leekie!" She greeted nervously. It was the first time she talked with her boss since she returned to the States.

"Dr. Cormier!" He acknowledged her. "How was your vacation?"

"Very good." She was not going to get into the details of her tense reunion with her family. "It was lovely to see everyone again."

"Yes, family is very important. " He said, but there was a distance in his voice, like he really didn't mean it, was just saying it because he knew was the appropriate response. The man was looking around the room, his eyes not really resting in a specific place.

"And you, Dr. Leekie? Did you get to see your family in the break?" Delphine tried to distract him, foolishly hoping he wouldn't notice Cosima's absence.

"No, I couldn't. I had to stay here, working on the project, as you know." He said coldly, but Delphine didn't see regret in his eyes, just detachment.

"Well, yes, but I thought you would at least spend the Christmas day with your family."

"I'm not close to my family." He quickly said before walking over to Cosima's station.

Well, Delphine could identify with that, but she never imagined spend a Christmas away from her family, no matter how estranged they were. But she didn't have time to think about that now, she was busy following Dr. Leekie's steps; he was already speaking with Alex.

The blonde approached them softly, trying to get a little of what they were saying, but the dean and the student were talking in a low voice. So she decided to go for a more direct approach. "Ms. Robinson, how was your break?" She asked. "Did your parents enjoyed Christmas in Minneapolis?"

"Yes, they were thrilled to spend a snowy Christmas for a change!" The younger woman replied.

"Really? Where do you usually spend Christmas?" Delphine never thought about Alex outside her own sphere, she really wasn't interested in what the student did unless it was something that interfered with Delphine's personal life. However, this conversation was a way to deviate the subject of Cosima's miss.

"We're from New Mexico, so snowy Christmas is really a rarity." Alex's voice its usually chirpy self.

"I see…" Delphine was fast running out of topics for the conversation. "So it was pleasant, then?"

"Yes, it was." She answered back, a little annoyance in the voice.

"Where's your partner, Ms. Robinson?" The dean asked the feared question.

"I don't know, haven't seen her today!" The student replied. "Which is a shame! I really wanted to speak with Cosima."

"Well, I'm sure she has a good reason not to be here." Delphine tried to ease up the tension.

"Whatever reason, she should've said something." Alex said, her eyes narrowing just a little. "Not showing up without warning doesn't seem appropriate, especially after staying away from the project for over two weeks."

"How is everything, by the way?" The professor took the opening to change the subject.

"Two of the experiences had to be shut down during your absence." Dr. Leekie answered. "I'll give you the reports in a minute." He was moving to the main desk.

Delphine followed. "Which?"

"It's in the reports." He simply said. "You've got a lot of catching up to do."

"Yes, but I wish you had sent them to me during the break." The blonde tried to stay calm. "I did request it in one of my mails."

"I'm going to get them from my office." He was moving to the door. When he opened it the dean was faced with a startled young man with a closed fist, clearly getting ready to knock on the door. "Yes? May I help you?"

"I…I…" Delphine extended her neck recognizing Scott's stuttering.

"Scott?!" She said, not able to contain her surprise.

The male student stepped inside the room. "Dr. Cormier!" He said after a sigh of relief.

"Can I do anything for you?" Dr. Leekie's imposing voice persisted, making Scott redirect his attention to the man.

"Oh, I'm just here to warn that Cosima…hmm… Niehaus, will not be attending today's meeting." He was moving around the dean, so his back was turned to the immunology professor.

"And she couldn't come herself to let us know?" Dr. Leekie was obviously not enjoying Scott's dance around him.

Delphine had to look down in order to contain a laugh; the young student's personality clearly conflicting with the dean's. In doing so, something in the hands of the student, which were behind his back, caught her attention. He was shaking vigorously a little piece of paper between his fingers. After a while the Frenchwoman figured it was something for her. She tried to hold it, but, somehow, it fell to the floor. Scott turned immediately, his eyes widening when he realized that Delphine wasn't able to get it, which allowed the dean to move and get a glance at Delphine, who in an automatic move placed her foot on top of the piece of paper.

"Well, if she could have come here to inform us, I'm sure she would have stayed." Delphine said, so her boss wouldn't notice the rapid movement of her foot.

"Yes." The older man agreed. "But she could have called."

"She didn't have your numbers and since I was in the neighborhood…" Scott was little more relief after noticing the woman's presence of mind.

"Ms. Niehaus could have warned her partner. I'm sure she has her number." The dean insisted.

"Yes, well that I don't know."

_Scott knows how to play dumb when he needs to_. "What matters is that we know." Delphine was fighting to alleviate the tension. "Tomorrow we'll talk with her."

"Yes, we will." He answered back. "Thank you." He said to the young student, dismissing him.

Scott was fast leaving the room. The professor smiled gently, but when she noticed Dr. Leekie looking at her she closed her face. "The reports?" She reminded him.

"Right!" He said, taking his leave.

After being sure no one was looking at her, Delphine bended to get the paper that was still under her high heel. Opening the carefully wrapped paper she read a message from Cosima, telling her to meet her and an address the Frenchwoman didn't recognize.  _Odd! Why didn't she text me?_  Quickly stuffing the paper in her pocket.

When Dr. Leekie returned with a stack of papers under his arm, Delphine was making her usual round. And after everyone was done and Dr. Leekie told her that they should've a meeting to go over the project, Delphine excused herself based on the fact that she wanted to read all the reports before getting into details about its evolution. The dean complied; it made sense.

The GPS announced she had arrived at the destination and Delphine turned off the car, finding a place not far to park. Making sure she was in the right building she rang the bell, looking with a raised eyebrow at the intercom's camera. The door was opened with the typical buzzing sound. She took the elevator and when the doors slid open, she was faced with Cosima's smile.

"Good, you made it!" The student said, moving her body to make room for the professor to enter. "I'm glad Scott's mission was a success!"

"Barely." Delphine laughed lightly remembering what happened in the lab.

"Who would have thought he would make such a great spy?" Cosima was laughing as well, while shutting the door behind her.

"Cosima, what's going on? Why are we here?" The Frenchwoman started to go over her list of questions. "Why didn't you go today? Why couldn't you text me?"

"Wow, wow… Wait!" The brunette's hands raised, moving about. "First you need to promise me you won't freak out!"

"Freak out?!" Delphine's mood was rapidly shifting. "Why would I freak out?"

"Just promise me!" The younger woman said again.

"I can't promise that if you don't tell me what's going on?"

"I need you to work with me here, okay?" Cosima was moving closer to Delphine, resting her hands on the taller woman's shoulders, looking up. "Just let me finish before you start making decisions. We're in this together, remember?"

"Cosima, just… Out with it!" The professor got out of the student's grasp and sat on the couch on the living room, where they were standing. Whatever it was, Delphine had the feeling she should be seated for this.

"Last night…hmm… Before you arrived, I was with Scott and basically kicked him out." She started.

"So? He seemed quite alright with it, even if he was a little spooked." Delphine interrupted. "But I think that was because he had to talk with Dr. Leekie."

"What?! I told him to ask for you!" Cosima puffed.

"Well, he hardly had any way around it, Dr. Leekie was standing right before him."

"Oh, my… Poor dude." Cosima was lightly moving her head left and right. But then returned to the main subject. "Whatever… That's not it! Well, it just so happens, when he was leaving he noticed…" She hesitated.

"Cosima!"

"Okay, okay… He noticed Alex standing on the other side of the street." Cosima finally said it.

"What?" Delphine was getting up. "Did she see me?"

The smaller woman approached her, hands on the professor's shoulders, a little pressure forcing her to sit back down. "That's the thing… He doesn't know. Since he thought she was there to see me, Scott left. We don't know if she stayed."

"Merde…" The blonde said under her breath.

"Yep, that about sums it up!" Cosima's answer. "You were with her today; did you notice anything different?"

"God, Cosima, I don't know! She was annoying as always, but I wasn't looking for any change." Cosima was nodding. A thought went through Delphine's mind. "Do you think she was there…expecting me?"

"I don't know… I don't know shit!" The student said exasperated.

"Merde!" The Frenchwoman repeated, this time with more conviction. "And you didn't think of asking her?"

"Oh, yeah… Hi Alex, did you happen to see Dr. Cormier arriving at my home, late last night?" Cosima said ironically. "Oh, why do you ask? What was your professor doing going to your place at night?" She replied herself, imitating the younger student's cheerful tone.

"This is no time for jests." The professor scolded. "But I see your point. However, you could have approached the subject more…discreetly."

"I know, but I wanted to talk with you first." Cosima sat next to her, now that she realized the blonde wasn't going to make a run for it. "See, that's what normal people do. They talk, they solve the problems together."

"Right, right… I get it." Delphine said, facing the brunette.

"Okay, so now you understand why I couldn't text you…"

"Hm-mh… If she was there on purpose then the only way she could have known…"

"Is by our texts!" Cosima completed.

"Don't you think that's a little…much?" The professor asked.

"Earlier you were willing to admit we were being followed!" The student pointed out.

"Yeah, which you immediately dismissed." Delphine stated. "I never liked that Alex chick." She added under her breath.

"I know." Cosima agreed. "Well, I never liked that Leekie asshole, so there…"

"We suck at this…" The Frenchwoman let it out.

"Yeah, maybe we should start to listen to each other's first instincts more often." Cosima laughed.

"I agree, but how do we know who's right to begin with?" Despite the information, Delphine's mood was lighting up, making her realized once more that she should've told her student about Leekie's knowledge from the beginning.

"Fuck, I don't know!" The younger woman got up. "But this is too much of a mindfuck to deal without a smoke."

"Do you carry pot with you all the time?" The professor was getting ready to criticize her for that.

"No, but I know where Mara keeps her stash." She was moving to one of the doors.

"So, this is her place?" Delphine asked.

"Yep, hers and Emily's." She got back to the living room, with a box in her hands. "They're in law school and won't get back until next week."

"And they don't mind about us being here or going over their things?" All this was very weird to Delphine, she was never that close to anyone in college.

"I asked them if I could use their place." Cosima was opening the box. "And this," pointing to it "we're friends and friends share in a time of need."

"I see." The older woman laughed.

"Do you want?" The student had finished rolling the joint.

"No, I think better while sober!"

"Suit yourself." Lighting up.

"Do you think your friends would mind if I smoke one of mine?" Delphine was already going through her purse.

"No, of course not." Cosima took a drag. "Okay, think!"

"Alright, well, if she's up to something, she's not alone." Delphine pointed out.

"Right! And my money is on Leekie."

"He seems like the most likely suspect." The professor remembered something from the party. Something that was kept in the back of her mind and was now resurfacing. "Dr. Leekie seems to know her father."

"What do you mean?"

"Like they were pals, first name basis, you know?"

"Oh, that's interesting!" Cosima was reaching for the laptop that was on top of the coffee table, seating herself on the floor. "I'm gonna to abuse my friends and use their computer and wi-fi." She was turning on the computer on her lap, waiting for it to come to life. "Okay, what's his name? Did you get it?" She asked after a while.

"Hmm… Dieu, what was it?" Delphine thought for some time. "It was common… Damn…"

"C'mon, chérie…" Cosima's encouragement came with a terrible accent.

"Oh, my… We need to work on your French!" The professor laughed. "Oh, wait! John, it was John. John Robinson!" She said triumphantly, but then her heart sank. "Damn… How many Johns Robinson do you think there are?"

"Yeah, I know…" Cosima was typing. "Too many… But we can't despair." Another drag.

"Right, let's go by stages." Delphine took a drag of her own. "They're probably the same age, more or less. Maybe they went to school together."

"Yeah… Let's see…" Hitting the keys fast, followed by clicks on the pad. "Okay, college is more likely! So alumni…" Delphine patiently waited for her student's response. "No, they didn't finish the same year."

"Broad the search! Try see if they were at any time together in the same college." The professor instructed.

After a while the brunette replied negatively. "No. And going back is not the answer, I doubt we can find any record of them, unless they were athletes, which doesn't seem likely."

"Try going forward! PhDs and whatnot…" They were running out of options.

But that didn't help them either, because Cosima didn't find any crossings between Dr. Leekie and any John Robinson. "Maybe we should try a different approach!"

"Yes, but which?" The Frenchwoman's mind was working full speed. "Dr. Leekie once told me he studied abroad, for one year." She said, remembering the ride home the night she went to dinner with her boss.

"Where?" Cosima asked.

"London!" This time the blonde didn't have to think for long. That night's events vividly marked in her mind.

"Okay, do you know which University?" The student was putting out her smoke.

"Afraid not!" Delphine replied, reaching for the ashtray.

"Right, no problem, I'll look." Then they were quiet for some time, the brunette's rapid fingers on the keys filled the room, while Delphine patiently waited. "Caught you!"

"You found him?"

"Yep, Dr. Leekie did one year at Imperial College Of London, studying Bioengineering in the Faculty of Engineering, while a John Alexander Robinson was also there studying Computing." Cosima's eyebrow raised.

"His middle name is Alexander? Really?"

"Yep, what a lack of originality!" The young woman scoffed.

"Right, must be genetic!" Delphine agreed. "He must be our man."

Cosima was still clicking. "Okay, he's from a little town near Albuquerque, where he lives with his wife and daughter."

"That's him! Alex's from New Mexico." The Frenchwoman was sure of it.

"How do you kno… wow!" The student's eyes wide open, staring at the screen.

"What?"

"He's loaded!" She explained.

"What do you mean  _loaded_?"

"Loaded, rich, obscenely wealthy…"

"How?" Delphine resisted the urge to join her student on the floor, knowing that being so close to her would most likely make her lose her concentration, staying put on the couch.

After a few clicks, Cosima answered. "Software development company, started twenty years ago. One of the few that resisted the crash, it's very well positioned in the stock market."

"I don't think I've ever heard of him." Delphine was searching her mind, but knew it was a fruitless exercise, it was not something she paid much attention to.

"No, me neither." Cosima said, still looking at the screen. "He seems to be very reserved about his personal life and the company develops personalized software for other private companies, some contracts with the government, but mostly privates."

"So, not the type you would find over the counter." The Frenchwoman shortened.

"Yep!" The student confirmed. "Well, if he and Dr. Leekie are pals, then I'm not surprised that Alex got a spot on the project."

"Yes, it makes sense now!" But the older woman was trying to wrap her head around it. "He must have a lot of influence over Leekie for him to put someone so incompetent in the project."

"Right! But remember that Alex was never left alone, I work with her and, when I wasn't there, you took over. Do you think her father puts money on the investigation?"

"I don't know. But it's not out of the ordinary, private companies are constantly sponsoring this type of projects." The professor clarified.

"Maybe, but what's the interest of a software company in genetics?" The question lingered on the air, while the brunette was opening again the small box. "How is the project going, by the way?"

"I don't know yet, have tons of reports to go over." Delphine raised her brow. "And don't you think you've had enough?" Pointing to the student's fingers which were already rolling another joint.

"Clearly not!" Licking the paper with a wink to the blonde and stubbornly putting the carefully rolled stick to her lips, lighting it up, a smile on her face. "We can go over the reports together."

"Not today, I don't think you're in the proper condition for it." The professor smiled back, but then lowered her eyes. "If Alex saw me…"

"I know, Delphine." Expelling a thick cloud of smoke through her lips. "We need to find out, in the meantime… I don't know what we could do."

"We'll find a way together, okay? Don't worry." Delphine was sure of it. "What we can't do is ignore it, like we did the last time."

"Yes! We found out about Leekie's connection with Alex's father…" The young woman's eyes were starting to turn lightly red. "When we work together we're like a super mega force!"

Delphine laughed softly; when Cosima was in a good mood it was contagious. "Do you think Alex knows where I live?"

"Hmm… Well, even if she didn't know, Dr. Leekie knows for sure, he has access to your employee sheet, so we must assume she does as well." Another drag. "And that sucks!"

"Yes, it does!" The professor really didn't like that perspective.

"I think we need to find another love shack." Cosima snorted and then started to cough when smoke was caught in her throat.

"You're high!" Delphine tried to sound austere, but the chuckle that escaped her lips betrayed her.

"Maybe just a little." Cosima smiled, giving one last drag, got up from the floor, after shutting the lid of the computer and put it on its place. She was moving to the couch, putting out the smoke on the ashtray. But she didn't seat on the couch, the smaller woman moved her legs so she would straddle Delphine, who had to look up to meet her eyes. "I've got a confession to make." Cosima whispered on her lips.

"Oh, yeah?" The blonde didn't know what to expect from that.

"Yeah." Her voice still low, creating a gentle breeze over Delphine's mouth. "The first time we had sex… I was a little high."

The Frenchwoman laughed, holding Cosima's waist with both hands. "Really?" Her head moving up, so she could kiss the brunette.

"Hm-mh…" Cosima hummed against her lips.

"Well, I was a little drunk, so…"

"Dr. Cormier?!" Cosima pretended to be insulted. "How irresponsible of you to drive while intoxicated!"

"I wasn't that drunk, just a little…" She paused for a kiss. "And I don't think I would've take you home if I was totally sober."

"Hmm… Well, in that case. I think I can forgive you." The brunette's hands found their way to the blonde locks, her finger tangling in them.

"I'm glad I did." Delphine's hands were now searching for the edge of the student's shirt, pulling it over her head.

"Yeah, me too." Cosima's voice already breaking, occupied with removing the professor's blazer, which was still on the lean woman's shoulders, kissing her deeply, getting ready for the turbulence that would follow.


	39. Poke The Bear With A Stick

Cosima woke up feeling cold, she was alone in her bed, having left her friends' place late last night, along with Delphine. It was hard to do so, but they really had no other option then go to their respective places; if it was possible they were under surveillance then student and professor couldn't let their guards down.

However, Cosima was still not convinced something like that was going on.  _What could they, however they are, want?_  Apart from her relation with a professor, her life has been uneventful so far. She always flew under the radar of… _of what?_  The young woman had no idea what other facet of her life other people could be interested in. And it seemed like a lot of work to go through just to uncover an inappropriate relationship. But Dr. Leekie had found out, one way or another, so, until they were sure nothing like that was going on, both women agreed to be on their toes for warning signs.

Reaching for the phone on the nightstand, Cosima noticed that in five minutes her alarm would go off, she got up and moved for the bathroom, for her morning shower. Last night's pot abuse left its marks and the student was slow to get ready, but getting up before the alarm instead of stay the typical extra twenty minutes in bed, assured her she had time to be lazy. And after eating something, Cosima grabbed her notebook's case and bag and left still with time to stop for a quick coffee before entering her department's building.

Today she didn't have immunology and, too afraid to use her smartphone, she had to resist the need to text Delphine. The brunette was feeling isolated from the world; how people went on with their lives before this gadget, was amazing. Even if she experienced that when she was younger, during a short period of her life, sure, but still…

For once she was earlier than Scott for class and Cosima was already seated on her usual place and taking her notebook from its case when her friend arrived and took his seat.

"Hi there, Cos!" He greeted her with his crooked smile. "So how did it go?" He added in a low voice.

"Not too bad." The female student smiled back, also keeping her voice low, making sure no one was overhearing their conversation. "I heard your mission had some steps back!"

"No shit! Fortunately Dr. Cormier is fast on her feet… Literally." He giggled softly. "I think she's a keeper."

"I concur." Cosima answered back. "And Alex?"

"No problem. I made sure she didn't follow the professor." They had agreed Scott was to stay behind and assure the younger student had no way to know where Delphine was going.

"That's good! But we need to find another way to deal with her, we need to be sure of what she knows and doesn't know." She said to her friend. "Especially after what Delphine and I found out last night."

"What did you find out?" Scott's eyes opening wide, his voice raising a little over what was recommended for this conversation.

Cosima turned her head to the other side of the room when she heard the door reserved for the professors open, watching the teacher arriving. "I'll tell you later." She whispered.

"What?!" They were in the cafeteria for lunch, when Scott's scream turned a few heads their way.

"Shh…" Cosima tried to keep her friend under control after telling him what she discovered last night with Delphine's help. "Is what I'm telling you! And even if it could mean nothing…"

"Yeah, I can see what you mean." The young man said, returning to the more acceptable volume his voice was before. "We definitely need to find out what Alex knows."

"Not we, Scott. You should stay out of this mess." She told him. "This is my shit and if you get involved… well, I don't know what can happen, since I really have no clue what this is about."

He was already shaking his head. "No way, you're my friend. And besides…this is actually kind of exciting."

Cosima chuckled. "Yes, by all means, get involve in my crap, so your life gets a little more exciting." She was quiet for some time. "God, I hate this shit. What's wrong with going out with a hot French woman without so many bumps? Sure, there's the little problem of she being my professor, but c'mon… Isn't that exciting enough?" Her voice a mix of irony and bitterness.

"So, is that what you're still doing? Going out with a hot woman?" Scott had his brow raised, a little smile playing on his lips. "Nothing else?"

"Do you think we had time to talk about that in the middle of all this crap?" It was true, both women didn't have the time to discuss the extent of their relationship, but Cosima was also afraid of the conclusion they would reach once they finally address that…issue.

"Yeah, right… No time to talk, but plenty to…errr…you know!" Scott was not having it.

"Hey, I can't do anything if she can't keep her hands to herself." The female student stated.

"Wow… Too much information. I don't want to think about Dr. Delphine Cormier, hmm…"

"Then don't!" Cosima was laughing at her friend's red face. "And don't make observations that would lead to it."

"Right… Mental note." He said, tapping his head, then his faced changed a little. "Have you seen Alex yet?"

"No, not yet." The brunette's mood darkening. "And I have no idea how to approach the subject."

"Well, you have to figure it out soon, after all you'll see her later, at the project." Her friend reminded her,

"I know, Scott!"

What was left of the afternoon Cosima spent paying little attention to the classes and wondering how she would approach her partner about what happened the other night. But no matter how much she thought about it, she was not closer to find a discreet way – as Delphine had put it – to talk with Alex, when she was walking to Lab C.

Arriving at her destination, she opened the door after knocking. The younger student had not arrived yet, but the immunology professor was there already and her eyes darted to the brunette, who made her way to her station. Delphine didn't move from where she was seating, at the main desk, for some time. Cosima saw this as a way to not show how much the blonde needed to talk with her student.

Cosima was already ready to start her observations when the Frenchwoman slowly reached her. "Ms. Niehaus, how are things going?" Delphine asked in a loud enough voice for everyone in the room to listen.

"Good!" The smaller woman answered in the same tone. She hated these stupid games, but knew they were necessary.

"Have you talked with her?" This time the professor's voice was a little lower, in a way that only if someone was intentionally trying to listen could do so.

"Nop, haven't seen her today." Cosima's voice again mimicking hers, keeping the conversation vague deliberately.

"Hmm…!" Delphine opened her mouth, her brows raised, like she was preparing another question, but she stopped in her tracks when the door opened.

Both women's heads turned in that direction to see Alex entering the lab, her eyes finding them instantly, a brow raised, an half-smile appearing on her lips. She started to walk to their station.

"Alex, how are you?" Cosima asked, trying to sound relaxed, hoping that the anxiety she was feeling could stay away from her voice.

"Brilliant!" Alex answered back, still with that smile in place. "Dr. Cormier, good day!"

"Yes, to you too." Delphine said awkwardly, before leaving the two students to their work, with a pleading glance to Cosima with her back turned to Alex.

"So… your vacation, how was it?" The smaller woman asked her partner. "Did you get the chance to study much?"

"Not really, the project took a lot of my time." The younger woman's high-pitched voice reached her. "But I'm not worried, I'm sure I'll do okay!"

"That's good! It's very important to keep a positive mind." Cosima encouraged, but the weirdness of her statement didn't escape her. "And the project, how are things going?"

"Not too bad. A couple had to be shut down, but mostly good." Alex was taking a little notepad from her bag. "But I thought you already knew that." She added.

Somewhere inside Cosima's mind alarms started to sound, but she chose to ignore them. "How could I? I wasn't here yesterday!"

"Yeah, what was that all about? Dr. Leekie was not pleased. I think he'll want to talk with you today." The taller student didn't answer her question, but there was an amusement dancing in her eyes. Cosima didn't know if it was due to the fact that she knew about her and the professor or the perspective of another meeting with the dean.

More to the fact, the brunette didn't think her partner was one to play coy if she knew something so…juicy, like her relationship with Delphine. Cosima was convinced Alex would immediately make her know and use it for her advantage, one way or another.  _But, then again, what could she get from me?_  Nothing, was the answer. However, Dr. Leekie could provide something to Alex that Cosima never could: a nice résumé.

The older student decided to poke a little more. "When you say you're not worried about your grades… Hmm… Do you have a plan for your studies or something?"

"You can say that, yes!" Alex's cryptic answer.

Cosima was not getting anywhere with the discreet approach and she was getting fed up with her partners puzzled answers. She got a glance over her shoulder at Delphine, who was staring at the two students with little decorum. The brunette then turned her at attention to her desk and removed her laptop from the case, opening the lid and pressing the power button. When nothing happened she pressed it again more strongly… still nothing. "Shit!" She said a little too loud, making her partner look at her with an inquisitive expression.

"What?" Alex asked, looking down to the other student's finger, which was now pressing continuously the power button.

"My stupid computer, won't turn on…"

"Does it have battery?"

"Yes. It was fine a few hours ago." Still Cosima searched inside her bag for the power cable and plugged it in. Moving again to her place, she waited for the small light that indicated the machine was connected directly to a power source. But there was no use. "What is this shit?" Her frustration reaching higher peeks.

"What's the matter?" It was not until she heard Delphine's question that Cosima realized the professor was behind her.

"My computer… I think it just died!" The small brunette turned to look at the professor.

"Oh… That's not good!" Delphine commented under her breath.

"You think?" Cosima was about to snap.  _Can nothing go right today?_  Apparently it couldn't, because the dean was also walking to where the three women were; none of them had noticed him entering the lab in the midst of all the confusion.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Cosima's computer…" Alex simply replied.

"Yes? Well, it happens." Dr. Leekie said dismissively. "Ms. Niehaus, I need to have a word with you!"

Cosima abandoned her useless computer and followed the dean to the main desk, Delphine trailing behind them. "Is this about yesterday?" The student asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes it is." He then turned his attention to the professor. "Dr. Cormier, could you fetch Ms. Niehaus' project reports from my office. I imagine she needs to look at them before making today's."

"Certainly!" Delphine hesitantly left.

"Ms. Niehaus, if I remember correctly, when we started this project I said that I wanted the people involved to be dedicated to it." The dean started. "And yesterday was not the first time you missed our meetings."

"I know, Dr. Leekie. I'm really sorry." Cosima had to swallow the profanities that were coming to her mind. "But I really couldn't make it yesterday."

"Based on…?" The man was looking at her with his big blue eyes open, his hands raised, waiting for an explanation.

_Great!_  "A friend of mine had some problems and needed my help." The student managed to say.

But the dean was not convinced, his face with a doubtful expression. However, he went along with it. "Ms. Niehaus, I think is better to get your priorities in check. The project is very important, especially the staged we are in now."

"And what stage is that? We hardly have access to any information about it, we're walking in the dark, never get to see the big picture." Cosima's distaste for the man was coming to the surface, she could feel the rage that has been brewing for the past few days reaching the ebullition point. "How do you expect us to do a good job or to get excited about this damn project, for that matter, if we fail to see the purpose of it?"

"The purpose of the project is knowledge itself. That should satisfy you!" Leekie was also talking a little louder and Cosima could sense that everyone inside the lab stopped what they were doing. A silence was filling the space behind them.

"Bullshit!" The student was losing track of her control. "Something is going on here that we know nothing about. These mysterious failures, out of context…"

"Ms. Niehaus!" The dean finally raised from his chair and hit his hands against the desk. "I advise you to calm yourself and think twice before you speak the next words!" His eyes were glowing, staring down at the petit woman.

"Or you'll do what?" Cosima raised her shoulders in a futile attempt to get closer to the man's stature, her eyes not avoiding the dean's stare, but looking directly into them, challenging. "Throw me out of a project I didn't want to be involved with in the first place?"

"You are losing the notion of who you're talking to!" Dr. Leekie's voice volume dropped suddenly, his tome low, menacing. "That's the only explanation if you think that's the worst thing I can do to you!"

The student was about to call his bluff, but the image of a tall blonde woman, with her jaw dropped, standing by the open door, stopped her. She swallowed the words that were already formed in her throat and moved to get the sheets of paper from Delphine's hands, who was still paralyzed, without a word. Finally she walked back to her station.

She was not sure if Leekie still wanted her in the project. Regardless, Cosima settled in her desk going over the reports from the break silently, not exchanging a word with her partner, who seemed to be a little intimidated from Cosima's outburst.  _Well, that escalated fast!_

The reports have been clearly written by Leekie; they were objective and short. However, they failed to mention any personal observations or opinions, ironically the same problem the dean had complained about in her first report, made by Alex. Still, she didn't say a word, too afraid to spike the man's anger more.

When she was ready to make the report she dictated it to Alex, so the younger student could write it on her own computer and left it to her partner to deliver it to the dean. She would need to get a copy from Delphine, if they were to continue their private research.

Leaving she dared a glance at the immunology professor, who was still quite in shock with Cosima's loss of control. In a way she understood Delphine's reaction – she hardly looked at Cosima the rest of the afternoon. But it was not like she couldn't see it coming, even Cosima knew something like this could happen, if she was true to herself. No matter how many times she promised the Frenchwoman she would keep her temper in check and how much she really wanted it – and she  _really_ did; it was against her nature, against her most basic instincts to do so.  _Delphine must be really pissed_! She could only imagine what was going on inside the blonde's mind. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if her timing didn't suck; with all the crap they've been dealing with lately, tease Dr. Leekie like that was not the smartest move.

To make things worse there was no way Cosima could talk with her professor, at least not today. She needed to find a way to talk with Delphine without the fear of getting caught, followed, spied on…whatever the hell was going on.

She was ready to go home and mope over her… _misfortune?_  But first she needed to make a stop at Sergio's place, to restock her pot supply and for him to get a look at her laptop. The Latin boy was graduating on software engineering on his free time, but his real passion was the marijuana plantation he kept religiously in a free bedroom of his house.

"Cosima, looking muy guapa, as always!" He greeted opening the door for her.

"Yeah, right!" She said entering his somewhat messy living room, typical of a guy living alone. "I'm sorry if your complements don't sit well with me today, but I'm having a hard time keeping my spirit up."

"Well, I happen to have the perfect solution for that problem!" He was already getting the large box where he kept his merchandise.

"I know." Cosima had to laugh. "But that's not the only reason I'm here." Cosima started to get her laptop from its case.

"Oh?" He turned to her, a bag on his hand. "What's the matter?"

"My computer died! I have no idea what happened, it just won't turn on." She extended the gadget to him. "Not even the power light goes on."

"Oh man, that's not good!" Sergio said, grabbing the computer, after settling the bag back on its place.

"Yeah, so I've heard," Cosima followed him to a corner of the leaving room, where he had three computers turned on all the time. "I can't imagine what your electrical bill is like." She commented.

"Not good. But you help me pay for it, so…" He was smiling, his pearl teeth a contrast with his dark complexion. "Okay, let's see what's going on." He pressed the button, receiving the same response Cosima had about two hours ago. "Do you have the power cable?"

"Yeah, but I tried it too…nothing!" But she was already giving it to him.

When that resulted in a whole bunch of nothing the young man reached for a small screwdriver that he kept in one of his drawers and started loosening the screws on the back of the computer. "You know, I'm a software man. You should really have this checked by someone who knows hardware. Because, by the looks of it, that's where your problems lay."

"Oh, okay. But I don't know anyone." She said, looking carefully to what he was doing. "And besides, I trust you. And trust is a bit of an issue for me lately."

"I can tell you a couple of names. Don't worry!" He finally released the last screw that was holding it together. Lifting the back, he looked around for a little while and then whistled. "Oh man, that's bad luck!"

"What?" Cosima was also looking, but failed to see anything different or understand anything at all, really. "Is it bad?"

"Really bad! Your motherboard fried. See?" He was pointing at a small spot inside that looked scorched; it did not look like it belonged there.

"And that's bad?"

"Yep! Without a motherboard what you have is a gigantic paperweight. It renders the computer useless."

"Can't it be fixed?" The brunette was starting to see the whole picture and was not happy with it.

"It can be replaced, but you'll still end up with an old computer and financially speaking that's not smart; a motherboard can be almost as expensive as a new computer." Sergio moved again to his box of goodies and started to roll a joint, handing it to Cosima and then rolled one for himself. "Your best option is get what you can from the hard drive and get a new one."

"Hmmm… I have copied most of my things to an external hard-drive, so no worries there." She lighted her smoke.

"Smart move!" He said with a wink. "But we can transform this hard-drive in an external one. At least you get some more storing space out of this."

"Sure! Can you do that?"

"Yeah, no problem!" He removed the component from the computer and plugged it to one of his own. "Let me just see if all is good with it."

After a few clicks Cosima was looking at her familiar folders on one of the monitors of her friend. But then the same screen was filled with a window and what looked like a warning sign. "What's that?"

"I'm not sure, but looks like you have a virus." He was clicking again and then typing.

"That can't be! I have a good anti-virus." The brunette was staring intensively at the monitor. "Wouldn't I be warned if I was infected?"

"Not necessarily, it depends on the virus." Sergio's eyes not leaving the screen, his fingers flying on the keyboard. "Oh man! How did you end up here?" He asked to the machine.

"What?" Cosima could look all she wanted at the computer, she wouldn't get it. The screen was all black, the words forming in white in a language that was not familiar to her.

"I've never seen this!" The computer wizard seemed fascinated for what he was looking at, whatever it was. "It's freaking customized!"

"You need to start talk English!" Cosima's head filled with the sound of alarms for the second time that afternoon.

"Dude, the virus was created just for you." He said it like she should be honored. "To get the information you've got in here and reroute it to someone else."

"Who?"

"I don't think I can find out." He said frustrated, taking a drag and expelling the smoke in one big exhale. "At least not this fast."

"But you can try, yes?" The small woman was starting to connect the dots in her mind. And, even though she didn't think possible, a weird story was becoming weirder by the second.

"Sure, but I'll need to keep it in here for some time."

"That's not a problem, it's not like I can use it." Cosima leaned against the back of the couch, staying still for a while, except for the occasional time she lifted her hand to take another drag. "What exactly can you tell me about this virus now?" She finally asked.

"Not much!" More typing. "But this type of infection needs…hmm.., direct contact with the source."

"Direct contact?"

"Yeah, like it was transported on a pen drive, then plugged in and downloaded to your machine. This helps, because it limits the possibilities, instead of if it was… airborne of sorts." He gave a glance over his shoulder to be certain she understood. "Get me?"

"Yeah. So, someone with direct access to my laptop." She confirmed.

"Right! Do you have the habit of leaving it unattended in public places or something like that?" Sergio asked, his head still turned to look at the small woman.

"No, not really." Cosima answered.

"That's good, that's smart." He returned his head back to the screen again and resumed his typing. "Oh, okay, okay… Now we're getting somewhere. I can give you the day and hour the file was created on your computer."

"Cool, yeah, tell me!" A new rush of energy pushed Cosima next to her friend again.

"See for yourself!" He rolled his chair out of the way, pointing at a time stamp.

"Shit!" Cosima could hardly believe; for over three months all her keys strokes on her computer were seen by someone else, whoever it was. She removed her smartphone from her purse to look at her schedule, scrolling back to the date on the computer screen. It was a Monday, shortly after the last semester had started, but it was what was marked on her schedule two days prior that gave her a better indication of the day it was. The Saturday before, was the first day working on the project, making that Monday the first weekday which the end of the afternoon she spent in Lab C. And the hour stamp would confirm it; at that time she was, indeed, working on the project.

Cosima searched her memory to see if anything would trigger. She did use her computer that day in the lab, like any other day, to write the report.  _But I didn't write it that Monday…_  She remembered, it was Alex, which placed them in trouble with the dean, due to its lack of specifics. She was…busy with Delphine. "Oh, Fuck!" She said loud.

"What? Do you know who did this?" Sergio, who was quiet until now, asked.

"I have a pretty good guess!" She was about to put her phone back in her bag, when she remembered to ask. "What about my phone? Is it possible to be hacked?"

"Sure! Smartphones are very helpful, but their basically mini-computers, thus making them vulnerable to the same dangers." He accepted the phone when Cosima gave it to him. Once again plugging it in and after a few keystrokes, he looked at the female student, his brow cocked. "If I didn't know better I would think you're a Russian spy under surveillance."

"So, it's infected as well?" Cosima asked, but she knew the answer. "How could this happen?"

"Yep and not too hard! It's quite easy. For instances, if you used an USB charger that's not yours, you don't know what could be hidden in there." He explained. "Public wi-fi is also an option."

"But you said it needed…hmmm… direct contact?"

"This one's different. This one I know." He looked at his friend, whose face was growing more restless. "And it makes sense, phone's anti-virus are less efficient, no need to hide the infection so well."

"Right!" Cosima annoyingly put out her joint on the ashtray. "So what do they get from my phone? And can you trace the day like you did with the computer?"

"Unfortunately I can't do that with this one… Damn, I don't even know the type of source." He hesitated a little before giving more bad news to the brunette. "And they pretty much got every communication you've sent and received since the virus was implanted. They could even make calls from it. Also…errr… Through the GPS, they pretty much know where you are all the time."

"Shit! Fuck! Hollyshitmotherfucker!" She was pacing back and forward in the living room, but then Cosima stopped and took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. "What can I do?"

"Honestly, if it was me…Throw away the phone!" He said. "Take the contacts' info by hand and throw it in the trash."

"What if I get a new one and the same thing happens? Am I supposed to become a technophobe?"

"I don't know, Cos." Sergio said, feeling his friend's desperation. "But you might want to downgrade, you know?... Get a low tech phone, no internet access, no GPS…"

"I might just do that!" Cosima felt defeated. "And what about computer? I need a new one."

"When you buy it, bring it over. I'll take care of it!" Sergio said.

"Thanks man! I know this is not what you signed in for." She hugged him, genuinely thankful.

"Yeah, I got this feeling neither did you." He moved over after Cosima released him, reaching his stack and extending a bag to the biology student. "I imagine you'll need this."

"Yeah, I do!" She took the bag and stuffed it in her purse, before turning again to the young man. "I…hmmm… I need another favor."

"It's okay, Cos. Just say it!"

"If I wanted to know if another phone was… tapped. Do I need to bring it here?" She was thinking about Delphine's; if she was under surveillance, reason said the professor was as well.

"No, the good thing about this type of virus is that I only need the IP of the phone and for the person to turn the GPS on." Sergio said, a little smile on his lips.

"Cool, when she's ready I'll text you the IP… With my new crappy phone, apparently."

Cosima paid for the weed and after another long, thankful hug left her friend's apartment. Now she only needed to find a way to talk with Delphine without rising suspicions.  _Nothing easier, since my every move is being registered!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to say that I'm not a computer expert, really when mine gets funky I feel like throwing it against the wall. So if anyone here is reading this and call it fake, it's because it is... mostly.


	40. Role Play

Delphine released a displeased groan at the sound of her alarm going off. Peering her head from under the covers, where it was hidden all night to avert the cold, she threw her arm for the phone to turn the annoying sound off. Wrestling against the sheets, she had to grow strength to leave the comfort of her bed to the freezing cold of the apartment and make her way to the bathroom, so she could get ready for another day of work.

She was still half asleep when she entered the shower booth, letting the warm water surround her body, the blonde stayed there for a long time, her mind empty. When she finally mustered the courage to leave the shower, Delphine dressed her robe and moved to the kitchen to eat something before getting dress and leave.

The professor was tired from spending endless nights fighting to get some sleep, from ignoring the ache she felt inside every time she had to leave Cosima's side, not knowing when they could share another moment together, from struggling against an invisible enemy that was nowhere and everywhere at the same time… She never felt so drained.  _How is it that we spend less time together now than when we were apart?_

After she was ready she left and drove to campus. The professors' lounge was buzzing with excitement; today was the first day for exams and, even though the immunology exam wouldn't be until next Monday, Delphine couldn't help but get influenced by the environment.

"Hi there, Ali!" Delphine greeted her co-worker, by the coffee machine. "Nervous about the exam?"

"Who? Me?" The other woman laughed. "No! My students are the ones who should be nervous. I've got a real treat for them tomorrow!"

The Frenchwoman chuckled. "I'm starting to get a little concerned about the pleasure you're showing in torturing other people."

"It shouldn't be a torture if they study." She moved slightly to give room for Delphine to get some coffee.

"Mh-hm…" The tall blonde was pouring herself a cup. "Did…humm… did Dr. Leekie say anything else about Ms. Robinson's exam?" She asked in a low voice.

"No, but I don't think he felt like he needed to, considering our conversation on the subject." Alison answered also low, her eyes scanning the room for unwelcome eavesdroppers.

"Yes, he certainly has the habit of making himself clear at his first attempt." Delphine commented, taking a big gulp of the coffee, letting the hot beverage warm her body.

"Yes, he does. But not everyone gets the message…like Ms. Niehaus." The other professor said, raising her brow. "She really gave it to him yesterday. That girl is…"

"Careless!" The blonde finished. "She's careless, without the notion of danger." Delphine was so mad at Cosima for losing her temper like that. After all their conversations about keeping it cool, Cosima loss of control caught her off guard. The immunologist knew the student wore her heart on her sleeve, but never thought she was a loose cannon.

"Well, yes… But c'mon! What she said makes sense." Her colleague's voice even lower, little more than a whisper. "You've never wonder what the hell is going on with that project? And that German professor? What he said made no sense.

"You're more…inside the research. Do you know anything about sending something to Germany?"

Delphine was looking incredulous at Alison. She didn't realize that more people were finding an hard time understanding what was going on. Although, it made sense, these people are not stupid, if the problems they faced were becoming recurrent, it would rise suspicions. "No, nothing!"

Their conversation was interrupted by the door opening and Dr. Leekie arriving at the professors' lounge to, apparently, make a pep talk to the troops. "Ladies and gentleman, today we begin with our exams. For those who don't have to supervise them and are still going with classes, a reminder that they are exclusively to prep the students for the upcoming exams.

"Those who were selected as watchers, keep in mind that we are not here to make the students' life easier. We want them to be prepared for the future difficulties and that does not agree with easiness' when they're being tested.

"That said, I expect our students to present outstanding results and I believe the last semester of teaching was enough to provide that." After a few more words of encouragement the dean left and the room was filled with the sound of the conversations the co-workers started among themselves.

After passing by her office to get what she needed, Delphine walked to the amphitheater for the first class of the day. The classroom was packed, with the typical noise of the students talking with each other, which slowly toned down when they noticed the professor. Looking up to the last row the blonde noticed Cosima there, with a thoughtful expression. But she didn't have time to think about it now; her first priority now should be with all the students. The exam was closing at a rapid speed.

However, she thought that by the end of the class the brunette would join her at the main desk. When that didn't happen she was annoyed; she get it that Cosima couldn't text, but nothing stopped her from exchanging a few words with Delphine at the end of the class.  _Is she giving me the silence treatment?_  The Frenchwoman wandered as she walked back to her office.  _If nothing else, it should be me doing that! After yesterday…_  No matter how much she was upset with the student, Delphine missed Cosima and wanted nothing else but to spend time with the brunette, no matter how hastily it was. After all, they had already spent enough time running away from each other as it is.

Delphine was almost done with preparing the exam for her students, in the mid-morning, when a knock on the door got her startled. At this hour, it could only be Dr. Leekie and she was not ready to face her boss again, not after yesterday's meeting at the end of the day. Even though the dean made no comment about the student's early rage fit, it was like the elephant in the room they never discussed. Her meeting with her boss was solely dedicated to the project, getting Delphine up to speed with its progress – but the argument between Cosima and Dr. Leekie was always present, in the small breaks of conversation or little comments the man made. However, the professor had not been inclined to bring the issue. She didn't know if Dr. Leekie was waiting for her to raise the subject, but if that was the case, he never got his wishes granted.

Now, maybe, her boss figured he had enough and was here to break the silence about it, looking for explanations for Cosima's little rage at the expenses of the professor. She decided not to cover for her student, not only because Delphine was still mad at her, but also because in doing so, she could rise unwanted suspicions.  _Cosima has to get out of this on her own!_

But after she gave permission for whoever was at the door to enter, the Frenchwoman was surprised to see a very shy Dr. Palmer standing at the doorstep. She got up. "Dr. Palmer, please, enter…hmm… take a seat!" She waved to one of the chairs at her desk.

The old man slowly took the seat. As the woman watched him, her curiosity grew. She really didn't know much about the man. Sure, she has seen him around the department and even shared a few circumstantial words with him, but that was it. The old professor was not in her circle of relations; she got along with the younger professors, the ones, like her, that started to work in the department this year.

The man was still on the chair, his eyes moving around the space, now and then resting in the few paintings she had on the walls. He seemed out of his element. When Delphine realized he was not going to break his silence without encouragement, she decided to give him some coaxing. "What can I do for you, Dr. Palmer?" She asked softly.

His deep green eyes focused on her, like he had forgotten he had company and suddenly realized he was not alone. The old professor cleared his throat, passing his shaky hand by the sparse locks of hair that survived the passing of time. "Well, I…" He paused and Delphine was surprised to notice he was lightly blushing. "I was wondering if you could pass by my office later, hmm…during your lunch break?"

"Sure, no problem!" The younger professor was stunned with her colleague's request. "But, what is it about? We can talk now, I have time."

"Right! But I have a class starting soon, so unfortunately it has to wait." He was already getting up, his right hand flat on his small back, while the left was holding the desk for balance. "You know where my office is, yes?"

"I'm afraid not." Delphine was getting up as well to escort the man to the door.

Dr. Palmer gave her directions and left. The woman stood a little longer by the door watching the man's slow pace moving down the hall, in the direction she now knew his office was. He seemed to have aged ten years since the beginning of the school's year, when she met him. Delphine remembered a man with an easy smile and full of energy, especially considering his advanced age. Now it was as if the years caught up to him, all at the same time. With a deep sigh she closed the door and got back to her chair to finish the exam.

Delphine found herself almost lost inside her own department, when during her lunch hour, she was trying to find the old professor's office. The corridors here were much narrower, the lightening dim; a clear contrast with the large, illuminated hall her office was in. This area of the building was filled with offices that no longer served their initial purpose and were now reduced to storage rooms. She was convinced she made a wrong turn somewhere when her eyes laid on a door with  _Dr. Roger Palmer, PhD_  printed on it.

The professor gently knocked on the door, but no answer came. However, she heard some movement inside and opened it, carefully peering through the door.

"Cosima!" She gasped when faced with her student sat behind the desk, where it was clearly Dr. Palmer's chair.

"Ta-da!" The brunette announced with a big smile, her arms extended like she was taking a bow.

"What are you doing here?" The blonde was beyond confused, looking around the small room. "I'm supposed to meet with Dr. Palmer!"

"No, you're supposed to meet with me!" She twitched her nose, but her grin did not leave her face. "I had to find a way to talk with you."

"Where's Dr. Palmer? Does he know you're here?" Delphine was still standing by the door, but had the presence of mind to close it behind her.

"Unfortunately I had to kill him… He was a loose end! His body is hidden across the hall, in one of the storages rooms." The young woman was getting up, moving in the professor's direction. "Don't worry! No one goes there for months at a time…"

Her hands were approaching the Frenchwoman's lean waist, but she moved away. "Cosima, seriously, what did you tell him?"

Cosima stood still, looking at Delphine. "I asked him if I could use his office and if he could call you over." She simply said.

"Cosima!"

"Relax! He owned me a solid…" She was moving again. "No questions asked!"

"Do I want to know why?" The older woman was calming down and this time allowed Cosima to rest her hands on her hips.

"Probably not." The student answered against her lips.

The much needed contact with the younger woman's lips draw her mind into a blank and, when Delphine realized what was going on, her hands were already holding the smaller body against hers, her tongue receiving the student's eagerly. But her mind jolted back to life and she pushed Cosima away from her. "He's not stupid. He'll get suspicious!" She stated between heavy breaths, remembering she was still mad with her.  _And now this!_

"He might. But once we tell him about our little side investigation, he'll think it was about that." Delphine was skeptic and Cosima noticed, because then she added. "We need him, Delphine! This is some serious shit we're dealing with here. He'll  _want_  to help!"

"So, tricking me into coming here was just a way for you to corner me? To make me agree with Dr. Palmer joining us?" The Frenchwoman didn't know why the student had the ability to piss her off so much.

"No!" The student seemed hurt and moved away from the professor. "Of course not. I just don't think we're safe in your office. This place is so far from Dr. Leekie's office that there's no way for us to be interrupted or…spied on! And…" Cosima hesitated before saying in a low voice, her eyes turned to the floor. "And I think your office might be bugged…"

"What?!" It was a good thing that they were so away from the main corridors of the department, because Delphine's voice was incredibly loud.

The student proceeded to explain what she found out the previous night and the professor remain speechless the entire time, not really knowing what to say as Cosima kept revealing the incredible story."…and the most amazing thing is that we would never find out if my computer had not decided to die on me. So really, it was lucky!" She concluded.

"Lucky?" Delphine finally found her voice. "You think we're lucky? They know where you are all the time and you think we're lucky?"

"They don't know where I am now! I gave my phone to Scott to throw them off my scent." She winked, and the Frenchwoman had no idea how she was still smiling, finding humor in all of this. "Actually, I think I might have to be extra generous to him on his birthday this year, considering all he's done for me. And you should pitch in…"

However, Delphine failed to find humor in all this. "You should follow your friend's advice and throw it away!"

"No! We finally have the upper hand, we can't do that. We should use this to our advantage." Cosima explained. "Turn on your GPS and give me your phone's IP! I'll text Sergio." She was getting from her pocket a phone that Delphine had never seen, a model that was no longer in use, for many years.

"And you trust this guy?" The professor was removing the back lid from her own phone to get the IP. "And won't they know I'm here if I turn my GPS on?"

"It doesn't matter if they know… For them I'm in the cafeteria." Cosima accepted the phone so she could see the number to text. "And, yes, I trust him. He's my pot supplier, I've known him for three years."

"I didn't know you dwelled in the criminal life…" Delphine chuckled.

"Oh yeah…I'm real dangerous… I've got no idea what you got yourself into." Cosima was distractedly saying while texting the numbers.

"I think I would be alright with that, if only you stop aggravating my boss." For some reason the professor was not as upset at Cosima over what happened, she just couldn't. Having her here, close to her and making jokes even in these weird circumstances, inevitably pushed Delphine to see things with a different perspective, more lightly.

Cosima returned her phone to the professor. "I know and I'm sorry. But really… How do you expect me to react when he's being such an asshole? It would be strange if I agreed with him all the time, don't you think?"

"So it was all planed?" Delphine's mood gradually getting better, as she turned on the GPS.

"Yeah… Totally…"

"Liar!" She laughed lightly at her student's sassiness. "Okay, I've turned my GPS on. What now?"

"Now we wait! He'll call me back." Cosima said, seating back down on Dr. Palmer's chair.

"You know… If they happened to be tracing all my steps as well, we're in for a world of trouble." She said seating across the desk from her student. "Have you talked with Alex about the other night?"

"I've tried the gentle approach, but she never flat told me that she knew." Cosima placed her elbows on the desk, joining her hands up, where she rested her chin. "But I'm about 90% sure she knows. Which is weird; I really thought she was not the kind of person to keep something like that to herself."

"Yes, awkward to think she has more self-control than you do." The Frenchwoman commented, putting her feet on the desk and casually kicking off her shoes, which fell with a low thud to the floor.

"Hey! Ms. Cormier, where do you think you are?" Cosima asked, faking a stern face. "Take your feet off my desk!"

"They hurt." Delphine complained, reaching her right foot and giving it a gentle massage. When her eyes found the brunette again, she's faced with Cosima's gliding over her exposed legs. Delphine rolled her hand through her bare leg, watching as her student's eyes light up and slowly licked her upper lip. The Frenchwoman held back a chuckle.

Cosima's eyes, ablaze, met Delphine's and she grinned. "Ms. Cormier, what are you willing to do so I can bump your grade?" The student asked the professor, mischievously, getting up.

"Speaking of which, have you studied?" The blonde asked, watching Cosima getting closer.

"Delphine, you're ruining it!" The smaller woman whined, now in front of her, against the desk, looking down at the seated professor.

"Oh, désolé!" Delphine's answer came in a husky voice, having trouble finding her breath staring at the increasing desire in Cosima's eyes.

The younger woman gently passed her hand over the blonde's silky leg, lightly scratching on its path, causing a tingling sensation along the way. Delphine lowered her legs, keeping them out of reach from the brunette, but hastily pulled her by the same hand that was caressing her leg, so Cosima ended on top of her, the Cosima's legs on either side of Delphine, who found a way around the dreadlocked hair and, holding the base of Cosima's skull and dragged her for a kiss. But finding resistance, with the student's hand on her shoulder.

"You really don't get this whole role reversal thing, do you?" Cosima whispered against her ear, pecking at it lightly.

"Oh, I get it!" The Frenchwoman answered a little too fast to be able to hide her need.

Delphine gripped the student's hands behind her back by the wrists, as she nibbled the sensitive skin of the younger woman's throat. Cosima's laugh vibrating to her core. The brunette rocked against her and the blonde's body responded instantly, pushing Cosima out of her and against the desk behind her, Delphine following, trapping Cosima, who's a little closer to her height since the professor was still barefoot. The student laughed once again, this time more deeply.

"What?" The professor asked, tugging at the brunette's lower lip, her hands pushing Cosima more against the desk, her hips pressing Cosima's.

"No, is just…You really like to take the lead." The smaller woman answered, releasing her lip.

"Oh?" Delphine said, tilting her head, a brow raised.

"It's okay… I like it." The brunette was scraping the side of Delphine's neck with her teeth. "Really a lot." Biting harder, then kissing the spot her teeth had sunk in. Cosima's hands leaving the blonde curls and moving along Delphine's shoulders, pressing down, finding both her breasts, cupping them gently.

The Frenchwoman moaned to the touch, her hips rolling on their own accord against Cosima's, her hands flat under the shirt, fingers trapped between the waistband of the skirt and the hot flesh on the smaller woman's lower back, pulling them even closer. "You do, huh?" She said, teasingly rolling the tip of her tongue in Cosima's lower lip. The blonde wanted to place her thigh between Cosima's legs, but her tight skirt wouldn't allow it, so she moved her hands from where they were and pushed up the fabric of the other woman's skirt until she found the end of it and immediately placed her right hand over Cosima's panties, whose hips jumped with the contact, grinding forward with a groan, looking for friction. The wetness she felt under her fingers, even over the fabric, creating liquid heat in Delphine's core.

The student's hands became more demanding on the professor's breasts. When Delphine started to play with the waistband of her panties, Cosima moved her hands to the blonde curls, tugging them a little harder, forcing her head up, leaving Cosima's shoulder, where wet kisses have been spread all over. They kissed languidly, now and then a long moan released from one of the women. Delphine no longer sure which voice was hers.

Her fingers were ready to explore further when she froze at the sound of an old phone's ring. "Merde!" She gasped, opening her eyes, staring at Cosima, who did not look as startled.

"That's me!" The student announced breathlessly and, reluctantly, moved away, finding her purse from where she produced her new phone. Faced with the professor's stare, she asked. "What? Don't you like the ring? I think it's quite appropriate, very retro." She hit two buttons. "Alright, Sergio! What do you have for us?"

"Oh, hey, Cos!" The small office was invaded by a voice that was strange to Delphine. "I…hmmm…I have nothing, actually!"

"Are you sure?" Cosima's brow raised, looking at Delphine.

"Yep! This one's clean. No trace." After that the room was silent, both women looking at each other in confusion. The young man on the other end, not hearing any sound, was also confused. "Hello? Are you still there?"

"Yeah, yeah… Sorry." The brunette was holding the phone with one hand while the other came back to life, with its typical erratic waves. "It's just… I really was convinced that one was having the same…problems."

"No, totally clean. I'm the only one on it!" Sergio was quiet, then added after a while. "But that's good, right?"

"That's great! Just... weird!" Cosima said. "Why do you think that is?" She asked more to Delphine than to her friend.

"I don't really know what's going on." The young man answered anyway. "But people usually only tap someone they're interested in. So if you think they got something out of this number, whoever it belongs too, think again. The leak is on your end!"

"So what you're saying is that it's Cosima they're tapping because she's their…target?" Delphine could no longer listen idly to the conversation.

"What? Who's that?" The boy asked.

"She's the owner of that number." The female student explained.

"Oh, okay… Congratulations, then! You're off the hook!" Sergio's voice came cheerily. "And yes, that's exactly my point."

After they said their goodbyes and thank yous to Sergio, Cosima sat in Dr. Palmer's chair, a look of disbelieve on her face. "This makes no sense!" She said in a hardly audible voice.

Delphine was still standing, finding now her bare feet uncomfortable against the old carpet on the floor. She bended to put her high heels back on, thinking. "Cosima, has it occur to you that these taps might have nothing to do with us?" This realization surprised even herself. "Whoever is behind this might have found out our relation by accident, when they were tracking you with some other purpose!"

"I guess…" But her expression was one of someone who was not convinced. "But what could they possibly want from me?"

"That, I don't know!" The professor's mind racing, while she put herself together, readjusting her blouse. She got her phone from the middle of the desk, where it was the entire time, remembering to turn the GPS off. "We have to go, Cosima." She said, noticing the hours.

"We do?" The student asked with a deep sigh.

"Yes…I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Cosima was getting her things together.

"For starting something I couldn't finished." The blonde answered with an apologetic smile.

"Oh, you can finish it… later." She moved closer to Delphine, her hands finding the elegant neck and pulled, kissing gently. "You kinda have to."

"How?"

"I'll find a way. In case you haven't noticed, I'm very resourceful." Cosima said, smiling cockily, her hands were adjusting the top of the professor's shirt. "In the meantime, you'll have to talk with Dr. Leekie to find out what he knows."

"Who's taking the lead now?" Delphine laughed gently.

"Yeah… But you'll do it, yes?" The brunette asked.

"Yes, I'll see to it later, after the project." She said before kissing Cosima again and leave. The student stayed behind, waiting a few minutes before leaving as well.

Delphine had to give one more class, in the afternoon, but her mind was having trouble to stay focused on it. The last few days' discovers on loop in her brain, as she was trying to make sense of all of it.  _If is Cosima they want, then they must be really desperate to resort to such methods._

The insistence Dr. Leekie initially showed could be somehow connected to all of this. Guilt rippling through her heart; the role she played in having Cosima joining the project pressed hard in her mind. And if her boss knew all along, she realized, he used her relationship to the student to get his way and once he got what he wanted, forced them apart. He used the trust she built with Cosima to get close to the brunette. More and more the idea that all of this was planned from the beginning was cementing itself in Delphine's mind. She found herself desperately wanting to know what the end game was all along; it was a way to help Cosima get out of the web of lies Delphine had pushed her into.

Late afternoon the professor was in Lab C, waiting for an opening to get Cosima alone, so she could talk with her away from the prying ears of the younger student. That opportunity presented itself when Alex left the room, probably to go to the washroom. Delphine approached Cosima's station.

"How's it going?" She asked in a somewhat low voice.

"Same thing as the other, actually." The student was peering through the lens of the microscope, then lifted her head, gently narrowing her eyes, forcing them to adjust without the help of the spectacles. "By my calculations, this time next week I'll be starting with a new one."

"Yes, that was what happened before." Delphine confirmed. But being so close to the student was causing the pit of her stomach to swirl, the heat that gained a home between her legs since her lunch hour getting impossible to ignore. "Have you found a way for us to meet later?" The volume of her voice dropping a few octaves.

Cosima's lips twitched up. "Impatient much?" She pushed the glasses back down to hide her wink. "When you're done meet me at my friends' place. I still have to stop by my house to leave the other phone, but it shouldn't take long."

"What about you know who? She can follow either of us."

"I've got that covered!"

"We need to stop using Scott; she might get wary from having your friend constantly getting on her way." The professor expressed her concerns.

"Don't worry, is not Scott." Cosima replied.

"I don't think is a good idea to bring another person into this." Delphine was starting to get slightly restless with the number of people who were getting involved.

"Relax. Alice is a born-spy! She has watched Alias three times." The brunette said with a soft laugh.

"Oh, okay…" But she was still not entirely convinced that it was a good idea. However she went along with it, not only because Alex was reentering the room, but also because, so far, all her instincts about the issue had been wrong.

That afternoon Dr. Leekie never went to Lab C, so she found herself in the awkward position of having to meet her boss in his office, even without him calling her. But in delivering the reports Delphine had a good excuse and in her mind was slowly forming a game plan.

"I think is better we kick Ms. Niehaus out of the project." She said in a steady voice, a few moments after she arrived, sat in front of her boss.

His head, which hardly left the monitor of his computer since she arrived, shoot up, the man's bright blue eyes wide open, clearly surprised by his employee's words. "Why do you say that? What has she done now?"

"Nothing…I mean, today." Delphine proceeded with her bluff. "But yesterday's demonstration of her despise for the project should be enough to have her stay as away from it as possible. Don't you think?

"I mean, this clearly was a bad idea from the start." She didn't wait for his answer, too afraid to lose her nerve. "Ms. Niehaus was resistant from the beginning and if she's not motivated – as she was so keen on showing – then there's no reason to keep her on it."

"I don't think that's the right response for Ms. Niehaus' problem." Leekie said, but Delphine saw, for the first time since she met him, the dean struggling to find words. He was obviously caught off guard by the professor's suggestion. "She's an invaluable addition to the project, losing her is out of the question!"

"If that's the case, then the better option is to bring her more into the specifics of the research." Delphine was determined to push harder. "I agree with you, she has a brilliant mind! So why not use it, instead of having her running tests like anybody else?"

"I can't do that; she has to work like everybody else. Everyone has their place on the project,  _including_   _you_ , Dr. Cormier." He answered, an exasperated look gaining expression on his face.

"But she's not like everybody else." Delphine chose to ignore the hidden offense in the man's words. "That's exactly my point! Either use her to her full potential or have her out of it!" Her voice was rising. "Because if this continues, there's no saying where it might land!"

"Dr. Cormier, I'm afraid your… _feelings_  for the student are guiding your words right now!" The dean was also increasing his tone, his eyes glaring, the same sparkle Delphine remembered seeing the night when he so clearly called her on her relation with Cosima reappearing.

_Oh, he knows, alright!_  But this time Delphine was not to be intimidated, she refused so stay silent, having this man decide her life for her. "No, actually I'm being incredibly objective! Have someone working in the project who's not invested is not in your best interest. Not if you want to keep everyone in a cohesive unit." If nothing else, her boss' words were giving more force to her own. "What do you think will happen if people start to listen more careful to her concerns?"

The man got up suddenly. "Dr. Cormier, this conversation ends here!" He was almost screaming, not holding together his cold exterior. "Ms. Niehaus  _will_  stay in the project  _and_  with the same responsibilities! Is that clear?"

"Cristal!" She started to move to the door, opening it. It was evidently time to leave. "It's your project, I was merely expressing my concerns." Delphine said, without a note of regret in her voice, shutting the door behind her.

After a quick stop by the professors' lounge, she left, driving to Cosima, for a meeting that was promised to be much more pleasant than the one she just left.

When she was buzzing for the student to open the door her head was spinning with anticipation, her heart beating fast and hard against her chest. And when she left the lift to find Cosima by the doorway with her cocky smile, a wide smile was plastered on her own face. The brunette moved away for her to enter the now very familiar living room; she heard the door close and lock with a click.

Delphine casually dropped her coat and purse on the couch, after she retrieved the red apple she got from the professors' lounge and extended it to Cosima, who accepted the apple with a brow raised. Her sly smile growing wider, eyes glowing.

"I hope this will help with my grade…" The Frenchwoman felt a little silly saying it, but the lip stuck between the brunette's teeth confirmed she was doing something right.

"Hmmm… I don't know…" Cosima's arms wrapping around her waist, pulling them close, her hands provocatively flat on her ass, before her fingers found the zipper on Delphine's fitted skirt and pull down. "I think you'll have to do a little more than that, Ms. Cormier…"


	41. Keep Poking! See What Happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter turned out to be very dialogy (is that even a word?) and it's really not my type of thing, but had to be done. So sorry for the inconvenience, but well... it happens. Hope you still enjoy it :)

She woke up when a cold shiver made its way along her spine. Cosima's head was resting against the blonde's slender torso, whose arms were tight around her waist. Looking up, the brunette realized Delphine had also fallen asleep. They were still on the couch, but her bodies were no longer hot from the…exercise and when the sweat that covered their skin turned cold, a discomforting chill was surrounding her body where the Frenchwoman's flesh didn't reach.

Cosima moved her left wrist to glance at her watch, the pointers blurry due to the lack of glasses, but she could see that was shortly past two a.m. Carefully she untangled herself from the warm body and went to Emily's room, searching the closet where she knew her friend kept some extra blankets. Grabbing one, the student returned to the living room, where Delphine had woken up.

"I'm cold." The professor complained with a sleepy voice.

"Yeah, I know, that's why I was getting this." Cosima answered, showing the blanket on her hands, her eyes traveling the curves of the elegant body draped on the sofa.

Delphine laughed gently. "So? What are you waiting for? Bring it here!" At this the younger woman moved again, repositioning herself on the couch, her back against Delphine's torso, who immediately wrapped the smaller body with her arms, after Cosima covered them. "I thought by now you'd be used to look at me naked." The student could hear the smile on the professor's voice that came from behind her.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to it." Cosima said, her fingers lazily creating paths on the slender thigh, which was crossed over hers. They were quiet for some time, their bodies relaxing with the warmth the blanket provided. "Are you upset I told Scott…again?" The brunette asked after a while.

"I should be, shouldn't I?" Delphine chuckled. "He's a good guy and your friend. I don't want you to lie to your friends over me. You know, if the circumstances were different…"

"I know, I know…" Cosima interrupted. "Although, I'm not sure you'd get along with my friends." She laughed.

"What? Why?" There was a bit of annoyance in the blonde's voice. "I know how to make friends!"

"I don't doubt that, but…" The student was looking for the right words. "They are…a special bunch. And you…" She stopped.

"Yes? I'm listening!" Delphine said.

"Well, you are so proper and correct." She snorted. "This is, when you don't say the most inappropriate thing at the most inappropriate time."

"What? Do you expect me to be joking around my work place?" She paused for a moment. "But I guess you're right: my timing sucks… Like…hmmm…Coming out to my family during the Christmas' Eve dinner.

Cosima's body trembled when she started to laugh uncontrollably. "You didn't!"

"Oui, I did…" Delphine's body was also shaking under Cosima. "And, by the way, my mother wants to meet you."

"You told her about me?" The brunette's laughter toned down a little bit.

"Oh, not entirely. But she knows there's someone." The Frenchwoman's laugh dissipating. "Actually, all my close family knows and, unless I'm very mistaken, so does my entire neighborhood."

"Oh, my… There goes your reputation as a good girl." The student joked. "How did they take it?"

"Hmm… Well it was all this big drama…" The long hand that was caressing the brunette's stomach the entire time paused. "The problem is my father…" Her voice losing its playful tone.

"He'll come to…You'll see!" Cosima wrapped her fingers in Delphine's still hand. "Is a big thing, especially if it was totally unexpected. Give him time to adjust."

"I know, but… Never mind…"

"C'mon, you can tell me!" Cosima encourage.

"Oh, my father and I never really saw eye-to-eye. We were never close." The professor's voice was low, introspective.

"Oh… daddy issues… Everything is explained now!" Cosima heard a chuckle over her remark. "Well, this should bond you two. Now you have something in common: you both like women."

"Yeah… I don't think I would be comfortable discussing that with my father." The blonde's mood was lighting up again.

"You never know…" The brunette moved her head up so she could place a gentle kiss on Delphine's neck. "I'm hungry…" She whispered against the pale skin.

"You still have the apple I so diligently brought you." The blonde hand was again softly moving around the student's torso.

"If you think an apple is enough to replace the energy I just lost, you're very mistaken."

Delphine hummed against her ear. "So, raiding your friends' fridge is out of the question?"

"It wouldn't be much there and yes, they might find it a little too… invasive." Cosima laughed.

"We had sex twice in their home but yeah…let's not eat their food." Delphine joked.

"We did, but never in their bedroom; there are some boundaries we should never cross."

"Okay, what do you have in mind? Order in?" Delphine asked, shrugging.

"I have a better idea." Cosima got up and started to look for her clothes that were spread all over the living room's floor. "This late… We should go out! I know this place that is open 24/7, the food is not bad…"

But Delphine was not leaving the couch, in fact she was pulling the blanket to her chin. "Hmm…I don't know, we can still run into someone."

"If we do, you can tell them they should be home studying." Cosima sat back down on the couch. "C'mon, Delphine… They have these amazing burgers." She said in an effort to get the professor to get up.

" _You_  should be home studying!" The Frenchwoman said mockingly.

"Yes, you are a terrible influence. And to make up for it you should take me out to eat!" The brunette leaned over the sofa and planted a kiss in Delphine's lips, her hands finding the edge of the blanket and pulled it back, in an attempt to get it out of the blonde's grasp. However, she was surprised to find no resistance in doing that and when she met the professor's eyes Cosima noticed all the playful tone gone, a serious expression was in its place. "What's wrong?"

"You  _should_  be home studying!" The older woman repeated, but this time she meant it.

"I have studied during the break. Just need to go over my notes the day before the exams and I'm good. And…since tomorrow I don't have any exam…" She didn't finish, didn't have to.

"Are you sure?" Delphine was looking suspiciously at her student.

"Yeah, that's how I've done since the first year." Cosima reassured her. "But I do have an exam after tomorrow, so let me enjoy tonight with you, if that's okay!"

"Okay, then!" The blonde was sold and soon she was also looking for her clothes. "So, where is this place?"

"Is just a little out of the way, but that serves us fine. No risks of running into someone." Cosima was folding the blanket to return it to its place. "You have your car with you, yes?"

"Yes, I'll drive us." The blonde was sat on the couch putting her shoes back on. "I should've passed by my place to change; my feet are killing me…"

Cosima sat on the floor in front of the professor, her legs crossed. "I wouldn't approve of that." Her hands reached Delphine's calf and started to massage it gently. "The only best thing other than you in high heels is wearing nothing at all." Her hands rubbing a little tighter.

"I thought you said you were hungry." Delphine said, her hands on both cheeks of the brunette, pushing her up for a soft kiss.

"Mmm…I am." Cosima's body leaning, looking for heat.

"For what?" The Frenchwoman's question was answered with a grin.

Eventually they reached the little diner, which at the late hours had just a couple of patrons and were eagerly eating the burgers the owner served them with a wide smile.

"We have to find a more permanent solution to our problem." Delphine said between bites.

"I know!" Cosima replied.

"And we need to know what the hell is going on, what they want with you." The professor insisted.

"I know, Delphine." The student took a sip of her drink and reached for a fry. "We need a plan!"

"Okay, you said we should use your phone tap to our advantage. What do you have in mind?"

"Hmm… Haven't worked that out yet." She commented, finally taking the fry to her mouth.

"I still think is a better idea to just throw it away." Delphine said.

"We can't do that, they'll know we're onto them." Cosima was twitching her lips, her mind racing. "For now we can use it to get them off my back… Maybe we can lure them somewhere else with texts… I don't know, I'll think of something."

"Right and that won't make them know we're onto them…" Delphine gave another bite. "Hmm… Why can't we go to the police with this? Don't you think is the most reasonable thing to do?"

"Yeah… Officer, there's this creep tapping my phone, preventing me from meeting my professor to make crazy science…" Cosima snorted.

Delphine laughed softly. "Right, bad idea!"

"I can talk with my mother, though…" The brunette suggested.

The Frenchwoman choked on the fry she had just putted in her mouth. "What?" She shrieked when she caught her breath.

"Well… She's a lawyer; see if there's a way you can get out of this. Is not like you forced it or something." Cosima explained.

"Yes, she's a lawyer, but I have the feeling she's you mother first."

"So?"

"Cosima, I'm your professor, it doesn't matter if it's consented or not." The older woman expressed her concerns. "And I doubt your mother would approve of what we're doing."

"Why? She really likes you…" The brunette winked.

"Yes, because she doesn't know I'm doing her daughter, who happens to be my student." Delphine whispered back.

"I came out to my parents a long time ago." Cosima was laughing.

"That's not the point." The blonde was smiling lightly.

"I know… I'm just joking. But we can ask her hypothetically." Looking at Delphine's face she saw that her professor was not convinced and neither was she. "I know: dumb… But what other option do we have?"

"Okay, we definitely need to think this better. But what we absolutely must do is be more careful. No more pushing Leekie's buttons, because he knows!"

"Are you sure?" Cosima's eyes wide open.

"Oh, yeah, he does. And if he's not doing anything about it is because he has something on his mind. So keep your temper in check." The professor warned her.

"Okay, I'll try to keep it on the DL." Cosima was saying, taking another bite.

"Not try… Do it!" The student made an annoyed face that didn't go unnoticed. "I'm serious, Cosima."

"Right, fine!" She was silent for a moment. "What do you think he's up to?"

"Good question!" Delphine said. "But it can't be good. Even because if he didn't fire me today, it doesn't seem like he's inclined to do it at all."

"And why do you think that is? If he knows we're together, he must also know about our little side project. He has all the reasons in the world to get you far away." Cosima thought out loud, hoping that, perhaps, if they brainstorm together an explanation for all of this would appear.

"Yes, but that's also true for you: why hasn't he got  _you_  away as well? It's actually must simpler to do than keeping me away." The professor stated. "I have the feeling that a lot of these issues have to do with that goddamn project. Since the beginning, the way he insisted in having you involved… There has to be something there!"

"And you made sure I got in…" The student distantly remembered her. It was not like she wanted to censure the professor, she was simply remembering what happened in the beginning of the last semester.

However, Delphine did take it as reprimand. "I'm so sorry about that. I should have never pressure you into it." The blonde's expression filled with regret.

"I know, Delphine. I don't blame you." She reached her hand across the table, taking the other woman's hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. "You thought you were doing the right thing. He fooled us all; not just you, but also everyone who's working on it."

Delphine intertwined her fingers with the student's. "I think his chips are running low, though. Alison is also onto him."

"Yeah? Because of all the failures?" Cosima asked.

"That and some weird thing the German affiliate said during the Christmas' Party." Delphine explained.

"What did he say?" A brow raised.

"Something about being very pleased with the development of the project." The Frenchwoman recalled. "Which is weird since, as far as I'm concerned, we sent no information about the research to him at all. Dr. Leekie said it would only happen if our trials were successful and, as you know, that hasn't happened yet."

"Okay, what would he considered a successful trial?" Her thumb was gently massaging the top of Delphine's hand.

"Reaching the final stage, which none of the trials have accomplished, not even close. Yours was the closest."

Cosima was quiet for a long time, an idea forming in her head, taking bites on the burger and occasionally reaching for her drink or some fries. Across the table Delphine was silent as well, a half-smile playing on her lips as she stared at her student. "What are you up to?" The professor finally asked.

"How much of the project's documents do you have access to?" Was Cosima's question.

"Same as you do now: the reports and the initial planification."

"What if he's keeping stuff from you?"

"I know he is, but I doubt he'll tell me if I ask." The professor laughed at the idea.

"Not voluntarily…" The same thoughtful expression on Cosima's face.

"What do you mean?" The playful look on Delphine's face slowly turning to a suspicious one.

"We can use my phone, lure him out of his office, make sure he won't get us and look around. See what we can find!" Cosima explained her plan.

"I know I joked about your criminal life, but I never thought you would take me serious." The professor was obviously not liking the idea.

They had finished their meal and were starting to get up, moving to the counter. After paying, both women walked to Delphine's car.

It was not until they were inside it that Cosima talked again. "We can't wait forever to make a move. We have to be proactive!"

Delphine turned on the car and was driving quietly, considering her student's words. "Fine! But I'll do it! If this goes wrong there's no explaining what were you doing in the dean's office."

"It'll go smooth, we find a way that will guarantee he'll stay away from campus." Cosima said, staring at the blonde, whose eyes never left the road.

"Really? Like what?"

"Let me sleep on it; I'll let you know!" They were parked near the student's building, after the short drive. The street empty, the town quiet as both women were trying to align their strategy. "Now, about Dr. Palmer; can I give him the reports?"

"Wow, are you really asking my permission for something?" Delphine laughed.

"I am! Don't get used to it, though!" The student winked with her sly smile in place.

"Right…Okay, I need to know which reports you don't have, I'll deliver them to Dr. Palmer." The professor asked.

"None, I have them all…" Cosima stopped abruptly; Delphine was not supposed to know that.

An angry look emerged in the blonde's eyes. "Cosima! You can't have those! I mean, I know you had some that you made in your computer, but all…" She paused, the palm of her hands in her eyes, taking deep breaths. Cosima could see how hard Delphine was trying to keep calm. "So let's see if I can sum everything up: they know we're involved; they know where you were all the time until yesterday; and they know I gave you documents after I was clearly told not to.

"Did I forget anything? Is there anything in our lives they are unaware?" Despite trying to keep calm, Delphine's voice was rising.

"No, they don't know I have all the reports. I photocopied them when, for some reason, you left the desk, but never had time to scan them to my hard drive." The student came clean. She tried to reach the professor's hand that returned to the steering wheel, gripping at it tensely, but she moved it away, leaving the brunette's hand suspended in the air.

"That does not explain why you went behind my back and took copies without me knowing." Delphine's eyes were fixed ahead, refusing to look at Cosima.

"Things were difficult between us. I didn't know if something could make you pull the plug on what we were doing." Cosima explained, her voice lowering in contrast with the increased volume of the blonde's. "Is not like we were in the same page back then."

"There's no point in going over it now – it is done!" Delphine said, but Cosima could see she fucked up bad. "In that case you can go ahead and give Dr. Palmer the reports. Is not like you wouldn't do it anyway…"

"Delphine, I'm sorry, but…" The student made another attempt to reach for the professor, but met the same result.

"No, Cosima!" The Frenchwoman shifted in her seat, her eyes finally leaving the street in front of them and facing Cosima, but her body was pressed against the driver's side door, as far away from the younger woman as the small space inside the car allowed. "I know things were…complicated between us then, but I trusted you and Scott with those reports and what did you do?" Staring hard at the student, who knew she was not exactly waiting for an answer. "You decided to get some sort of… insurance, in case I realized it was a bad idea. Which, by the way it was – and it still is. What if someone found them in your possession and went to Dr. Leekie? Have you ever considered that?

"You can accuse me of a lot of things, but I never kept anything from you!" Delphine was talking fast, even though her voice was no longer so loud.

"You  _did_  keep something from me!" The student was never the type to listen and shut up, even if she knew, up to some extent, the professor was right. "Or have you forgotten all the time we had to spend away from each other because you decided that I couldn't deal with Dr. Leekie?"

"You still can't!" Delphine said exasperated. "You still can't keep your cool, every little thing pushes you off the edge and you start shooting everything that comes to your mind."

"That's not true! If I'd do that we would be in a lot more trouble than we are already." Cosima said bluntly. "As a matter of fact there's…oh…so many more things I keep to myself and what wouldn't I give to say to his face what I really think!"

"Should I compliment you on it?" Delphine was still staring at Cosima, keeping her distance, but her eyes had softened a little.

"You should! Is not in my nature to keep things to myself." The brunette stated. "And if I do it, is just so you don't lose your job."

A gentle chuckle from the blonde surprised Cosima. "Well, thank you for the consideration. And congratulations on the brilliant way you're dealing with all of this."

Finding the professor much calmer Cosima extended her hand to Delphine's cheek, who allowed the soft touch, closing her eyes and sighed deeply. However, when the student was leaning forward for a kiss the older woman's elegant hand caught her wrist and pulled the hand away. "I'm still mad at you." But her voice was soft. "And you should go home and get some sleep."

"But I'm not really that tired." The student complained, even if she was trying hard to fight back a yawn for some time now.

"Go to sleep, Cosima!" Delphine's order was softly spoken and came accompanied with a light kiss to the student's lips.

Cosima attended the professor's request and, after agreeing about the course of their actions for the next day, the brunette was walking the few yards that lead to her building. The younger woman was to talk with Dr. Palmer and deliver him the reports and both women were to find a way to keep the dean out of his office, as soon as possible.

Arriving at her small place Cosima felt it empty; she would rather have an angry Delphine spend the night with her than being alone the entire time. The student knew it was a shitty move to have copied the reports behind the professor's back, but, at the time, it seemed like a good idea. She understood why Delphine was mad, regardless, she didn't regret doing it, nor did she regret lashing out at Dr. Leekie. If nothing else, she was sorry she wasn't allowed to tell him everything she wants.  _Maybe one day I will be given that chance._


	42. The Dormant Beast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone pointed out that I should put a warning for this chapter in the beginning for sexual violence. At the time I didn't do it, because I didn't want to spoil it before reading. (I'm sorry if anyone was caught off guard by this)

Delphine arrived home after dropping her student and, despite the late hour, she moved for a quick shower before going to bed. Much more relaxed she settled for the few hours she had left to sleep before having to get up.

Already in the comfort of her bed the sleep was slowly taking over her. She shifted, her hand reaching the other side of the bed and her heart skipped a beat when she found it empty, suddenly very alerted. It took a while for her brain to get back to where she was and why there was no one else in bed with her. She took a deep breath and readjusted herself, trying to get to sleep again. But it wouldn't come. For some reason she was frustrated. It made no difference if she was mad with Cosima, spend her nights alone was daring and her body ached for a warmth her sheets could not provide, no matter how comfortable or warm her bed felt.

The Frenchwoman could understand why Cosima was having such an hard time keeping her thoughts to herself. From the beginning Delphine knew her student was not the type to do that.  _Hell, is one of the things I like mostly about her_. And she wanted nothing more but to let Cosima's mind to run free, allow her to be in her "natural state"; that's when Delphine found the brunette more appealing – when she was lost in her words, when she spoke her mind, either when she was on and on about science or life itself.  _Cosima's mind is a fascinating thing_.

But not now! Now was not the time to let Cosima rant; no, now was time to let reason control their passions; now was time for Cosima to use her scientific mind. It doesn't matter how unnatural that came to her.

The next day, at the mid-morning, Delphine was waiting by the coffee machine, in the professors' lounge, for her second coffee of the day to brew. The bad slept night making her being unconscious about the amount of caffeine she got in her system. She turned when she heard someone behind her clear the throat.

"Dr. Cormier, I just had the most interesting conversation with one of the students we share." Dr. Palmer said when Delphine faced him; an amused expression playing in his eyes. "Honestly, I didn't think you had it in you!"

_Oh God, what did she tell him?_  "What do you mean?" She asked a little afraid with the answer. No matter how much Cosima liked the old professor, tell him about their relation was out of the question.

The man looked around to make sure no one was listening. "Oh, you know… Fighting the beast." He said with a low voice and a wink.

The younger professor let herself breathe again. "Yes, well, I'm full of surprises…"

"Anyway, I'll go over them and will let you know what I find." He cryptically said.

"I deeply appreciate what you're doing."

"Don't mention! Is a pleasure for me to have something exciting to do with my free time" He gave her arm a gentle squeeze.

Soon Dr. Palmer was walking out of the room. Delphine's brow rose when she noticed the man's quick strides to the door; it was a big difference from yesterday's slow steps, like the old professor found a new reason to move faster, a new path to tread.

_If everything turns to shit, at least we gave an old man a new reason to live_. She thought, smiling to herself.

She was walking back to her office when her phone rang, reaching it from her coat's pocket Delphine looked at the screen not recognizing the number.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Are you still mad at me?" Cosima's voice on the other end made her smile.

"Yes, very!" Delphine replied.

"You don't look very angry, though."

The professor looked around the corridor filled with students that just came out of their third period classes. A dreadlocked brunette was at the other end of the same corridor with a phone attached to her hear, looking in Delphine's direction, a discreet smile on her lips. "Appearances can be deceitful" Delphine commented, restarting to walk to her office, in the opposite direction from where her student was.

"Right…" Cosima was clearly not convinced. "You can keep walking, but don't enter your office! We never know…"

"Anything else?" The professor joked.

"You can balance your hips a little bit more…it wouldn't hurt." The brunette answered.

"Hm-mh…" Delphine made a turn and pushed the door for the professors' bathroom. "So, do you have any idea about what we discussed?"

"Not really." She could hear that the student was starting to move. "I mean…I had some ideas, but nothing that would absolutely guarantee he'll stay out of sight. What about you?"

"Same!" The blonde was following Cosima's example and keeping the conversation vague. "This can be a little harder than we initial anticipated."

"Keep the faith!" Cosima's soft laugh on the other end. "I've talked with Dr. Palmer."

"I know, he already told me." She informed.

"Oh, okay!" The noise on the other side suddenly lowering. "I've got to go. My class is starting soon."

"Alright. See you later." She hung up.

Delphine had been selected to oversee an exam that afternoon, which happens to be, she found out in the morning, Human Genetics. Ripping the envelope that contained the exams, she started to distribute them, going desk to desk and place the sheet face down.

The professor returned to her table and gave authorization for the students to start the exam when the hour started. Looking around the classroom her eyes fixed on Alex, who was staring back at the Frenchwoman, an enigmatic smile on her lips. Delphine choose to ignore the defiance stare and turned her attention to the book she had brought to help her pass the time. However, the sleepiness was starting to get to her and she found herself having trouble keeping her eyes open, let alone focus them on the book she was holding.

To avoid falling asleep and thus failing the task that was imposed to her, twenty minutes in Delphine got up and made a round. A couple of students got their heads up when they sensed the professor approaching, but most of them didn't bother and kept going, their pens scribbling fast on the pages in front of them. She returned to her desk, grabbing one of the questions' sheets. Alison was not joking when she said it was a treat. She dared another glance at Cosima's partner, who was also writing, her head down and Delphine started to wander how could Alex pull a half-decent grade in an exam that was clearly above her competences.  _She could have studied a lot, though._

One hour into the exam and Alison entered the room, going directly to where Delphine was sat, taking the chair next to her, a smile on her face.

"So, how are things going?" The human genetics professor asked in a low voice.

"Everything's clam." She replied.

"Good. Even if they thought about cheating, I don't see how they could managed." Alison said with a tricky smile.

"I can see that." Delphine held the questions again. "This is brilliant torture."

"I know, right!" The other professor proudly said, eliciting a soft chuckle from the blonde.

Alison proceeded to get up and move to the center of the classroom, raising her voice to get everyone's attention and asked if there were any questions regarding understanding the exam. More than a few hands raised and the professor started to get to the students one by one, speaking low with them. More than a half an hour had passed when Alison was free to return to the chair she had previously occupied.

The two professors were talking in small voices when the door opened again and the dean got in the silent room.

"Just checking how things are going." He said after reaching the desk where the two women were.

"All good." Delphine answered looking up to the newcomer.

"Excellent!" Leekie said with a grin. The Frenchwoman had to contain a laugh; for whatever reason the dean's commentary offhandedly reminded her of  _The Simpsons'_  Mr. Burns. "By the way," he continued, "about this afternoon's meeting in Lab C; Dr. Cormier I'm afraid you'll have to run it alone."

This spiked Delphine's interest. "Oh, really? Why is that?"

"I have a meeting tomorrow with the UCLA people, so I have to catch a flight this afternoon." The man explained.

"Sure, no problem." The blonde's mind racing.

The dean left shortly and Alison right after, leaving Delphine alone for one more hour until the exam's time finished. She went through her purse grabbing her phone, searching for Cosima's new number and texting her. "We have an opening. Talk with you later."

When the time was up, Delphine informed the students and after some protests all of them delivered their exams, which the professor placed inside the envelope that was given to her for that effect and walked out the door. She went to Alison's office and gave her the envelope. The Frenchwoman waited until her co-worker locked the exams in one of the desk's drawers and they left together to Lab C.

"Can't wait to start grading those!" Alison cheerfully said as they were walking down the hall.

"Don't get too excited! Remember what Dr. Leekie said." Delphine warned.

"Screw that, I'm not going to do anyone a favor!" She said passing the door to the lab.

The immunology professor's eyes found Cosima, who was bend over the microscope and taking notes on a little notebook next to her, Alex nearby, moving something around the table. But when the younger student noticed them, she left her partner's side and went to meet the two professors.

"Dr. Kent, could I have a quick word with you?" Alex asked.

"Of course." Alison answered. "May I use your desk, Delphine?"

After the blonde gave permission, she walked next to Cosima, who turned when she felt someone behind her. Discreetly touching the student's elbow she was about to lean for a kiss, but Cosima shifted, making her realize what she was doing and held her impulse.

"I thought you said you were still mad at me." The brunette was trying to hide a smile by turning back to the desk.

"I am!" Delphine answered to her back. "Just… you know… habit."

"Right." Cosima snorted. "You mentioned something about an opening…"

"Leekie's going to be out of town tonight." The professor explained. "I think is a good opportunity for snooping around his office."

The younger woman turned again. "Yes, that's perfect!" She had to contain herself not to speak too loud. "We'll meet back near the campus after dinner."

"No!" Delphine disagreed. "You'll stay home and study. I'll do it myself!"

"I don't like it." The younger woman twitched her nose. "I can study after we're done."

"No, you won't." The professor was not having it. "I can take care of this alone."

The student opened her mouth to speak, but stopped when Alex returned to their station.

"Dr. Cormier, how are you since this afternoon?" Alex asked.

"Very good, thank you Ms. Robinson." Delphine replied. "How did it go, your exam?"

"Was a little nervous, but I think I'll pull it through!"

The professor left the two students and went back to her desk. Shortly Cosima was delivering the report.

"I mean it, Cosima!" Delphine insisted one last time, before the brunette left. "Go home and study. I've got this."

Cosima was not entirely convinced, but conceded. "Okay. Just call me when you get home."

"I will!"

Everybody left within the hour and Delphine figured it was better to wait around campus for some time rather than go home in a rush just to return after. So she went to her office and read some of the reports to kill time.

An exasperated breath released from her lips when her eyes laid on Cosima's report. The student's handwrite was a mess, small and the space between words very close, in a way that one line was closer to resemble one long word other than a sentence. Her head was starting to pound.

She rubbed her eyes and glanced at her watch. It was almost nine and Delphine imagined it was late enough not to be disturbed when going to her boss' office, but, just in case, she got the stack of reports for a reasonable excuse to go there. Luckily the halls were empty and even if she knew the cleaning crew was already doing their job at this hour and the security was making his round, she didn't encounter any of these people in her short walk.

The door for the dean's office was closed, but unlocked. Delphine walked in and silently closed the door behind her. Placing the stack of papers she was carrying on top of the desk. The Frenchwoman started to go through the papers left on top of it by the man, finding nothing relevant to her quest. Touching the mouse connected to the computer brought life to the monitor, but in order to access its content a password was required and, since she had no idea which was, she left it alone.

Delphine then turned her attention to the desk's drawers, remembering it was from there that her boss always got the folders when they were discussing the project. She opened the top two drawers and went over their content, finding copies of the reports neatly stacked and labeled with the numbers of the trials and the names of the people who were doing them. However, this didn't surprise Delphine; she was allowed a couple of times to remove these same copies before.

The last one was the one that always got her attention, but she just wanted to go through the others before going over the last drawer. The blonde tried to open it to no avail. Looking more carefully she noticed a small hole for a key. Going over the desk she found the two paper clips she needed and used her fingers to straighten them. _Hope I still remember how to do this!_  Delphine stuck the two little wires in the hole and started to turn this and that way, like she used to when she was way too young to be smoking and was stealing her father's cigarettes, which he thought were safe in a locked drawer.

The lock gave in after five minutes of being forced. When she opened it Delphine was faced with an equally stacked labeled folders, but these she had never seen. One of the folders seemed promising since it was labeled  _Freie Universität Berlin_ , so she hastily opened it and went over the sheets of paper inside.  _All in German, damn!_  But she was not about to give up, her determination was stronger than a simple language barrier. Delphine got the phone out of her pocket and started to take snapshots at every piece of paper. Putting the phone back in her pocket after.

After she was done with that folder, she returned it to its place, making sure to leave it the same way she found it. Looking around that same drawer she found a folder labeled UCLA, but this was much thinner. The professor was about to give it the same treatment as the other, but voices in the hall outside the door got her scared. Delphine put the folder back and closed the drawer, quickly trying to get it to lock again, this time managing to do it much faster because the clips were secure on the lock. But the voices were getting further from the door and Delphine reconsidered her next move, her ear alerted to any sound.  _Nothing! Maybe they were just passing by_.

The blonde crouched, starting to work on the lock again. "Almost there…" She whispered to herself.

Abruptly she hears the door opening and Delphine got rapidly to her feet, stuffing the hand on her pocket along the two pieces of wire. Feeling like a deer staring into headlights when she was confronted with Leekie's surprised face.

"Hmm… Dr. Leekie! I was just delivering today's reports." She answered an unasked question.

"This late, Delphine." The dean moved from the doorstep where he was still standing. "I thought by now you were out of here."

"I got distracted reading the reports and when I looked at the hours it was pass my time." Delphine explained, remembering how much she hated when her boss called her by her first name. "But I'm just leaving." She started to walk to the door.

"Since you're here, I thought we could go over the reports." The man moved closer to her, stopping right before Delphine, only a few steps away.

"Didn't you have a plane to catch?" The professor asked, taking one step away from him.

"I didn't make it in time for the afternoon flight, need to wait for the red-eye." Her boss was saying, closing the distance between them, his eyes glaring.

"That's unfortunate, Dr. Leekie. But I really must leave. Still have some things to go over for the exam." Delphine tried once again to get away from the man, but with no success. He stood in front of her, only a few inches separating them. Alarms started to sound loud in Delphine's head.

"How many times have I asked you to call me Aldous, Delphine?" He was close enough for the blonde to smell his perfume, his eyes sharp in her face, glowing with an intensity the woman was yet to see.

"I don't think that's appropriate." This time she was more determined to get away from her boss. A sense of urgency installed in her members, her mind screaming for distance and today, unlike that awful night, all those months ago in his car, her body was quick to respond.

But Leekie got a hold of her wrist, keeping her inside the room and close to him. "Knowing what I know, one would be led to think that's not one of your priorities, Delphine."

The woman made another attempt for the door, but the grip on her wrist tighten and the man pushed her close to him.

"Let me go!" She demanded, trying to keep her voice as strong as she possibly could.

He did not comply. Instead Leekie's free hand found its way to her lower back and roughly pulled her closer to him, reducing to nothing the space between their bodies. "You don't get it, do you?" His voice low, a menacing whisper. His eyes narrowing, the crystal blue gaining a light that sent a cold shiver down the professor's spine. " _You_  don't get to tell me what to do!  _You_  are not allowed to make demands!" His breath shimmering near the blonde's lips, who tried to move her head away, along with the rest of her body. " _I_ am the one in control here.  _I_  am the one who tells  _you_  what to do!"

The lump in Delphine throat, which has been forming since she was caught red-handed, was not allowing her to breathe. She was pushing his shoulder with the hand her boss let free, but he wouldn't budge and when the pressure of her hand was starting to disturb him a little too much, he got that wrist as well. He forced her to take a few steps back with the weight of his body, until Delphine's back hit the wall behind her with a harsh thud, knocking out what little air she had on her lungs. Her entire body was pinned against the wall, her hands tightly secure above her head. The man's scary glare on the same level as her terrified eyes, even with her heals. The Frenchwoman never noticed how tall he was until right now, this moment when he was using the strength of his structure against her.

"Dr. Leekie, don't do this! You don't want to do this!" Realizing she wasn't going to beat him by force, Delphine tried to appeal to his good sense. "Just let me go and we can still pretend this never happened."

But her boss' good sense was long gone, lost somewhere in his lust. "I do want to do this and you'll want it too. Oh, you  _will_  say my name! You'll scream my name!" His mouth looking for hers, but she was managing to keep it away with violent shakes from her head. "I assure you that when I'm done with you, you'll came back pleading for more."

His lips finally found hers and he started to roughly rubbing them together, his tongue fighting for entrance, but Delphine was able to keep her lips sealed. Until she had enough and bit his lower lip, as deeply as she could, drawing blood.

"You little cunt!" He roared. His left hand move from her wrist and get a firm hold of her neck, closing the pipes that allowed her to breathe. "I'll make you pay for that!"

Delphine felt the metallic taste of blood in her mouth when Leekie returned his lips to hers. This once the blonde had to open her mouth, desperate to get air to her screaming lungs. Her hand was again free to push the man away, but the strength she had left was quickly leaving her. The grip on her neck prevented the blood to reach her brain with the much needed oxygen. Delphine was starting to feel dizzy, her peripheral vision abandoning her. The sound of her boss' shallow breaths becoming more distant as her senses drifted her body.

The man sensed her resistance coming to an end and removed the hand from her neck to place it on her breast, squeezing it aggressively. Delphine could feel his desire against her abdomen. She felt sick, but she was again able to breath and her mind was gaining strength once more.

The professor took a good breath and found the power to scream. "Laissez-moi!"

He laughed, a deep sadistic laugh. "Scream all you want! No one's here to hear you." His voice guttural, laced with bile. "In fact, I'll enjoy this more the more you scream."

But his hand was again holding her right arm, digging deep into the skin of her wrist. Leekie moved his head to claim her lips again. "Fuck you!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, working enough moist to her mouth to spit at his face before he had the chance to get his mouth close enough to hers.

Leekie laughed again, not bothering to clean the saliva that was running down his face. "Don't mind if I do." With his hands he shook her entire body, making it slam violently against the wall, knocking once more the air out of her lungs.

The door suddenly opened and Delphine was able to envision the figure of Dr. Palmer making a rush entry.

"Get out of here, old man!" The dean's attention diverted. "This doesn't concern you!"

"Like hell it doesn't!" The old professor moved closer. "Let her go!" His voice imperious.

Dr. Palmer's distraction provided enough room for Delphine to work the strength she needed to drive her knee between Leekie's legs. Her boss fell back, releasing her wrists, his hands holding his crotch, bending his body. "You fucking bitch!" He tried to scream, but his voice was small.

Delphine moved quickly to the door, holding the older man by the elbow. "C'mon! Let's get out of here!" She said urgently, her voice was raw, her throat dry.

Dr. Palmer followed without any more words, standing at the doorstep of her office while she grabbed her long coat and bags. The two professors reached the parking lot and Delphine unlocked the car.

"Let me drive, Dr. Cormier." The man asked, extending his hands for the keys.

"No, it's okay." Delphine said.

"I insist! You're clearly in no condition to drive."

The Frenchwoman's eyes followed her colleague's to her hands. She was shaking violently. With a deep sigh she handed him the car keys.

"Where to?" Dr. Palmer asked after turning the engine on. She gave him an address and he raised his eyebrow. "I…" He started to stutter. "I don't think you should stay alone tonight… Don't get me wrong, but…"

"Don't worry, Dr. Palmer." She cut him off. "It's Cosima's address."

He started to drive, not asking any questions. They reached their destination and moved to the building, the old professor insisted in making sure Delphine was not staying alone.

Rigging the bell, the two professors waited for Cosima to answer the door.


	43. Damaged

Cosima was extended on her bed, music softly playing in her new laptop, which she managed to purchase this afternoon after leaving campus, reading the notes she had prepared in the Christmas' break, during her stay with her parents. Occasionally the brunette glanced at the phone to make sure she didn't miss Delphine's call.

The student had dinner already and was starting to worry about the silence her phone presented. It was a good thing that she was mostly prepared for the exam the next day, because if she had to go over the entire subject today Cosima knew her grade would suffer from the state of anxiety she was in. However, she resisted the urge to call Delphine herself; the professor said she'd call once she was done.

Another glance at the time, pass ten. _C'mon Delphine, what are you waiting for?_ Her phone stubbornly remaining quite, taunting her.

The buzzer sounded, startling her. Instinctively she reached for the phone, but then shook her head when her brain told her it was the door. With a raised brow she presses the intercom button. She was not waiting for anyone; maybe it was Scott with some questions about the exam, but he could've called.

"Yes?" She said to the machine.

"It's me, open up!" Cosima hardly recognized Delphine's voice.

The student buzzed her in, standing by the open door, with a smile on her lips. She had no idea what the blonde was doing here, perhaps what she found out in the dean's office couldn't wait. But a visit from the Frenchwoman was always a good reason to warm her heart.

"Couldn't stay away?" Cosima teased when she got a peep of the golden locks in the stairway. But her heart sunk when she saw the expression on the professor's face and even more when she noticed Delphine was not alone. Dr. Palmer was behind her, breathing heavily from the effort the short claim required from his old body.

"What happened?" She asked once the two professors were standing next to her.

"Hello, Cosima." The older professor greeted, still fighting with his breath. "I'll leave you to it." He then said to his co-worker.

"Dr. Palmer." Delphine caught lightly his elbow before he started to make his descend. "Thank you!"

"It's quite alright." His eyes were soft. "Anything you need, just call. Cosima has my number."

"How are you getting home?" The younger professor asked.

"Oh, I live close by. Don't worry." He said before turning, giving one last glance at Cosima, a small smile on his lips.

The student watched the exchange between the two professors with a cocked brow, still lost about what could have possibly happened. But she knew it couldn't be good; the expression on their faces was one of concern, however there was something else in Delphine's that Cosima couldn't pinpoint.

The blonde crossed the door without a word, Cosima followed, closing and locking the door behind her. She watched as Delphine sat on the couch, placing her briefcase and purse next to her, but did not remove the long coat she had on. Her shoulders were low and then her hands went to her face, hiding her features. "I'm sorry about interrupting your studies." Her voice was shaky from her irregular breathing.

The brunette was quick to get next to Delphine, crouching in front of her, placing the hands on the older woman's knees. "Delphine, what happened?" She asked with a soft voice. Her question was answered with a shake of head, hands still covering the face.

Cosima moved her hands to Delphine's wrists, trying to get the them away from her face. She tried to pull them gently, but, when the professor didn't move them, Cosima applied a little more pressure. With a sharp inhale, Delphine got her wrists from her hold with an abrupt movement of her arms, making, finally, her hands leave her face. The brunette was surprised by the harsh motion, but could not complain after getting a glimpse of the professor's face; her eyes red, her cheeks wet from the tears that pour from them. Delphine refused to look at her.

"Delphine…" Cosima's voice broke, she's never seen the professor this upset. "Just…tell me…"

At last the Frenchwoman acknowledged her, looking slightly up, to meet the student's concerned eyes. This movement allowed Cosima to get a sight of her neck, a faint redness was involving it and when she stared down, Cosima noticed the blonde was gently rubbing her right wrist with her left hand. Immediately the brunette's hands went down, moving the coat sleeve away so she could see what was going on. As soon as Cosima laid eyes on the damage a rage started to rise inside her, born deep in her heart and spreading, taking her entire body.

"Fuck! That asshole!" She got up, hastily, starting to pace around her small living room. She wanted to do something about it, go somewhere to fix what happened. "Fucking creep!" Her voice was loud and she wouldn't stop walking back and forth, looking for something to hit, anything, anything at all to make it right. "Motherfucking dick!" She was never a violent person, always have been a firm believer that things should be solved pacifically; a well-placed word could go a long way. But all that was forgotten when the realization of what happened hit her. "Fucking dickhead! Who the fuck does he think he is? I'm gonna…"

"Cosima…" A small voice coming from the couch stopped her on her tracks. Cosima's eyes darted to where the other woman was still sat.

The brunette recovered her previous position in front of the blonde, her hands finding the other woman's, who was embracing herself, gently tugging, being careful not to hold her wrists. "Where is he?"

"On his way to the airport, probably." Cosima was starting to get up again, but Delphine held her in place with a little pull from her hands. "Just… Could you hold me, please?"

The shorter woman's body slammed into Delphine's, her arms warped so tightly around her waist, she was not sure the other woman could breath. "I should have never let you go in there alone!" Cosima said, not able to keep the angry tears from her eyes. "I should've been there with you! This wouldn't happen if I didn't let you go alone!"

"It's not your fault, Cosima." Weirdly was the older woman who had to reassure her, placing the hands over her dreads, stroking slowly.

"I know that. It's his fault!" She spat, looking up, meeting the light brown eyes that were staring down. "What exactly happened?" She had to know.

"Dr. Palmer's timing was really, really good." Delphine answered.

Cosima took a deep breath; she knew it was selfish but that gave her some small relief. She slowly got up, holding gently the blonde's hands again and pushed her up, taking off the winter coat with soft movements, careful not to touch any of the recent bruises. Then she guided the professor to the bedroom, leaving her hands for the short period of time it took her to get the papers and computer off the bed, placing them on top of the bookcase she had close to her bed and pulling the covers of it down. She returned next to the taller woman, who was still standing where she left her.

The student undressed Delphine with ease, leaving her in her underwear and slowly lead her to the bed, letting the professor get comfortable. After Cosima got her notes again, setting herself in the bed as well, but she remained seated against the headboard, plopping the only pillow left behind her back. She pulled Delphine closer to her and the older woman wrapped the arms around her waist, her hands under Cosima's shirt, so there was nothing between their skins. Blonde locks lay over her stomach when Delphine moved her head to rest on the student's torso.

Holding the papers with her left hand, Cosima moved her right one to the golden hair, softly caressing it. Delphine's body was tensed against her, the hold around Cosima tightening every time a sob shook the blonde's body. Soon the student started to feel the shirt getting damp from the other woman's tears and, even though she could sense Delphine was not in the mood to talk much, she was starting to feel desperate. Seeing Delphine like this and feeling so powerless about doing something to make her feel better, to somehow fix it, was driving her crazy.

"Delphine, just tell me what do you want me to do!" Cosima asked, moving her head down, speaking in a calm voice, a calm she was not even close to feel inside her.

"Just let me stay here." The Frenchwoman didn't look up to meet her gaze, but gave another squeeze to her ribs, like affirming her request. "You need to study."

"I've studied plenty." She put the papers down and her left hand joined the other on the blonde's head. Cosima then placed her fingers under Delphine's chin, pushing it up, tenderly. Their eyes met; Delphine's red and puffy, Cosima's soft but scared.

The professor succumbed to the gentle pressure in the brunette's touch and moved her head up, receiving an endearing kiss to the forehead, Cosima's hands warm in her cheeks, her thumbs lightly rubbing the tears away from her eyes. "You need to study." The professor repeated. "We'll talk about it tomorrow, okay?" Her words spreading a warm breeze on the younger woman's neck.

"Alright." She complied. And when Delphine returned to her previous position, Cosima reached for her notes again, trying to go over them a few more times.

As time passed the brunette started to feel Delphine's body relax, the breathing becoming steadier and the grip around her softening. Shortly pass one in the morning, Cosima turned the light off and readjusted herself in the bed to get some rest, careful not to wake Delphine up, who, with the movement, turned her body to the side. It was Cosima who held her from behind, placing one leg over Delphine's, resting her head against the back of the blonde's neck.

Her alarm went off at eight and Cosima moved fast, turning it off before the blonde could wake up, but either from the annoying sound or the fast shift of the brunette's body, Delphine was starting to move. She turned to face Cosima and for a brief moment a gorgeous smile opened in her lips. However, as fast as it appeared it dissolved into a deep frown and Delphine buried her face against the pillow.

"Hey, Delphine." Cosima called softly, her hand moving along the back of the blonde.

"I'm fine." The professor said, her voice muffled by the pillow.

"I know you're lying, you know?" Involuntarily, the tip of Cosima's fingers started to go between the freckles on the Frenchwoman's backs, as if playing connect the dots on the soft, pale skin.

Delphine sigh deeply, shakily and turned to the student, a smile appearing again, but this one was different; it was a sad smile, one that was tainted with the memory of what happened. "I will be fine."

Cosima looked her in the swollen eyes, not sure if Delphine's words were directed to the student or more to herself. She didn't know what to say to the woman after that statement, all she knew was she wanted to make her smile again, a genuine smile, a blissful smile, like she graced her with so many times. The brunette lowered her head, meant to place a delicate kiss on the blonde's lips, but as Delphine moved her head to meet her halfway, she got a glimpse of her neck. The bruise had settled overnight and instead of light red it was a deep purple. Cosima stopped suddenly and reached for the professor's arms, raising them, only to see that the same had happened to her wrists. The anger from last night found its place again in her chest, a voice in her mind started to scream loud: _DO SOMETHING_!

The Frenchwoman must've understood that she was starting to get worked up again, because she removed her left arm from the weak grasp and placed it gently on Cosima's cheek. "Later, Cosima." An almost whisper. "Now you need to get up and go do your exam."

"But…" Cosima started to protest.

"Later!" She said once more, this time with a sure voice. "Go get ready!"

"You're not going anywhere. You'll stay here today!" The brunette realized she was sounding too demanding, so she added with a much softer voice. "Okay?"

"I wouldn't think otherwise." There it was, that smile again, making the student's heart ache.

"Okay, then!" Cosima moved her head again and brushed her lips on the forehead of the professor.

Cosima walked to the bathroom and after a quick shower, was back in the bedroom, getting dressed under the thoughtful glance of the blonde, who was still in bed. She was done after some time and gave a swift look at her watch as she was putting it on her wrist. "I've got to go." She said to Delphine. "Make yourself at home, help yourself to anything you need."

"Go, Cosima!" Delphine said, noticing that the student was lingering on her behalf.

With one last glance at the professor, Cosima eventually left. In the short walk to campus the student was able to calm down a little and when she made the traditional quick stop for coffee she was feeling much calmer. It was a good thing, she couldn't be so worked up if she was to do well on the exam.

She found Scott near the building's entrance, stuffing the phone back in his pocket and when she got near him, her own phone buzzed in her purse, making the young man's attention direct to her.

"Oh, Cosima. That would be me." He said pointing to her bag. "So, how's everything?" He asked with his typical crocked smile. Cosima gave him one of her looks that showed she wasn't in the mood for pleasantries. "Oh, is one of those days, huh?" Scott simply said.

"Yes, it is!" She quickly answered. "But not the time to talk about it."

"Oh, okay…" They walked silently, side by side.

At least their exam was in the first period; Cosima was not sure she could maintain her cool for the whole day. They sat nearby, not completely next to each other, since there had to be one seat between students. It was Dr. Cross who was monitoring the exam, but Cosima was able to put behind her the animosity she felt for the man; she had to stay focused. When the professor gave permission to turn the sheets, her mind went blank for merely ten seconds. After that Cosima's eyes furiously read the set of questions she had to answer, grabbing her pen she started to write fast. Her brain was working full speed, the answers to the questions falling briefly on her mind before she transported them to the paper. All that she learned during the last semester and the hours of study was implanted in her brain.

It was something that managed to surprise even Cosima herself: how she was able to absorb information, like a sponge. She was like that since she was a kid. The same way she was capable to stay focused in the activity she was doing, able to shut down everything else around her when she was fully concentrated in one task.

Cosima was vaguely aware when the professor arrived in the room and asked if there were any questions. Next thing she noticed in the room was Dr. Cross giving the twenty minutes warning. Her pen started to move even faster, as she picked up the pace to meet the deadline. That was really the only problem with Cosima's exams – time management. When she delivered the answers, the student realized that the closer it was to the end of the exam the more unreadable her handwrite became. Whatever, it won't be the first time I'm called to read my answers.

Scott was waiting for her outside the room, he's usually much better at controlling the time than she is. She took a deep breath and approached him.

"So, how did it go?" He asked, as he always did every time they finished an exam.

"Good enough!" She gave the customary answer, starting to walk to the cafeteria. They wouldn't have more classes in the morning, but there was a two-hour class in the afternoon and, as much as she wanted, Cosima couldn't skip that one. The professor would revisit the full semester of the subject before the exam, which she was scheduled to have next Wednesday.

They lingered in the cafeteria until they started to serve meals, talking about the exam they just had. The brunette noticed Scott avoiding getting into personal questions and was a relief to her that, for brief moments, she could distract her mind from the thoughts that were tormenting her.

After they ate Cosima told her friend she needed to meet Dr. Palmer real quick and making sure she would be on time for their class, she left.

Knocking, she waited for permission to enter, before sliding her head between the door and the wall. "May I?"

"Of course, Cosima." His eyes became soft when he looked at her.

She sat across the professor, fighting to find words. "Dr. Palmer, I…errr… I just…" She started, her head down.

"Cosima, just answer me one thing!" She perked her head, staring at the man. "This…situation between you and Dr. Cormier; how serious is it?"

The question surprised the student, but she was fast to answer. "Very serious! As serious as it can get. And I know it shouldn't happen, but…"

"Please!" Dr. Palmer interrupted, raising his hand. "Do you think is the first time something like this happens? Especially when the ages between faculty and students are so close. I just wanted to be sure this wasn't one more of your conquests."

"Well…" Cosima started to blush. "They weren't that many." She tried to defend herself, albeit weakly.

"Oh, c'mon. I've seen you with more than a handful of girls." He laughed softly. "You, students, think we, professors, don't know what happens around here. Well, you're dead wrong." His face then turned serious again. "But, with a professor… that's a whole different ball game. And unless you really mean it, things can become really complicated." He paused again. "Or perhaps, things get really complicated when it's serious.

"Honestly, I don't know which one is worse." He puffed a little, running his hand along his almost bald head.

"Are you asking me what my intentions are with Delphine?" Cosima couldn't suppress a little giggle.

"Maybe I am." He cocked his head. "How is she?"

The brunette's heart sunk a little. "Not good." She stopped, thinking for some time. "I think it will take time. But I assure you: this is not the end of it, I'll make sure of it." There it was, the anger again, flaring inside her.

"You just focus now in taking care of her. Don't disregard Dr. Cormier in the midst of your anger." The old man warned.

It felt weird to receive romantic advice from Dr. Palmer, but Cosima was thankful. "I know… Well, I just wanted to thank you for intervene, I don't know what could've happened if it wasn't so."

"Of course! What else could I've done?" He raised his hands. "I'm just sorry I didn't get there sooner, but I was just passing by to go home. Fortunately I stayed a little late reading the reports you gave me."

Cosima was still for a long time, considering her next words. "What did you see?" She finally asked.

"Cosima, don't do that… Don't let it consume you!" There was concern in the man's eyes. "That's not the most important. The important thing is that she's alright."

"She's not alright, she was _attacked_!" Her voice was starting to rise, not because she was mad with the old professor, perhaps because she was mad with herself, for letting it happen.

"You might find that she's much stronger than you're giving her credit for."


	44. When Things Get Tough

Delphine was going about in Cosima's improvised kitchen. Since the young student's forte was not cocking, the appliances she had to work with were not in great length. Still the professor was determined to do the best she could. She was never the type of person to spend an entire day behind walls, even if just with the excuse to have a coffee, Delphine always left to get some air. And today would not be an exception! Cosima meant well, she knew, but stay at home with nothing to do was the last thing she wanted.

The sound of keys turning in the door got her attention and she peeked with the brow raised, watching Cosima enter and when the student's eyes found her she opened a small smile.

"Hi!" Delphine tried to sound animated.

The brunette cocked her head when she noticed the situation in her kitchen. "Hmm... what you doing?" Her voice was soft, but she couldn't keep a little hedge from it.

"Dinner!" The Frenchwoman simply replied.

"I don't remember having..." She got one of the packages from the balcony and read the label. "Whole grain tage...tagle..."

"Tagliatelle." Delphine helped with a smile. "And you didn't! I went out to get some, along with pretty much everything you can see here."

"Delphine..." The student started.

"I had to go home for a change of clothes and passed by the store, that's it!" She explain. "Besides, there was nothing here..."

"Of course there was, I  _do_  live here!" Cosima moved from near the professor to the bedroom.

But Delphine continued, the apartment was small enough for the student to hear her. "I am not gonna eat frozen meals..."

When Cosima laughed she was close to her again, a cloud of smoke leaving her lips. "I guess... I wish you would've told me, though."

"You were doing your exam. By the way, how did it go?" She turned looking at the brunette.

"Fine, one less to go..." She commented offhandedly. She was standing next to the table, occasionally bringing the joint to her mouth.

Delphine raised her brow, looking at the student. "Aren't you going to ask me if I want some?" She said, pointing at the little stick that was making the journey up again.

"You want?" Cosima had an amused expression.

"That's not what I meant, is just... You always ask..." The professor said.

"Yeah and you always say no!"

"Not always..." A nice smile made its way to the blonde's lips.

Cosima just laughed softly at her comment, but she was keeping her distance, not once had she touched Delphine since she arrived. It annoyed the French, she thought she understood the reason, however that fact didn't help make her feel any better. Actually, now more than ever Delphine craved for Cosima's touch, to feel safe again in her arms.  _Perhaps she's not ready for it yet_.

The professor was not sure of how much the student got from what happened last night and, when she asked yesterday, Delphine was not in the state of mind to tell her or to talk at all, for that matter. No, last night all the blonde wanted to do was curl under the covers with the brunette's reassuring arms around her. But now she was feeling much more prepared, the only problem was know how to break the conversation. She couldn't simply start with: " _you know, about last night..."_

Her eyes returned to the student after she checked on the little pot that was already on one of the burners with some olive oil, Cosima was looking at her moving around and crushing the joint on the astray. "I hope you don't expect to be staring at me while I do all the work!"

Cosima's eyes focused, a brow raised. "What will you have me do?" She started to walk to the counter, a finger in the air as a warning sign. "Careful now, you don't want your precious meal ruined by my inability..."

"I'll keep a watchful eye on what you're doing." She moved her hands to the younger woman's cheek and pulled her for a soft kiss. Cosima seemed to be taken aback from the gesture, but soon was kissing back. However, when the blonde tried to deepen the kiss the student pulled back. A little ache reached Delphine's heart, but she tried to ignore it.

"Alright!" The brunette moved away and grabbed a tomato and stared to toss it up and down. "What do you need me to do?"

Delphine handed her one big knife, which she had to bring from home after going over Cosima's drawers and checked that the student had nothing she could work with. "Peel and dice it!" She said.

"Hmmm... The tomato?" The smaller woman looked at the vegetable in her hand as if she was sorry for it.

"Tomatoes... I need three. And after that you can move for the onions!" Delphine pointed at said things in the balcony. "One!"

They worked in silence for some time, only interrupted by the occasional asking for directions from the student. She was not doing half-bad, considering her lack of experience in the subject. Cosima was working on the carrot when a sharp "shit!" left her lips.

Delphine looked at Cosima, who was raising her left hand, bringing one finger to her lips. The Frenchwoman held the hand in front of her eyes, inspecting it for damages. "I should've known something like this was going to happen!" It was just a cut on the surface, but that didn't mean it was not bleeding. "First aid kit?"

As she suspected her questions was answered with a negative motion of head. Delphine took a deep breath and turned off the burner that was already going, so the oil wouldn't burn and dragged the student to her bathroom. Turning the sink's faucet on, she put Cosima's hand under generous amount of water, until the bleeding turned to nothing. During all this Cosima said noting, but she was staring very seriously at the professor.

Delphine figured she needed to lighten the student's mood. "You're lucky I'm a doctor or else hospital was the certain destination." She was not faced with a soft laugh as she thought and when she looked at Cosima to see what was holding her attention, she noticed that the young woman's eyes were fixed on the bruises around her wrists, that were now visible since she had to push the sleeves up not to wet them. "I'm not broken, Cosima."

At that the brunette's attention shifted to her face, her eyes were starting to turn red, as tears were attempting to invade them. She opened her mouth to say something, but gave up before a single syllable left her lips. After a short moment she tried again. "Delphine l... I am sorry, but... I need to know what happened! You won't tell me, Dr. Palmer won't tell me and it's driving me crazy!"

"You asked Dr. Palmer before giving me a second chance?" That upset Delphine more than she thought it would. The idea that Cosima was not comfortable asking her a second time drove a spike deep into her heart. "Well, I'm sorry if yesterday I was not in the mood to share, but let that not be a barrier today! So what do you want to know, huh? Where did he touch me? How many times did he try to go for a kiss? If he succeed in doing so? If he was aroused?... Perhaps you want to know if I was?" Her voice was loud and Cosima got away from her grasp as soon as the bitterness made way into Delphine's words.

" _NO!_  God, Delphine..." The student's eyes were wide open, shock registering on her face.

"What then?" The professor tried to calm down. "What will make you stop tiptoeing around me?"

Cosima stood still, her eyes not leaving the professor's face. "I don't mean to do that, it's just... Fuck!" A deep, shaky breath. "I'm scared, okay!" A pause. "I am so pissed, but I am also very, very scared..."

Delphine got closer to the student, but still a few steps away. "Scared of what? I'm here, aren't I?"

"Yes... But..."

"But nothing!" The Frenchwoman interrupted. "I know it doesn't seem like that now, but things  _will_  get better. And what happened... What happened will soon be a distant memory that might send a shadow on our minds every time we revisited it, but nothing more."

"Dr. Palmer was right!" The older woman's brow cocked and the student explained. "You're much stronger than I thought."

"Well, he's a very smart man." Finally Delphine allowed her arms to wrap Cosima's waist, who this time didn't pull back. "But that doesn't mean I'm not scared as well. I just feel much safer because I have you here. The real you, not the one from the last few days." She completed, wanting to make sure Cosima understood the extend of what she was saying.

Surprisingly, Cosima blushed, holding the professor's gaze for long seconds, before pushing her by the neck and make her lips meet the blonde's, first softly, like she has been doing the last two days, but when Delphine tugged her closer so did Cosima's hold on her neck tighten and the kiss turned into something completely different; more deliberately, less tentative.

"So, what's for dinner?" Cosima asked with a smile when they pulled apart.

"Pasta, of course! You were working on the sauce before your clumsiness got in the way." Delphine pulled her by the hand and they walked next to the burners again.

They returned to the work at hand and, as the aroma from the fried onions with the tomatoes filled the small apartment, Delphine's mind was starting to find calm.

"I think you're like your mother." Cosima said, not turning from the sauce she was stirring.

"What do you mean?" The professor looked at her.

Cosima looked back. "You like to cook when you get worked up!"

"I can't believe you remember that." She commented with a light laugh.

"I remember everything you've ever said to me!"

"That's impossible!" Delphine laugh grew. "Even because if that was the case, you wouldn't be so late to school all the time."

"I said I remembered, not that I do everything you say. There's a big difference!" She grinned, that cocky smile Delphine loved so much. The Frenchwoman pushed her cheeks and kissed her delicately. "Hey..." Cosima protest. "You distract me and then things are gonna get burn and you say it's my fault."

"It won't get burned if you stop for ten seconds..." Delphine said against her lips, but then released her to let her go back to her task.

They were sat at the table, scrapping the last of the meal, when Delphine decided to share with Cosima what she's been thinking all day. "Could you call your mother?"

The brunette stared at her in disbelief. "You want me to call my mother?" Apparently she wanted to be sure she heard it right.

"Yes, she's a lawyer, right?" Delphine explained. "You think she'll take me as a client?"

"She is, a very good one too." Cosima took a sip of the wine the professor has brought to accompany the meal. "You know... If you decide to go that way, we'll have to come clean about all this. My mother doesn't like to have information withhold."

"I think is better, Cosima. This is too much for us to be dealing with alone and if it means that I'll have to deal with your mother... So be it." Cosima had an amused expression. "What?"

"You and my mother will get along so well..."

"Are you serious or being ironic?" The blonde was not sure of which and the expression on the student's face was starting to cause her to reconsider the request.

"Oh... So serious..." Her hands waving in front of her. "You're both extraordinary and intelligent women. What could go wrong?"

"Right..." Delphine twitched her nose, in a movement that was not characteristic of her, maybe she got it from the student. "That extraordinary and intelligent woman wouldn't happen to know German, would she?"

"No, sorry!" Cosima had an inquisitive expression. "Why?"

Delphine got up and reached for her phone, which was still on her coat's pocket. Opening the photo's gallery she handed it over to Cosima. "I managed to take these before Leekie caught me." She explained, as the student scan the pictures. "I think it has something to do with the project and what they're getting in Germany."

"Damn!" The student's eyes were moving nonstop along the small screen. "I don't think I know anyone who knows German, though."

"I don't think that after all we've been through, a simple interpretation problem is going to stop us." She took the phone that the brunette was giving back.

"Yeah, totally!" Cosima got up and started to get the things off the table. "So... Do you still want me to call my mother?"

"If that's okay with you." Delphine was helping her out. "But if you don't feel comfortable I understand."

"What exactly do you want to talk with her?"

"I think there's something called attorney/client privilege!" But Cosima was not having it, she was looking back at her, her arms crossed along her chest. "I'm not going to do nothing about this, Cosima. Would you rather have me roll over and let him get away with this?"

"No, of course not!" The brunette's arms reached her waist. "I just wish  _I_  could do something about it." She said against her neck.

"You can!" The taller woman raised her head with a gentle push, making the student meet her stare. "You can be by my side when things get tough, because – believe me – they will."

"That's not what I meant, Delphine." There was a fire in Cosima's eyes, the type of fire that got there when she the student's thoughts turn to a darker side.

"I know exactly what you meant, but what good will that do to us?" Delphine didn't like that stare, it made her restless, afraid of what the younger woman would do. She didn't see it often, but the few times she did nothing good ever followed. "Call your mother, see if she can meet us this weekend!" She wanted the student's attention directed elsewhere.

Cosima grabbed her phone and had a short conversation with her mother; it wasn't hard convincing her to come over, especially after she said it was important and couldn't wait. "There!" She announced ending the call. "She arrives tomorrow afternoon. We'll meet her at the hotel."

"Very good!" The professor was pleased, even if it meant that tomorrow at this hour she had to confess to the mother of one of her student's that she was involved with said student.

They went to bed after, the computer playing something that hardly manage to get the blonde's attention, who had her head rest on Cosima's shoulders and the brunette's arms wrapped around her, pulling Delphine close. The familiar smell of the younger woman's body was sending her mind to a sweet rest, lulled by the warmth of it and the gentle movement of her chest. Cosima seemed much more interested in what was playing in the computer, her eyes not leaving the screen, but the occasional brushing of her thumb in Delphine's back was enough to acknowledge her. However, the brunette never made a movement which indicated that anything would follow the gentle touch. The professor sighed deeply and let the sleep take over her mind.

Delphine woke up slowly, shifting in the bed her hands traveled the covers finding them empty, but there was a pleasant smell invading the entire apartment. She forced her eyes to open noticing that the drapes for the bedroom window were closed, but the rest of the house was illuminated by natural light.

Leaving the bed she went to inspect what was the source of the nice aroma. Cosima was standing by the burners from where a sizzling sound came. She wrapped the brunette's waist and planted a soft kiss in the base of her neck, which was discovered since the dreads were tight up on top of her head.

"Bonjour, ma chérie." Resting her chin on top of the brunette's shoulder to get a better look of what was going on. "What are you doing?"

Cosima turned her head, giving a quick peck on her cheek. "Breakfast... Well, brunch. French toasts."

"So you can cook." Delphine said against the side of her neck.

"Oh, yeah. This happens to be my specialty and the only thing I can really do." Her hands were moving on the counter, but her body didn't get away from the Frenchwoman's grasp. "When I don't burn them, that is." She laughed a little.

Brunch ended up turning into lunch, because Cosima did burn one of her attempts. Delphine tried not to complain; at least she was trying. They were sat at the table when the student asked. "Are you ready to meet my mother?" There was a sly smile on her lips.

"Non!" A tremble reached the professor's heart, she was definitely not ready. "But I'm glad you can find humor in all this." She didn't mean it seriously, nothing but a gentle teasing.

However Cosima seemed to have missed the playful tone of her voice. "I'm sorry, I know this can't be easy on you."

"Cosima, I was joking." She held the petit woman's hand across the table. "I don't want this to became an issue with us."

"I'm trying, I really am." The brunette intertwined her fingers with the blonde's. "But you have to understand this is hard for me. And I know that what I'm going through is nothing compared to you, but it doesn't mean I'm willing to let this go." She was talking faster and faster. "I can't stay still and let him get away with what he has done to you. I want him to suffer, I want to..."

"Cosima..." Delphine got up and moved to the back of Cosima, holding her close. "You're allowed to feel like that, but I believe the best course of action is the one we're taking." Kissing the top of her head. "If you do what you want - whatever it is - then what?"

Cosima shook her head lightly. "I know, is just..."

"We'll talk with your mother, then we see what to do next, okay?" She tightened the hold.

"Fine!" The student said, but her voice had a stubbornness in it.

Delphine knew Cosima was not letting it go so easily, but hopped that a conversation with her mother would help to calm her down, to see things pass her anger. So, even if the professor was nervous beyond measure about this afternoon's meeting, at least she was convinced Cosima would be more flexible to see other options, options that wouldn't get her in trouble.

Cosima's mother was staying in a high-end Hotel right in the center of Minneapolis and it matched the woman, even if there was a deep contrast with her student. Delphine couldn't grasp the understanding of how someone that was raised in such an environment could become so relaxed in life. But then again, as she recalled the interaction between Cosima and her parents at the party, she could somehow envision it. The woman walked with a dignity that could not be groomed, it's one of those things you need to be born with. A gentle sense of entitlement, the kind which doesn't need to be reaffirmed by who possesses it, everyone can feel it when the person enters the room. And that did nothing to ease Delphine's mind about the encounter and the talk that would follow.

The woman reached the table in the hotel's bar where student and professor were seating, sipping the coffees they ordered. Before she turned her attention to the professor, the older woman pushed her daughter for a firm hug.

"Is everything okay sweetie?" She asked concerned, placing the small woman in arm's length to get a better look.

"I'm good mom, don't worry." Cosima replied, trying to reassure her mother.

But the elegant woman knew her better than that and, releasing her daughter, she raised her brow. "Then what's so urgent?"

Cosima cleared her throat, her hand waving at Delphine. "You remember Dr. Delphine Cormier, right?"

Finally the older woman's eyes focused on the professor. "Yes, of course. How are you, Dr. Cormier?"

Delphine got up and accepted the hand that was extended to her. "Mrs. Niehaus, nice to see you again."

"Please, call me Lara." She said to the blonde, then a confused expression to her daughter.

The Frenchwoman noticed the student swallow a lump and she started to blush lightly. "The reason I called you here has actually to do with Delphine." She said with a small voice.

Her mother's brows rose even more. "Delphine?"

Now the redness on Cosima's face was starting to spread to her neck. "Yeah... Errr... Dr. Cormier..."

Delphine figured it was a good time to intervene. "Mrs. Niehaus."  _Better keep it that way for now_. "Cosima and I..."  _Good, how do you say something like this?_  "Well... We kind of..." Her hands were circling, looking for the right words. "We sort of..."

The woman raised her hands in a movement that was indicative that Delphine could stop right there. Her face was austere. "I think I get it, no need to put it in words, especially since you seem to be fighting so hard to find them." Then her attention turned to the younger woman. "Really, Cosima?" Delphine thought she was going to see disappointment in the student's mother face, but was surprised to see concern.

"Mom, I..." Cosima started. "It just happened, you know..." The brunette's hands were flying all over the place, the redness not leaving her face.

"Mrs. Niehaus, this is really not Cosima's fault..." The professor tried to help.

But once again the older woman didn't allow her to finish. "Please, Dr. Cormier, I know the daughter I have! She likes to act on impulse and thinks about the consequences after the fact." She sat heavily on the couch. "She's just like her father in that way. And I already asked you to call me Lara."

The two other women followed her example and sat down, since they were still standing from the moment she arrived. A heavy silence took over the table, all women were staring down at their own hands placed on the table. Delphine had no intention to break the silence, her mind was occupied with figuring out how to break more awful news to this distinguished woman who she barely knew, but seemed to hold the key to a better future.

Cosima's mother released a deep breath, as if she was coming to terms with the information she was just given. "How long?" She asked, looking at her daughter.

"A while." Cosima tried to get away from sharing too much information, but her mother looked at her with a severe face and Cosima caved. "Since the beginning of the school year, on and off." The brunette confessed not looking, at her mother.

"Shit! I need a drink!" The woman surprised everyone at the table. And she started to make a signal for the bartender. Then again, not to anyone in particular. "So when I was here the last time?"

"Oh, we were not together then." Cosima quickly answered, probably too quickly, because the other woman looked doubtful. "What? No, really!"

Delphine felt the older woman's eyes on her, looking for confirmation. "We were not."  _It's only half a lie_.

"Very well!" Mrs. Niehaus got the drinks menu when the attendant was next to the table. "I'll have..." Her eyes scanning the list. "A beer. Whatever it's pass five." She looked around the table. "Bring three. I am not drinking alone." She explained and the man left.

"Mom, I know this is a lot, but we're not finished." The brunette looked at the blonde, her eyes silently asking for permission to continue. Delphine nodded, it was better for Cosima to say it, she obviously knew her mother better than Delphine.

"With you, my dear! Nothing is ever enough..." The woman laughed gently, but the seriousness of the other women's faces made her stop.

Cosima waited for the waiter to set the beers quietly on the table, before she started. "Mom, I think you met Dr. Leekie that day, as well. He's the department's dean."

"Yes, I remember him well." Mrs. Niehaus confirmed. "The one that gave you father the creeps." She added with a smile.

But Cosima didn't laugh at the memory. "Dad was right... Not that I ever doubt it.

"My relation with the dean was always... How can I put it?" Her words were coming slowly, her hands were constantly moving. "Difficult, yes! But whatever, he is the dean, I try to stay out of his way as long as he stays out of mine."

Delphine watched as her student was trying to fill her mother in the context of things, explaining to the older woman the big picture. It surprised the professor, she didn't think Cosima was capable of that - not unable, just never willing to do it. The brunette was always seemed the type of person that said what she needed to say and get over with things as fast as possible.

The older woman was also surprised by this sudden change on her daughter and was quick to assume the worst. "Oh God, Cosima, what did you do?"

"Not me, him!" She defended herself. "And not to me either..." She added in a much smaller voice.

Mrs. Niehaus understood then that the reason of her visiting her daughter was in the other woman. "Did he fire you? Because if he did and the reason for it is... You know." Her hand moving between the brunette and the blonde. "There's nothing I can do. Actually, the best thing to do is let go. You're lucky you're not getting indicted." She finalized.

"Mom, that's not it." Cosima got her attention again. "You see, the prob..."

"Cosima, I need to talk with your mother alone." Delphine interrupted the student mid-sentence. "If that's okay, of course?" She asked the older woman.

Cosima's mother looked at her with raised brows, but then got up. "Certainly. We'll go to my room." She looked back at her daughter and Delphine's eyes followed. Cosima had a pouted face. "You stay here! Don't do anything rush." She warned.

They moved to the elevators and the climb up was silent. As soon as they entered the room Mrs. Niehaus asked. "Okay, what's going on here?" She was standing and even if she was just a little taller than Cosima, she managed to be much more intimidating.

"Well..." Delphine was no better than her student at finding words to explain what happened, but she knew it was her job to tell it to the older woman.

She tried a different approach. She took her coat off and placed it on top of one of the chairs and started to roll up her sleeves. Then other woman's eyes went from inquisitive to shocked in a matter of seconds.

"Oh my God..." She whispered, her hand over her mouth. "Did he...?" She didn't complete the question.

"He tried." The Frenchwoman reached for her coat again.

"Cosima knows." It was an affirmation, not a question. "I knew there was something wrong with her the moment I laid eyes on her today. How did she take it?"

"Not well." Delphine answered, but the other woman was already nodding. "I was able to, until some extent, control her. But like you said, you know your daughter. She hasn't done anything yet, because, as far as we know, Dr. Leekie is not in town.

"But I'm afraid she's thinking on doing something really stupid the moment she can get to him." The professor kept on. "And that absolutely cannot happen."

"About that we agree." Mrs. Niehaus said. "And what about you? What do you want to do?"

"I want to press charges, of course!" Delphine was sure if it, never in her mind crossed any other option.

"Good, glad to hear it." She reached for the mini-bar. "I think something stronger is in order." She poured one scotch. "None for you, I need you sober. Sit!"

Delphine did. "Does this mean you'll take my case?"

"Probably. But I need you to answer me a few questions first. And, believe me, they'll be uncomfortable, but it's nothing compared to what's going to happen when we go to the police." The woman took a sip. "It's often said that a rape victim is a victim twice."

"I am not a victim, Mrs. Niehaus!" Delphine said fast, she refused to see herself like that, or let other people see her as such.

"Okay, okay, sorry." She raised her hands in a movement so characteristic of Cosima. "And it's Lara, for fuck's sake. You're sleeping with my daughter, I think first name basis won't hurt anyone."

Delphine swallow the lump that was growing fast deep in her throat. "About that... I really wish things were different, that the circumstances were less complicated, but unfortunately..."

"They're not, yes, yes…" Waving her hand. "Think Dr. Cormier, what if you were a man?"

"You can call me Delphine."  _Might as well..._  "And I don't think it should make a difference."

"Exactly!" Pointing at the professor. "So, tell me: how should I deal with this?"

Delphine's eyes went to her hands on the table, she was feeling like a little girl again, hearing a lecture after screwing up bad. And that was weird, she never got one of those she  _was_  a little girl. "I don't know." Her voice was barely audible.

"What do you what with my daughter?" She asked. "Like, what are you really thinking? How do you think this is going to end?"

The blonde was quiet for a while, contemplating the answers for questions she had asked herself time and time again. "I don't know how this will end, I don't think anyone does. But..." She paused again. "But your daughter means a lot to me and I'm not ready to let her go."

"I'm not asking you to let her go. That idea never crossed my mind. Even because I doubt that it would make any difference what I think of this whole situation." She finished her drink. "I just wanted to know if you're playing with my daughter's feelings. You'll understand when motherhood arrives."

"I would never think of that." Delphine said fast. "But your daughter's hardly a child, she's only three years younger than me."

"A daughter is always a child in the parents' eyes, Delphine." With that she stood. "Okay, now I'll stop being Cosima's mother and I am you're lawyer. Do you understand?" Delphine nodded. "Good, stand up! Take off your coat and shirt. I want to see exactly what we're dealing with."

The Frenchwoman complied without any hesitation, it was time to trust the other woman. She heard a sharp inhale when her lawyer could see the damages. "How much of this has Cosima seen?"

"Neck and wrists." Delphine informed her.

"So, she has no idea what's going on with your back?" The older woman asked.

"No. I didn't noticed it myself until I was getting out of the shower this morning." The professor recalled.

"How could this happen?"

"I think it could've been when he threw me against the wall."

"Fuck..." The lawyer could not contain it. "Okay, we'll need to go to the police, but first the hospital."

"Really, it's okay. I'm fine, just a little sore." The professor said, dismissively.

"No, we need hospital records and you don't want to take pictures in the station, so we'll go to the hospital and do that there." She was grabbing her purse and moving to the door. "Unfortunately I can't do it myself."

Cosima was still at the same table with the glass of beer empty in front of her. She got up when the two women got to her.

"Is everything alright?" She asked, looking at Delphine.

But it was her mother who answered. "I think the answer to that question is pretty obvious!" Then she pointed to the empty glass on top of the table. "How many did you have?"

The younger woman was seriously confused. "Just that one."

"Are you sure?" Cosima nodded affirmatively. "Good! Dr. Cormier and I have some places to go." The student was about to say something, but her mother stopped her with a hand gesture. "You are going to take her car and we'll get a taxi." There was an assurance in the older woman's voice, typical of someone who knows exactly what is doing. "I'll meet you outside, Delphine." And she walked to the lobby.

Delphine was looking for her car keys in the purse, when she heard her student. "Did I hear my mother call you Delphine?"

The professor made no comment, but smiled just a little. "Take the car to my place, okay?"

"You'll meet me later at my apartment, yes?" Cosima took the keys.

"I have to go home eventually." She wanted to hold the brunette's face between her hands and push her for a kiss, just in an attempt to take the sad expression off Cosima's face.

"Can I meet you there, then?" There was a desperation in her words, something that hit Delphine deep in her chest.

She went for the purse again. "Here, take my keys, try not to burn the house down!"


	45. Healing

Cosima was sat on the couch in Delphine's living room, remote in hand constantly changing channels, not able to really see anything, nor did she want. She just needed to do something other than pace back and forth around the spacious flat. The brunette was not sure what was making her more nervous: the fact that Delphine was temporary out of her sight or that the professor was spending that time with her mother.

She had no idea what the two women talked about in the hotel, but Cosima doubt it was a light conversation. Although she had made fun of the idea of Delphine and her mother meet, Cosima never thought that it would happen in such a short period of time. She was not prepared for it, but when Delphine suggested it, it was impossible to refuse; it was the right path to tread. But that realization was not enough to send her mind to a state of easiness, lawyer or not in the mix, even being her mother, Cosima still felt like  _she_  should do something, a primal desire protect Delphine was settled in her mind and she wouldn't rest until she was capable to take the matter in her own hands. Now Leekie was nowhere to be seen, but once she got to him, things will be very different.  _He has to pay for what he's done to Delphine_.

It was almost ten when the buzzer sounded and Cosima was fast to get the door, letting the professor in her own house. She noticed the older woman's tired face, but there was a small smile on her lips as Delphine raised the bag she was carrying in front of the student's eyes.

"Dinner!" Delphine announced. "Your mother insisted on me bringing it over and make sure you eat something decent; her words."

Cosima opened the bag and the smell coming from the food container made her stomach complain for the several hours without anything in it. "You want?"

"No, I had dinner with your mother already." The blonde said moving to the kitchen to get a plate and silverware, placing them on the living room table.

"It's okay, I can eat directly from this." Cosima was seating on the chair.

"No, you won't!" Delphine got the food out of the plastic container and put it on the dish.

"I think you spent too much time with my mother." The brunette chuckled.

The Frenchwoman sat on the chair in front of her and pointed to the food. "Eat!" There was a playful smile on her lips.

"Where did you go?" Cosima asked.

"Hospital and the police station." Delphine simply replied, like she was saying that they just went for an afternoon shopping.

"The hospital? Are you okay?"

"Fine! It was just to get something on the records or something." Delphine said. "I really don't know. Left everything to your mother."

"You get along fine, then?" Cosima's eyes were staring intensively at the professor.

"She was not happy that we're...you know." Delphine's hand motioning between the two of them.

"Right..." Cosima took another piece of the grilled fish to her mouth. "Well, you're not going to be my professor for much longer. Monday I have my immunology exam."

"Technically I'm your professor until I grade it." Delphine was looking at her student for some time before she asked. "Have you studied?"

"Of course I have." The younger woman laughed. "I'm not counting on an easy grade just because I'm sleeping with the professor." She said in a relaxed fashion, without really thinking about it, but stopped abruptly realizing that it was probably not the most appropriate thing to say.

Delphine's deep laugh surprised her. "Good, because I'll most likely be more demanding with you than anyone else!" And she winked.

"Oh, fuck! That's great to know..." Cosima faked a mopping expression.

"I think you can handle it." Delphine got up. "I'm gonna change, been in these clothes all day." And walked to her bedroom.

For whatever reason it seems like the professor's mood was a little better than the last few days and Cosima could not really understand why that happened. Despite her exhausted appearance the Frenchwoman  _was_  feeling much better, the student could sense it in the absence of a dark shadow in Delphine's gaze.  _What happened between her and my mother?_  Something had to, it was the only explanation.

The student had finished her meal and was placing the dirty dishes on the sink, when she heard behind her. "You can put those in the dishwasher and start it." Cosima smiled and did what was asked.

She moved to the couch where Delphine was seating, slightly turned to look at Cosima straight. "I should talk with my mother about this giving orders thing." Cosima said, seating next to the blonde and placing her arm over the older woman's shoulder, pulling her close.

"You can do it tomorrow! We're having lunch with Lara before she leaves." Delphine said against her neck, sending shivers down Cosima's spine.

But the brunette did nothing about it. She wasn't sure Delphine was ready for it. "It's Lara now, huh?"

"She's an alright lady." The professor said with a snort. "But I don't think you should spend the night, she's picking me up and then you."

"No, she's picking up both of us here." Cosima stared at the blonde, who was obviously not pleased with her statement. "What? She knows."

"One thing is to know another, completely different, is to see." Delphine pointed out.

"Oh please!" The student rolled her eyes. "My mother knows perfectly well how things go. And I already passed by my place for a change of clothes."

Delphine opened her mouth to say something but never did. Not for a while. "Fine!" She finally said.

Cosima woke up in the same position she fell asleep: her arms tightly around Delphine's shoulders, who had her back to her. Contrary to the last few nights the blonde didn't move all night, her sleep was a restful one, the sudden awakes with her entire body shaking never happened the entire night. The brunette moved to get a look at her watch that was on the nightstand on her side and realized it was pass ten. They needed to hurry if they were to be ready at one, when her mother was to pass by Delphine's house.

The student moved her hand to get the blonde curls away from the elegant neck, in an attempt to wake the professor softly with a kiss in the area. However, in doing so, her eyes got a glance of several bruises on the pale back of Delphine. Moving the loose shirt more out-of-the-way, Cosima noticed that those bruises extended to the better part of the professor's back. She rolled gently her fingertips along the purple mark, which was not as pronounced as those on Delphine's neck and wrists, but was enough to send a spike of anger straight to her heart.

The blonde must have woken up with Cosima's soft touch, because her breathing became slightly different and then she sighed deeply. "It will heal, Cosima." She said without turning. "A few more days and it's gone."

"I know." Cosima said against the bruised flesh.

Delphine turned and faced Cosima, pushed her face up with a finger under the student's chin and kissed her softly. Her hands left Cosima's face, moving to her neck, pulling her closer, deepening the kiss, her tongue searching for a more welcoming place. The brunette allowed it inside her mouth, enjoying the familiar warmth, even if her brain was screaming for separation, her body was slowly becoming more alerted by Delphine's, pressing lightly against it. Delphine's hand made a slow descent along her side and started to pull Cosima's shirt up, finding the smaller woman's hip and tugged her closer. But at that Cosima responded pushing the Frenchwoman gently away from her.

Delphine opened her eyes and an erratic tear fell from them. "Please, Cosima. Don't let him take you away from me as well."

"Delphine..." Cosima whispered, her thumb softly cleaning the tear away from the blonde's cheek. The student pulled her closer, turning to nothing the space between them, kissing her softly, first the upper lip, moving to the lower and finally reentering the professor's mouth.

There was a need to heal in Cosima's kisses when her lips moved to the long neck, a will to make it all go away when she pushed Delphine's wrists to her mouth and sealed, inch by inch, every little bruise that dared mark the Frenchwoman's graceful skin with her lips. She pushed Delphine's body again, but this time followed, making the taller woman's back meet the mattress. Cosima moved to Delphine's top, straddling her, eyes never losing contact with the blonde's, who lifted her torso when the brunette tugged the edge of her shirt, meeting Cosima's lips for another soft kiss.

Cosima felt cold hands on her lower back and raised her arms so Delphine could remove her shirt as well. Their lips never lost contact, if not for the brief seconds required to get out of the fabric that prevented their skin to be united. Cosima's kisses were gentle, but deliberately enough for Delphine to know there was desire in them, that she needed Delphine as much as the professor seemed to need her. The brunette took Delphine's breast in her hands, eliciting a soft moan from the blonde's lips, which was quickly silenced by her mouth.

But the older woman wanted more, her hips were starting to jerk, looking for some place to nestle and Cosima moved even closer, feeling her own the tension building. She didn't want to move too swiftly, but it was starting to become hard to hold her need for Delphine's touch. Cosima was never the type of person to have sex in an overly romantic way; for her it was always a joyful game, one to give and receive, without much contemplation. This was something completely different from what she was used to, this was uncharted waters for the student and she wasn't sure she could give Delphine what she wanted.

The brunette took a shaky breath and Delphine seemed to sense the hesitation on her touch. "Cosima, it's okay. Really." It was not said loud, but there was a pleading note in the professor's words.

"I just…" Cosima's sentence was cut by a searing kiss and lips demanding more intensity down her neck.

"I need to feel you in me." Delphine's lips kept traveling lower and her hands pulled Cosima's hips, fingers moving to the elastic of Cosima's panties.

That settled Cosima's mind and she didn't allow anything else to enter it unless it was a way to please Delphine, a way to grant her wishes. She pushed the blonde back down and her left hand found a breast again to where she moved her lips, planting kisses along the path, not wanting to leave an inch of the pale complexion unattended.

The student's fingers slid down to Delphine's panties slowly removing them, her hands feeling the Frenchwoman's long legs along the way. Despite Cosima's fears, she felt Delphine warm and welcoming when fingers found her center. A few gentle strokes and the brunette moved one digit inside and the blonde's hips went to her encounter, rolling them. It was not long before Cosima inserted another finger and Delphine arched her back, but all her torso followed and she was now straddling the smaller woman, who was sat with Delphine on top of her.

Was the professor who imposed the rhythm, moving up and down from Cosima's fingers. The brunette didn't mind it the least, she knew this was what Delphine needed, for Cosima to be there for her and the younger woman was more than happy to oblige, to look at the blonde's expression becoming more and more fulfilled as she increased the pace, with her free hand securely encouraging the movement around the older woman's waist. Every time Delphine made contact with the palm of Cosima's right hand the clever student brushed her thumb on the professor's clit and curled her fingers every time Delphine moved up.

Cosima felt Delphine getting closer, her walls were tenser against her fingers, the moans deeper and closer in time. Until Delphine trusted down one last time, remaining there, spinning her hips, with Cosima's right thumb moving insistently. A loud groan trespassed the professor's body, until she bit it shut on the neck's base of the brunette, who shiver from the small nails running down her back.

Delphine fell back, breathing heavily. Cosima moved to the top of the Frenchwoman, resting her head on Delphine's chest, listening to her heart as it slowly recovered a normal pace.

When the heart stopped racing Cosima said. "Delphine?" She felt more than heard the other woman humming, still with her ear pressed against Delphine's torso. "How come you still haven't told me you love me?" The heart accelerated again and the brunette smiled a little to herself.

Cosima looked up meeting Delphine's light brown eyes. "Because that will make it too real." The professor whispered her answer.

"And you don't want that?" The younger woman asked with an arched brow.

"Not yet." Delphine's hand was lazily tracing circling paths on the brunette's back.

"It's okay. I can wait." Cosima moved up and kissed the blonde's neck. But then placed her head back on the same place. The professor's heart was slowing down again. "We need to think about get ready for my mother." She said in a soft voice, listening to Delphine's heart picking up the pace again and laughed softly.

Delphine was still in the shower when Cosima's mother appeared in the apartment. She made no comment when it was Cosima who answer the door, but made a gentle "humhum", which the brunette knew she always did when wasn't surprised about something that other people would.

"Cosima you should've showered faster! Your mother..." Delphine stopped in her tracks, still cleaning the excessive moist from her hair with a towel, when she noticed the student had company. "Is here!" She completed. "Mrs. Nieh... Lara." She extended her hand.

The older woman got up. "Delphine! Good to see you again." Shaking Delphine's hand. "And yes, my daughter's showers have a tendency to be extremely long!"

"Great..." Cosima mumbled under her breath. "So lunch?" She added a little louder, wanting to change the subject.

Cosima was overjoyed to be out in the day with Delphine, even if her mother was also present. Besides the two women seemed to be getting along just fine. Of course there was the occasionally moments of awkward silence, but those were short and the conversation was staying light. At least in Cosima's side. Because apparently Lara was giving the third degree to the professor, asking her about her growing up and how she was adjusting to life in the States.

_But if they didn't talk about that yesterday, what did they talk about?_  The student had no idea and Delphine didn't answer her when she asked.

The brunette was thinking about that and moving the food in her plate with a fork, when her mother's voice brought her back. "Cosima, what's that on your neck?" The older woman was passing her finger over her own neck, indicating the area. "Is that a ...?"

"Oh, shit!" Cosima was fast covering the area with the top of her shirt, for what reason, she didn't know. Her mother had already seen it. She looked at Delphine on her right, who was looking down, her face redder than the student had ever seen.

The lawyer cleared her voice. "Right..." Slowly recovering. "As I was saying, Cosima you'll take me to the airport and then go home."

The student looked at the blonde, who was still clearly trying to get herself together. "You have to go home! You have your exam tomorrow!" Delphine reminded her.

"Oh... That's right." The younger woman didn't like it, but spending the night with her professor before the exam was obviously a bad idea.

The three women were outside the restaurant waiting for the taxi that would drive Cosima and her mother to the hotel, so the last could get her things, and then to the airport.

"Delphine, I'll keep in touch with you and let you know when I'm notified." She informed the professor. "We might need to meet again once that happens, but I would rather you meet me in San Francisco."

"Sure, no problem." Delphine replied. "And don't worry I'll do what you asked."

It was not until Cosima was in the taxi with her mother that she gathered the courage to ask. "What did you and Delphine talk about yesterday?"

"That's between me and her!" Lara's short answer.

"Okay..." The younger woman didn't push, she knew there was no point in doing so. She might get her rush decision making from her father, but her stubbornness was all her mother. "In a scale of one to ten, how pissed are you with me?"

"I'll give it a seven!" Her mother looked at her with a severe face, one that Cosima knew better than to challenge. "Don't make it a ten! You don't want to see me with a ten!" She warned.

"How could I make that happen?" Cosima said defensively.

"By making something incredibly stupid, like take matters in your own hands." The petit woman twitched her nose. "I mean it, Cosima! Delphine and I are taking care of this. If you do what you usually do, you're only going to make things worse."

"And what do I usually do?" Cosima was starting to scowl.

"Don't start it!" The lawyer turned her head from the student and looked out the cars window. That conversation was over!

Cosima waited for her mother to board the plane before returning home. She needed to study. Last thing she wanted was to score a less than perfect grade on her immunology exam.


	46. C Stands For...

Delphine was leaving her car in the parking lot and walking inside the department's building, entering through the back door. She wanted to avoid crossing paths with Dr. Leekie, but knew better than to go in by the main entrance, where she would find many of her students with the jitters because of the exam. Besides, unless her boss changed his routines, he was long inside his office.

Fortunately, the professor had the habit to have everything ready ahead of time, which meant she was able to deliver to the Scientific Council the exam for their approval, as well as the guide lines for the answers, the previous week. So, at least in that department, her life was somewhat organized. But everything else was a mess, the only constant Delphine could envision in her future was Cosima. After all they went through there was no way the Frenchwoman was letting go! However, despite her resolution Delphine didn't know how she would accomplish that.

And there was also the little issue of Cosima's future. Delphine knew very well that the brunette had huge expectations for the next few years, it was only natural. After spending so long study, it was time for Cosima to collect the rewards of her hard work. Although all this was very present in the blonde's mind and it was something that occasionally hunted her, she was yet to discuss it with her student, along with so many things that were still lingering between the two women.

But now, more than ever, it was time to take that issue head on. Especially after the talk she had with Lara. Cosima's mother was not pleased to have her daughter involved with a professor, but was not about to make waves. If there was anyone who understood her student, it had to be her mother, who knew better than stay in the way of Cosima's will. Even if Lara was less than happy with the developments in her daughter's life, she confessed that having another person who could, somewhat, control the brunette's impulsive behavior was some kind of relief. Delphine never mentioned that it was a close to impossible task, even for her.

Nonetheless, the blonde felt like it was better this way and having Lara in her corner gave her, for the first time, the conviction that this was not a losing battle, that for once the odds were in their favor. The older woman inspired in her a trust that Delphine never thought to aspire from a relative stranger and was also a weight taken out of her shoulders. Cosima and Delphine had the possibility to breathe easily, lighter, to focus on themselves other than on everyone else around them.

She was distracted with these thoughts, next to the coffee maker, in the professors' lounge, when the feeling that someone was behind her pulled her away from them. She turned. "Dr. Palmer!" She greeted.

"Dr. Cormier, how are you feeling today?" The old professor asked with a gentle gaze.

"Much better. Thank you." Delphine wanted to hold the man tight in her arms. She could never repay him what he has done for her, Delphine would be forever in his debt. The Frenchwoman had no idea what would've happened if he hadn't intervened when he did, but knew it would not be good. Frankly, she didn't want to think about it, just wanted to get pass it and move on with her life. That said, it would never mean to forget what the older professor did for her.

"I'm pleased to hear it!" He responded opening a smile. "I know you have to focus on the exam right now, but I was wondering if you could pass by my office later on."

"Of course. I'll do it when I'm done!" She stopped to think for a moment. "You know what? Better yet, let's have lunch! My treat!"

"Oh no, that won't be necessary." He said, raising his hands.

"I insist!" Delphine was not taking no for an answer.

After that her colleague accepted and they agreed the details and went their separate ways. Delphine stopped by her office and stayed there for some time, she had mails to return and this weekend's events did not provide the time she needed to get her things in order.

Despite her fears, Dr. Leekie never passed by her office and when she glanced at her watch Delphine realized that the exam was well on its way, so she left and walked to the classroom where it was taking place.

Alison was the professor in charge of monitoring the immunology exam. It was only expected, since Delphine was the one to look over the Human Genetics'. She entered the room and her eyes scanned the rows filled with students, Cosima was in the far end of the room, in one of the corner seats. The student was so focused on her exam, her pen moving fast over the sheet of paper in front of her, that she didn't even noticed the professor's arrival. The Frenchwoman smiled.

"Delphine, hi!" Alison said in a low voice when the blonde took the seat next to her in the main desk.

"Hello, Alison!" Delphine answered in the same low voice. "How's everything going?"

"Pretty calm!" The other woman said, holding in her hand an exemplar of the questions' sheet. "You were complaining about my exam, but let me tell you: you didn't make things easier for your students either."

Delphine shrugged with a small smile on her lips and got up. "Can I have everyone's attention, please?" She waited for a moment for her students to look at her. It was only then that Cosima saw her and the professor got a glimpse of a smile in the brunette's lips. "Anyone with questions raise your hand and I'll take them."

About a half-dozen arms rose and Delphine started to make the round. The students' doubts were easy to solve, even because most of them she couldn't answer without giving the answer away. It was more like a few students thought about trying their luck to see if she would help. But she wasn't about to do it, her classes and the textbooks were more than enough for them to be able to deliver a good grade, if they don't manage is because they didn't studied.

Delphine was making her way down the stairs to rejoin Alison on the main desk, when a small "here!" made her turn. And sure enough, Cosima had her hand up, waving her arm.

The professor had to fight back the smile that was threatening to invade her lips as she walked back up. "Yes, Ms. Niehaus?" She asked in a low voice when she reached the brunette. Fortunately there was no one close to her, since in one side there was a wall and the other was about five empty chairs away from the closest student. Delphine was sure the student did this on purpose.

Cosima looked up and had her cocky smile in place. "Dr. Cormier, I was extremely cold this night."

The blonde looked around to make sure no one caught the student's words. "Cosima, focus on the exam!" Delphine warned in the lowest possible voice. "I meant what I said the other day: I'll make things really hard on you!"

"Yeah... I'm not worried about that!" She winked and it surprised Delphine that Cosima still had the ability to make her blush in the most inappropriate moments. "I'm worried about when I'll see you alone again!"

"Can't we talk about that some other time? You know, when you're not in the middle of your exam!" The blonde pointed at the paper in front of the student and looked at it.  _Fuck_ , _how am I going to be able to read that?_ Cosima's handwriting hadn't improved in the last few days.

The smaller woman caught Delphine looking at her answers. "Don't worry, I've studied a lot! Really!"

Apparently she thought the professor was worried about the content of her answers, but it was not it, it never was. Delphine knew very well that Cosima's exam would be, most likely, the best of her class. However, as she was walking down the stairs without giving Cosima another answer, the Frenchwoman had to remind herself not to let her feelings for the cocky student to get in the way of grading her paper accordingly.  _Hopefully it won't be a problem_.

After a few more words with Alison, she left and went to the professors' lounge to kill some time. Exam days might be very exciting for students, but not so much for the professors and Delphine didn't want to stay alone in her office where her boss could find her easily. So she waited there for the hour of the exam to end to return to her office, where Alison would meet her to deliver her students' answers, casually talking with Roberts, who was also free this period.

When Alison passed by her office Delphine was already waiting for her. She put away the exams in one of the drawers with a lock and locked the office's door, which she usually doesn't do, but the professor felt that this time was necessary. Her co-worker asked her to lunch, but Delphine informed her that she had a lunch meeting with Dr. Palmer, who she met next in his office.

The Frenchwoman knocked and Dr. Palmer came to the door already with his case in hand, ready to leave. They only shared some circumstantial words until they reached the restaurant; a small place not too far from campus. The two professors sat and the man recommended the ribs, which Delphine gave into.

Delphine was fighting with one of said ribs when the man finally broke the easy topics and redirect the conversation to what Delphine suspected was the reason for this lunch. "How are you really felling?" He asked.

She figured there was no point in pretending everything was fine. "I have my moments, but it's slowly getting back to normal."

"Hmm... Have you thought about what you're going to do?" Her colleague's expression was a concerned one.

"Yes! Don't worry, I've already talked with a lawyer." She replied.

"And what did he told you to do about your work?" He wanted to know.

"She." Delphine corrected him. "She told me to keep going as if nothing happened, he'll know when she sees fit."

"Do you trust that lawyer? Because this story between you and Cosima can became an issue!" He explained.

"I don't think I need to worry about that!" The younger professor didn't want to extend the issue. "My main concern is how am I going to be able to face Dr. Leekie after what happened.

"So far I managed to avoid him, but I know it can happen forever and eventually I'll have to cross paths with him." Delphine said it out loud for the first time. It was something that has been consuming her, but share this thoughts with Cosima it would have been impossible to do, not if she was to keep the student under (some) control.

It seems like the older professor was also concerned with the young student's reaction to what had happened, because his next words were. "And Cosima? How's she dealing with all this?"

"At first it was hard, I don't know what she would've done if I told her to do whatever she wanted." The Frenchwoman started.

"Yes... Cosima's temper is something not to be reckoned with!" He gave a soft chuckle.

"Yes, it certainly isn't!" Delphine laughed lightly as well. "But I think she's much better now. At least I'm not so afraid she's going to do anything rush!" And it was true, if for no other reason, the fact that Lara was now involved had that ability.

"I really hope so! Cosima's passion may be useful in a lot of things, but in these circumstances it could cause her many problems!" The old professor's doubts were understandable, even because, as Delphine has been noting lately, he seem to know the brunette really well. But Dr. Palmer was not in the possession of some crucial information.

They were silent for some time while enjoying the rest of the meal. The plates were off the table and there was some room in it since only the coffee cups were in it. The man reached for his briefcase and took some papers off it.

"Now... About our little side project." He started. "I imagine you want to keep with it."

"Yes, of course!" Of this Delphine was sure. "There's no reason to stop. If nothing else, we need to find out what's going on, now more than ever."

"Well, I'm happy to hear that!" He rustled with the papers and the woman noticed they were sheets and sheets filled with words and graphics made by hand, more than likely by Dr. Palmer himself. "When Cosima gave me the reports with little information, I really didn't know what to expect, but definitely not this!"

"What do you mean?" Delphine stretched her neck to get a better look of what was written in the papers.

"Well is just that..." He made a small pause the younger professor knew was to give some dramatic effect to his next words. She was now entering one of his classes. "It makes no sense, not like it is in the reports. The results of some trials are not consistent with what it says it happens."

Delphine knew all this, after all that was the reason they asked his assistance, but she also knew that Dr. Palmer was well aware off all this; he was just smoothing the terrain for his exposure. And, sure enough, he continued. "So I went over all the procedures that I know were made, but disregard the conclusions and results in the reports, looking for something that could've been done to cause such reactions, but were not indicated in the  _official_  reports." He raised his fingers in the air signaling quotes. There was sparkle in his eyes as he was talking and Delphine could not help but think how it resembled Cosima's, everything she was lost in her thoughts, talking more to herself than anybody else.

"You can say that I did the reverse process: moving from the results to the actions." He continued. "And what I found is consistent with only one thing." He extended one of the sheets of paper in her direction.

Delphine read in silence and turned swift glances to her older colleague, who was looking with a proud and hopeful expression at her. When she finished, the Frenchwoman took a deep breath. "And you're sure this is the only explanation?" He nodded. "But this means someone had to be messing with the project from the very beginning. Do you think it has been tampered with?"

"Oh, I know it has!" Dr. Palmer explained his theory. "But I think that was the plan all along. Some of the procedures that I concluded were made require months of preparation ahead. You can't do them overnight, as I'm sure you know."

"And you think Leekie has known all along? That he's, somehow, part of this?" Delphine was starting to understand where her fellow professor was going.

"He had to! Don't see how could he not, if he's the main responsible for this part of the study." The man said cryptically.

"This part of the study? I don't get it! I thought this  _was_  the study!" And this was the point Delphine got lost.

"You see, I don't believe that! I think what we see here is just part of something much bigger, something that many tried to do before, but never accomplished!" He stopped abruptly.

Delphine waited patiently for him to continue, but he never did and she understood that he wanted her to ask, perhaps for the dramatic flair. "And what's that?" She asked, figuring it was better to give the man what he wanted.

"Human cloning!" Dr. Palmer said enthusiastically, but his voice was toned down, which provided a very unique combination.

She laughed softly, thinking her colleague was making a joke, but when she saw the seriousness of his expression, her laugh gradually subsided. "You're not serious?"

"I'm afraid I am!" His face remained unchanged. "If you think about it, what you're doing here is a vital part of the cloning process, you probably never thought about it because they have the researches compartmentalized; you never see the big picture."

"Okay... Let's say I will go with it!" The female professor had nothing against the mental exercise. "Why would they do this in here? With people who are unaware of the real purpose of the project? Where this same people could reach the conclusion you seemed to have?"

"I can think of several explanations for that!"  _He has clearly thought about this a lot_. "First there's the issue with the resources: even if they had the money to buy all the necessary equipment, they would never be able to do it without rising some suspicions; then there's the problem of getting their hands on people who were in the state of mind to be involved in something like this and they could even do it, but I doubt they could join in the same project the number of great minds like they seemed to have done, at least here."

The old professor was on a roll, this was obviously something that spiked his interest. Delphine had to stop him for a little to get her ideas in order. "You keep mention  _they_! But who  _are_  they?" She said raising her hands to get his attention and keep him from rumbling. "It's starting to sound like a conspiracy theory."

The man chuckled. "I know I sound like some crazy old man, but this is my field! Believe me, Dr. Cormier, I know what I'm talking about. There's no doubt in my mind that this is what's going on!" His own hands were also raised now, but for a different purpose; he wanted her to understand fully the extent of his certainty. "In fact, I'm also sure that all the other components of the process are being developed the same way. It's what I would do if it was me; the more fragmented the process is, the less likely is for someone to figure out what's going on. Of course they need to be careful not to fragment the process too much, making it extremely time-consuming, but also lose the unity some of the procedures require.

"And to answer your question: no, I don't know who  _they_  are, but I'm sure they're not good people." Dr. Palmer proceeded. "These types of projects are highly regulated and, useless for me to say it, the way they're doing it is obviously illegal."

"Then why would they risk it to do it this way?" Delphine asked, confused.

"Getting the legal rights to mess with such things, when possible, it's extremely hard." He continued his lecture. "Besides think about the advantages of doing this without anyone's knowledge! If done the correct way, all the procedures become public eventually; also, there's no risk of poaching someone from their team. They get all the process together and then worry about getting all the necessary approvals. It's very disloyal, but it has happened before."

Delphine stayed quiet for some time, considering all that Dr. Palmer said. As much as it sounded unrealistic, it made perfect sense. "You don't happen to know German, do you?" She finally asked.

"No! Why?" He was surprised by the question.

"We may be in the possession of some papers of a University in Berlin which seems to be working in the same type of investigation!" The younger professor clarified.

"I see... Well, I don't know the language, but know someone in the linguistics department." He said.

"And this person can be trusted?" At this point the Frenchwoman was realizing that what she got herself into was much darker than she initial predicted; all caution was not enough.

"Oh, I think so." The old man was smiling gently. "Rose and I go way back and she was already married at the time, so I guess we can count on her discretion!" Delphine was looking in disbelief at him. "Don't make that face, Dr. Cormier! I was once a young, handsome man!" And they both laughed.

When Delphine arrived at her house, after work, was already passed seven. She did go to Lab C, at the end of the day, like nothing happened. Although she was afraid that would be the time she couldn't avoid her boss anymore, he never showed up in the lab, even though the professor was sure the dean was in campus. She had the feeling he was avoiding her and for that she was thankful; truth was the longer she could postpone the encounter with her boss the better.

However, what surprised her was Cosima's absence. Alex was there, but Delphine tried to stay as far from the younger student as she could. The professor was not about to ask her the brunette's whereabouts.

The blond reached for her phone and dialed the Cosima's number and after ringing for some time it went to the voice-mail. She thought this odd, but let it pass some minutes before trying again. This time didn't reach the voice-mail because the call was rejected at the second dial tone.

_What are you doing, Cosima?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I've said this before, but here does not lay a scientific mind. Thank you for reading.


	47. Girl On Fire

Cosima is reclined on the comfortable chair, her feet on top of the big desk in front of her, which is filled with the papers that she messed around with, making sure to leave them all disorganized, mixing whatever was in one folder with what was in another. She's playing  _snake_  on her phone; the brunette had forgotten how entertaining those games could be. She's patiently waiting for the current occupant of the office to arrive.

The student has time, there's nowhere she has to be right now, nor there's any other place she wants to be. So she waits with a patience that's not characteristic of her usually rush temper. She waits with the patience typical of someone who knows exactly what to do next, who's in full control of their actions. When the idea crossed her mind she wasn't sure how all this would play out, but as soon as she got in she knew and was like a tranquility set on her spirit.

The person she has been waiting for finally arrives and scans the mess around the usually organized space. Cosima deliberately turns her game off and stares at him. "Dr. Leekie! So happy you could join me! Please, have a seat." Placing the phone on top of the papers in the desk and motioning with her hand for the man to take a chair in front of her, but doesn't bother to put her feet down.

However the dean does not move, but his stare is severe. "Ms. Niehaus, I think you've forgotten your place!"

Cosima rolls her eyes in an overly dramatic move. "Hmm... I don't think so!" Her voice is steady. "Actually, I think is the other way around."

He takes a step in her direction. "This is absolutely unacceptable!" He says, his voice is heated, his stare a threat.

But the threat falls flat, Cosima's determination by far grander than the fear this man could ever inspire in her. "Now, in that we agree." Her phone vibrates and she gives a rapid glance at the screen. Delphine. She lets it ring.

The professor should be home by now. Cosima didn't think she had to wait for so long for Leekie to get back to his office. She knew he wasn't in Lab C. When the brunette was making her own way to where the project was taking place, she got a glance of the dean leaving his office and move in the opposite direction of the Lab. That was when the idea hit her, but she thought he was going somewhere fast and then return to get his briefcase from the office before leaving to meet everyone. She had been wrong, but that didn't change her resolve, so while she waited Cosima decided to add a little to the shock the man would feel when entering his office and made a mess of his papers.

"I've decided to give you one last opportunity to leave while you can!" Another step and he's standing by the desk, but doesn't sit.

Cosima opens a smile. "Oh, man... You have no idea what's going on here, do you? You're here to listen to what I have to say!"

"And what makes you think I'll stay here and listen to you?" The man continues to try to intimidate her.

"Well, you can leave if you choose to, but I wouldn't if I was in your position." Cosima finally takes her feet off the desk and puts her elbows on top of it, her chin resting on her knuckles. "Not if I've done something as stupid as you did. But, then again, I guess you'll need to be a real fucking asshole to do that."

"Choose very carefully your next words... "

"Or what? They could be my last?" Cosima cuts him off, with a sarcastic chuckle. "Yeah, sure! Add up to what you've done. That will seat well with everyone." She gets up and starts to move in his direction. "I can see it already: prominent scientist, a rapist and a murder." Her hands moving in the air, faking an headline.

His stare remains angry. "You can't prove any..."

"Shut up!" The student gets even closer to him. "I've already said you're here to hear me out!" Her phone rings again and she rejects the call before turning off the phone.  _Sorry Delphine, I have to do this!_

"She's going to get worried!" Leekie says. A sparkle dancing in his eyes.

Cosima looks hard at him, clenching her jaw. "She might, but that's not your concern. Nothing that involves Delphine is your concern."

He laughs, it's a deep, throaty laugh. "Young lady, you're way out of your league. You have no idea what's at stake here."

"No, I probably don't." The brunette admits. "Honestly I don't give a fuck about what's at stake here. You see, I was willing to go along with whatever you're doing; I was curious."

"Of course you were, its second nature to you." Leekie seems to think he found an opening in the student's resolve. "You can use that curiosity for better proposes. I can help you."

"Oh, you're already in the bargain stage and I haven't even started." She smiles coldly. "It makes no difference how curious I was, as soon as things got weird with the trials my first instinct was to pull back. I might not know what exactly is going on with this project of yours, but I've known for a long time there's a lot you're hiding." Cosima looks behind her, to the desk. "However, I have the feeling I can find it if I go through some of the papers in there." She is bluffing, Delphine had told her that the good stuff was inside the locked drawer, but Cosima didn't bother with it. That's not what she's here for.

The young woman notices his eyes going from her face to the chaotic desk. "There's a lot you don't know, it's true. But that doesn't mean I can't tell you. As a matter of fact, the plan was to let you in all along. Eventually..." The corners of the dean's lips raising up in an attempt of a sympathetic grin. "I have big plans for you, Cosima."

"I don't give a damn, Aldous!" Cosima steps back a little from the man. "Even if you hadn't done what you did, I would never work with you in the future. And if I accepted this time was just not to leave her alone with you." She gets next to the desk, where her purse is and takes the other phone out of it. "I don't like your methods." Throwing the phone at his chest.

He catches it and looks at the phone with a rised brow, it takes some time for him to grasp the meaning of her words. "All this would've been avoidable if I thought you were more cooperative. But from the beginning I sensed that was not going to be the case." He puts the phone in his pocket, having no idea Cosima already had Sergio clean it from everything she stored in it. "In that Delphine served her purpose. She got you in the project."

"And once she's done the dirty work for you... "

"Yes, sorry about that!" He interrupts her. "I never meant for you to be hurt or whatever, but she had to go. I couldn't have her distracting you like that!"

"Then why didn't you just fire her? Wouldn't it be easier than having her around,  _distracting_  me?"

"Of course not, I needed to be sure that you would keep working with us!" His smile turning into something vicious. "Besides, she's nice to look at. It doesn't hurt to have her around, does it?"

Cosima isn't sure, but she thinks he's trying to provoke her. "See, here we were having such a polite conversation and you have to say something like that!" She has to control herself, not allow him get to her too much or he will win. "If you ever lay a finger on her again, I'll make sure it's the last thing you'll ever do!" She says flatly.

Leekie laughs, not giving any credit to her threat. "And how will you make that happen?" Stepping closer to her.

"You like to play God, don't you?" The small woman does not make a move to get some distance, she looks at him straight in the eye. "Well, predict the future then. What do you think it's going to happen when all this boils over?"

"Forget about Delphine! You can keep her, for all I care!" The man says, as if it's in his right to make that decision. "In fact, that's why I didn't make any more attempts to break you two up this time around."

"She's not a  _thing_  for me to keep!" Cosima moves to get her purse. "You'll never get it!"

"What I get is that you're throwing away a great opportunity. For what!? I can make your career, the same way I can make sure you'll never have one!"

"You're a dead man walking. It's only a matter of time!" She's starting to walk to the door. "Oh, and in case you didn't get it yet: I'm out of the project!"

"You're making a huge mistake, Cosima!" He warns.

"No!  _You_  made a huge mistake! For someone who claims to be so meticulous that was immensely stupid!" Her hand is on the doorknob.

"Oh, well... I just couldn't help it, the idea was always in my mind! I wanted to fuck her since I laid eyes on her. You know what I mean, right?" His lips presented a sinister thing vaguely resembling a smile.

The small woman rushed to the man, clenching her right fist that slashes through the air before it makes contact with the bony cheek of the dean, who loses the balance with the blow, but only enough to take a few steps back. Cosima is about to go for another before she catches herself. This is what he wants, she's not going to give him the satisfaction.

He takes his hand to the lips that cracked open when they were trapped between Cosima's knuckles and his teeth, but continues to laugh. "See!" Leekie turns his fingers so she can see the result of her action. "We're not so different! We both claim to be driven by science, but we are more emotional than we think!"

The student looks at him with contempt. "We are nothing alike!" She spits and restarts to walk to the door. "I'll make sure you'll be in jail before I graduate!"

"I wouldn't count on it!" He seems to be sure. "You'll find out that I have some very powerful friends."

"And you'll find out that powerful friends have a tendency to disappear once you fall from grace!" Cosima opens the door and leaves.

As she's walking down the hall she shakes her right hand, trying to relief the pain from her fist. Cosima has never hit anyone, but she didn't think it would hurt her own hand so much. Frankly she's not even sure who came out of it more bruised.

She gets the phone out of her bag and turns it back on. As she texts Delphine her fingers feel stiff and the student is not sure if it's due to the previous fight or from the knowledge that the professor will be less than pleased once she finds out what happened.


	48. Speaking Without Words

"Meet me at the hotel where my mother stayed" It was the first thing Delphine heard from Cosima after the several long minutes of radio silence. It came in the form of a text and the professor didn't know what to do with it. She tried to call again, but Cosima wouldn't pick up.  _What the hell, Cosima?_

Delphine had no idea what happened, however something inside told her it was nothing good. It was not like the brunette to be acting so weird and the fact that she was not answering her calls was all the indication she needed to suspect something was really wrong, along with the fact of Cosima not showing up at the meeting at the end of the day without saying anything.

The Frenchwoman was home and not in the mood to get out, whatever Cosima had in mind was definitely not on her plans for the night. She was tired after the exhausting day and her talk with Dr. Palmer was still very fresh in her mind. Besides she had to be rested in the morning, she wanted to start grading the students' exams as fast as possible, to end it in equally speed. Nevertheless, it made no sense going over it now; she had to meet Cosima to tell her all she learned from her talk with her co-worker. And although her initial plan was to have a conversation over dinner at her place, she decided it was better to do like the student asked.

"Okay. Be there in 20." Delphine texted back and started to get ready.

She entered the hotel's lobby checking her phone for the text Cosima sent her while she was driving. "Ignore front desk and go to room 324." With a raised brow, Delphine walked to the elevator and pressed the button for the third floor. And now she was just confused. The blonde thought that Cosima wanted to talk with her in the hotel's bar, never considered that younger woman had checked in.  _What if I was wrong all the time and Cosima just wants to blow out some steam?_  Maybe that was it, it was just some kind of foreplay that Delphine got all wrong. Still...

But those ideas fast left her mind when, after knocking on the door, Delphine was faced with a very disturbed Cosima, who made room for her to enter and closed the door behind them without a word. The professor walked to the center of the room and dropped her purse and coat on the sofa that was there, patiently waiting for the other woman to start. Whatever it was she wanted to say, Cosima was taking her sweet time. Her eyes never losing contact with the brunette, who was nervously spinning one of the rings on her finger, Delphine sat on the couch.

Cosima remained where she was, also looking at the other woman, her lips forming a straight line, until she twitched one of the corners of her lips, like Delphine knew she did when she was getting ready to say something the blonde wouldn't like. "I may or may not have done something really incredibly stupid!" Cosima finally let it out.

The student went quiet again, clearly waiting for the Frenchwoman's reaction, but Delphine was not going to help her. She just stayed sit on the couch looking at Cosima, expecting a further explanation before decide what to say next. "You may have noticed I wasn't in the lab earlier." It seems that Cosima was giving another try at getting some sort of reaction from Delphine. Still nothing. "You see when I was walking there I saw Dr. Leekie..."

"Oh god, Cosima! What have you done?" At last the blonde said something and got up so fast that it seemed she had a spring on her ass.

Cosima took a step back at that reaction, but continued. "And it was not like it was planned, but I kind of had some things to go over with him."

"Like what? And in what world wouldn't that be something incredibly stupid?" Delphine started to pace back and forth, avoiding looking at her student.

"Right! I know!" The brunette tried to get near the professor, but soon decided it was not a good idea given the look Delphine gave her. "And you know exactly what I had to talk with him...

"Anyway, things got a little out of proportion!" At this the Frenchwoman stopped and look hard at Cosima, who gulped before adding. "And I kind of punched him!"

"You did what!?" Delphine walked fast to Cosima holding her shoulders. "Please tell me you didn't hit my boss!"

"Why the hell not?" The brunette's expression was fast changing and instead of regret Delphine noticed a rage in her. "He did something much worse!"

"To me!" Delphine answered fast, releasing the student's shoulders and walking to the window, looking at the night's sky. "This is my fight Cosima, you shouldn't meddle."

"No, Delphine! You don't get to talk like that, not anymore!" The smaller woman got next to Delphine and spun her around so they could be eye to eye. "Don't you see!? Don't you get it!? Where you are, what you do, a part of me is there with you. So when something like that happens to you, you can't expect me to stay still and do nothing, pretend that the world is still the same, that it just keeps spinning! Because it doesn't!

"When something like that happens to you, it affects me too. I know it's not in the same way, but it does." Cosima's not stopping and as she speaks the hold in Delphine's shoulders gets tighter. "I cannot possibly imagine the pain you went through, but you have to understand that just the thought of him touching you... I can't bear. Not being there to stop him, to protect you..."

"I don't want you for protection, Cosima." The blonde got away from her grasp. "And no, you have no idea what it was like, but what the fuck made you think that hit him was the adequate answer for what he did?"

"I don't know! I wasn't thinking!" The younger woman said. "And, I've told you, it was not like I planned beat the shit out of him, it just happened!"

"That's the thing with you, right? It just happens!" Delphine scowled. "You don't think, you act! Never did you stop to think that maybe, just maybe in doing so you were taking on yourself a decision that belongs to no one but me.

"I was taking care of this my way. And, yes, maybe it was not the way you think is the most accurate, but it's my life, my decision to make. You just decided to go ahead and go talk with him, even if that was all it happened it would be bad enough." Delphine moved to the couch again, but this time to go over her purse until she found her pack of cigarettes and light one. "It was not your decision to make!" Delphine moved again to the window, opening it to let the smoke out and was met with the cold night's gusts, making her shiver.

Cosima was in the window next to her, the brunette's forehead leaning against the cold glass, her dreads hiding her face, staying silent for a couple of minutes. Delphine next to her, smoking quietly.

"Fuck." Cosima breathed out. "Maybe he was right, maybe I'm just like him! Taking away your freewill, taking upon myself to do things that only you can decide about."

"You're nothing like him!" Delphine said quickly, looking at her, but she couldn't see the student's expression, which was still concealed by her hair. "You're definitely not like Leekie. He does what he does to assert his power over others; you did it because you care. There's a big difference there."

"Is there? Do the ends really justify the means?" Finally Cosima's forehead left the window and she looked at Delphine with tears in her eyes. Even so she mustered an half-size. "And you know I did it because I more than care."

"I know, Cosima! But that doesn't make it right." Delphine said, tossing the cigarette out of the window and shutting it. "Now, what made you come here?" Her hand moving around the hotel's bedroom.

"Shit, I don't know! I panicked and thought that it would be harder for him to find me here." The student explained.

"You think he would come after you?"

"Maybe, I did deliver him a good one." Cosima answered, showing Delphine her right hand with bruised knuckles.

The older woman held the hand between hers. "This does look good." She commented.

"Yeah? You should see the other guy." The brunette laughed softly.

"Don't sound so proud of it, it might cost you your student's card." Delphine moved to the freezer and got out a few cubes of ice, rolling them in a towel that she got from the bathroom.

"You think he can expel me?" The student was on the couch when the professor returned from the bathroom.

"I know he can! The question is more: does he want you expelled? Because, so far, he seemed pretty interested in keeping you around." Delphine placed the ice on Cosima's hand, who winced. "That will teach you."

Cosima grinned. "Yeah, I guess I have some Lannister blood in me." And laughed a little, but she was faced with a confused expression from the Frenchwoman. "You know: I always pay my debts!" Nothing. "Really!? Oh man, I've got a bunch of books for you to read. I guess you can see the show but is not the same!"

"Well, not right now. I have some impressive stack of exams to go over." Delphine said. "If I'm not fired, that is."

"He will not fire you, not after what he did. As much as it pains me to admit, he's smarter than that." The professor hummed and continued to rub the towel with the ice over Cosima's bruised flesh. "It seems like you're always taking care of me." The younger woman said after some minutes of silence.

"Yes, you're a handful." Delphine said, raising her head to meet the student's eyes. She was faced with a concerned expression, Cosima staring down at her own hand and at the same time the Frenchwoman's.

"You probably thinking that you have more than you bargained for..." The brunette's voice was low, as if she was talking to herself rather than expressing her worries to Delphine.

"Hey..." The blonde's index finger moved to Cosima's chin, pushing up, so their eyes finally met. "You take care if me better than anyone has... Ever…" The younger woman opened a smirk, which earned her a smack to the upper arm. "Prétentieuse!"

That only caused Cosima's laughter to get deeper. "Does that mean you're not mad at me anymore?"

"Non!" Delphine got up and walk to the bathroom, where she left the now damp towel and threw what was left of the ice cubes in the sink. She stopped, leaning her shoulder on the door jamb, resting her exhausted body. "What you did was so stupid, Cosima. You should just have let it go... At least for now." The professor said those words without looking at the student, but staring at the ceiling.

"So, if I've waited I could've kicked his ass at will?" Cosima was getting up and walking near the blonde and leaning on the opposite side of the door.

Delphine, moved a little, eyes refocused on the brunette in front of her. "That's not what I meant." She exhaled. "But now your timing was really une putain de merde."

Cosima giggled sillily. "You know, I love when you curse in French..." She moved forward, stopping inches from Delphine's body, her hands holding each side of the wall. "Especially when you say them while pulling my hair."

"You cannot smooth talk your way out of this." The taller woman said, not willing to budge to the brunette's innuendo. But there was the familiar heat crawling under her skin, so to avoid it being noticed by Cosima she did not look at her.

"I'm a smooth talker now..." The words came out of the student's lips against the blonde's neck, where she was starting to brush them.

"Yes, you are. And that will come in handy when you have to tell your mother what you did." Cosima step back and Delphine could think clearly again.

"Way to kill the mood!"

"It's true. She will not be happy to hear it and I'm definitely not telling her." The professor was extremely serious about her concerns, however the look of despair that appeared in Cosima's face made her laugh softly.

"Yeah, laugh all you want. Wait until I inform my mother of the French you're teaching me." It was now time for Cosima to laugh at Delphine's expression. "Speaking of it, how about you teach me some more. I don't know if you noticed, but there's a bathtub in there." She said pointing in the bathroom's direction. "It would be a shame go to waste."

The smaller woman moved closer again, but this time didn't tease, her hands tugged immediately the blonde's shirt, releasing it from the skirt, Delphine's back left the wall she was leaning in to claim Cosima's lips with her own. Delphine knew she should be upset with Cosima, that she should make her work a little harder to earn what she was now so energetically demanding, with her lips falling from the Frenchwoman's mouth into the neck and her hands working fast to undo the buttons of her shirt. But she just couldn't resist it; not when Cosima's hands were moving rough with desire against her breasts and with a thigh firmly pushing between Delphine's legs.

Besides the memory of Cosima's reluctance the first time they had sex after what happened was still very awaken in the professor's mind. So she allowed to be undressed and let the brunette's hands grip every inch of her skin, while her own hands were fighting against the other woman's clothes, pushing and releasing them a little more hastily than usual.

It was when Cosima's hands were traveling up her inner thigh that something clicked inside Delphine's mind, she didn't know what it was or the reason why it happened; maybe she didn't want to find out. But the professor sized the hand going up her leg and pushed the younger woman against the wall, pinning her steadily. There was a hunger in her kisses, which were not kisses at all, but bites, that, sure enough, wouldn't to hurt, but would leave a mark for days, no doubt. And there was an urgency in her hands, in her fingers, while she scratched Cosima's sides, leaving a blazing trail at their wake.

If Cosima minded this sudden burst of eagerness, she didn't say anything. All that fell from the brunette's lips were  _Delphines_  and  _fucks_ , in form of moans that she managed to release between heavy breaths, as the Frenchwoman's mouth was making a sure journey along her torso, nibbling at its path. Delphine didn't linger, as soon as her head was in its direction she pulled down Cosima's panties and her tongue ran between the younger woman's folds, after waiting impatiently for Cosima to lift her leg to the taller woman's shoulder, screaming at the contact.

"Shitfuck... DELPHINEEE..." Cosima's hips rocked against the other woman's mouth, who greedily took every thrust, her tongue keeping up with the rhythm of Cosima's hips, encouraged by the student's hands that found hold in her head.

Delphine curled her tongue inside the brunette and the only leg that was steadying her almost gave away under her, which made Delphine's hands get a better grip on her waist. The blonde gave on long, languid kiss in Cosima's clit before moving back down. Cosima moved one of her hands to the wooden post behind her to get some balance while her hips never stopped moving, now pushing forward then rolling, depending on the movements of Delphine's tongue.

Cosima's resistance finally gave in when Delphine pushed her tongue hard against her clit while, at the same time was holding it between her lips. "Ohmygod... Delphine..." Her hips rolled on last time and she would certainly fall if Delphine didn't hold her steady between her own body and the wood behind her.

The professor stood up and looked at the student, who was still with her eyes closed, clearly enjoying the high. Delphine's soft laugh, however, made Cosima open her eyes and stare at her with a curious to expression. "What?" Cosima asked, her voice raw.

"You still have your glasses on!" The Frenchwoman woman explained with a husky voice, moving both her hands to the spectacles and straighten them, putting them in the right place.

"Yeah? Did you enjoy fucking me with nothing but my glasses on?" Delphine didn't answer, but her hands moved from the glasses to the petit woman's checks and placed one sloppy kiss on her lips. "Mhhh... Okay... It's a shame you don't have your lab coat here, because I would like very much to fuck you when you have nothing on but it... "


	49. Consequences

Cosima was, for once, speechless. Delphine has been for the last half an hour filling her in on the conversation she had with Dr. Palmer. The student knew something was incredibly wrong with the project, but human cloning!?

They were in the bathtub, Cosima had insisted on using it, although it didn't take much convincing for the Frenchwoman to accept her request. However, they've been there for so long that the skin on their fingers started to wrinkle and more hot water had to be added, in such a way that every little stir would cause the water to spill to the floor. Not that Cosima was about to complain, with Delphine wrapped around her arms and her golden hair, now almost straight due to the wetness, spread over the brunette's bare chest, even if the tub is big enough for them to be side by side.

"Are you sure about that?" Cosima asked, still at awe with the revelation.

"Dr. Palmer seemed to be pretty sure!" The professor replied. "I'll give him tomorrow a copy of the things I found in Leekie's office for him to give his...lady friend. She'll translate it for us."

"Oh, yeah, the one at the linguistics department." The blonde moved her head up a little to glance at the student with a raised brow. "What? I've told you I know things..."

Delphine chuckled a little, causing more water to splash all over the bathroom floor. "Right... Anyway... If his suspicions are confirmed, I think we should go to the police with this. We're way over our heads."

"Alright. Besides, this seems to be much bigger than just a little research project, especially if there are universities in other countries involved." Cosima said. "But let's just wait until we get those translations. We don't want the cops to look at us like we're some crazy people."

"How did we end up here?" Delphine murdered.

"Hmmm... Let's see..." The younger woman said playfully, her hands moving from Delphine's stomach, where they have been for a long time and starting to go up, slowly. "You decided to make me scream really loud against that wall, over there." One of her hands extended and aiming at the spot. "Then I suggested we move that to here, expecting a little more action... And then you started to talk about clones."

The professor laughed a little, but her hands moved to cover the student's, stopping the steady journey up. "You know that's not what I meant."

"I know... I was just trying to remind you the reason we're in the bathtub." Cosima was quiet for some time, her hands still under Delphine's. "I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry!"

The professor didn't ask what was she talking about, she didn't have to. "In a way I understand. I don't know what I would have done if it was the other way around." She gave a soft laugh. "But I don't think I would've punched him."

"Yeah... You would do something really passive-aggressive, like deliver his papers all out of order or miss-label his vials on purpose."

"There are better ways to express your anger than through violence without being too passive-aggressive about it, Cosima." The blonde tried to sound serious, but she couldn't suppress the deep laugh that her student's idea of her being upset caused.

"Really?" The brunette grinned to herself. "Like having your way with me against a wall? Don't think I don't know what just happened."

Delphine's hands started to move up, bringing Cosima's with hers. "Are you complaining?" She asked in a playful tone.

"No, no! Not at all!" Cosima's reply was quick. Her hands gave a gentle squeeze when they reached the mounds of the Frenchwoman's breasts and felt the other woman's ass move down against her pelvis.

"All I'm saying is that you could've dealt with it differently, more cautious." Delphine was trying to maintain the conversation serious, but Cosima could sense she was fighting to keep her thoughts coherent. "I love you despite it all, but other people might not be so understanding when you act so rush."

Cosima's fingers went still, her body tensed. "Did you just say you love me?" Her voice was low, barely a whisper, maybe afraid that if she brings attention to it the blonde would deny it.

Delphine, however didn't. Instead she said in an humorously way. "Well, this is a weird situation for a love confession..."

When the brunette realized the professor wasn't going to run away from her words, she opened a wider grin. "Do you want to take it back? For when you feel is more appropriate, that is!" She added fast, for good measure.

"Why would I take back something that's so obviously true?" At that response the younger woman turned her body around, somehow trapping the other woman under her, to be face to face with Delphine, causing a wave of water to go all over the floor. "Cosima!?" There was a small shock in the blonde's voice when she noticed the result of the student's action.

But Cosima didn't care, she only gave a quick glance at the damage, before turning her full attention to the woman who suddenly found her head resting again the porcelain of the bathtub. "Then say it again!" She demanded.

Delphine surrounded Cosima's cheeks with both her hands. "Je t'aime." It was low, but the intensity of her stare was enough for Cosima to know those words were not to be taken lightly.

"Cool... I love you too." She said, before succumb to the pressure on her cheeks and bent down for a kiss, feeling Delphine's smile under her lips.

Cosima groaned when the sound of her alarm woke her up, burying her face in the crook of Delphine's neck, who was also waking up with her arms around the student's small frame. The brunette moved her arm from under the blankets to turn off the annoying sound and repositioned herself as she was before, feeling the hold around her tighten. They remained like that for a while and Cosima really thought she would get away with skipping school, when the Frenchwoman's hands tugged her lower back. It only caused Cosima to bury herself more under the covers.

But Delphine wasn't having it. "Aller, Cosima, réveille toi."

The younger woman didn't budge, not until the blonde pinched her hip. "Hey!" She shrieked, looking up to face a sly smile in Delphine's lips. Cosima moved under the covers, her hands supporting her weight on either side of the blonde's face. "You think that's funny?"

"It got you up!" Delphine pointed out before pushing the other woman's lips to hers.

Cosima's mouth moved lower to her neck, where she took her time. "I could really get used to this..." She commented off-handily against the neck's soft skin.

The professor purred, for a moment half-lost in the sensation of the student's lips moving lower down her chest. Cosima grinned wider, convinced all thoughts of getting up were removed from the blonde's mind. But she was not so lucky and soon Delphine's hands were on her face pushing her up.

"You're going to be late." The Frenchwoman said, looking her in the eyes. "And so am I..." She moved her body from the trap her student had laid and got out of bed, walking to the bathroom, with Cosima's eyes following her until the door was closed.

With a loud sigh, she threw her body against the bed. The brunette couldn't keep the smile away from her lips, she even tried to make a serious face only to cause her to laugh to herself. Despite everything they have gone through - and probably still had to - she was certain that they would find a way to make it work, to be together. There was not a hint of doubt in her mind.

The smile gained a home on her lips and refused to leave, even as the professor drove her to her place to drop her before drive away to her own place, to change her clothes.

Cosima failed to notice anything strange when she opened the door to her building, after seeing Delphine drive off, maybe there was nothing wrong. Later when she looked back, searching the memories stored in her brain for any clues to what was coming next, she never found any. It wasn't until she reached the second floor that a noise spiked her interest. A low thud and someone curse.

Honestly, she never considered stop her ascend to the third floor, where her apartment was. After all, this building was solely occupied by students and was not out of the ordinary for the mornings to be noisy. Especially during exams time. Maybe someone had a bad slept night, nervous about an exam or pulled an all-nighter to compile in only one evening what they should have studied during an entire semester.

But as soon as she reached her level she knew. Something was very wrong! Her door was somewhat closed, except for perhaps a few inches. Also looking back she never found out what drove her to do something so reckless, in fact, the only excuse she had to fend for herself was "my brain stopped working". And it did, it was like Cosima was working on autopilot.

Without putting her keys away, the brunette swung the door open. It took her only a fraction of a second to realize that her place was ransacked, but it felt like an eternity. The defensive instinct kicking in, everything was so slow and yet it couldn't have been more than thirty seconds while it all happened.

The whole thing was very confusing at the time, although she will forever claim that the memory stuck vividly in her mind. The student heard hushed voices coming from her bedroom area, they were talking among themselves, apparently unaware they've been caught. Whoever they were. She moved in the direction of the voices, her feet stepping carelessly on papers that were scattered all over the floor of her living room.

Two big figures were going over her desk's drawers, fast reading the first sentences of the few papers she had there, before dismissing them, throwing them away. "Hey!" The petit woman had no idea how loud she said it or how was like the pitch of her voice, but it seemed to have been enough to get the attention of the two intruders.

Their heads turned in a synchronized motion and that was the moment... It was only then Cosima had the notion that she was doing something really stupid, that, as soon as she saw her door open, she should've run away and call the police.

The two men had their faces discovered, but their features were hidden by baseball caps that were able to conceal the eyes and most of the noses. They dropped what they had in hands and started to walk fast in Cosima's direction. She thought they were coming for her, but she was wrong. It seemed like all they had in mind was get to out of her house.

Cosima's heart was furious against her chest, her breath caught in her throat. But she was able to breathe again once she saw the two strangers by their backs. Until one of them stopped and turned to her, a vile smile on his lips. It was the only thing that later Cosima was able to remember about what they looked like. It was that smile.

Two quick strides and the man was close to her. She saw it coming, she swore later. She saw it coming, but her body was frozen, refusing to move, when a fist crushed in her jaw, making her stumble back, not falling to the ground only because her back hit violently against the wall behind her.

"Payback is a bitch!" There was nothing special about the man's voice as he said it nor about the way he laughed afterwards. No particular inflection, no accent that would give away his identity. But it was a voice that Cosima would always remember and she was sure if she ever was to hear it again, she would recognize it.


	50. The Tiny Line Between Madness and Genius

"Mon Dieu, Cosima, are you alright?" Delphine's legs wouldn't stop moving around as she talked on the phone with the younger woman. The professor was at home, correcting the exams, after a day without news from Cosima. She was somewhat worried, but I these last few days it was not unusual for that to happen.

"Yeah, don't worry, I'm fine." Cosima said on the other end. "My cheek is a little bruised, along with my ego." She chuckled.

"This is not funny." The Frenchwoman was starting to wonder what would take for Cosima to stop cracking jokes. Then she remembered. "Just put some ice on it."

"The ego?"

"The cheek!" Delphine answered with a smile.

"You know... It would heal a lot faster if you just kiss it." The student's voice came to her a little lower.

"You're a scientist, you know it doesn't work that way." The blonde said, sitting on the couch and stretching her legs, much calmer now that she knew Cosima was okay.

"It would, if you kissed a little lower."

"I don't think that's scientifically proven."

"Yeah? What about we make a little experiment? For science, of course." Cosima said, before she started to giggle.

"Of course!"

"Hold on!" Delphine heard Cosima say on the other end and suddenly the sound of the student's voice came to her muffled, but she could still hear. "Hey, Scott! Could you hold the fort for a while?" Then there was some moving around until Cosima's voice was clear again against her ear. "Okay..."

"Were you talking with Scott near by?" The blonde asked.

"Maybe... "

" Cosima?!"

"Don't worry, he is probably more embarrassed than you are." The sound of Cosima throwing herself in the bed.

"Right!... What's going on there?"

"I'm packing my things up. I've talked with my mother, she says is best if I stay in the hotel until the end of the semester." Cosima explained. "Scott's kind enough to let me keep some of my stuff in his place."

"Have you told your mother what you did?" Delphine had to ask, knowing too well how resistant the student could be about confrontations.

"Yep!" Cosima answered. "To say that she's less than pleased is the understatement of the year."

"Can you blame her?" The other side of the line went silent. Delphine figured it was better to leave it at that. "What did they want from you? Did they take anything?"

"Not that I've noticed, but this place is such a mess I might be missing something and not know. They were definitely looking for something..." She was quiet again for some time. "I really want to see you, Delphine." There was a pleading note in Cosima's voice.

It took all the strength in Delphine not to comply with her student's request. "I can't have you around now, Cosima. I need to grade your exam, you know that."

"Yeah..." Silence again. The Frenchwoman hated to talk on the phone, not able to look the person in the eye, to read them, to even try to guess what was on the other person's mind. But what was on Cosima's mind was easy to read once she said the next words. "Have you seen him today?"

Delphine didn't need to ask who she was referring to. "No. I don't think he was on campus today."

"Oh... Probably hiding from the shame of sporting an ugly bruise." She laughed a little.

"You're the one to talk..." Delphine commented.

"I'll wear mine with pride." And Cosima's laugh increased.

They ended the call shortly after and Delphine tried to get back to work. But it was hard to stay focused on it. These days she was living in a constant state of restlessness, not anymore because of what happened between her and her boss, at least not directly, but because of the future consequences it could have on her career. Of course she dreaded the moment she had to cross paths with Leekie, how could she not? However, this constant state of anxiety was doing nothing to put her mind to rest, to move on.

So maybe, at some level, she did want to cross paths with the man, to talk with him even. Delphine wanted things clean, so she could start make decisions about her future. Sure, he wouldn't fire her, at least not now. But, did she really want to continue to work there? Especially after the semester was over and Cosima moves away.

These fears she did not share with the student, she felt she couldn't, not yet. The professor didn't want to push Cosima into a decision she was not ready to make. With all the light demeanor the brunette's showing, Delphine knows better than to trust that. The younger woman is volatile, unpredictable and, until they find a permanent solution, that is not something about to change.

The Frenchwoman's future was unknown to her and even if this was not the first time she saw herself in a position she couldn't foretell where it would lead her (case and point: Cosima), this time what's at stake it's far greater than everything else before. Yes, getting involved with a student was stupid, so stupid. But she didn't regret it. Today Delphine had no idea how could she have lived for so long without Cosima's smile, without her touch. But the price to pay for it is high: it cost her peace of mind; the possibility of rest her head in the pillow and be greeted with a full night's sleep.

It's easier when she can have Cosima around, when she spends the night in the younger woman's comfortable embrace, or when Delphine can hold the smaller frame so tight to her that she has no idea how Cosima's able to breathe. But the nights spent alone are long and restless, waking up startled when her arm unconsciously looks around the bed for a warmness that's not there.

The professor looked around the several exams until she found Cosima's, with the unmistakable clumsy handwriting. It made her smile and Delphine decided now is as good time as any to go over the exam.

Even if she didn't know Cosima there was a lot she could say about her just by going over the exam. Like most people who dedicate their lives to science, Cosima writes like she talks and, although that was somewhat noticeable in the few papers Delphine had the chance to read, in the exam is even more explicit, there was no time to go over every little detail. The brunette's thoughts were overlapping each other, she was not quite done with one line of thinking and she was already breaking another.

It made for a very confusing reading, kind of hard to follow and the awful handwrite didn't help. But every time Delphine was able to decipher one answer she was surprised with the result. It's not that the professor wasn't aware of how intelligent the student was, she just never had the means to know how her mind worked. The type of teaching the blonde adopted didn't involve giving papers for her students to do, she likes to make her decision about grades solely on exams. All eggs in one basket.

It was amazing the conclusions Cosima reached in so few steps, jumping mental hurdles like no one Delphine has ever met. It doesn't matter how much one studies, to reach Cosima's level of reasoning one needs to be born with it, it needs to be in the genetic code.

The professor was half way through Cosima's exam when she knew she had to stop. Even if immunology was her field and the student so vehemently claimed she didn't like it, if Delphine didn't put that exam down her head was going to explode. Her answers were too evolved for the Frenchwoman to take it all at once. How Cosima managed to get so much done with so little time Delphine would never understand.

She decided to make some coffee to see if it would stop the headache starting to creep in.  _Cosima should not be so behind with her studies, there is no reason for her to only be finishing her major now._ Delphine was shocked that no one ever noticed this, have all her professors before been blind? She knew she wasn't being bias, it was too obvious.

The next day, when she had some free time, she walked to Dr. Palmer's office, wanting to go over about it with the old professor. Delphine wanted to be sure she was not mistaken, that she wasn't let herself be guided by her heart. Perhaps even in the off-chance it was a fluke, although she doubted it very much.

The man welcomed her with a smile. "Dr. Cormier? What can I do for you?"

"First you can start by calling me Delphine, I think it's only reasonable." She said smiling and taking the seat he indicated.

He chuckled, sitting as well. "I'm a man of the old days, I can't do that!" Then his face took a more serious expression. "Is everything alright? How are you feeling?"

"I'm much better, thank you. Even if Cosima has been hard to... I want to say control, but I think that's a word she's not familiar with." Delphine explained.

The other professor opened a small grin. "Yes... Cosima's a little... Rush."

"She punched him!" She said loud, letting it out in only one breath, feeling exasperated just reminding it.

Dr. Palmer laughed. "Dr. Leekie?" She nodded. "Well... That's something!"

"His response seemed to have been sent two brutes to go over her place and one of them punched her back in retaliation."

"It seems something fitting his small character, send someone else to do his dirty work." He said. "Is she okay?"

"She's fine! Finding humour in all of this, somehow." Delphine still didn't know how wrap her head around it.

"That's good!" Dr. Palmer surprised her by saying. "It's when she's not able to do that you need to start worry."

"Yes, I know that only too well." The woman decided it was time to get to the reason she was here in the first place. "You know Cosima very well, yes?"

He readjusted himself in the chair, clearly noticing the change of direction the conversation was taking. "I've known Cosima since she enrolled in here. Have been accompanying her development ever since." He explained, then added. "But I doubt I know her better than you."

Delphine felt a little blush going to her cheeks, but didn't run away from the comment. "Personally, yes. But in this case my interest is more of a professional nature."

"Okay." He placed his elbows on the desk, leaning his body forward, giving her all his attention.

But the blonde's mind trailed off, remembering the first time she was in this office and the chair in front of her was occupied by Cosima instead of Dr. Palmer. The younger professor didn't know then, but she could now realize the student was mimicking the old professor's mannerisms. It made her stifle a chuckle.

"Is everything alright, Dr. Cormier?" Dr. Palmer looked worried and confused, obviously unaware of what was going on in his colleague's mind.

"Oui... Yes, yes... Sorry." She cleared her voice, trying to regain her composer. Deep breath. "Okay... Last night I was going over her exam and... Well, it seemed to me that she's losing time stuck in her grade and now that she's finally finishing is too late to do anything about it." There was no answer across the table, the other professor's face not giving anything away. She started to mumble, doubting herself. "My point is: am I seeing things correctly or..."

"You are afraid you're evaluation of Cosima's exam might be tainted by your relationship with her." Dr. Palmer interrupted, sparing her the embarrassment of saying those exact words out loud herself.

"Not really, I was so sure I was seeing things right. Maybe I was lying to myself, convinced I could grade Cosima without thinking..."

"You're not wrong!" Her colleague cut her off again. "You are not blind by your feelings or whatever you're thinking now." He eased her mind. "Everyone that's been here longer than a year knows about Cosima's little brain. Although, those are not that many now, with the clean up the new dean made on the faculty."

"Is he aware?" She had to know.

"Yes, he has been briefed on that when he arrived." The old professor looked up, like he was trying to remember. "If I recall well, he said he was not interested in knowing that, all my students are the same, he said."

Delphine's eyes dropped to her hands, resting on her lap. Convinced, now more than ever, how she'd been played by her boss, just a pawn on his sick chessboard. It doesn't matter what he said then, he would always be interested in someone like Cosima. Truth is, she could understand that, it were the motives of his interest that she didn't approve. If confirmed what Dr. Palmer told her about the project, than it would make perfect sense for Leekie to want Cosima around, so he could use her capabilities to his best advantage.

It would be better if Cosima was on the loop about the big picture, but there was no way she would agree with it. It wasn't necessary to know the young woman extensively to see she was not going to be part of something like that voluntarily.

It was also not hard for her boss to realize that there was something brewing between student and professor the first time he caught them talking in Delphine's office. Cosima could be so easy to read sometimes, she's not the type of person who easily hides her feelings.

It's obvious now to Delphine he always knew who Cosima was and that he had plans for her. The fact that he could use the Frenchwoman to keep the student close it only made his mission that much easier.

"You seemed surprised by this." Dr. Palmer's voice brought her back.

"I am!" She said. "I knew Cosima was very good, but not this. She never told me."

"She wouldn't, Cosima doesn't like to talk about it."

"But it still doesn't make sense that she's so far behind."

"When we realized who we had on our hands, we tried to talk her into advance with her studies. She never agreed, wanted to do the program like everyone else." Her co-worker explained. "It's a waste, but she would need to agree with it and Cosima was always very adamant about it."

"Why?" Delphine was confused.

"That I don't know, you have to ask her." He said, raising his hands and reclining in his chair.

The blonde was going over it in her head. There were signs, sure, but she always attributed them to Cosima's knowledge about the world around her, her observation skills, her awareness.

"Truth is, the conclusion I reached about the project, Cosima would get there as well. In time." The man said after a moment of silence. "But she had two things that worked against the possibility of getting there faster: first, she lacks the experience with this sort of things. I've seemed this kind of projects before, in my long career there's not much I haven't. Now that I think about it, it's probably one of the reasons I didn't have the honor of being invited to join you.

"Younger minds, like Cosima's or yours, are incredibly driven, you think you can still change the world with one big idea." Like the young student, Dr. Palmer had the problem of keeping a chain of thoughts. "I no longer have that privilege. If I were to change the world, I would have done it by now. But you don't have my experience and in this case it worked in Dr. Leekie's favor."

He finally stopped and when Delphine realized that he wasn't going to progress, she asked. "You said there were two things that kept her from finding out." She thought the old man had actually forgot his early statement. "One is inexperience, what about the other?"

"Oh... I thought it was obvious." Dr. Palmer opened a grin. "She was distracted... by you!"


	51. Creeps and Freaks

Cosima was stretched on the bed of the hotel room her mother had insisted on her staying, surrounded by a sea of paper, spread all over. She was studying for the last exam she would have to take until the final stretch, three months away.

She was excited, it was impossible not to. The student also felt she was ready to start a new stage on her life. Yeah, this has been fun (most of the times) and she would cherish it, but that was it, she was ready to move on. Along with the knowledge there wasn't much, though, she intended to carry with her. There was Scott, who she wanted to keep in touch with, perhaps even the rest of the gang, hopefully. And memories of relaxing spent afternoons by the shores of one of the several lakes that framed the city of Minneapolis or a few nights wasted drinking or just goofing around with her friends. But most of all, she wanted to take Delphine.

They still hadn't talked about the future, for some weird reason, it always had seemed so distant. However, this night instead of concentrating on her notes and get ready for the exam, these thoughts got hold of Cosima's mind. She realized it was something they should have discussed already, but, somehow, in the middle of all the things they've gone through, it slipped between the cracks and now the brunette was finding herself fearing that, maybe, Delphine had no intention to... to what? The truth was, not even Cosima knew.

Sure, they love each other. Cosima didn't doubt it, at least on her end and Delphine's lack of hesitation was more than a good indication of how the professor felt. But... Is it really enough? Cosima didn't even know where she was going to end up, she has been delaying going over the proposals she has stacked on her email box, not willing to make a decision just yet, she didn't feel ready. If she couldn't wait to start planning her future when last semester began, these days she was hesitant about it, she was scared.

She was scared she would make the wrong choice and regret it for the rest of her life, trapped in a job she could end up hating. And she was scared because make a decision about that would mean she needed to have a conversation with Delphine she always maneuvered around and, as far as she could tell, the Frenchwoman wasn't also particularly interested in discussing this topic with the student.

To the best of Cosima's knowledge, they were together on their cowardness.

The next day, after they had finished their exam, Cosima and Scott were at the tables just outside the building, enjoying the relaxing sensation of another one biting the dust. They always did that, no matter the weather, they craved the outdoors. And that day the weather was helping: it had snowed during the night, covering the streets with hard, slippery snow, but the sun had decided make an appearance and they were both in a comfortable silence with their eyes closed, faces turned to the pleasantly warm rays of the winter sun.

"Hey Cosima!" The annoying chirpy voice making the brunette open her eyes and shift her head to face Alex and her typical fake smile. "How are you? Haven't seen you in a while." Cosima cocked her brow, looking at the younger student in disbelief. "How come you stopped going to the meetings after school?"

"You're fucking kidding me, right?" Cosima said bitterly. "Your boss hasn't filled you in on the latest developments?"

"My boss!? What are you talking about?" Alex asked innocently.

"Oh, spare me!" Cosima huffed. "Fucking Leekie, that's what I'm talking about! You think I don't know what you did?"

"I... I..." For a reason Cosima could never understand, the younger student still thought she could get away with it.

"You... You..." The brunette started mockingly. "You need to stop your innocent girl's routine, it doesn't stick anymore. You fucking spied on me, tracked my computer, my phone, for all I know, you've been following me too." At this the expression on Alex's face changed, she stopped pretending and was getting angry, Cosima could see it in the small sparkle appearing in her eyes. "What do you think it will happen if I decide to give this little piece of information to the police?"

Alex smiled, this time she was not faking it, but her smile had something sinister about it. "Really? And what do you think it will happen to your girlfriend if I go to the police and tell them she's fucking a student?"

"Wow... You girls need to calm down." Scott, who's been quiet the entire time, decided to intervene.

Cosima started to get up, her eyes on her friend. "Relax, Scott. She's bluffing! Leekie will never allow her to do that!" Then she turned her attention to the female student again. "And you always do what he tells you to, right? Even if it means to  _use_  yourself to his plots. Tell me, would you have let me fuck you if I had fallen for your little scheme? Just because he told you to."

Alex took a few steps forward, she was considerably taller than Cosima and was looking down, the same sparkle in her eyes, the same sinister smile, but her voice had dropped the fake chirpy tone and was now enticing. "Would you have liked that? I think you would, I think if you've had a taste you would've forgotten about that blonde bitch and would start to see things a little differently."

Cosima moved fast, closing the small gap still between the two women, but stopped when she felt a grip on her arm. She turned around to see Scott with a tight expression and shaking his head, telling her without words that there was no point in it. She looked down, taking a deep breath and then faced the younger woman. "You and Leekie deserve each other." She moved back and grabbed her bag, swinging it over her shoulder.

"We might, but you belong with us." Alex continued. "What do you think would've happened if Dr. Cormier had just played her role and drop you off completely?"

"You're not my type, Alex. I like honest women." Cosima said, turning her head to the other woman.

"You are fooling yourself, Cosima. You crave knowledge! Do you think you can get that with her?"

The brunette laughed and started to walk away. "Well, I sure as hell can't get that with you."

Cosima got a glance of Scott, who was walking next to her, turn Alex's way and flipping her the finger, with his typical crooked smile.

Despite the fact that getting things straight with Alex took a weight off Cosima's shoulders, it also caused her nervous system to overload. So it was with great pleasure she welcomed her best friend's proposition to go out and meet the rest of the group. They ended up spending the better part of the evening at Emily and Mara's home, eating crap food, drinking and sharing the occasional joint.

Cosima was sitting on the floor, enjoying her slight high when she started to wonder if it was a good idea to let the hostesses, who were seating on the couch, know what happened in that exact same spot. She chose not to, but couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips, making everyone turn their heads to her with inquisitive eyes.

"Oh, shit..." She gathered herself. "As you were..."

"Happy to see you've got your good mood back, Cos." Emily said. "Can't imagine what's the reason for it..."

"Oh, you know... Exam time is over, that's always a reason to be happy, right?" Cosima answered casually.

"Yep, plus the fact that she's getting some doesn't hurt." Scott added, deviating everyone's attention from his friend. "What!?"

Cosima just laughed. "Scott, you can not handle your weed." She was not about to waste her energy trying to deny it, what's the point? But she wouldn't extend explanations either, which made the topic of the conversation change fast enough.

When it was obviously no longer acceptable for the group of friends to keep invading the house, with Emily's constant yawns, they left. But Cosima was not really liking the idea to return to the impersonal hotel room, so instead she offered to walk Scott home.

It was something she could never forgive. Cosima had worked years to make sure the small apartment she spent her college years in was a reflexion of herself, with its curious nick nacks distributed on the shelfs and tables around her place, the books she collected along the years, old editions she found every time she passed an old book store. All of that, the comfort she build for herself was stripped from her. Sure, she knew she had to leave eventually, but the fact that it had to happen three months prematurely and thus preventing her to say her goodbyes properly, it was something she could not surpass.

"What are you thinking about?" Scott always sounded funny whenever he was a little high, it was weird really, he sounded a lot more sure of himself.

"I was thinking that, in order for you to get a girlfriend, you need to get high before go  _on the hunt._ " Cosima air quoted, as she said it with a grin.

He laughed shyly. "Oh, yeah? Okay..."

"Seriously Scott, you need a girl... or a guy. I don't care." She winked.

His laughed turned into awkward snorts. "Yeah, maybe you're right. I should like... double the hunting game."

"Not double, there are more women than men, but increase." They stopped at the door of the young man's building. "Right! This is you!"

"You're not going to the hotel, are you?" He asked with a knowing expression.

"Nope... One more stop before calling the night." Cosima answered with a large smile.

"Though so..." Scott entered his building and Cosima walked away.

Fifteen minutes later, the young woman was pushing consistently the button on Delphine's house. She kept pressing it until a groggy voice came to her from the intercom. "Oui?"

"It's your lover." Cosima said with a giggle.

"Cosima!?" She sounded surprised.

"Hmm... Well, yeah! Unless you have something you wanna tell me." The student laughed softly and grinned when the door's lock opened with a click.

Delphine was leaned on the frame of the opened door, with a sleepy smile on her lips. "Do you know what time it is?"

Cosima's smile grew as she approached the blonde, looking at her watch. "One, twenty-one and 34, 35, 36..."

"Yes, in other words, it's late." Delphine said, pushing the brunette inside.

"I wanted to see you." Cosima complained. "It has been three days..." The professor hummed at that and closed the door, tiredly putting her back against it. The brunette took the chance to let her eyes travel the Frenchwoman's body, which was covered in a silky white robe, ended around mid-thigh, barely covering the pyjama's loose shorts, a shirt in a very thin fabric completed the ensemble. Cosima gave a few steps and her hands pushed Delphine's hips against the door, while her own hips followed the movement.

"You look so beautiful when you go to bed." She said against the soft neck's skin. "You  _are_  so beautiful." Cosima corrected herself.

Delphine made a sound somewhere between a laugh and a giggle. "You are so high." But she let the student's lips trace hot paths along her neck.

"Maybe, but that doesn't make it less true." The smaller woman stated, before pulling the blonde curls, encouraging Delphine to meet her lips.

She did. First softly, like she hasn't released all the sleepiness from her body. But when the student's hands moved from her hips lower to her thighs, her tongue darted out of her mouth, in search for Cosima's warmth. Cosima swallow the moan coming deep from Delphine's throat, when she pushed her thumbs further up on the inner thighs, slowly making the journey inside the large shorts.

The smaller woman started to feel urgent hands tugging at her coat and taking it off when, for the brief seconds it took for her hands to release the Frenchwoman's legs, pushing them under and up Delphine's blouse, reaching the breasts' firm and soft skin. Delphine rolled her hips, looking for friction, which she found on Cosima's leg roughly pushing against her.

"Bed! Now!" The professor said, her voice a demanding whisper in Cosima's ear, sending a blazing shiver down the brunette's spine.

It was Cosima who guided them along the house, her hand holding Delphine's wrist, while the blonde's free hand was working around her waist pushing at Cosima's shirt, releasing it from the skirt. They fell on the bed, the clothes already discarded in a hastily manner, spreaded all over the bedroom's floor. Long legs wrapped around Cosima's thighs, pulling her down as fingers moved lower on the body beneath her, until she found what she wanted. Two fingers in, with no contemplation and Delphine's back arched, elegant hands pulling at her dreads, bringing Cosima's head down, kissing the soft skin of the neck she found there, which turned into a bite when she felt nails scratching harshly at her back.

The room was filled with the sound of labored breaths as both women were enjoying the quietness after the storm, next to each other, shoulders pressed.

Cosima turned her body to the side, raising her head, supporting it on the hand, for a better view of the woman next to her, who was still with her eyes closed and a discreet smile on her lips. "We need to do this when we're both high..." Cosima said in a low voice. "It will blow your mind."

Delphine opened her eyes and turned her face to the younger woman, the back of her hand reaching Cosima's still lightly bruised cheek and gently brushing it, but she said nothing. Cosima could sense there was something else on her mind.

"What's going on?" The student asked, her free hand moving to Delphine's torso and fingers starting to create little paths on the sweaty skin.

The Frenchwoman hesitated for brief seconds, before asking. "Why haven't you told me? Why did you wait for me to find out with your exam?"

It took a while for Cosima's not entirely sober brain catch up. "Would you rather if I did poorly on it?"

"That's absolutely not it. I just wished you... I don't know..." The professor was quiet for a couple of minutes and Cosima was not in the mood to break the silence. Instead she focused her attention on her own fingers, which were still caressing the soft skin. "I don't understand. Don't you trust me enough to tell me?"

The question surprised Cosima. "No... That's definitely not it."

"Then?" Delphine turned her body, facing entirely the younger woman. "Did you expect me not to find out? Because that's just idle thinking, you should have seen it coming!"

The brunette dropped her head in the pillow, making her eyes be on the same level as the blonde's. "I know... Are you angry at me for keeping this from you?"

"Of course not, Cosima. But I am confused. Why would you do it?"

"I don't like it. I mean... I like it, but not all that comes with it." She was faced with a confused expression, so Cosima explained further. "People treat you differently when they know, they cast you aside, because half the time they can't really understand what you're saying and the other half they're afraid to say something stupid and they think I'll call them out on it.

"It's easier to pretend it's not there." Cosima continued. "Unless you can't help it."

"Like exams?" Delphine said and the student nodded. "Is that why you wanted to do the program like everyone else? To keep people from knowing?"

Cosima nodded once more. "They already look at me differently, can you imagine what it would be like if I was three, four years younger?" She turned again, her back flat on the mattress, her eyes on the ceiling. "When I was a kid my parents said it was better not to advance me, to give me some kind of normalcy. When I was asked here what I wanted to do, I decided it was better to keep going like that."

"Did you think I was going to treat you differently if I knew?" The professor asked and Cosima could feel eyes staring intently at her.

"I don't know. Maybe..." She answered honestly. "I didn't know you then. And when I did, well... It was too late."

Delphine moved her hand to the student's cheek again, applying a little pressure to make Cosima look at her. "Sorry to burst your bubble, but you are different, Cosima." She said softly. "And that's okay, it makes you who you are and I love you more for it."

The younger woman opened a sad smile. "You love me more because I'm a freak?"

Delphine laughed a little. "Oui! But you are my freak." And pulled her face, kissing her softly.


	52. Announcement

Delphine woke up with Cosima's body shifting against hers and the sound of a phone ringing was joined by a groan coming from the smaller woman's lips. The student's phone was still in the living room and the sound was not impossible to ignore and get back to sleep. The professor was not worried about the hours it was Saturday and nothing will please her more than spend a very lazy morning with Cosima's arms wrapped around her. But whoever was calling was not about to give up, because the phone was going on again.

"What time is it?" Cosima's voice was groggy and not very pleased against the back of Delphine's neck.

"Je ne sais..." The blonde said, turning to be face to face with the brunette, holding her closer. "Who's calling so early?" Even if she didn't know the time, by the small light that made its way through the window, she knew the sun wasn't too high.

"How should I know... " Cosima answered, lazily kissing Delphine's collarbone now in front of her. The younger women seemed as interested as Delphine in leaving the bed. "They'll call again." And sure enough, it wasn't long before the phone was going again at it. "Jesus Christ! Alright already..." The student forced herself to untangle her legs from Delphine's and leave the bed.

The professor smiled watching her leave the bedroom and into the living room, shamelessly checking out her ass. She heard the annoyed student's voice answer the phone, but suddenly the voice gained a serious tone, even though Delphine couldn't make out what was being said. And soon Cosima was re-entering the bedroom brows frowned in a concerned expression.

"I have no idea what you're talking about..." Cosima said to whoever was on the other end. "No!" She then said, looking at the blonde, in a high pitch voice, one that Delphine already knew she used when the brunette was trying to hide something.

"Who is it?" Delphine whispered, so she wasn't heard by anyone but Cosima.

"Fine, mom... Yes, she's here!" A silence. "Okay!" Cosima lowered the phone from her ear and pressed a few buttons. "Mom wants me to put it on speaker."

"Oh..." Delphine expelled. Her heart rate picking up. No matter how many times she spoke with the older woman, she still had a hard time adjusting to the idea of being so opened about her relationship with the student, maybe it was because they spent so much time hiding it or maybe it was just because it was  _Cosima's mother_.

"Good morning, Delphine!" The imposing voice of Cosima's mother filled the room.

"Good morning, Mrs. Nie... Lara." The professor said, instinctively covering herself to the neck with the bed sheets. "How are you?"

"Good! You?" The clear voice answered.

"Well, thank you!" Delphine said awkwardly. Actually, all of this was becoming very awkward and it didn't improved with the long silence from the other end. The blonde was looking at Cosima, whose expression was somewhere between amused and concerned, considering if she should ask the reason for the call.

But, as it happened so often, the older woman jumped to the subject without warning. "Are you close to a TV?"

At that Delphine got up, reaching for the shorts on the ground, next to the bed. "We're getting there!" The large sweater was found next and she pulled it over her head. Cosima, however, was still casually naked and not moving to change that, with her smile appearing on her face due to the professor's fumbling with the clothes, no doubt, causing on Delphine the urge to call her on it. But there was no way she could do that with Cosima's mother on the phone.

"When you do, turn to any news channel!" Lara's voice instructed.

"Can't you just say what's this about?" Cosima was not liking all the mystery. It was interesting for Delphine to see that, even if Cosima was a big fan of being the one who cause identical situations, she obviously didn't like to be on the receiving end.

"It's really a see to believe kind of deal..." Was the answer, but there was no hint of a playful tone to the way it was said.

Delphine turned on the TV and Lara was quiet, while the two younger women found out what she was talking about. On the tv's screen there were two faces they both knew, one better than the other. Dr. Leekie and Mr. Robinson were sat at a big desk, in what appeared to be a press conference. The bottom of the screen identifying the two men, while at the top right corner there was the indication of Dublin, Ireland.

"Mr. Robinson, what lead you to take such a surprising measure?" One of the reporters asked.

The man in question opened a smile. "Well, this was not a decision made in a hastily manner. There were many meetings that preceded this announcement, many studies made. The fact that only now was made public its indication of nothing more than the fact we wanted to be sure this was the right step." Then he laughed softly. "We wouldn't want to give information under false pretenses."

Cosima cut in. "What the hell is this?"

"Just watch!" Her mother answer.

On the TV another question was asked. "What about your share holders? Don't they think is... Too much, buying a company for 275 million dollars? After all the DYAD currently it's worth no more than one hundred."

The man smiled again, but it was obvious he was not enjoying this line of questioning. "I might be the CEO of Robinson's Technology, but all the decisions are made by the board and this one was unanimously approved.

"It is my belive, as well as the entire board that DYAD will be worth ten, if not more, times what we're paying now, in three years time." He continued, despite the roar that raised in the room. "Especially with such a valuable scientist like Dr. Leekie at the helm."

"This is bullshit!" Cosima couldn't stay still any longer, she was walking non-stop in Delphine's living room, her eyes barely gazing at the screen.

"Well, this certainly explains a lot." Delphine thought out loud, her mind remembering all they've found out.

In Dublin a female reporter was much less confrontational, perhaps a little dazzled by the entrepreneur's good looks. "Mr. Robinson what made you invest in a company like this? Don't get me wrong, but so far your investments have been limited to software engineering..."

This time the grin showing on the screen seemed much more honest. "Well, Sophia, I am interested in the future and what it may bring. And I do believe this is the future, in fact bioengineering is not only the future. It's happening right now, with new parents saving the stem cells of the umbilical cords of their newborns and genetically eliminating diseases' predispositions."

His voice raising as he got more excited. "Look around you, we're one step away from beauty modifications."

Again the noise in the room increased. "Are you suggesting that the DYAD will pursue those goals?"

"We are not implying that, but if there comes a time when that's possible, we certainly will not be wanting to stay behind the pack." It was Leekie who answer this time. "What Mr. Robinson meat is that, the way things are going, it will be a natural development in this particular field of study... in due time."

"Looks like someone didn't read the script well enough." Cosima's mother's voice was somewhat amused. "Nice job on Dr. Leekie's face, by the way! I think I can still see a little bruise."

"Advantages of HD... " Cosima said, her expression losing some of the tension it was presenting.

"Please, don't encouraged her!" Delphine said without thinking. "I mean..."

"You're right, Delphine!" Lara said. "Okay, anyway... This is pretty much all I wanted to show you. And to sum it up: shit just got real!"

Cosima was going to the bedroom, finally getting some clothes on. "Yeah, big sharks..." She commented loud enough to be heard through the phone.

Delphine was going to the kitchen to see about some coffee. "They should have been more careful if that was the plan..." She said.

"I think they were not expecting to face so many problems to begin with." Was Lara's answer. "Think about it, Delphine! Everything was suppose to go smoothly: they get some of the brightest students to do the dirty work for them, not only that, it was for free!"

"Hm-mh and once they got what they needed they could say the project failed and never want to mention it. The thing goes dead and a couple of years later they redo everything and sell it like it's a fresh idea." Cosima said, getting back to the living room. "Maybe that was what all the initial failures were all about. So when they drop it no one suspects a damn thing."

"I wouldn't be surprised if that was the case." Lara's was saying. "The amount of money involved..."

"No wonder they expect the company to worth that much in such a short period of time." The student's hands were flying all over the place. "Imagine... Being the first to successfully clone a human being."

"We don't even know if they are any closer." The blonde reminded the two other women. "For all we know, they could be as far as anyone else. Or some other company could be closer!

"Who's to say that somewhere else in the world others are not doing the same. It's a race at this point." She concluded.

"Well, they must think the are pretty close, since they are already talking publicly about it!" The brunette said, going to the fridge and taking off the milk. "That's why we need those translations!"

"What translations?" Lara asked.

"Something Delphine and I are working on." Cosima said.

The older woman hummed. "Well, I need to know about that and we need to meet to discuss strategy about that other thing, Delphine. When can you come?"

"I think the next weekend will be good. If you're free, of course." The professor said, mentally going over her schedule. She planed on finishing grading the exams the next week, there were only a few left.

"Next week is fine!" Cosima's mother agreed. "And, Cosima, I want you to come too. You are not going to stay alone there."

"I'm not alone, but fine. You won't get a fight out of me there..." The younger woman said, winking at Delphine.

"It's settled then!"

The call ended after they've made all the necessary arrangements for the trip. In part, Delphine was happy to leave Minneapolis, even if just temporarily, it should be nice to be in a place where she didn't have to constantly look over her shoulder. But, on the other hand, she was not looking forward to have to deal with all that has happened again. She was just starting to feel like things were getting back to normal.

"Has Dr. Palmer said anything about the translations?" Cosima's mind was going in a very different direction than hers.

"No, haven't seen him the last two days either..." The professor answered distracted. "But I am not surprised, those things take time."

Cosima looked at her from across the table where they were eating breakfast. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, sure... Just thinking..."

"Are you worried about visiting my hometown?" When the blonde didn't answer, but gave her a side look, Cosima pushed. "C'mon, Delphine. I promise it won't be all work. I plan to take you sight-seeing."

"Is that so?" Delphine's mood was not improving though.

"Oh yeah, Golden Gate and all..." The student's foot was starting to make its way to the Frenchwoman's calf. "We'll have a blast!"

Delphine couldn't help but laughed at the other woman's enthusiasm. "Okay... If you can keep your mother away..."

"I know, right..." Cosima was smiling. "I swear, I think my mother has a crush on you. I might have to fight for your time while we're there."

"Oh God, I don't need that visual..." The professor said, her own smile suddenly dropping.

"Yeah, you just keep that in mind the next time you're with her..." The brunette was getting up and gathering some of the dishes and carrying them to the kitchen.

"Cosima, stop!"

Cosima ended up staying over the rest of the weekend, she only left for a quick stop at the store for some food and at the hotel for a few change of clothes. It was not like the professor planed to spend it, but it was obvious the student didn't want to return to the empty hotel's bedroom and it's not like Delphine minded. Certainly, spending two days stuck at home with nothing but Cosima to entertain her beat spend those same two days surrounded by exams to grade. Even so, when Sunday night rolled by, the blonde had to insist on Cosima leaving.

"I really don't want to..." The brunette pushed. Her arms around Delphine's waist, even with her bag over her shoulder.

"It's better this way. I shouldn't have let you stay for so long to begin with." Although she was saying this words, trying to convince the student of the merits of her own arguments, the Frenchwoman's long arms were locked in a tight embrace on the smaller woman's neck. "I still want to get some work done tonight!" Her final attempt to convince Cosima as well as herself.

"I'll let you work! Promise!" Cosima was tilting her head up, her lips meeting the professor's elegant neck.

Delphine's laugh was mixed with a soft sigh, as the student's teeth sunk in just enough to nip at the skin. "You know that's not true!"

"My intentions are pure, really..." The brunette's mouth was delivering hot kisses along the blonde's exposed left shoulder.

"That sounds terribly boring..." Delphine allowed herself to enjoy one last hot kiss from the other woman, but eventually had to not so subtly kick her out.

It was not like she didn't want her there - no, not at all. But she had things to do and knew, for a fact, that Cosima's constantly distracting presence would prevent her from getting anything done. She had responsibilities, schedules to keep, especially now that she had next weekend full,  _visiting Cosima's mother... God!_

Cosima walked her life at a leisure pace, it was only normal, she was a college student, there wasn't much she needed to worry about. Sure, exams are always stressful and classes and papers, but it's not like... Delphine wasn't sure what was there, but something! Something, that even though all this time had passed and all they've been through, it keeps nagging her. Like this trip to San Francisco, the younger woman saw it as an opportunity to explore, to show Delphine the place she grew up and Delphine could understand that, of course. But it never entered Cosima's mind how terrifying it will be for the professor to have to deal with all the problems they've been facing,  _plus_  Cosima's mother.

Lara was always nice to her. She helped Delphine in a time she didn't really know where to turn to. For that Delphine will always be thankful. But that doesn't mean it makes it any easier to keep her composer in front of the mother of her  _student slash girlfriend._

The next day turned out to be one of the weirdest days in Delphine's life until that point. It came without warning as she was pouring herself a generous cup of coffee in the professor's lounge. The roar of clapping hands came out of nowhere, causing her to nearly drop the mug she was holding. Delphine turned to see what was that all about and saw Dr. Leeks with a smug face, his eyes bright with pride, his lips curled up into a self-satisfied grin.

"Thank you, everyone!" He said, raising his hands in a fake attempt to shut down the noise. "I have to admit, I wasn't expecting such a warm welcome!"

He was enjoying himself, drinking all the enthusiasm around him,  _because_ of him like a fly attracted to shit. Delphine watched it all from afar, not wanting to be part of it more than it was strictly required. She just casually drank the coffee in her hands and inspected the adoration on her co-workers faces.

"Just stupid!"

The blonde turned her head to see who dared to say those words. "Oh... Hello Ali!"

"Can you believe this crap? You would think he fancies himself a fucking God!" The other professor said, the low tone of her voice hardly enough to keep the disgust she felt for the man under control.

It surprised Delphine, she was under the impression Alison was not a Leekie's fan, but never thought it cut this deep. "What happened?"

"Haven't you heard? He'll be working at some high-tech research company or whatever..." Alison obviously didn't understand the question. "The only good thing I see in that is that he'll be leaving pretty soon!"

"That's not what I meant. Of course I know about that!"Delphine explained. "What I want to know is the reason for such... well, hatred!"

"The asshole found out about Roberts and I... Wants us to..." She joined than separated both her hands. "You know..."

"Yes, it seems like Dr. Leekie has the bad habit of messing with other people's lives... " The immunology professor offered.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, just you know... You and Roberts..." Delphine caught herself in her slip up.

"It sounded like you were talking from experience..." Alison pushed.

The Frenchwoman gave an awkward laugh. "How could I..."

"Oh, please, spare me... If you don't want to say, don't!" The other woman gave her a knowing look. "But don't expect me to believe you haven't been with anyone since you moved here.

"Besides... You're different!" She started to walk to the door and Delphine followed. Everyone was getting back to their day, now that Dr. Leekie left, after giving a little speech that neither her or Alison paid any attention to. "You've been different for some time now... Sometimes moody, sometimes stupidly happy. But never just going around like nothing..."

"You're very observant!" The blonde commented just before they reached the door to her office.

"Fuck observant... Everyone knows... You're the best professors' gossip around here!" Alison said, much to Delphine's dismay. "And if I'm not mistaken, students' too."

"What!?"

"Oh, c'mon, you can't be that surprised... Someone looking like you do, without any  _official_ significant other... Rumors were bound to happen..." The other professor continued. "But don't worry! I don't think anyone is close to find your secret..."

Alison left without giving her the possibility to interrogate her for hours on end, like she wanted to. Delphine had no idea other people could be so interested in her life, but now that she thinks about it, it makes sense. This is not the first time she's working in the academic world, she knew it is filled with gossips and rumors. If the offices' walls in the University she worked before could talk, God only knows what they would say.

In fact, her colleague gave her a lot to think about, besides that.  _Dr. Leekie could be leaving!_ During the weekend she never considered that, but she really should. He obviously can't keep both jobs. This realization struck two thoughts into her head: for one, she re-evaluated the possibility of staying in Minneapolis, with him gone, this was still the dream job she initially thought it was; and two, the time window for them to act just became a lot smaller.

Delphine didn't know when he would leave, but it couldn't be long, since everything was public now.  _And he would have to leave!_  Leave the country, the continent. The small research she and Cosima made during the weekend put some light over why the press conference took place in Ireland, that's were the base of operations for Robinson's Technology is and the DYAD was now in the process of relocating from London to Dublin.

The blonde was in front of her computer, word processor open, but not working at all. Her mind captivated by these thoughts when there was a fast knock on the door.

The door slammed open without her permission and a very disturbed Cosima paced inside her office. "Have you heard?" The student said without giving her time to ask the younger women what was going through her mind that would make her so careless.

"About what?" Even if she was somewhat upset about all this, the urgency and desperation on Cosima's face gave her pause.

"It's Dr. Palmer! He had a heart attack!"


	53. Visitors Card

Cosima was so upset it didn't even cross her mind that it was less than appropriate to barge into the professor's office like that, but as soon as Scott told her about the incident the first thing she thought about was to warn Delphine. Cosima didn't know if the blonde knew what had happened, however the reaction she got from Delphine confirmed her suspicion that the professor was completely oblivious about it.

"Cosima, what exactly happened?" Delphine asked, getting up and holding Cosima by the wrist, pushing her more inside her office, closing the door.

"I... I'm not sure! Scott... He told me and..." She was fighting the tears forming behind her eyes. Dr. Palmer was someone she trusted from the beginning, when she was out of the security of her house and on her own for the first time. The old professor became her mentor, specially after, against her will, her capacities were known. She never thought this news would upset her so much, but she never even consider receive them, Cosima always thought the old professor would be a constant in her life.

"Calm down, sit and tell me exactly what Scott told you." Delphine guided her to a chair and made her sit, crouching in front of her and putting her hands on the younger woman's knees, perhaps in an attempt to keep her connected with the reality.

"Just that, he doesn't know anything else." The desperation Cosima was feeling transpired into her voice, tired to fight the tears back, she let them fall freely. "I'm sorry, I really shouldn't have come in her like this. It was stupid..." She started to get up.

"Cosima, mon amour, don't be silly. Where else would you've gone?" The professor applied a little pressure on her knees, keeping her in place. "Let's see if we can find out more!" Delphine got up, but her eyes were fixed in the upset woman's. "Stay!"

Cosima simply nodded, blinking a few times, she saw Delphine reach for her phone, which was on her desk and call someone, inquiring about Dr. Palmer. She listen for a while, her eyes never leaving Cosima, a concern expression on her face. This was probably the most upset she has seen her student. Until there was a moment she raised her brown to something the person on the other end said.

"You better come onto my office, then!" Delphine said before ending the call and getting closer to the student again.

"Who was that?" Cosima asked, realizing she wasn't fine, at all. Her voice sounding foreigner to her own ears.

"Alison." Delphine got hold of her hand. "Cosima, you're freezing... I think you're in shock."

"No... I'm just worried." And to solidify her statement she tried to get up again, not that Delphine was about to let her do it anytime soon, with her hands on the brunette's shoulders, the French woman pushed her back down.

"Please, don't get up. You're white and cold. Stay where you are!" The seriousness of the voice was accompanied by the softness of the stare.

"Gosh, I must really look like crap, if you're so worried." Cosima said, leaving behind the idea of getting up and giving a weak squeeze on the other woman's hand.

"I am worried! You've never..." Delphine started to explain, but was interrupted by a knock on the door and her attention was directed elsewhere. She moved to the door, opening it to let the other professor in.

If Alison thought it was weird for Cosima to be there, she didn't say anything, just looked at her and after brief seconds looked at the blonde. "So, the students have heard already."

"I wasn't aware it was a secret." Delphine said, confused.

"It's not. But Dr. Leekie revealed some interest in keeping this away from them as long as possible" Alison explained.

"If he has something to do with this, I swear..." Cosima's voice raised for the first time since she heard the news.

"Cosima, calm down. We don't know that, how could he?" The French woman tried to put some breaks on the student's words. "What you said on the phone..." She cryptically asked her colleague.

"It seems that way!" Alison confirmed.

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Cosima's patience for mysteries was non-existent.

Alison looked at Delphine as if asking for permission and when the other professor gave a silent consent with a discreet move of head, she explained. "It looks like Dr. Palmer has been in the hospital since last Wednesday night, when it happened." Alison gave a few steps and leaned against the desk. "He was leaving late, getting to his car and that's when he had the attack. Just in front of his car, trying to get his keys out of his briefcase."

"Who found him?" Delphine asked.

"One of the students. You know her, Alex Robinson."

"What was she doing so late here and in the professor's parking lot?" Cosima was finding her grip again, her brain gears restarting to turn.

"I don't know that, Ms. Nieahaus. I don't think anyone has asked that." Alison said, looking at her again. "Everyone's just happy she happened to be there and was quick about calling for an ambulance."

The student twisted her nose. "I don't believe in coincidences!" She was getting up, finally feeling much better, the initial shock fading.

Delphine was used to this kind of reaction from the younger woman, perhaps was even expecting it or at least it looked like it, judging by the slight wrinkle on the right corner of her lips. But this was new territory for the other professor, who seemed a little taken aback from the sudden burst of energy.

"That's some very serious accusations you're throwing out there."

"You wouldn't think that if you knew what we do!" The brunette said. "Alex and Leekie are creeps who would do just about anything to get what they want!"

"Cosima!" Delphine's worried voice stopped her.

The blonde was looking hard at her, obviously more than upset about the student's unthoughfull words, while the other professor's confusion only seemed to grow.

Alison's eyes were taking turns, now looking at Delphine just to get back at the young woman. Something very close to acknowledge passed by her sight, for just brief seconds, before a very silent "oh, dear" escaped her lips. Then there was a smile and a very loud. "I knew it!"

This startled the two other women. "You did?" Delphine was the one who voiced their surprise.

Alison's back relaxed again the desk. "Well, not this!" Her hand moving from one woman to the other. "But I knew you had to be with someone and that it was complicated, but this..."

"Alison, this can't leave this room!" Delphine said fast.

"Of course not! C'mon Delphine, I wouldn't do that..." A vague sense of hurt crossed her eyes, but then she puffed out and smiled wide. "Well, Delphine you are much more interesting than I gave you credit for."

Cosima couldn't help her throaty laugh. "She certainly is..."

The Frenchwoman made no comment on the sudden interest looks she was getting from the other two women, the older with a grin on her lips, while Cosima's face was lighter than earlier, but still with a deep concern behind her big spectacles.

"I want to go see him!" The student finally said, cutting short the weird silence set on the small office.

"We go after school. You can't be missing classes." Delphine said.

"Like hell you are." Alison surprised them by saying with an indignant face. "If you two go alone, together, it will look weird." She explained.

"It's not like Leekie doesn't know. He has been making our lives miserable on account of it." Cosima said.

"I see..." Alison murmured.

"Nevertheless, it's wise to be careful." The other professor admitted. "Cosima, why don't you bring Scott with us. And Alison, you should come too." Delphine said, turning to her co-worker. "If nothing else, I'm sure Dr. Palmer will be glad to see us all."

It was agreed then, Cosima was to take Scott, who was more than happy to go along, and the two students would meet the two professors at the end of the day, by Delphine's car. Once Scott realized he wasn't going to be alone with Cosima and Delphine he raised an eyebrow at his friend, who shrugged, but had the good judgement of not saying a word.

An awkward pause when Cosima and Alison both went to the front passenger door, until the student realized it was probably better to let the professor take that seat and move to the back, next to Scott, and they were on their way. More than once, Cosima caught the blonde's eyes looking for her in the rearview mirror, the professor trying (and failing) to hide a small smile.

The younger woman could feel it too, even through the hard circumstances, this was as normal around other people as they ever been. No lurking being shadows, no whispered words, no looking over their shoulders afraid someone might caught them in a compromised situation. And if this was what normal felt with Delphine, Cosima was more than happy to get more of it.

She never realized until now, how much of the blonde she has been missing. Sure, Cosima loved to have the professor all to herself, to be able to explore her without intrusions, but Delphine was more than that. A lot more. She was kind and graceful with other people, the soft tone of her voice as she casually talked with Alison, making the student wonder if Delphine's calm nature was something she was born with or if it was something she picked up along her life.

It also didn't escape Cosima that there was a side Delphine reserved for her alone, at least as far as she could tell. The playful teases the professor sometimes graced her with seemed to be on hold when she was in public. Delphine might share some jokes with others, but Cosima had the feeling she was not the type of person that would be easily accessible, Delphine had a side she wouldn't share with just about everyone else. A small sense of pride rose in Cosima's chest when it hit her that the Frenchwoman choose her to show that side to.

While these thoughts formed on her head, during the way to the hospital, Cosima was uncharacteristically quiet and when they got out of the car she had to hold herself not reach, at least, for Delphine's hand as she so desperately wanted. Instead she gave the professor a gentle smile, which Delphine returned with a confused expression, obviously unaware of what had consumed the brunette's mind during the short drive.

Alison took the lead once they were inside the facility, going directly for the reception and asking for all the information they needed. Apparently, the others, like Cosima, we're not contemplating getting in the way of Alison and her proactive manners, the three of them staying back and sharing amused glances, as the woman threatened to make a scandal if they were not allowed to see their co-worker and professor just because of the simple fact that they were not on the guest list.

"And who made that list?" Alison's irritated tone demanded from the young man in charge of controlling the entries.

"I'm afraid I'm not at liberty to release that information." He answered with a genuinely intimated expression.

"That only means it was not the patient and if that is the case, then this is a serious violation of his rights." The professor was not willing to take no for an answer.

"I think she's worse than my mom." Cosima couldn't resist saying in a low voice, to the tall blonde next to her. Delphine looked down at her, her lips in a straight line, trying to conceal the smile creeping up.

Cosima had no idea how the demanding woman accomplished it, but the truth was they were already going up in the elevator, reaching the 9th floor where the old professor was staying. Once there, however, they were informed the visitations was limited to two people at a time and that was when Cosima put her foot down. Through Alison's protests she forced them to take the pairs she wanted, proving it was not only the human genetics professor who had a flair for the stubbornness.

Cosima and Delphine's went first and nothing could prepare the young student for what she was about to see. In her mind the old professor was always the man she met almost four years ago, vibrant, full of energy, even if in the last few months Dr. Palmer had been a little less of the enthusiastic men she met, there was still always a little sparkle in his eye, proving the intelligent mind was still there. But now, seeing him, laying on a hospital bed, his complexion whiter than anyone's she has ever seen, he seemed impossible small and fragile.

She stopped at the entry, as soon as she saw him, something emptying her mind. Delphine sensed her hesitation and, placing one encouraging hand at the small of her back, pushed gently forward and closed the door behind them, so they could have some privacy.

Dr. Palmer opened his eyes, clearly noticing the stir in his room. "Who is there?" A small voice cut in the rhythmic bip of the machine marking his regular heart rate.

Cosima gave a few tentative steps in his direction. "It's Cosima, Dr. Palmer. Delphine's here too."

"How are you feeling?" The younger professor asked.

"Like I just had a heart attack..." He said with the same small voice and started to laugh until a cough fit stopped him.

"Yes, imagine that..." Delphine said, a gentle smile on her face. Moving around the room, getting to the foot of the bed and taking off the medical chart from its place and start reading it, raising a brow. "You should have been taking it easier."

"Oh, don't give me that crap, Dr. Cormier. For a man at my age, taking it easy its synonym of dying." He raised his hand dismissing her concerns. "What have you done with Cosima? It's the first time she has stayed quiet for longer than two minutes."

"I'm here..." Cosima started, giving a few steps in the bed's direction. "I'm just..."

"Don't worry, dear. I'm not dead yet. It takes a lot more than this to take me down."

"Dr. Palmer, do you remember what happened?" The student was now closer, looking down at the man in the bed, with soft eyes.

"I remember being in my office and looking at the hours..." He stopped for a shaky breath. "Seven twenty-three and thinking I should leave."

"Do you remember walking out to your car?" Delphine asked, putting the chart back in its place and getting next to Cosima. "Feeling a pain in your chest or your left arm getting numb?"

"I know the signals of a heart attack, thank you very much, doctor." Dr. Palmer joked. "And no, I don't. But that doesn't mean anything... Everything after what I've told you it's a blur."

"And you're sure it was a heart attack?" Cosima pressed on.

"The doctors are convinced on that, Cosima. And by what I've seen in the chart, it makes sense." The Frenchwoman assured the student, resting a hand over her shoulder. "Let's not read too much into this."

"Right! And Alex being there was just a coincidence." Cosima said sarcastically.

"Who's Alex?" Dr. Palmer asked, confused.

"Ms. Robinson, I believe she's one of your students." Delphine said looking at Cosima for confirmation. "She's the one who found you in the parking lot."

"We should thank her, then..."

"No, we shouldn't..." The student said bitterly. "She's in bed with Leekie..."

"Like... Literally?" He questioned.

"Fuck... Who knows..."

"Cosima... Don't!" The blonde followed her with the eyes, as Cosima was starting to pace around the small hospital bedroom.

"Doing a good job, controlling her?" The older professor asked humorously.

"Piece of cake..." Delphine breathed out.

"I don't need controlling..." Cosima pouted.

"Of course not!" Dr. Palmer laughed. "How's that bruise healing?"

"Fine!" The brunette said flatly, not enjoying the conversation a little bit.

Delphine was fighting back a smile. "What's important it's that you recover fully... We should leave, Alison wants to see you and... Well she's demanding..."

"Of course... I'm very happy that you came."

"Yeah, we obviously would, as soon as we knew..." Cosima said, getting closer to him and awkwardly squeezing her professor's hand. "I'll come back tomorrow, bring you some books..."

"You do that, but bring some fictional thing, none of the scientific stuff... Rose passed by earlier and I swear she got into some bookstore and bought everything with genetics on the tittle." Dr. Palmer said, then to the two women's surprised took something from inside his pillow case.

Cosima grabbed what he was handing out to her without a word. It was a small pen drive. Understanding the need for silence she said nothing, but showed it to Delphine, who only nodded with a closed expression.


	54. Merde!

They both left the room in silence, reaching the waiting room Delphine told the other two visitors they could go in and that she and Cosima would wait in the car.

Delphine was quiet, there was some weird sense of hesitation in her, an uncomfortable anxiety she didn't know where it came from or why would not leave. Cosima, next to her in the elevator, was uncharacteristically quite as well, pulling the small pen drive out of her pocket and moving it around in her fingers, nervously looking down. Noting her student so distracted, the blonde placed a hand on Cosima's shoulder, whose head slowly moved up, looking at Delphine, a small smile on her lips, but the professor knew better than let herself be fooled by it.

Something was on Cosima's mind, something was stealing her thoughts. Delphine didn't know what it was and she was not sure if she should be worried about it. Usually, yes, she should. As much as she hated to admit, every time Cosima was this silent, she didn't expect a very good thing to come from it. But not now, there was something different in the brunette's stare, like a defeat of some kind. It bothered Delphine, she would chose any day having Cosima burn fast and wild over having her like she was now.

"What do you think it is?" Delphine asked, once they were inside the car. The professor at the wheel and the student next to her.

"I don't know." Cosima answered quietly, her eyes not leaving the pen drive in her hand. "We'll see when we get home."

"Is everything okay?"

The younger women's eyes finally finding Delphine's, the bitter smile again on her lips. "Yeah, sure!" She shook her head with her words.

"Cosima, he'll be alright. It was just a scare, it's frightening, but Dr. Palmer will be okay. It just means he'll have to slow down a little." The blonde tried to assure Cosima, but she knew it was something words could not mend. Cosima was understandably worried about the old professor and Delphine suspected that the only way Cosima could see the truth in her words will be when Dr. Palmer leaves the hospital and gets back to work.

"I know that." Still Cosima said, even if Delphine didn't necessarily believe her. "Can I stay at your place tonight?" After long minutes of silence the student asked, staring at her own hands again.

"Cosima..." Delphine started.

"I know you don't like me staying in school nights, but..." Cosima added fast, not letting the Frenchwoman finish.

"I was going to say that it was a good idea." The blonde explained. "And it's not that I don't like you staying over, but I'm always late when you do." She raised her hands to Cosima's cheeks, who was looking at her, the smile on her face was still small, but at least was real this time. "I love when you stay, I always sleep better."

Cosima chuckled softly. "I'm a good pillow."

"You are." Delphine nodded, leaning her head until her lips reached Cosima's, pressing a gentle kiss. "Among other things..."

The brunette moved her hand to the back of the blonde's neck, pulling her closer. "Like what?" She asked against the other woman's lips.

"Hmmm... Like..."

A not so gentle tap on the driver's side window made the two women jump back, putting some distance between each other. Looking towards where the disturbance came from, they were faced with a Alison twisting her lips in a disapproving way and a Scott, a step behind, with a discreet grin.

The two intruders got in the car and Delphine turned the key, giving life to the engine.

"Seriously, we can't leave you alone for two minutes?" Alison asked from the back seat.

"I'm pretty sure it was longer than that!" Cosima was obviously the one who had the nerve to answer, since Delphine had to muster all her strengths to keep focused on the road ahead and ignore the tip of embarrassment she was feeling.

It was not that she was ashamed of being caught with her pants down, although not literally -  _thank God!_ But Alison's her co-worker and...  _And it's fucking embarrassing to act like a teenager, making out in a car._ Of course, Cosima was not feeling quite the same way, in fact the student seemed to be enjoying the professor's embarrassment a lot.

"Besides, Dr. Cormier started it!" Cosima said, with a big smirk on her lips. Delphine's eyes doubled the size looking at the younger woman. "Don't make that face. You know it's true!"

The mood in the car became lighter after that. Despite the reason why they got together, there was some sort of relief aura surrounding the four occupants. They've seen Dr. Palmer with their own eyes and knew the old professor was going to be alright, even if he had to take it easy for some time. And Delphine was happy to see Cosima's temper improve, she was no longer sullen, the dark cloud that seemed to be over her head ever since she arrived at the professor's office earlier that day, upset and disturbed, was starting to ease and  _her_ Cosima was reappearing.

"Since when do you call me Dr. Cormier in private?" Delphine asked once they entered her home, after dropping Alison and Scott.

"Huh?" Cosima said, losing her coat.

"In the car..." The Frenchwoman reminded her.

The student opened a wide smile that let Delphine know Cosima was fully aware of what she was talking about. "Oh, that?" The brunette was keen on keeping the charade, apparently. "We were not in private..."

"Non?" Delphine got closer and wrapped Cosima's waist with her arms.

"Maybe we should establish some rules, then." The smaller woman said, stretching her neck where the blonde's lips moved to. "Although... I think you will have a hard time respecting them, since you don't seem to be able to keep your hands off me."

Delphine's hands left Cosima's waist and settled on her face, pulling it up, so they could look at each other. "I'm just happy to see your good mood back, ma chèrie." She finished the statement with a gentle peck on the tip of the student's nose. "Besides, we are definitely in private now."

"Mmm... Yes, we are. But..." Cosima moved from Delphine's grasp and looked around the pockets of the coat she just shed. "We need to see what's this about." She said, holding in her hand the pen drive Dr. Palmer gave to her in the hospital.

"Oh, right..." The Frenchwoman started to move to the coffee table, where she had her laptop, not believing she actually forgot about that.

Both women set on the couch, shoulders in contact, as they waited for the icon of the new drive to appear on the screen, Delphine clicking it to open as soon as that happened.

"The translation." She whispered, for some weird reason afraid someone might hear her.

"I'm not surprised." Cosima said staring at the computer on top of the professor's knees. "When Dr. Palmer said Rose had paid him a visit, I assumed she gave it to him."

"Than why did you say you didn't know what was in it?"

"Didn't want to get your hopes too high." She answered with a grin. "What did you think it was?"

"I don't know..." Delphine said absently, starting to scroll down.

They read in silence, each line passing the more aware they were of what they got themselves into. Dr. Palmer suspicions were confirmed, the project for human cloning was well on its way, specially since in Germany they were not facing the same problems they were in Minnesota. There, no one suspected what they were really working on. There were several references about the work being developed by UCLA, but nothing specific that would allow either women to know what was going on there, however it didn't look like there were any step-backs in California either. As far as they could tell by what Delphine was able to get from Dr. Leekie's office, only in Minnesota were problems with the project.

What they also found out was that, apparently, Tokyo University was also involved in the experiment, bringing to a total of four the number of universities involved: two in America, one in Europe and finally one in Asia. The more Delphine read the more concerned she felt. This was not a little project brought to life by an egomaniac men, like she initially thought; nor was something two or three driven by greed scientists decided to make, as she considered when Dr. Palmer firstly told her about his findings. No, this was something far grander, with a budget Delphine couldn't begin to grasp and repercussions she didn't even want to start consider.

Cosima's name started to appear somewhere mid way in the text. " _Need to dig deeper into Niehaus' perspective"_ ; and " _try to discover where Niehaus is going with her research!_ "

"What's this about?" Delphine asked after they've been in silence for over an hour, pointing at the screen and looking at her student.

"Beats me!" Cosima answered with a frowned brow.

"Think Cosima!" The professor insisted. "What project are they talking about?"

"Don't you think if I knew I would let you know? I mean, I have no project going on..." She stopped suddenly, quiet for a long time, until something seemed to flash in her mind. "Unless..."

Delphine waited, looking at the brunette, whose eyes were staring blankly at the turned off TV in front of them, nervously nibbling her lower lip. "Unless..." The blonde encouraged when she couldn't take it any more.

"Right... Okay..." Cosima started enthusiastically, her hands all over the place, her body shifting in the couch, turning to Delphine and putting a leg under her body. "Like, last year, Dr. Black, my human genetics professor had this paper for us to do... Cloning methods... Right! Transfer or reprogram, we were to pick one and defend it over the other."

"And you didn't think that was important to mention when I first told you about the... you know...  _human cloning!_ " Delphine cut her off, amazed that Cosima didn't think about it earlier.

"Hey... It was applied to regenerative medicine, nothing of this human cloning bullshit!" The student defended. "And everyone did it. It was not a project or anything. It was just a fucking paper, a theoretical exercise."

"Well, something in yours spiked their interest." Delphine concluded.

"We don't know for sure if that's what they're talking about." Cosima pointed out. "But if not, than I have nothing else."

"Okay, but tell me what was in this paper." The Frenchwoman wanted to know. "Which did you pick and why?"

"Right! So... SCNT... Transfer, it's much more stable and faster. The induced pluripotent stem cell it's a much longer process and, of course, there's the little issue with the tumors." Cosima's enthusiasm was palpable, filling the room with a contagious energy.

"Yes. Reprogram stem cells it's known to very often give origin to cancer-causing genes." The immunology professor confirmed, more than aware of what the student was talking about. "So, you chose transfer."

"Nop... Still went with reprogramming." Cosima surprised Delphine by saying. "'Cause, despite the genetic instability and the abnormalities, this method, so far, has shown that the pluripotent stem cells are able to absorb more of the epigenetic memory from the original cells than the transfer method.

"Besides, it doesn't require donated eggs." Cosima continued her explanation. "And, even if we forget about the invasive procedure necessary to extract eggs and how inefficient transfer is when compared to iPSCs, what do we do when the patient is male?"

"I see... But, what about the tumors, Cosima?" The professor asked, still astonished by the way Cosima's eyes sparkled so differently when it was time for science talk. "Certainly save only one gender is better than to save none."

"Not if the instability issues can be surpassed!" The younger woman got up. "And they can, if instead of the genetic method of producing iPSCs we use recombinant proteins. It was done before, with amazing results, it  _can_ induce pluripotency, but no studies came out with that method ever since..."

The student was moving and talking at the same time, pacing along Delphine's living room, her hands gaining a mind of their own. Until she stopped abruptly and walked with purpose to where her bag was, taking her phone out of it.

The blonde was so lost looking at the ball of energy the small woman had turned into that she felt her heart sink a little when Cosima stopped. "What are you doing?" She asked, looking at the woman who fascinated her more by every passing day.

"I'm gonna call Scott." Cosima answered, already with the old tech phone pressed to her ear. "I have a copy of the paper, it explains better... Oh, hi Scott!" She said once her friend picked up. "No, no... Everything's fine." Listening for some time. "Well, I just need you to go over some of the papers I have left there when I moved to the hotel... Yeah, it should be on a folder labeled human genetics..."

Cosima moved to sit next to Delphine. "He's looking for it." The younger woman explained, with her hand over the phone.

"It could wait, we still have what's left of this to read." Delphine said, pointing at the screen of the computer, still open on her knees.

"No, he'll bring it over and we read the rest while we wait for Scott." Cosima said like it was the most natural thing in the world, but when she looked at Delphine, she went very still. "I mean, if it's okay for him to come over... It's your place after all, if you don't want him here I..."

"Cosima, it's fine!" Delphine said with a laugh. "We'll order in, it's going to be a science party!"

Cosima snorted, before getting back to Scott on the phone. "Got it?" Then she raised a brow. "What do you mean? You can't find it? It should be near the things from last year... Right... Right..." Her face was getting alarmed. "Yes, it should be near those... And you're sure it's not misplaced, like next to other stuff?"

Delphine was still paying close attention to the two students conversation, but her mind was also focused on the reason why Cosima was currently living in a hotel in the first place. Her student kept pushing Scott to look better, but there was no use.

"They took it?" Delphine asked, even if she knew the answer.

"They took it!" Cosima's confirmation.

"But you still have it, in a hard drive or something, right?"

"Some of it..." The brunette said, lowering her head. "But most of my research... notes and stuff like that, which I made by hand... I... I never bothered passing it to the computer."

"Merde." Delphine breathed out.

Cosima raised her head, looking with tears in her eyes to the blonde. "Yeah... Merde!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about all the science talk, but all that research had to have some use... Anyway, I got this from Wikipedia (duh) and reading a few articles in The Scientist Magazine, but I'm sure I got a lot of it wrong, however apparently it's a big discussion around the science nerds which is the better method.


	55. Decisions, decisions

Cosima didn't know why she suddenly wanted to cry, it was silly, just some research crap for a paper she had done nearly one year ago. It was not like she needed it, she certainly hadn't thought about it until that moment, not since she unceremoniously put it in a folder to never open again. If this hadn't happened the paper, most likely, would never come up again, destined to spend several decades unattended in her family's attic, collecting dust. Or maybe she would eventually look for it, when at some point in her life she needed it for work or, perhaps, when nostalgia hit harder and she thought it was a good idea to spend a day revisiting her college memories, remembering how full of expectations she had been.

She didn't know if that would happened and now she had no way to find out. Maybe that was the reason she suddenly wanted to cry. Another memory taken away from her. Like they've done when they virtually kicked her out of her apartment.

"Cosima." Delphine said softly, after a long time looking at the student.

"I know, it's stupid." Cosima returned her attention to the blonde, angrily cleaning the tears under her glasses.

The professor reached for her hand and pulled her closer. "You're allowed to feel like that."

Cosima walked closer to Delphine and sat next to her. "Yeah, but it's still stupid."

"Yes, maybe a little." Delphine laughed, tugging her closer by the shoulder until Cosima rested her head on the professor's.

"I'm just so tired, Delphine." She confessed, closing her eyes, all the heaviness of the world seemed to be concentrated in her small stature. "All this crap, the constant worrying, the fear of what might happen next... Afraid something bad is going to happen to you." Cosima added, very low, as if she was also afraid that speaking her fears out loud would somehow make them come true.

"Nothing's going to happen to me, Cosima." Delphine tried to assure her, gently stroking the other woman's dreadlocked hair.

"I can't be with you all the time." The student said, finding a way to wrap her arms around the slender woman's waist. "What about when I'm not?"

"Listen to me, Cosima." Delphine moved, pushing the brunette's face up so they had to look in each other's eyes. "You are not going to be with me all the time. I don't want it. I don't need it.

"But you can't think something bad's going to happen every time I'm alone." The blonde smiled. "I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself."

"I know, but..."

Cosima's words were cut when Delphine caught her lips in a tender kiss. "You need to stop." Her voice was soft, but determined. "You need to stop thinking like that, like something bad is about to happen when you leave."

"I'm not leaving, I'm not going anywhere." Cosima said with a cocked brow. "Not unless you want me to."

"And why would I want that?"

The student shrugged. "I don't know. I give you a lot of work."

Delphine laughed and pushed her again for a deep kiss. "Oui, c'est vrai..."

That night Cosima stayed, but, despite her protests, Delphine didn't allow her to spend another night during that week. The student's knew what that was about, or at least, she thought she did. The blonde was trying to prove a point. She would be okay on her own, Cosima didn't have to spend every waken (and sleeping) moment next to Delphine. So even when they had dinner together Wednesday, when it was nearly midnight, the professor kicked the student out of her bed and out of her house. It was not meant to be hurtful, Cosima knew and she went along with it. She also didn't want to seem unreasonably clingy.

It was actually kind of fun. Delphine was claiming back her territory, asserting her independence. Cosima wouldn't think to deny her that. More to the point, during the weekend, in San Francisco, she planned to take back the part of Delphine that she felt it was rightfully hers.

She could wait.

And she did. Resisting the constant need to visit the professor's office during the day and, apart from that night, staying away from Delphine except for a few minutes on the phone after dark. It felt almost normal, some sort of welcomed routine: day in school, with Scott always by her side; night with her friends; call Delphine before bed. Cosima never thought she could feel so happy to see no dramatic change in her life.

However, except for the few minutes she could hear the blonde's voice, the best part of her day was when she went to see Dr. Palmer at the hospital, at the end of every day. They didn't exactly talk about the project or what happened to the old professor - he pretended not to know what she was talking about the only time she pushed the subject. They talked about the future, about what Cosima would do once she graduated, what her options were.

When she confessed she still had no idea what to do, the man was a little shocked.

"Cosima, you need to make up your mind." He scolded from his hospital bed. "Sooner rather than later."

"I know." She admitted. "But..." Then she lowered her head and started to pick an imaginary hair from her skirt.

"I see..." He said thoughtfully. "I doubt she wants you to be this... disoriented on her behalf." Cosima only nodded. "Have you two talked about it?"

"Not really."

"You should!" Dr. Palmer said. "Do it fast, before it becomes a problem."

Cosima knew the old professor was right, but her tendency to procrastinate was even stronger in this matter. It was not like she didn't have some ideas about what to do - she obviously did - but make a decision totally independent from Delphine felt wrong. The blonde was part of her life, Cosima didn't want to leave her out of it. Although, part of her knew that bring that discussion with Delphine would be hard and, besides, she had a feeling the Frenchwoman wouldn't be pleased to hear that Cosima had been delaying her decision on that account.

That would probably end up consuming Cosima when she was going to the airport (late, of course) to meet Delphine to catch the plane to her hometown. It really would, if she wasn't so eager to put her arms around the blonde again. One night (well, two really, but Cosima didn't count Monday) in a week was not nearly enough.

So, when she reached the gate with a small bag over her shoulder and got a glance at Delphine, who was raising her arm to see the time on her watch, Cosima's breath picked up and her legs moved as quickly as possible without running.

"You're late!" Delphine said, giving a few strides to get closer to the smaller woman.

"I know. What did you expect?" Cosima responded, like there was really nothing she could do to avoid the misfortune.

Delphine chuckled and shook her head, proceeding to move them along the airport, taking command of what was going on, no doubt to make sure they would not lose their flight.

Once inside the plane, Cosima noticed Delphine's fingers drumming non-stop against the armrest between the two of them, her eyes looking uneasily outside the small window, her lips a straight line and brows frowned.

Suppressing a laugh, Cosima asked. "Are you afraid of fly?"

"No, I like it a lot, actually." The blonde answered, looking back at the student, a small smile showing on her lips.

"Then why do you look so nervous?" Cosima's question was answered with a sharp look. "Right! Meet the parents." She deduced, with a giggle.

"This is not funny!" Then Delphine opened a wide smile. "Don't worry, you'll get your turn!"

Cosima swallowed dry, but didn't give in. "Are you kidding me? I'm gonna charm the pants off your family... Not literally, course..."

"Yeah, we'll see about that..." Delphine smirked for moments, before she gave a gentle peck on Cosima's cheek and return her attention to the blue sky as the plane started to roll them along the airstrip.

A little over three hours later they were landing in San Francisco International Airport after a quiet flight. Delphine obviously nervous about what the weekend reserved and Cosima contemplating how she would break a conversation with the professor about their future, which took residence in her mind after Delphine's promise (threat?) about meeting her family.

Fortunately they only had small bags, it was just a weekend after all, and started to walk to one of the cafeterias in the airport, where Cosima's father was waiting for them. It would be easier to find each other, instead of the gates where too many people were waiting the arrival of loved ones.

Ironically and contrary to everyone else around them, the two women were walking in a slow pace, Cosima thought that it was due to Delphine's hesitation about meeting her father, this time in a different situation, one that was, at least, a lot more awkward. The brunette didn't mind it, she was willing to walk slowly as well, but she was just fascinated that, for the first time, they were allowed to walk in a public place, hand-in-hand and not give a damn about who would be watching.

But as soon as they approached the open cafeteria and could see her father, Cosima felt the hand that she was holding tightening, squeezing her fingers.

"Don't worry, my mother's a lot scarier than my father." She said with a wink, trying to relax the blonde, whose face was becoming increasingly redder.

Delphine gave a nervous laugh, but said nothing, just looked at the young woman who was giving her a wide smile. It was not until Cosima's father was pulling her to one of his tight hugs that she felt Delphine letting go of her hand.

"Dr. Cormier, it's very nice to see you again." He extended his hand, shaking the professor's vigorously.

"It's Delphine, dad." Cosima said with a groan and put her arm around Delphine's waist, felling the body tense.

The Frenchwoman nodded, in her lips a forced smile. Cosima had to control herself not to laugh at how worked up the other woman was.

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Niehaus." She eventually blurted out.

The man cleared his voice. "It's Lou... As in Louis." He said smiling, then looked away to focus on his daughter. "Shall we? You're mother will never forgive me if I don't make sure we're in time."

"In time for what?" Cosima asked suspiciously, one hand holding the strap of her bag and the other finding Delphine's again.

"Dinner..." He looked back at the two women following him close behind. "She's cooking." He added.

"Oh God..." She would facepalm if she had a free hand. "Mom's  _not_ an exceptional cook... I'm just letting you know, so you won't be unpleasantly surprised." Cosima said to Delphine.

They reached the car and slide inside, the brunette taking the passenger seat in the front after internally debate if she should leave Delphine behind alone.

Lou laughed. "She is... Awful. Of course, I never said that." He said looking at the blonde on the rearview mirror.

Cosima turned on her seat to see the older woman's reaction, satisfied when she noticed Delphine had a small smile on her face, obviously picking up the joke. "Very bad!" She affirmed, her hands moving in a fast move in front of her. "We have no idea why she keeps insisting to cook when we have visits."

"I think it's because no one said anything about it." Her father thought out loud.

"Yeah... Everyone's afraid of her reaction." Cosima chuckled.

"I'm sure it's not that bad." This was actually the second thing Delphine said since they left the plane.

"Good, keep it like that and you're off the hook." The student said with a wink and flashing a huge grin before turning back around.

The drive took about twenty minutes and after that little exchange, the mood in the car became lighter. Cosima's father asking questions to which Delphine managed to answer without much trepidation.  _If she survived my mother's interrogation, my dad's a freaking breeze._ Yes, the blonde was much looser.

Until they parked in front of the house, then she felt Delphine tense again, even the posture of the professor's shoulders changed, gaining a more defensive position.

Despite Delphine's tension as soon as they entered the house and her mother showed up from the kitchen, Cosima, who was holding Delphine's hand, felt her stifling a laugh at the vision of the all business Mrs. Niehaus in an apron covered in what looked like a reddish gravy... or was it sauce?... Honestly, Cosima was too afraid to know the answer and since she was not worried about controlling her emotions, as Delphine was, the brunette laughed out loud.

Lara ignored her, rolling her eyes and went straight to the Frenchwoman. "Delphine, how are you?"

"Well, Lara. Thank you." She was definitely feeling awkward, Cosima noticed, but not really afraid.

Looking at the bag still in Delphine's shoulder, she said. "I have the guest room ready," looking pointy at her daughter, "you can put your things there, use the bathroom... Whatever..." She finished, waving her hands. "Cosima can show you the way."

"Nice to see you too, mother!" The student said flatly, but with a big grin. "C'mon!" She pushed Delphine, after giving a soft peck on her mother's cheek, stopping along the way to grab her bag from the floor, where she casually had dropped it as soon as they arrived.

They were claiming the stairs, Cosima's parents in the kitchen, safely distant when she turned around to say. "I would give you the tour, but there's only one place you need to know."

Delphine smiled. "Yes, the guest room."

"Not exactly." Cosima presenting her sly smirk, reaching the last stair.

"Cosima..." A warning tone in Delphine's voice.

"What? Mom said to leave your things in the guest room." She said, getting close to the door and opening it. "She said nothing about spending the night."

"I think she figured it wasn't necessary." Delphine commented, entering the guest room after Cosima made an exaggerated bow.

Cosima just continued to smile as Delphine moved around the room to get a few things out of her bag. Getting herself comfortable in the bed, she only left when the professor said she needed a shower. But when Delphine was getting out of the bathroom, with a big towel around her body, secured in knot just over the cleavage, still towelling her massive curls, Cosima was already there, TV on low, her hands behind her head, plopped in the pillows. She had only left for five minutes to put her things in her own bedroom and to go downstairs briefly to ask how long they had to wait for dinner.

Without saying a word Cosima called the blonde over, flicking her index finger. Delphine's only acknowledgement to the gesture was to throw the towel she used to dry her hair at the student's face, who giggled but let the cloth stay dropped over her face, hiding her smile. When she peeked over the towel Cosima noticed the Frenchwoman in front of the vanaty's mirror, trying to get some order to her unruly locks. The corner of Delphine's lips twitching up when she noticed Cosima's mirrored image getting closer to her.

Wrapping her arms around the taller woman's waist from behind, she pressed her lips over the shoulder's pale skin before her. "God, I've missed you." Cosima groaned, her lips sliding left and right on the soft flesh.

Delphine's eyes not leaving her reflection, her hands still on her own hair. "You saw me every day. We talked every night..."

"You know that's not what I mean." Cosima nipped the crook of her neck. "I've missed your smell," the tip of her nose gliding Delphine's shoulder blade, "I've missed your taste." She felt a shiver making its way down the other woman's spine when her tongue darted out and licked the length of her neck, reaching the ear. "Did you miss me too?" She asked in a whisper, pressing her hips forward.

"Cosima..." Delphine tried to sound reproving, but the tremble of her voice betrayed her, the hands keeping her hair up, stopped long ago.

Cosima hummed against the back of her neck, her right hand moving between the gap of the towel surrounding the slender waist, until it became in contact with the stomach's skin, still warm from the shower and pressed up. The tip of her fingers grazed the delicate curve of Delphine's left breast and Cosima gave a self-satisfied chuckle when she felt hips pushing against hers. Staring at the mirror, seeing the body pressed against hers slowing melt with her touch, Delphine's eyes closed, her head thrown back, the moisture of the blonde curls wetting the top of her shirt.

Delphine's hands came to life, leaving her golden locks to grasp brunette dreads, pulling Cosima's mouth deeper into her skin. The smaller woman's left hand craved equal rights and moved inside, fast reaching the swell of Delphine's breast, to cup it demandingly. The knot that was keeping the towel in place gave in, causing it to pool around their ankles when Cosima spun the other woman around and pressed roughly their lips together. Her hands leaving the breasts only to find peace on Delphine's ass, tugging them closer. The professor's moans were silenced by the younger woman's hungry tongue. Delphine's own hands were traveling down Cosima's back to find the hem of her shirt, starting to tug it.

The shirt had not completely passed Cosima's head, stuck on her glasses, when a knock on the door froze them. And that was it, no one made an attempt to enter or said anything. The only thing the two frozen women heard, apart from their shallow breaths was the sound of steps getting further from the bedroom's door.

Cosima started to giggle, the shirt still covering her face and Delphine was moving fast to get the towel around her body.

"Merde..." She breathed out, blushing hard and quickly rummaging her bag in search of underwear. "How am I supposed to face your parents now?"

Cosima pushed her shirt back on and adjusted her glasses. "Relax... They won't say anything." She said, getting back to the bed and extended herself, feeling slightly buzzed, like she just finished a joint.  _It will have to do... For now._

"But I'll know that they know." Delphine sat on the edge of the bed, pulling her pants up her legs.

"You can imagine them naked." Cosima laughed and moved in the bed to get close to Delphine.

The Frenchwoman stood up as soon as she felt Cosima's hand make contact with the skin of her still discovered back. "Non!"  _Not lucky, this time._ "And that will do more bad than good."

Cosima couldn't stop grinning at Delphine's words, whining a little once the blonde was fully dressed.

"I'm going downstairs to make sure they don't think we're still..." Delphine said, her words suspended in the air. Cosima getting up from the bed quickly to follow the older woman, who turned around just as fast, her face inches from Cosima's. " _You_ need a cold shower!"

The student opened a wide smile. "No shit, Sherlock."

Delphine refused Cosima's invitation to see her bedroom, claiming it was just another ruse to get Delphine alone in a room with a bed.

Which it was.

She took a shower (not literally cold, but the water wasn't nearly as warm as usual) and moved downstairs, finding everyone in the kitchen, in a join effort to make dinner.

"Good shower?" Her mother asked without turning to see her.

Cosima noticed Delphine stop briefly what she was doing. "Perfect!" She answered. "What can I do to help?"

"You can help me set the table." Her father answered.

They worked in silence for some time, setting the table with their nicest china ( _of course_ ), until her father broke the silence.

"So... Delphine?"

Cosima snapped her head up, neither of her parents never prowled much in her dating selection, but they liked to know what was what. "Yeah..." She said. "Aren't you proud I got the hottest girl in school?" She asked with a grin.

"She's your teacher!" He stated.

"Was..." Cosima corrected. "I'm done with immunology."

"Fine!" Her father conceded momentarily. "But when you two started..."

"Technicalities..." Cosima interrupted him. "I really like her, dad... I kinda... I love her." She added in a low voice.

"Good!" The man said, seemly satisfied with his daughter's confection.

The dinner was...  _Well, at least no one will end up poisoned... Hopefully..._ However the conversation that sided the meal was comfortable, with each passing minute Cosima could see Delphine getting more and more relaxed.

They never touched the subject of why they were in San Francisco, though. Cosima suspected her mother had kept her father in the dark about many things. It was probably for the best, he didn't need to know, not for now. Besides, at least one of the reasons was not theirs to disclose. The brunette seriously doubted Delphine would want to share something like what had happened. Cosima obviously didn't want to talk about it with her father and Lara was much too aware of the ways of the world to have ever talked to her husband about it.

At the end of the meal, the three women left the only man to deal with the dishes and locked themselves in the library. They were quiet for a while, as Lara read the translations the couple brought.

"Okay..." Lara said after finishing it. "What exactly did I just read?"

"That's it!" Cosima explained. "The project Leekie had us working on. He's working with universities around the world to win the cloning race."

Her mother said nothing for a few minutes, concern frowning her soft features. "Do you have the originals?"

"No. I have pictures of them in my phone?" Delphine answered.

"How did you get them?" The older woman asked suspiciously. When none of the other two answered, she only said a low "right" and took a sip at the scotch on her hand. "Well, genetics it's obviously not my area of expertise, so I won't say anything decisive until I'm sure. But I think we might have a big problem here.

"However, I know someone." She continued. "I'll call him. I'm sure he can meet us tomorrow if I give him over the phone just enough juicy details."

Professor and student exchanged looks as Cosima's mother picked up the phone and started to talk with someone she called "John" and carefully told him just vague details of what she read. The conversation ended with Lara looking at both women and saying with a smile to whoever she was talking to: "I knew you couldn't resist!"

Lara informed the two women that the man would be arriving at ten in the next morning, which earned a frustrated groan from Cosima, who was not seeing with good eyes the idea of getting up so early on a Saturday morning.

"At least I know you'll behave tonight." Her mother commented under her breath, getting up and going to the living room where they stayed until it was bed time. Talking about trivial things, the next day promised to be one full of serious conversation and it seemed like an unspoken convention that the night would be light.

Once in bed, Cosima had to fight hard to keep her mother's wishes. The cleansing effect of the shower with tepid water was long gone and the heat had returned to the pit of the young woman's stomach, pressing hard against her groin. The knowledge that Delphine was sleeping just down the hall doing nothing to help her condition. Truth was that the only think that was keeping her from paying a late night visit to the professor was knowing that the guest room was just next to her parents'. So she turned again under the covers and tried to get some sleep.

She was almost there when she felt more than heard the creak of her door opening. Getting immediately alerted, Cosima sat on her bed, the dim light of the night along with her glasses on the nightstand not helping her to see a damn thing.

A thud and she felt her bed move just a little.

"Putain..." The unmistakable voice in a whisper reached her and she smiled.

"You okay?" Cosima said as low as she could, stifling her laugh.

"Hit the knee on your bed." Delphine explained what Cosima could already guess. "Where are you?"

Blindly, Cosima was able to find Delphine's waving hand, much more familiarized with the space around her. "Dr. Cormeir, what are you doing in my room at such inappropriate hours?" A flirting tone in her whispering voice, pulling the Frenchwoman to her.

Delphine's hands found her face and pressed their lips together softly. "I guess I've missed you too..."

"Mmmm... Really?" The brunette found the back of Delphine's neck and deepened the kiss, her tongue gently tracing the gracious shape of the other woman's lips.

"Can you be quiet?" The professor asked, already reaching for Cosima's loose shirt and pulling.

"Pretentious much?" The younger woman chuckled lowly, suddenly realizing they really never had to worry about that.

It didn't take long for her chuckles to subsidise and be replaced with little moans, in fact it only took as long as the short time necessary for Delphine to remove her shirt and place her hands in Cosima's breasts, gently pushing her back to the bed. The blonde's mouth pressing lower along her torso, her fingers kneading at the tattooed woman's nipples, until they reluctantly had to part ways, so that Delphine could slid Cosima's sleeping boxers down her toned legs.

At the first flick of Delphine's tongue, Cosima realized that no, she couldn't be quiet. Her breathing picked up roughly, a prolonged moan escaping her lips. The Frenchwoman stopped and looked up, a little concerned.

"Oh, babe, keep going... please..." It was as close as Cosima could get to a whispering voice, but still a much too loud plead.

When Delphine upped the tempo a little bit, holding the sides of her ass, Cosima reached for the pillow under her head and moved it to cover her groans. Her hips grinding up, every lick of the older woman rewarded with a muffled moan from the younger.

"Fuck, Delphine..." She shrieked when the builded up tension boiled over and she climaxed. Her hips rocking forward with an erratic rhythm, her entire body shaking, until she was drained of all her strengths and collapsed on the mattress.

Cosima felt Delphine move up her body then pulling at the pillow still over the student's face and kiss her gently. "Je t'aime!" Delphine whispered into her open mouth, still fighting to get air into her lungs. "I'm staying in Minneapolis... If Leekie leaves, I'll stay."


	56. It's Biology

As soon as the words left Delphine's mouth she immediately felt the body under hers tense, where it was just before a lazy relaxation was now muscles twitching. There wasn't much light in the room but she could notice the pleased smile fading away, the younger woman's jaw clenching slightly.

Cosima said nothing and for the first time in a long while Delphine didn't know what to expect from her. The blonde didn't mean to say it like that, not in this situation, when she sneaked into the brunette's bedroom, in the middle of the night. The initial idea was very simple actually, as simple as it can get: Delphine really wanted to pay back for the afternoon's embarrassment. But she didn't know why, something compelled her to say it, to let Cosima know of her plans.

It was not a hasty decision, in fact, Delphine was quite sure that's what she wanted. She loved her job and she was fairly certain she wouldn't be able to get something better, not in a hurry. But more importantly, she didn't want to, Delphine had made friends in Minneapolis, she was working at an University that gives tremendous attention to the several scientific departments and, even if Leekie's project was a bust, the University of Minnesota was always eager to encourage investigation projects. With Leekie most likely gone, there was absolutely no reason for Delphine not want to continue to work there.

"Cosima?" She whispered, the pads of her fingers tracing the student's jawline, feeling it tightening under her touch. Silence on the receiving end. "Do you have nothing to say?" Delphine coaxed once more quietly.

"Not here, not now..." Cosima said equally low, her body not relaxing.

"Okay..." The Frenchwoman reluctantly said, laying her head over Cosima's chest and letting herself stay there for some time, listening to the other woman's quickly heart beat against her ear.

If Delphine had any hope that the discussion about their future was going to be light and pacific over a cup of tea or a glass of red wine, they vanished right there and then. She knew Cosima had been deliberately avoiding this talk, perhaps in futile hope that it would make it go away. It wouldn't, of course. And if this was not the moment to talk about it, it was unavoidable and Delphine realized there was no way they could escape it, no matter how hard the subject was for either woman, it had to be addressed.

Cosima's arms held her tight for a brief period, squeezing her hard before she spoke. "You better get back to your bed, before we fall asleep."

Delphine bobbed her head in agreement, but not wanting to leave, she knew it could be a while before Cosima allowed them to be like this again. The blonde could feel something wrong with Cosima, like a button had been switched off. It shouldn't, Delphine knew it wasn't Cosima's intention, but it felt like rejection when the student dropped her arms to the side, releasing the strong hold she had on the professor, in a clear invitation for her to leave.

Delphine did, as quietly as possible, after one final kiss to Cosima's forehead, she left, retracing the steps back to the guest room, with an aching heart. Again on her cold bed, she tried to get some sleep, feeling exhausted just by thinking about the next day.

She got up early the next morning, not used to have people moving outside her bedroom door, consequences of living alone for so long. The nights she spent with Cosima didn't count, since usually the student fancied sleep late and Delphine was always the first to get up. She fixed herself and went downstairs, finding Cosima's father by the stove.

"Good morning." She said by the kitchen's door.

"Oh... Bonjour, Delphine." He said, turning around and revealing a wide smile.

The Frenchwoman laughed quietly, she could see from where Cosima got her undeniable charm. "Is there anything I can do to help?" She asked, getting closer and noticing the eggs cooking in the pan.

"It depends." Lou said. "How are you in the kitchen? Because Cosima's like her mother and..."

"I can assure you Delphine's a very competent cook." Cosima's voice coming through the door.

"Well then... You stay in charge of the eggs." He said, moving away. "I'm just gonna go real fast get some fresh bread from the bakery down the street."

The man left and the two woman said nothing until they heard the door close.

"Where's your mother?" Delphine asked, paying attention to what she was doing, being extra careful not to burn breakfast. It also gave her a very good reason not to look at Cosima, too afraid to see the rejection she felt last night in the deep brown eyes.

"Knowing my mom, I'll say she's in the library with a gigantic cup of coffee by her side, working already." Cosima answered, getting close to the blonde. She watched her for some time, not saying a word. When Delphine turned off the stove, Cosima surprised her by going to her toes and place a soft kiss on her cheek. "I don't want to ruin this weekend."

Finally Delphine looked at Cosima, not finding any of the rejection she feared, but found something else that was just as disturbing. Hurt. The smaller woman's expression was one of someone who felt betrayed and fighting hard to let it go.

"I don't want that either." Delphine said, not sure if she was allowed to return the comforting gesture.

"Good." Cosima held her hand and pulled her closer. "No more talking about that while we're here, deal?"

"Deal!" The blonde leaned over and kissed softly Cosima's lips. They've been pretending the problem wasn't there for so long, one more day wouldn't make a difference. They could steal a few more moments before they had to talk about it.

"I seriously hope that stove is off. There's nothing worst than burned eggs." Lara said, entering the kitchen.

The two younger women separated themselves, Delphine blushing, Cosima with a toothy grin. Just then they heard the front door opening and Cosima's father announce he had hot bread.

Breakfast was quiet, between the conversation she needed to have with Cosima and the anticipation of what was coming next, there wasn't much Delphine had to say. Cosima was quiet as well, uncharacteristically so, no matter what they agreed on earlier, it was obvious that the young woman could not shake the tension she was in since last night. Delphine reprimanded herself internally for letting her decision been known in those circumstances, she had planed to tell Cosima when they were alone and had time to talk it over.

The Frenchwoman was sure both Cosima's parents had the feeling something was wrong between them, however they were kind enough not to ask what it was and pretended not to notice. But Delphine was sure of it; more than once had she caught Lara glanced at her sideways, just to immediately look at her daughter.

They had just finished breakfast when someone rang the bell. Lara got up and went to the door, giving a meaningful look at the other two women. Introductions were made: "John" also went by "Mr. Williams". He was a middle age man, impeccably dressed, even if he was clearly in weekend clothes, bright gray caqui trousers, white shirt under a deep blue sweater, on his arm a dark blazer. He was affable, but not very extroverted, quiet with polished manners.

All business, more excited about seeing for himself what Cosima's mother told him over the phone the previous night, than to make acquaintance with professor and student. When he finished reading the print out of what Delphine had managed to "deviate" from Leekie's office, he mumbled a "well, this is something" and nothing more.

"Meaning what?" Lara said, tired of waiting for the man to elaborate.

"What do you want to do with this?" John asked, waving the papers in his hand.

"Well, you tell me! That's why I called." The older woman said annoyed. "But we can't sue, not based on that." She said, pointing to the sheets of paper. "The way they were obtained were..." She let it linger.

The man cleared his throat. "Right..." He placed the papers on the desk, perhaps afraid to get tainted by what he just learned. "It wouldn't make a difference, either way." He added cryptically.

"Why is that?" Cosima asked, shifting slightly next to Delphine. The three of them were on one side of the desk, while Cosima's mother was comfortably sat on her big office chair.

"Exactly that! You could sue, but it would go nowhere." Mr. Williams seemed to have decided to give them an explanation. "Technically they've done nothing wrong... It's not illegal."

The three woman looked at him surprised. He smiled, apparently pleased with the shock his words caused. "It's not regulated, not federally. The FDA it's the entity responsible for that and have been discussing for over a decade about what to do with this little uncomfortable issue.

"Some States took measures on their own and regulated it or banned it altogether." He continued. "However, Minnesota's not one of them..." He opened his arms, palms up, presenting an evidence. "Thus, making what this Dr. Leekie did legal. Imoral yes, not illegal!"

"What about using students and professors for the investigation without their knowledge?" Lara asked.

"The University it's a private institution, the government it's not going to touch that. Not unless there was public money involved, which, as far as I can tell, there wasn't."

"No, there wasn't." Delphine confirmed. She knew the money had come from Dr. Leekie himself and a few private investors who choose to remain anonymous, but she suspected Robinson's Industries had a lot to do with the project's deep pockets. "So... There's nothing we can do?" She asked.

"I wouldn't say that exactly." The man looked at her with knit brows. "Just because it's not illegal it doesn't mean it's tolerated. I've worked closely with the scientific community for almost two decades, this kind of situation doesn't tend to be taken lightly.

"Generally speaking, cloning for therapeutic purposes it's fairly accepted, but human cloning for reproduction..." He got up, as if it was not possible to stay seated as he explained it. "There are two reasons why it's not the same: either it's seen as unethical or someone taking an unfair advantage of this limbo situation we're in. Just because it's not regulated, it doesn't mean you are free to do whatever you want. You should still inform your peers of what you're doing."

"So, what you're saying is that, even if legally we can't do nothing, that doesn't mean that if this information was, somehow, to become public..." Cosima's mother had a spark in her eyes, where before was a mask of defeat.

"Oh... The scandal alone it's enough to ruin the career of someone directly involved in something like this." He completed with a sly grin, suddenly realizing what his colleague was implying. "And I happen to know just the right person to make sure this gets a nice and juicy story countrywide."

"Perfect!" Lara's grin matching the man's.

Delphine stared between the two of them intrigued, then to Cosima, who like the professor had been looking at her mother and Mr. Williams. Feeling Delphine's gaze, the student turned her attention to the blonde and, with a small smile, shrugged.

They agreed on strategy: John would take a copy of what they had to one of his journalists friends and he would publish the story, leaving all names out, except Leekie's and anyone they could publicly associate with the dean.

"If you two could wait outside? I would like a word with Delphine in private, before we conclude this." Lara surprised everyone by saying, but no complains came from the two people who were so politely asked to leave, even if Cosima looked back as she left.

"How are you really doing?" Lara asked with no transition, as it was her habit, as soon as they were alone.

"Good." Delphine answered simply.

"Are you sure?" The lawyer persisted, to which the blonde nodded. "Okay, then." She cleared her throat. "I would like to move forward with your charge."

"As in now?!" Delphine asked confused.

"Yes, if that's okay with you, of course." Lara confirmed. "Truth is, I'm afraid we might lose our window, if Leekie decides to get out of the country when this thing explodes."

The professor was quiet for some time, weighing the older woman's words. "Are you sure that's wise? I mean... I really don't want my name associated with all this mess. I want him to pay for what he's done, but I really don't want everyone to know." She clarified. "I don't want the spectacle that comes with these type of situations."

"Delphine, I assure you, that's not my intention." Cosima's mother said. "If you don't want it to become public, which I completely understand, there are ways. No one needs to know what's going on, we can keep this on the down low. The only way that would happen is if he released that information and I seriously doubt that's in his best interest.

"For what I can see, Leekie's a lot of things, but I'm sure even he cares about self-preservation." The lawyer said. "It's a biological law, after all."

"Okay." The Frenchwoman conceded. "The faster we can get over with this, the better."

"Great! He'll be notified first thing Monday morning." Lara got up and moved to the door, but stopped before opening it. "Have you seen him?"

Delphine, who was right behind her shook her head. "Not really. He hasn't been around campus much, just saw him a couple of times passing by."

"And he has not done any attempt to get closer?"

The professor continued to move her head negatively. "No, he has kept his distance."

"That's good." Lara said softly, before opening the door.

They had the afternoon free and after lunch with Cosima's parents, the student insisted on showing Delphine around. It was nice, the blonde enjoyed the warmer air, gently touched by the sea breeze and the pleasantness of the people around them, always with a easy smile to offer. But there was an awkwardness installed between the two women, it didn't matter if they had agreed to let go temporarily of their problems, it really was something they couldn't control and Delphine felt more often than not her mind drift to what she said last night and Cosima's reaction.

They were on a bench, in one of the parks looking over the San Francisco Bay, their ice-cream long gone, after spending an entire afternoon avoiding the subject impending over their heads.

"What did my mother want to talk with you?" Cosima asked.

Delphine didn't answer right away, considering what would be wise to let the student know.

Cosima didn't take the long pause well. "Probably just another big decision you think I don't need to know about." She said bitterly, putting even more distance between them, in such a way they were basically sat on opposite sides of the bench. "I'm starting to sense a pattern here."

"And what's that suppose to mean?" Delphine asked, feeling more upset than she thought she would be.

"Oh... Nothing really." The brunette waved her hands nonchalantly. "Just that when it's time to decide something, you think you don't have to consult me."

"Oh... my... I'm so sorry for not being able to ignore problems." The older woman moved to look straight at the Cosima. "And I didn't think I needed your permission to..."

"Fuck permission!" Cosima raised her voice, it was a good thing there was no one close to them. "I'm taking about running things over with me before you make a huge decision. You basically  _informed_ me that you are going to stay in Minneapolis. What the fuck am I to you if you feel like you don't need my opinion in the matter?"

"I think you are someone who would support my decision, no matter which it was." Delphine said back. "Or am I wrong?"

Cosima lowered her head and said nothing and the Frenchwoman continued. "You're very important to me, Cosima, but I can't have my life on hold forever, waiting for you to make up your mind about what you're going to do.

"It's time to decide. No more beating around the bushes." Delphine pushed. "I'm trying to make your life easier. I'm telling you what I'm going to do."

"How is that making my life easier, Delphine?" Cosima asked, staring sharply at the runner who slowed down his pace when getting closer to them and effectively accelerated once he saw Cosima's stare.

"Merde, Cosima. Try to understand!" Delphine lowered the tone of her voice to something much softer. "I'm not a student getting out of college and trying to make up my mind about the future.

"This is it for me! I have a good job that I love, if I leave it to go after you, whatever you decide, I..." Delphine took a deep breath, trying to gather all her thoughts. "I don't want to hate you in the future because I stopped doing what I love and went after you."

"I wasn't asking for that, I would never..." The brunette got up, her back to the professor. "I would never ask that of you, but I thought I was important enough that you would tell me."

"That's exactly what I'm doing." Delphine said, getting up as well and wrapping her arms around the smaller woman's waist. "I might not have delivered it the best possible way, but..."

"What if it had been the other way around?" Cosima turned in her arms, so they would be face to face. "What if it had been me informing you I've decided to take the job offer in New York or Chicago or God knows where else?"

"Do you want to go there?" The blonde asked, her heart pounding loud with the prespective of Cosima leaving.

"See what I mean?" The student said, wiggling out of her grasp and starting to walk away.

When they arrived at Cosima's home Delphine was sure the younger woman's parents could feel the tension between the two of them, but, like before, they said nothing about it. That night there were no late night visits to Cosima's bedroom, nor did the brunette tried to make any other attempt at sneaking in the guest room.

The flight back was strained, neither woman saying a word apart from what was absolutely necessary. If someone observed them closely, they would think the two women were strangers. It was made even worse when Cosima refused to share the taxi ride with Delphine, saying her hotel was out of the professor's way.

After a restless night, Delphine was positively a walking zombie entering the professor's lounge and going directly for the coffee machine.

"Can you imagine?" One of the co-workers she never really talked with asked her, reaching for the coffee pot after the blonde was done. Delphine stared blankly at the person who, noticing she had no idea what he was talking about, proceeded to explain. "Looks like Dr. Leekie's in big trouble and just when life was starting to go so well for him. But that was just soooo wrong."

Delphine recognized him as one of the professors who more enthusiastically cheered the dean after the announcement that he would be leading DYAD. "Yes." She said absently, before turning, meaning to go to her office as fast as possible. She wanted to avoid big crowds for the moment.

"Hey, you were also working on the project, right?" The man pressed on, trying to extract more information.

She just nodded and walked out.

If she could, Delphine would leave immediately and go home. There was nothing she desired more than to have some peace of mind. The entire campus was in shock with what had been published in the papers:  _The Clones Are Coming; The Attack Of The Clones_ among the headlines of every major newspaper in the country. Around the world the story was also making a huge success, as Delphine saw online when she opened some of the international news sites. There wasn't any mention of her name or Cosima's or anyone who had been "invited" to take part in something they didn't know.  _Whoever did this, did it well._

What also was never mentioned was Leekie's indictment, like Lara promised. But mid morning she knew he was already aware of it, Cosima's mother called her confirming he had been personally notified.

Apart from when Delphine couldn't help it, she spent the day locked in her office, as a way to avoid her colleagues and their incessant questions about the project. Fortunately, the immunology professor was not alone in her misery and for most part of the day she had Alison's company. The human genetics professor was facing the same problems and the two women made a vow not to leave each other's side until the end of the day.

"So... Cosima?" Alison asked with a twinkle in her eyes, while they were eating lunch in Delphine's office.

"It's complicated." The blonde mumble, still not sure how to talk about it with her friend.

"Really?" The other woman was showing a fake surprised expression. "God, I would never have guessed that."

Delphine laughed. "Yes, I can tell."

"You know... I've always wondered what it would be like to be with another woman..." Alison said with a distant look, focusing on the blonde when Delphine didn't answer her innuendo. "So? What is it like?" The Frenchwoman just smirked. "Really? You're not going to share?"

"I just know what's like to be with Cosima." She simply said.

"Ugh, God!" Alison rolled her eyes. "You're fucked!"

"Thanks!"

Delphine didn't stick around after work, like most of her colleagues. The impact of the news had been huge everywhere, but nothing could be compared to what was going on in the department's small community. Of course Leekie had not shown his face, not that anyone was expecting him to crawl out of his hole.

In an attempt to get some sense of normality back in her life, Delphine went grocery shopping. Her pantry was running low and if she didn't want to be eating canned food for dinner, a trip to the store was mandatory. She was paying her groceries when her phone rang, Delphine took it out of her pocket and saw Cosima's name. Silencing it, she stuck the phone back in her pocket; this was not the place to talk with the student if the topic of the conversation was what she suspected. She would call back once she got home.

Her phone was ringing again as Delphine pushed open her building's door with her shoulder, her hands filled with grocery bags. Cosima had to wait until she got home, Delphine was not going to put all the bags on the floor just to pick up the impatient brunette's call. The blonde was not even sure how she managed to open the lock of her front door without dropping the bags.

Delphine moved inside and, with her back turned to the door kicked it lightly so it would shut.

Her heart started to race, beating hard in her chest when the noise of the door's lock clicking shut that she was expecting, never happened.

It wasn't longer than a couple of seconds, yet in her overworking mind there were two words that were constantly on repeat.

_It's biology!_

It makes no difference if it's animal or human, when trapped in a corner, the outcome can only be one of two situations: fight or flight. When she saw Leekie's foot on the front door, preventing it from closing, she immediately knew which was the man's response.

_It's biology!_

And she should've known, Delphine should have predicted this, she thought to herself, as the man reached his jacket's pocket and, with a sinister smile, took a gun from it and casually aimed at her. When there's nothing left to lose, human or animal, decision making abilities lose focus and disregard consequences.

_It's biology!_

Only one thing trumps self-preservation: anger! The violent feeling that consumes every cell of the body, clouding judgments, causing rush reactions that go against the behavior to ensure survival. Delphine could see it in the man's cold stare, he was nothing more than a predator with no where to go but forward. Attacking.

_It's fucking biology!_


	57. Turning Tables

**5 hours earlier**

Cosima was stubbornly decided to spend the entire day in bed and that goal was being thoroughly fulfilled with the lunch hour come and gone. She felt like there wasn't much in her life she could control, however the time she spent in bed was totally in her hands and there wasn't much that could make her change her mind.

Last night, when she arrived at the hotel after leaving Delphine, missing classes was not in her agenda. She didn't think: okay, tomorrow I'll stay in bed all day. No, she had actually planned to go back to school, like any other day. But, in the morning, when she woke up with a call from Scott freaking out about what was on the news and begging her to turn on the TV, she was already very reluctant about leaving the safety of her hotel room. An idea that gained roots when the young student complied to her friend's request and reached for the tv's remote, turning on the big flat-screen in front of her bed and seeing Leekie's face frozen on it while some news anchor went on and on about the latest biggest scandal on science.

Most of Cosima was delighted with what was going on. Leekie had it coming, the way he acted, not only with the project, but also (and more importantly in Cosima's mind) with Delphine, was all the reasons she needed to have a huge grin on her face when seeing that. Especially when the dean's picture seemed to be carefully picked up to make him look like a mad scientist: eyes wide, a fake smile on his lips and a finger aiming directly at the camera's lens.

However, weirdly enough some small part of her was sad. This was just what crazy, religious people have been craving for, a good reason to create yet another obstacle in genetic developments: "see! This is what those people want... They want to replace God's intent with their own." Cosima heard some nut saying during an interview that morning.  _Who allows these people to go on TV?_ She thought to herself, sinking more in the bed covers. There was that part of her, which she couldn't shake away, telling her she just helped the other side; in the war between Science and Religion, a war that's being fought for centuries, Cosima, with all good intents, just helped the  _enemy._

And this is why, no matter how many texts Scott sent, Cosima was not leaving her hotel room. Her friend, finally coming to terms with her decision, however, didn't let her go and shortly after lunch she was opening the door to let him in.

"Okay, what's going on?" He asked even before she closed the door.

"What do you mean? Do you think I want to be in the middle of all the madness that's going on out there?" She answered, pointing at the TV still on you news with the volume low.

"What did you expect?" Scott said, sitting on the couch. "This is a bomb! You had to know something like this was going to happen."

"Yeah... I know. But the truth is I never gave it much thought, I never thought about the repercussions to the..." He hands moving widely and she threw herself at the bed. "you know... The outside world."

"So... You're not leaving." He concluded.

"Nope..." Cosima answered from the bed.

"Well, that's very nice of you, leaving Dr. Cormier to deal with all the crap alone... Very selfless..." Scott said, getting up and taking a coke from the minibar. When Cosima said nothing he continued. "Things have been really messed up back in campus and I'm not just talking about the reporters everywhere. There are rumors that... Well, you won't like to hear them."

At this Cosima sat and looked at her friend. "What type of rumors?"

"Forget about it." He raised the can and took a big swallow.

"Scott!" She shouted, glaring at the young man.

"You see... She was involved in the project and so was he..." He cleared his voice, obviously uncomfortable with what he was saying. "And there were all those late meetings they were having..."

"Fuck!"

"Yeah... Actually, I'm kinda surprised people didn't start to talk sooner." He said. "Or maybe we just didn't hear them before. But now everyone's talking. You know how people like to kick when they're down."

"Does Delphine know about it?" Cosima asked, crossing her legs.

"I don't know, she's been hiding in her office all day, which just adds to the rumors, of course." He had a painful expression, clearly upset to have to deliver this information to his friend. "You should talk with her."

"I doubt she wants that. I'm just one more problem for her to solve at this point." Cosima said, getting up and taking a soda for herself.

"What does that mean?" He asked and Cosima gave him a weird smile. "Is everything okay with you two? Did something happen in San Fran?"

"We might have gotten into a fight. I'm not sure..."

"You're not sure!?"

"Let's just say we have unresolved issues." Cosima explained, getting back to the bed. "She said she's staying here..."

Scott wiggled his brow. "And that's a bad thing?"

"Well, she could've asked, but nooo..." The brunette had a bitter tone, waving her free hand. "She just  _said_ she's staying, that's it!"

"Jesus Christ, Cosima... What did you expect?" Scott said, raising his voice, something he usually didn't do. "This is her fucking job! Do you think it's easy to let go of that? Not everyone is getting offers by the dozen. What world do you live in?"

She was starring to get angry. "What side are you on?"

"I didn't know I had to choose sides. I'm just telling you to see things her way." He got up and started to walk to the door. "If you really want to be with her, you should check your priorities. And you need to stop doing this!"

"Doing what?"

"Hide!" Scott said without hesitation. "Everytime you need to face something you hide.

"Well, news flash for you! Everyone has problems... Hiding won't solve anything!" And with that he opened the door.

Cosima got up fast. "Shit, Scott, wait a second!" She got to the door and shut it before her friend could leave. "Damn, I've never seen you so pissed!"

He looked hard at her. "You would be too if you've heard what I did."

"Alright, alright, I'll talk with her later." But he continued to give her an ugly face. "What!? Do you think it's a good idea to for me to visit her  _private_ office while this is going down?"

That seemed to have appeased him. "Okay, but you're not going to stay here all day. Get dressed! We're going out!"

Cosima opened a smile at her friend's newly found backbone, but made no comment and just did what he said. When they left the hotel Cosima was still side glancing her friend. "Where are we going?" She eventually asked, as they were walking outside in a leisure pace.

"We need to eat first." He said. "Soda filled with sugar it's not lunch. And you're paying." He added, finally joking a little.

"Fair enough!" She agreed. "And thank you. I know some times I need my ass kicked... I'm glad you were there to do it."

"Anytime!"

Cosima punched his shoulder playfully. "Hey, don't get too used to it."

"I won't. Next time I'll have Dr. Cormier do it for me." The young man said with a wink.

"You can called her Delphine, you know. It's not like..."

"No, I can't! She might be your... girlfriend?" Looking at Cosima for confirmation, who waved her hand in a way that said she was uncertain. "Anyway, for me she's still my professor."

They had a light snack and after agreed to visit Dr. Palmer, still in the hospital, not having problems ever again with the guest list, even if the young man responsible for it did give them an ugly look.

"Ah, Cosima, how are you?" The old professor greeted them when they entered the room.

"Well, thank you." The young woman said, reaching the bed and giving one gentle squeeze on the man's arm. "And how are you feeling, Dr. Palmer?" She asked, even though she knew he was much better, the color had returned to his skin, the intelligent brightness Cosima was familiar with, back in her professor's eyes. He was no longer laid on the bed, being seated instead, a book he was reading before they arrived on his lap.

"Good! Ready to leave!" He confirmed. "The doctors said I'll be free to go sometime this week."

"That's awesome!" Scott said with a huge smile. "Campus' not the same without you."

"Yes, well... That doesn't make it less interesting." Dr. Palmer said, his hand pointing to the tv's screen and the non-stopping news about what was going on. "I see you've been keeping busy."

Cosima turned and stared at the TV for a while. "Yep!" She beamed.

"Have you seen him?"

"No." Scott answered. "He wasn't on campus."

"I'm not surprised." Cosima commented. "We probably won't hear from him for a long time."

Dr. Palmer raised his brow. "I don't know. Dr. Leekie doesn't seem the kind of man to lay low and take a beating. He's probably planing his next move."

The brunette woman scoffed. "Yeah, what can he do? I don't think he can get out of this."

"He definitely seems to be tied up." The old professor reached for a glass of water on the bedside table. "This morning I had a visit from several members of the University's direction. They offered me his job."

"Wow... That's awesome." Cosima said. "But weren't you retiring?"

"Well that was never my intention, but I didn't want to deal with the likes of Leekie until I die." Dr. Palmer explained. "If I retire what the hell am I supposed to do with so much free time?"

"A cruise." Scott laughed.

"I rather keep working, there's time to rest when I'm dead." The old man chuckled. "Anyway... I'd like for you to stay with us, Cosima."

"What?" She asked surprised.

"Well, I know you've had plenty of offers, but I hope you can consider ours." Dr. Palmer looked straight at her. "While it might not be the most advantageous financially, we know you and we're willing to have you continue your education, free of charges, as long as you become a member of our investigation staff..."

"Wait! What are you talking about?" She was still confused.

"Well, not exclusive, of course. You'll still be free to work with other institutions, but we would like to have you staying with us a little while longer." He was talking with the certainty of someone who had considered it for a really long time. "I always thought it was a mistake not to make you an offer, but now I'm in the position to decide it for myself."

Cosima was finally starting to understand what he was talking about. "Yeah? Well, why didn't they?"

"Everytime your name came up, the board always said we could never afford to have someone like you in our ranks. I tried to convince them that that's not how you work, but they never listened."

The young woman hummed and considered for some time. "Have you talked with Delphine?" She finally asked.

"Dr. Cormier? No. Why?" The professor seemed confused.

She lowered her head and mumbled. "Nothing..."

"Just think about it, Cosima. You don't need to answer right away."

"I know, Dr. Palmer. Don't worry, I will." Cosima said.

They left shortly after, Cosima was quiet, thinking about what the professor had told her. Sure, she always wondered how come the institution she was studying in never made her an offer to stay, but it was something that never bothered her. Since the beginning she always thought about leaving, perhaps to the East Coast. But now... She knew the University had more than enough programs to satisfy her needs and the institution is well respected by the scientific community - or at least it was, until Leekie's debacle.

That was never the problem, nor was the money. When she was evaluating the offers Cosima barely looked at the numbers, she knew it was more than enough to live comfortably, she was more interested in what they had to offer in other aspects. Really, the only reason she thought about leaving was that she never considered Minneapolis to be her home, there was never anything which made her create roots in the freezing city.

"It's great, Cosima." Scott broke the silence while they were crossing the lobby.

"Huh?" She looked up at her friend.

"I know what you're thinking..."

"Yeah? Can you read my mind?" Cosima joked.

He laughed softly. "No, but I don't need to. I know you like to overthink stuff." Scott said with a big smile, proud of his accomplishment. "You shouldn't. Just... I know you wanted to leave for the sake of leaving, but now you have something to hold on to."

"Really?" She smiled at her friend's words.

"Really... Don't fuck it up!" He made a stern face.

"What makes you think..." Cosima started but soon stopped when something crossed her sight. "What the fuck?!"

"What?" The young man asked, turning to see what his friend was staring at. "What's she doing here?" He said under his breath when he saw what got Cosima's attention.

Leaving the parking lot, on the other side of the street, was Alex, walking with purpose, entering without hesitation in the hospital. Something compelled Cosima to follow the other woman, yet, caution warned her to stay a few steps behind. Scott hot on her trail.

The two friends watched as Alex didn't even bother to stop at the desk, quickly getting in an elevator that had just stopped at the lobby. When the lift closed its doors Cosima and Scott approached the area.

"How do we know which floor she'll get out?" Scott asked, looking down at Cosima, who gave her a  _really?_ face. "Right! Never mind..."

They had to wait for about two minutes until one of the other elevators reached the lobby and got in it fast, pressing the button for the 9th floor. However, they couldn't keep other passengers from entering, which made the ride up extra long. When they were finally leaving the elevator, Alex had a good lead on them.

The door for Dr. Palmer's door was closed, locked, Cosima noticed when she tried to turn the doorknob. She pressed her ear against the door.

"... loose ends..." She heard Alex's voice. "So you see... I really have no other option." Cosima didn't need to see the other female student to know she had one of her creepy smiles in place, she could hear it in Alex's tone of voice.

Noticing this was no ordinary visit, Cosima started to hit the door with closed fists. "Hey Alex! You bitch!"

"Help!" The old man screamed at the same time.

"Scott, get some help!" Cosima said loud to her friend, who was already starting to look for someone, while the young woman kept banging on the door, adding kicks to the mix. "Open the door! It's over, we know you're in there!" Cosima screamed, trying to make Alex see that there was no way out and becoming increasingly concerned with the fact she wasn't hearing Dr. Palmer's voice anymore.

"Step back, Miss." Cosima heard someone behind her and a hand on her arm, pushing her away.

She looked that way and saw a middle aged man, all dressed in white and with a ring of keys on his other hand. Scott right behind him, with an alarmed face. Cosima moved away so that the man could open the door.

When he did, they saw Alex straddling the old professor on his bed, a pillow in her hands, pushing it hard against Dr. Palmer's face, whose arms were flying everywhere, trying to get the her off him. The two younger men moved fast to pull Alex away.

"You fucking assholes!" She screamed as she was being dragged away, the fight she put making her fall hard against the ground.

Cosima, still by the door, somewhat paralyzed by what she was seeing, vaguely noticed more people joining her, no doubt attracted by the commotion. Blinking a few times, she finally stepped into the room and got close to Dr. Palmer, who was breathing heavily, but still conscious.

"Dr. Palmer, are you okay?" Cosima asked, forcing gently the old man to lay down and reaching for the oxygen mask, next to the bed.

He nodded and accepted the mask, taking it to his face for a few deep, easy breaths. An hysterical laugh coming from Alex made Cosima shift her head in the other woman's direction, who was being dragged out of the room by two big men in security uniforms.

"You're fucking crazy!" It was all Cosima could say, amazed how she hadn't noticed it before.

But Alex just kept laughing. "We'll see how you'll end up once we're done with you!"

Cosima got up and followed them, already on the hall. "No, bitch, you're done! I think I won't see you for a very long time."

"Oh... Cosima, don't you see? You're stretched too thin." Alex's words were venom, her eyes glistening with poison. "You can't save everyone at the same time!"

Cosima walked fast, getting closer to the younger woman, grabbing her by the collar and shaking her. "What do you mean with that? Talk now!" She demanded, her voice loud, chest filled with anger and fear.

Someone was pulling her though, someone strong and she had to let go of the other woman when the same person grabbed her arms. "You need to let us take care of this, miss."

She looked up, the same man who opened the door was holding her now. "You don't understand, she..." Cosima was fighting to free herself, but it was no good. The man was too strong and much bigger, the only way he would let go is if he wanted, so she stopped fighting and saw Alex being dragged out of her sight.

After making sure Dr. Palmer was okay, both students were escorted out of the hospital.

"What did she mean by that?" Scott asked once they were outside.

"I don't know, but I don't like it." Cosima answered, looking around her pockets for her phone, hoping she didn't lose it in the middle of all the confusion. When she found it she immediately dialed Delphine's number. "Fuck! She's not picking up." Cosima mumbled after letting it ring for a long time. "I'm going over there." She announced, walking to where several cabs were parked.

"Do you want me to come?" Scott asked.

"No, that was just Alex being delirious." Cosima opened the door. "Besides I kinda need to talk with her."

"Oh... Okay." Her friend held the door for a little while. "Be careful."

She just smiled and closed the door. Cosima gave Delphine's address and asked the driver to make it "super fast". She tried not to think too much of it, those were probably some desperate last words from a desperate soul. Yet, the anger in Alex's eyes and the sinister tone of Alex's voice had her trembling inside. Cosima looked down, her hands, still holding the phone, we're shaking on her lap. She looked for her wallet and took a bill out to pay for the fare so she wouldn't waste any time. Cosima practically shoved the money to the driver's hand as soon as they stopped. Calling Delphine again, in case she wasn't home, she walked in the building's direction, but the blonde was still not picking up and Cosima was getting really worried.

She was about to ring the bell, but leaning on the door, Cosima realized it was opened and it shouldn't, the door was never open. Looking at the lock her heart started to pond furiously, a little piece of tape was glued to the lock, preventing the door to shut properly. Quickly reaching the elevator she called it, noticing it was stopped in the 7th floor, Delphine's floor. And even if she was in no mood to wait, Cosima knew she would reach that floor faster if she take the lift, so she waited, her feet not stopping, her weight balancing from one leg to the other. When the doors slid open she entered fast and pressed the button to the 7th floor, pacing back and forth inside, like a caged animal.

The student knew something was very wrong the moment she stepped out of the elevator and onto to the hall. There was a light coming from Delphine's door, which would never be if the door was closed. She ran down the hall and pushed the rest of the door open when she entered.

Immediately two sets of eyes turned to her, the bright brown wide open in fear, the icy blue dangerously narrow.

"One word and she's gone." A cold voice came from the man and he shook one of his hands.

It was only then Cosima realized he was holding a gun against the professor's chest, while the other had a vice grip on Delphine's neck. "Close the door!" He demanded, his eyes moving to the still open door.

Cosima did, not wanting to aggravate the man holding the gun. "Dr. Leekie, what are you doing?" She asked in a low voice.

"I think that's very obvious." He answered with a dark smile. "And I said for you not to talk." The hand with the gun poked Delphine's ribs.

But to that Cosima couldn't comply, she had to do something to distract Leekie, so he would Delphine go. Cosima's mind was working fast, she knew she had, at least, one advantage: there were two of them and he was only one - he couldn't control both at the same time. She moved away, giving a couple of steps into the living room, wanting to keep his attention divided between two distant places, but not wanting to get too far away, so she could act fast if this got out of control.

"What are you doing?" Leekie asked, noticing her move away, his stare moving from Delphine to Cosima.

"I don't know." The brunette said in the lowest possible way her trembling voice could manage. "What do you want me to do?" Cosima asked, daring a look at Delphine, whose eyes were still wide open staring at Cosima.

The blonde shifted a little, in an attempt to loose the grip on her neck and get some room to move. But he noticed and tighten the hold, shaking her and pushing her against the kitchen's counter. Cosima saw the flash of pain passing through Delphine's eyes cause by her lower back violently hit the counter.

"You two think you're so smart!" His voice was so low Cosima could hardly understand what he was saying. "You actually thought you had me with your little move?" Squeezing the blonde's neck harder. "Smearing my name all over the news, destroying my reputation.

"You fucking cunts!" Leekie's voice was starting to rise, but still not loud enough to alert the neighbors. "I might go down, but I assure you, I'm not going down alone."

He was not letting go of Delphine, his left hand still firm on the professor's neck, his right one keeping the gun close to her chest, however his eyes were staring at Cosima, who was keeping her distance in the opposite side the room. The student held his stare, meaning to distract Leekie from Delphine as long as possible.

"What do you want, Dr. Leekie?" Cosima asked, trying to maintain his attention on her, notecing Delphine's hand slowly moving around the counter behind her.

"I want my life back." He answered with a gruesome smile. "Can you do that? You're so smart, I'm sure you can turn back time and make all this go away."

"I can't do that. But we can tell everyone this was a mistake, a misunderstanding." Cosima said. She just had to continue to talk, because she realized what Delphine was looking for on the counter. "All this can go away, you'll get your reputation back and..."

"Do you think I'm stupid?" He finally screamed. "Do you think you can fool me?"

Leekie returned his attention to Delphine, but it was too late for him. The blonde had managed to get a hold of one of the knives that were one the counter and slash it over his left arm, getting herself free from the tight grip he had on her.

"You fucking bitch!" He shouted, the hand with the gun shaking widely, his eyes not sure where to land, clearly undecided about what to do next.

A loud BANG froze the three of them, the sound of the gun going off vibrating through the walls of the spacious apartment, making it sound louder then it was.

Delphine gave a loud cry, the bloody knife on her hand slashing again, this time over the length of Leekie's right arm, all the way to his hand, making him drop the gun to the ground. He look at his hand for only half a second before darting to the door. The blonde watched him leave, but ran immediately to where Cosima was.

"Cosima..." She said low, placing a hand on her cheek and the other squeezed hard on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Cosima asked, confused. For some reason her senses were starting to fade and she was losing the strength on her legs.

"Cosima, you were shot." Delphine's voice was filled with concern, her eyes dripping fear.

"What?" She would fall to the ground if Delphine didn't hold her and lowered her carefully. It took a couple of seconds for Cosima to feel the sharp pain on top of her left shoulder.

"It's going to be alright, mon amour." The older woman said, but Cosima could hear a deep worry in the tone of her voice. "We just need to keep pressure on it."

Delphine reached the phone in Cosima's pocket and the brunette's slowly drifting brain registered vaguely the blonde talk with someone on the phone.

"Just stay with me." Delphine said, keeping pressure on her shoulder, sending a piercing pain through her entire body, causing Cosima to want to move away. "Cosima, please stay still." The professor's voice was soft but shaky. She raised her free hand to Cosima's face again, the warmth of it pleasant against the younger woman's gradually colder skin. "Cosima, please, don't leave me."

The student forced herself to rise her right hand, despite the pain it caused her, but she had to clean the tear falling down Delphine's soft skin. "Delphine, I'm not going anywhere." She suddenly felt her throat incredibly dry, but she had to continue. "I'm staying right here with you."

Delphine gave her a sad smile, the tears falling more freely. That was the last thing Cosima saw, before her world went dark.


	58. It's a Wrap

Delphine was sat on an uncomfortable chair in the waiting room of the hospital, cradling a paper cup on her hands, the coffee in it long gone, yet she felt like she had no strengths left to just get up and throw away the thing. The rush of nerves from the last few hours finally caught up with her and the blonde felt drained of all energy.

Even so, she knew it would be impossible to get some rest, even if she wanted to close her eyes for just a moment and get twenty minutes of calmness, there was no way her jumping brain would allow it. Her eyes constantly moving to the door from where doctors were moving in and out from. Not that she was expecting any kind of information: Delphine wasn't family, there was no reason for them to come and tell her how Cosima was doing. She would have to wait for Lara, who Delphine called as soon as they took Cosima away. However, the student's mother would take some time to get there and Delphine was going mad not knowing what was going on.

Everything happened so fast. Leekie pushing his way into her house, pointing a gun at her and, not one minute later, Cosima arriving at her place and getting shot. At the time everything seemed to take hours, every ticking second dragging, but now, looking back, Delphine had the clear notion that the whole thing didn't last longer than two minutes. Then it was all a blur, she calling an ambulance while holding Cosima tight against herself. The brunette was losing too much blood, the bullet missed her chest, but it hit an artery in the shoulder, that much Delphine was sure and no matter how much she tried to stop the bleeding, the blood just kept spilling out, even after Cosima lost her senses and Delphine reached out for one of the kitchen towels and wrapped it tightly around her shoulder, just to turn immediately the bright red of blood.

The paramedics were fast or at least she thought so. Delphine reluctantly let herself be pulled away from the unconscious woman on her floor, but she knew they were in a much better condition to take care of Cosima than she was. They allowed Delphine to go in the ambulance, holding Cosima's limp hand between her own, but as soon as they reached the hospital she had to let go. That was the last time she saw or knew anything about Cosima.

Delphine vaguely remembered talking with an officer in uniform. Asking questions non-stop to which she answered as best she could given her state. She remembered saying Leekie's name over and over again and constantly asking about Cosima. The police officer, who didn't seem to be much older than her student, never revealed what was going on with Cosima, but seemed to take serious her statement about Leekie.

That was nearly four hours ago. Now there wasn't much Delphine could do but wait, nervously bitting her thumb nail, her leg concentrating all her energy, moving up and down rapidly, instead of pacing back and forth.

She was contemplating getting another cup of coffee when Delphine heard an unfamiliar ring tone coming from the pocket of her coat. She reached inside and produced Cosima's low tech cellphone, which she must have put there after making the emergency call.

"Hello?" She answered noticing the name on the display.

"Ah... Cosima?" Scott's voice reaching her ear confused.

"Non... It's Delphine."

"I... Ummm... Dr. Cormier? Is everything alright?" He asked.

"She was shot."

It was all it took for the young man to rush to the hospital, he didn't even ask anything else. So he didn't take long to sit next to Delphine, who was holding a new paper cup filled with fresh coffee, which Scott got for her when getting one for himself. For the last half hour he filled the professor in what had happened during the afternoon in that same hospital.

"When she never said anything I started to get worried, but... I really didn't want to call, in case I was interrupting someth..." He trailed off, probably thinking he was talking too much.

"What happened to Alex?" Delphine asked, please to, at least, have some company to distract her from all the worries.

"We don't know." He explained. "Security took her and then Cosima left to meet you. I went home, so..."

"Right!" The blonde finished her coffee.

"I wish they'd tell us something." Scott complained, another pair of eyes moving to that same door.

"They won't!" Delphine breathed out. "They won't tell us a damn thing until Lara gets here, which will take forever. Meanwhile we're left in the fucking limbo."

Scott's head snapped around obviously surprised with the professor's choice of words, but didn't say anything else, not for a while. "You should go home and get some rest." He eventually advised after a long time when neither of them talked. It seemed like they both would need some time to finally process what happened.

"I don't want to." Delphine's eyes leaving the floor and turning to the young man's comforting expression. "My house is now a crime scene, cops all over it..."

Scott's reaction was to nod slightly and then they were back to the silence, which remained until a young woman, in her late twenties, reached them.

"Dr. Delphine Cormier?" She asked, reading from a small note pad, and when the blonde stood up, she continued. "I'm detective Childs and I'm in charge of the investigation."

"What investigation?" Delphine asked, uneasy.

"About what happened in your house, of course." The detective said with a hint of a smile. "Or is there anything else I should be looking into?"

"No... Of course not." The professor tried to sound more secure in her words, but not sure if she actually made it, considering how fast her reply came. "I just don't see what's there to investigate. I've already said everything that has happened in my statement."

"Yes, I'm sure you have. But you see... People have the annoying habit of lying..."

"Why would I be lying?" Delphine raised her voice, not satisfied with the other woman's implications. "I've told you all you need to know."

Det. Childs was not easily taken aback by the sudden indignation in Delphine's words. "Not everything. For instance, I was wondering what was a student doing at your house."

Delphine swallowed visibly and even though it probably wouldn't take a brilliant detective to know she was hiding something, she tried to find a reasonable explanation for what was asked. "Cosima was one of the students involved in the project that today became public. She met me to discuss it."

"And why not the rest of the people involved?"

Delphine was taking too long to compose an answer to a relatively easy question, she was well aware of that. The other woman waiting, patiently, but she was unconvinced and something inside the Frenchwoman's mind told her no matter how reasonable her answer came, the detective was not going to give it any credit. She most likely had her mind made up about what had happened and Delphine had the feeling she wouldn't be too far off.

"Cosima was working with Dr. Cormier and myself in finding out what was wrong with the project for a while." Scott came to her rescue. "I can only imagine that's why they met."

"And why weren't you there, then." Det. Childs did not disarm.

"I..." The young man started to stutter. "I was on a date." He finally spilled it out.

The detective eyed him up and down and twitched her lips tightly, then returned her attention back to the blonde. "Dr. Cormier, I assure you, I'm just trying to understand exactly what happened."

"I think what happened is rather obvious. Don't you, detective?" Delphine recognized the voice behind her and turned to see Lara standing there. "What I would like to know is how's that going to help find the monster who put my daughter in the hospital after getting shot!"

Even if the older woman looked clearly disturbed by what happened to her child, she hadn't lost her composure, the way she acted was still obvious to anyone that her questions were not lightly spoken and required answers.

"Mrs. Niehaus, I assume." She extended her hand. "Detective Elizabeth Childs."

Lara took the hand and gave it a firm shake, her eyes not leaving the detective's. "Can you tell me what are you doing to make sure Dr. Leekie's not going to be able to escape?"

Delphine only paid half attention to the explanations that were being given, choosing instead to give a closer inspection to Cosima's mother. It's true that she maintained her calm exterior, but the professor could sense a different energy coming from the older woman, she was restless, her eyes kept wondering around her, not being able to remain focused on the woman who was talking with her, trying to assure her that the police was doing everything they could to catch the man on the run.

"The last time we caught sight of him was in a traffic camera, about a block away from Dr. Cormier's apartment." Detective Childs continued. "Since then he dropped off the radar. But, I assure you Mrs. Niehaus, we're doing everything we can to get back on his trail.

"Meanwhile I'd like to speak a little more with Dr. Cormier." Hearing her name pushed Delphine back to the conversation. "If you could come with me to the station?"

Delphine looked at Lara again, somehow finding some sort of comfort knowing the woman was there. "I would like to know how Cosima is first."

"You seem to be extremely worried about..."

"Detective Childs, Cosima's my student." Delphine had enough of her side notes. "If that wasn't enough to be worried about her being  _shot_ , the fact that it happened in my house, in front of me and, in a way,  _instead_ of me would be enough to have me extremely worried about her."

With that she literally dragged Lara to where she knew they could get some information about Cosima's state. The older woman didn't protest, but her hand grabbed Delphine's elbow with a shaky strength that the blonde found out of place in the otherwise strong woman.

"I would go with you to the station, but..." Lara started.

"No! One of us needs to stay here." Delphine asserted, surprised with her voice's determination. "I'll try to get over with it as fast as possible and then I'm back here."

"I know what my daughter sees in you." Lara said, staring straight at Delphine. It was a short moment of weakness the lawyer allowed herself to have and as fast as it came, it went. She quickly regained her powerful voice once she started to talk with one of the nurses on the station. "My name's Lara Niehaus, my daughter has been admitted after getting shot and I want to know what the hell is going on with her!"

Delphine recognized the scared look in the young woman's eyes while listening to Lara's words as her own the first time she met Cosima's mother. "I..." She started, pushing a few keys on the keyboard in front of her, staring at the monitor. "She's just out of surgery."

"I want to see her." Lara said.

"I'm afraid that's not going to be possible just yet." The scared nurse informed. "She's still recovering..."

"I  _will_ see my daughter!  _Now_!"

"I'll see what I can do..." The nurse said, obviously aware there was no way around it.

"Good!" Lara turned her attention to Delphine. "You should go with that detective woman. I'll keep you informed with what's happening here."

But the professor was hesitant to leave, her eyes traveling between Lara and the other woman waiting for her, still next to Scott. "Okay..."

Lara grabbed Delphine's elbow again, this time her hand had a different vigor, and moved a few steps away from the nurse, who was talking on the phone. "We probably won't be able to see her for some time. If you go fast you can be back before she wakes up."

It was all it took to convince Delphine and soon enough she was being escorted to the police station by the detective. As she entered the three story building she thought she saw a familiar face, but she couldn't pinpoint exactly where the middle aged man's crossed paths with her. Delphine was just too tired and the prospective of spending, at least, the next hour being politely interrogated was upsetting her beyond measure.

* * *

Leaving the police station, the man was absolutely fuming. This has gone too far, he had enough, this was not the plan, when they agreed in doing this they knew there was no room for detours or improvisations. He was losing control, it was time to cut him loose, before the damage was far too great that not even them could control it.

The man's phone rang and even if he didn't recognize the number, he knew who it was. "Aldous!" He picked up.

"You need to help me!" Came a shaky voice from the other end.

"Of course, but we need to be careful." Mr. Robinson sounded agreeable. "Meet me in thirty minutes! You know where." He was being vague for a reason, better than anyone, John Robinson knew the dangers of speaking too much over the phone. "Be sure not to be followed!"

"Yes, you... You don't need to..."

He hang up, not willing to keep the charade much longer, he had to reserve some of his nerves for when he meets the other man in person.

He was not used to public transportation, usually liked to drive himself in his personal car or if, for whatever reason, he was not in the mood to drive, he hailed a cab. Limos were used only in public events.

But now neither of those were an option. Tonight he wanted to be just another anonymous person, taking the bus to get home after another day of work. Fortunately he was dressed casually, his usual perfect suit was replaced by faded jeans, a wool shirt and a comfortable, warm blazer. The only thing it could give him away were his expensive shoes, but no one ever cared to remember those. Robinson had passed by his downtown condo, where he stayed every time he was in Minneapolis, to change his clothes after receiving a call from the police station, informing him his daughter was taken into custody and was going to be charged with attempted murder, after the events of the afternoon.

He recalled when he had met Aldous for the first time, many years ago, back in London. Young John Robinson, like many others, was impressed with the other man's impressive speeches. He believed right then that Leekie would be someone, would be one of the few people destined for greatness. He had the intellect, which was necessary, obviously, but what got his attention was not that, but rather Leekie's ambition. The, then young man, was determined to leave his mark in the world of science.

They both grew close within two months, inseparable, Robinson had become his apprentice, in a way. Not when it comes to the scientific knowledge, since a young age his interest had been machines, not humans and that's why, perhaps, that he started to look at Aldous as his mentor. In the one year they've spent together, Aldous had taught him how to deal with people, how to talk with them, convince them of the merits of his ideas. John never mastered it like Leekie, but learned enough to make it a very useful tool in his business life.

Much of what he has today is, in part, due to Aldous and his teachings. And when, over two decades later, the soon to be new dean of the College of Biological Sciences of UMN had called him and asked for his help, John didn't hesitate, he had a great debt to the scientist and was more than happy to help. He had only asked one thing in return: that Aldous take his daughter under his wing. He had done miracles with John when they first met, he was expecting Aldous to have the same sort of influence in his daughter.

Since a young age Alex was... problematic. She always lacked interests and it was not due to shortage of opportunities to try whatever she felt like. Alex, more than most people, had all that's required to find a way, something, anything... John wasn't sure why, but she never had the ambition to get somewhere, to be someone. He had hoped for all that to change once she met Aldous, especially because, now more than ever, the scientist seemed to be focused on making something big. Maybe Alex would be contaminated by his ambition, John had thought.

And in a way she was, it had seemed she had found her way. Alex was fascinated by her new mentor, much like her father had been when he was just a few years older than her. That's why, after months of hesitation, he had agreed to come public in his support for Aldous and fought almost every member of his board in search of the funds to make Doctor Aldous Leekie's dreams come true. The man had always proved himself reliable, how could John Robinson predict all that's happened?

He couldn't! No one could!

Stepping out of the bus, he took out his phone once more and sent a short message and started to walk in the direction of his destination, the former Abbott Hospital building, purchesed by Robinson's Industries, where the American branch of DYAD would function, had Leekie not threw everything away for a petty vendetta. The building was abandoned for many decades, its only patients were the vermin of the earth and now, most likely, the former great Aldous Leekie. Using his phone's lantern Robinson navigated through the building, familiar with its dangers, reaching an area where once had been the administrative offices. He imagined that's where Leekie was hiding, since it was the only room with electricity, provided by a generator.

There he found him, his arms wrapped on a makeshift gauze, stained bright red. "You should have that checked!" John said, pointing at his arms.

"I will... As soon as this is over." Aldous was a mirage of the man he once had been, his once high, steady voice, now breaking, his stare moving between John and his surroundings.

"And when do you predict that will be?" John was in no mood to indulge him.

"Soon..." Another shaky answer. "You have to help me first."

"I  _have_ to help you?" John gave a few steps in his direction and the other man flinched just slightly. "You've created this mess. Why would I do that?"

"But... We have an agreement." Leekie said, clearly unsure of his words.

"I don't recall ever agreeing to this." He answered, his voice soft, almost too gentle. "What I do remember is you saying that you would take care of this."

"I will." Despite the calmness of the other man's voice, Leekie was getting more nervous every passing second. "Once the dust settles, I will finish what I've started. I assure you."

"How, Aldous? Your face is all over the news!" Now John was starting to raise his voice. "Did you think the clones fiasco wasn't enough, you had to go and try to  _kill_ someone?"

"I know... I know!" Leekie's eyes moving non-stop over the other man, looking for any indication of the impending attack, but finding none gave him some comfort. "Just give me another chance to make this right."

"You don't understand Aldous." Robinson pushed a dusty chair and sat. "I couldn't give a fuck about you going after the French whore or your runway new pet. But if you're gonna do that, the least you can do is finish the job." His phone biped and he took it off, reading the text and typing fast an answer.

Leekie took that time to formulate his defense. "I will fix this, I can guarantee..."

"I'm not done!" For the first time Robinson allowed his irritation to transpire to his words. "You could have killed her, you could have fucked her, I wouldn't give a damn. My problem is that you didn't manage to do either... And now you can understand why I'm getting a little nervous with your activities.

"To top if all off you've involved my daughter so deeply that getting her out of this shit makes me use some very expensive favors. I guess you can see why I lost my faith in you." He took his phone out again. "You can came in." John said to the receiver.

"No! No... I can do it." Leekie started to plea. "I can make all this go away."

"Aldous, you know that's not true." John said, while two big men entered the office. "Unfortunately my name will always be associated with yours, unless... I make your name disappear somehow."

"No! Please, I can say you knew nothing about the project!" Leekie was shaking violently. "I'll take all the fault for this."

Robinson laughed softly. "Oh... Don't worry. You will. I'll make sure of that." He signaled to one of the men in baseball caps, who handed him a black pouch. "This might not fix it all, but it's a start." He said, rummaging inside the pouch.

"Wait! No... No... What are you going to do?" The panic in Leekie's voice so obvious it was like it was painted on his face.

"Now, Aldous... I want you to know this is nothing personal, but I don't like failures." He laughed again. "But you understand that, right? You don't either."

He got up, a medium size bolt cutter between his hands, a dark smile on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My initial idea was to just mention what happened to Leekie through one of the other characters, but since you wanted blood... Besides I love to write villains, they're the best.
> 
> On a side note, the former Abbott Hospital building is no longer abandoned, but the old pictures sold me for a eerie place for this to take place.


	59. Epilogue

It was hard for Cosima to open her eyes, they felt too heavy still, her head was aching and the harsh light that filled the room was not helping, a weird buzz in her eardrums was joined by the steady bip of the machine to her right. She blinked a few times, trying to locate her surroundings, then it came back to her, the memories of what happened invaded her mind.

"Delphine..." Her voice was raw, dry and it was painful for her just to speak. Her hands felt cold, probably because they were not under the covers, like the rest of her body. Cosima tried to moved them inside, but her right hand felt warm almost immediately after she started to move it.

"Cosima, mon amour... You're awake." Cosima would recognize that voice forever, everywhere.

Cosima tried to talk again, but no sound came out, Delphine must have noticed it, she reached for the glass of water on the nightstand next to her bed and, carefully encouraged the brunette to drink some.

"Try to rest." The blonde said, after making sure Cosima drank enough water.

Feeling a little better the younger woman tried to speak again. "Delphine..." The voice was low and husky.

"Shh..." Delphine coaxed. "It's okay. I'm going to get someone, okay?"

Cosima nodded and watched Delphine leave the room. Seating up a little on the bed, she tried to adjust her sight, looking around the room in search for her glasses, but not finding them. After no more than two minutes the professor was back with a nurse, who approached Cosima while Delphine stayed quietly by the door, staring as the nurse checked her vitals. When Cosima opened up a small smile, Delphine returned it, but the brunette could see the worry in her eyes.

The nurse left after saying a few hallow words and Delphine got close to her again. "You're mother just went for some coffee, she'll be right back." The Frenchwoman held her hand. "Unless you want me to call her."

Cosima shook her head slightly." No, it's fine. I need my glasses though." Delphine looked inside her own bag and took them out. "You remembered to bring them?" She asked with a chuckle.

This time the blonde smiled a little wider. "Not really. But I went home to change my clothes and saw them on the kitchen counter." She didn't hand the glasses to Cosima, putting them herself careful around her ears. "A police officer must have found them on the floor and placed them there."

Cosima was quiet for some time, intensively studying the older woman. She look tired, deep brown bags under her eyes and, even if she said she changed clothes, the ones Delphine was on were all wrinkled, clearly slept on.

"You look awful." Cosima said low.

"Well, you don't look that good either, ma chèrie." Delphine said back, but the tone of her voice was affectionate and she raised her hand to lightly stroke the brunette's dreads.

"I was shot. What did you expect?" She squeezed the hand still holding hers. "What's your excuse?"

"You were shot. What did you expect?" The professor said, before giving a gentle peck on Cosima's forehead.

"I'm so sorry about the other day." The student said. "I was an asshole, I shouldn't have..."

Delphine cut her off by placing her lips gently on top of Cosima's. "Forget about it." Their lips still brushing.

Cosima moved her free hand to tangle it in the blonde locks she loved so much and pushed softly Delphine's face with a little nudge of her thumb on the gentle jawline that her lips always craved to trace, so she could look in deep clear brown pools she always got lost in. From the very beginning, since Delphine looked at her, really looked, so many months ago, when Cosima cast her fears aside and dared to meet the professor in her office uninvited, she knew... Cosima knew that once she got a fleeting taste of what it was like to have Delphine for herself, she would never be able to let go, she could never be whole again alone. A big part of her was no longer hers alone, she gave it away, involuntarily, but freely.

"I'm staying right here with you." She whispered, not because it was something Cosima was not sure, but because it was a notion that came so naturally to her, that put it into words was just a mere formality, a simple stating the obvious.

She saw Delphine's eyes narrow barely, showing a small insecurity. "Cosima, you don't have to. You're free to make your own choices, to fallow your own..."

It was Cosima who this time swallow her words with a soft kiss, raising her head from the pillow to pull her lips closer to the blonde's. She knew this reaction coming from Delphine was her fault, she caused it with the harsh words she spoke not too long ago. "You're not getting rid of me that easily." Cosima joked when they finally parted, both women with a smile on their lips while their foreheads remained in contact.

"I wouldn't think of it." Delphine said, lowering her head for another peck.

"Good! You're up." Lara's voice came from the door and immediately Delphine pulled back.

"Hey mom." Cosima greeted with a smile. "And I wasn't exactly sleeping."

"Yes, you were." Her mother handed one coffee cup to Delphine. "The doctors said you should've awaken hours ago.

"Delphine was very worried, but I assured her you were just being your lazy self." Lara got near the bed, on the opposite side from where the professor was and placed her hand on the student's forearm giving a gentle squeeze. "How are you feeling, dear?" She asked in a much softer voice.

"Like I've been shot in the shoulder." Cosima answered, grinning .

"This is not funny, Cosima!" Her mother tried to scold, but was much too relieved for her words to have the heaviness required for it.

"How long was I asleep?" Cosima then asked, all the notion of time was lost in her.

"Three days, sweetie." Her mother answered.

"Wow... Really?" Somehow it seemed impossible for her that it had passed that long. But the nods both women gave her, confirmed it. "What happened to Leekie? Was he caught?"

"They're still looking." Delphine replied, tightening a little her hand on Cosima's. "He hasn't been seen since he ran away. But don't worry, there's someone near your door, they won't try anything with a police officer just outside."

"They!?" The young student was confused, she thought it was only Leekie they had to worry about.

"Alex was bailed out." Her mother said, exchanging a glance with the professor that didn't go unnoticed by the younger women.

"How is that possible?! She was caught trying to kill someone!" Cosima was getting more confused and started to try to get up. She couldn't stay there any longer.

"Cosima, you need to rest." Delphine let go of her hand and placed it on her good shoulder, trying to keep Cosima still. "We'll talk about it when you're feeling better."

"I'm fine, but I need to get up." And she tried to push herself forward, against Delphine's touch.

"Let her go, Delphine!" Lara said, staying still and not helping the blonde keep the girl in bed. "She needs to learn on her own."

The Frenchwoman raised both her hands and looked at Cosima." Thanks!" The brunette said flatly and with a dramatic gesture got the covers off herself and moved quickly to the edge of the bed.

In a moment of unconscious dareness Cosima tried to jump to the floor, immediately losing the strength in her legs, she would have her ass on the ground had not Delphine caught her before she fell. No one said anything, but Cosima could hear her mother's stifled chuckles and see the professor trying to hide a laugh. Before she could lose what's left of her pride, she let Delphine guide her back to bed.

"You should get some rest." The older woman said to Delphine. "It's not like she's going anywhere."

"Yes, make fun of the invalid, why don't you?" Cosima complained, but didn't plan to keep the professor around. It's not that she didn't want her to stay, but it didn't take a long look at Delphine to understand she needed rest desperately.

So, after a few more minutes, the Frenchwoman left, giving a very unsatisfactory kiss on Cosima's forehead, while Lara was standing there.

"What are you two gonna do?" Her mother asked when they were alone.

"We still need to figure some things out." She answered truthfully. "First we need to survive what's left of the school year."

"And after that?" Lara was not letting it go. She was the kind of woman who liked to have everything sorted.

"I think I want to stay here."

"This is not because of Delphine, is it?" Her mother moved around the bed as she spoke. "I don't want you to define your future..."

"Mom!" Cosima caught her attention, straining her voice. "I would be lying if I said Delphine didn't influence my decision, but she's not the only reason for it.

"Dr. Palmer talked with me." She continued. "And he offered me a job here, in the investigation staff  _and_ I get to keep studying at the same time. That's all I want!"

"Yes..." Lara sat on the chair Delphine had pulled close to the bed. "And if you can stay close to her, even better, right?"

Cosima had a wide smile and nodded. "Right!"

Her mother stayed for a little while longer, but the doctors were insisting that Cosima needed to rest and her mother left.

The next few days were incredibly frustrating to the young woman. She was stuck in bed and even if visitation hours always left her a little tired, it was the only time she had contact with the outside world, with her friends visiting as well as some professors. Her mother stayed as long as the doctors allowed her, but most of the time Cosima felt lonely. This feeling was increased by the fact that her immunology professor was treated like any other visitor and when Cosima talked with her mother about finding a way to make Delphine's visits a little more regular or, at the very least, to have some extra time, her mother strongly discouraged it. It was Lara's opinion that it was just a bad idea, it would rise unwanted attention to what happened.

The little detail that it all happened in Delphine's apartment had caused another wave of gossip around campus, Scott had told her the first time he visited. The story that circulated on campus was worthy of a fiction work: Delphine was involved with Leekie since the beginning of last semester, when she moved to Minnesota. Somewhere in the middle of last semester Cosima got between the two of them - it didn't escape the student the irony that during that period was the only time she wasn't involved with her professor. The final act of the story was the dean finding them in a  _compromising position_ and trying to kill both woman in an irrational act of jealousy.

Cosima was surprised that, so far, no one had inquired the reason why the prominent and heartbroken Doctor Leekie had a gun with him in the first place. Then again, when it comes to rumors very few people care to stop and think about such details.

So, even if Cosima was very upset about not seeing Delphine as often or as long as she wanted, she understood why her mother was resolute about keeping the Frenchwoman to regular visiting hours.

Her days, when she didn't have visits, we're filled with reading Scott's notes of the classes they shared and reading what was available online from the others, although most of her professors were kind enough to send her notes of their lectures. It was not like she didn't have enough to keep herself entertained. When she had some time, Cosima took the opportunity to search online for information about Leekie's whereabouts, but, so far, apart from his fall from grace, nothing else had been discovered. What she also didn't find online was news about Alex and what she had done, it seemed like her father had done a good job burying the story. However, according to Scott, the young student was never again seen on campus, it was like she disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

After two weeks and the doctors made sure she was good to go, her mother moved Cosima to the same hotel room she had stayed before. And even if Delphine never stayed long, with Lara taking residence in the room next to Cosima's, at least they had some more privacy.

One month after being shot and when Cosima was going half mad, she was finally released to go back to school. It was a shock, to say the least. The dreadlocked brunette was used to be just another student among everyone else, but now everyone knew who she was, whenever she entered a room all eyes turned to her and the colleagues, who before were so keen on ignoring her, kept whispering to each other. To make it all worse, Cosima had to stay away from the blonde in order to keep the rumors to a minimum.

In several ways was worst than when nobody knew anything and they had to sneak around. Then, she was free to meet the immunology professor in her office and they had the nights to themselves. But not anymore, her mother had insisted on staying over until more news about Leekie's location came public and the stares her fellow students gave her prevented her to make a discreet visit to Delphine.

Meanwhile, Dr. Palmer had already taken the dean's position permanently and had officially made his proposal to her. Cosima said she would think about it and would give him the answer by the end of the semester. Truth be told, she had made up her mind long ago, but she thought it was a good idea to wait until then to give her final affirmative answer.

The news came unexpectedly, when she was having dinner with her mother, in her hotel room.

"What do you mean?" Lara said to the phone she had picked up without a word to Cosima. "Okay, okay... Calm down, Delphine."

At this Cosima raised her brow. "What's going on? Is she okay?"

She knew the professor's house was under surveillance, in case Leekie decided to drop by for a visit, but since almost two months had passed, she was afraid the police wasn't keeping it that way for much longer.

Her mother didn't answer her concerns, but got up from the table and reached for the remote, turning the TV on. "Once more, this is live feed." The anchorman was saying on the left side of the screen, while the other was showing images that were hard to decipher, due to the late hour and dark sky. "And the images can be disturbing, so viewer discretion is advised.

"What we can say for certain, so far, is that a body has been recovered from the Mississippi River, right in the heart of Minneapolis. First responders say the body is badly decomposed, but the victim is male and in his fifties."

"Delphine, we can't know for sure it's him." Lara assured over the phone.

"I want to talk with her." Cosima said, getting up and quickly snatching the phone from her mother, before the older woman had time to react. "Delphine, you think it's him?" She asked immediately.

"I don't know, Cosima." The voice on the other end sounded very disturbed. "But..."

"Yeah... I know." The young woman breathed out. "I miss you." Cosima said low, for some weird reason it seemed like the right thing to say.

"I miss you too."

Lara didn't let the conversation extend to much more than that and was fast to recover the phone and say her goodbyes to Delphine. The rest of the night was passed with the eyes glued to the TV, to see if any other news would resurface about the body's identity. It didn't.

But the morning paper did. The man had a wallet with him and the identification had survived almost two months in the water. The police had yet to give an official identification, but somehow the gruesome details had leaked to the public.

Dr. Leekie's body had been recovered for the Bassett Creek, where it had been stuck on its shallow waters, had that not happened, said the article, the body could have never been found, lost forever in the deep, hard currents of the harsh river. And even if the body was badly decomposed, the signs of violence were easy to spot. Dr. Leekie was missing several fingers and although that could have been caused by the fish, the fact that his tongue was also missing and his lips sewed shut was more than enough proof that his death was far from being a pacific event.

"I wish I could say I'm sorry." Cosima said to her mother, after finishing read. "But I'm afraid I'm not that big of a person."

"No one is saying you need to feel sorry." Lara said, setting down the paper and returning to her breakfast.

"Honestly... I just think the world is a better place with him not on it."

* * *

"Cosima, get up! We are gonna be late."

Delphine is overly excited on top of the young woman, who pushes the pillow to her face with a sleepy groan. The blonde is not having it though and reaches for the pillow, trying to get it away from Cosima's face, but doesn't succeed. She stops and thinks for some time, her tights still straddling the brunette.

The professor lowers herself, her hands releasing the pillow and focusing on Cosima's sides instead. "I have a surprise for you if we make it on time." Her voice is soft, enticing.

Cosima moves the pillow from her head, just enough for her eyes to meet the clear brown ones. "What surprise?" She asks suspicious.

Delphine laughs gently. "If I tell you, it wouldn't be a very good surprise, would it, ma chèrie?" She moves from the bed and walks out the bedroom. "C'mon Cosima, we have a plane to catch!"

With another groan Cosima sits up on the bed and looks at the several bags by the bedroom's door that she brought the night before because Delphine doesn't thrust her to get ready on time if she was on her own this morning. She's probably right, but who can blame Cosima? It's 4am, this is no time to be up, especially since they didn't go to sleep all that long ago.

The Frenchwoman channelled her excitement over going home by spending several hours exploring Cosima's body. The brunette is not complaining, but she is feeling exhausted.

She gets up, her muscles angry with the lack of rest as she walks to Delphine's bathroom for a quick shower. It's not just this night that is heavy on her limbs, either. The last week had been like this.

When Cosima's mother thought it was safe to go back to San Francisco it was too close to the finals and Delphine had been very persistent about the student staying away and concentrate on her studies. Besides there had been the little problem with the gossip in campus and the professor had wanted to make sure they wouldn't add more reasons for suspicion to the pile. Cosima had complained about the distance, of course, but she understood the reasons behind Delphine's decision to stay away.

"We will have time for us, Cosima. I promise." She had told the student over the phone, one night when Cosima had been more pushy about spending some time together, alone and preferably in the horizontal.

And so they did. The last week they made up for lost time, the blonde more than happy to accommodate Cosima's every wish and the younger woman returning the favor tenfold. Which is one of the reasons why the hot water hitting Cosima's back is making miracles.

"Cosima!" Delphine's voice just outside the shower stall. "You have to hurry!"

The brunette smiles. "You have to come and get me out of here!"

"Or I could just turn off the hot water." The Frenchwoman's threat is joined by her laugh.

"You wouldn't!"

"Wanna try me?"

Usually Cosima wouldn't believe Delphine's kind soul would allow her to do something like that, but today's circumstances are far from usual, which makes Cosima get out from the shower fast and get ready.

"Are you that scared to meet my parents that you would make us lose our flight?" Delphine asks, hiding a smile, when they are in the cab on the way to the airport.

"No... No, of course not!" Cosima's answer is too fast to convey any truth in it.

The entire ride to the airport is spend with the older woman teasing the younger, with promises of a nerve wracking experience.

Once on the plane, Cosima can't keep pretending she's totally cool and relaxed with the idea of visiting Delphine's parents.

"Is it gonna be that awful?" She asks, looking with eyes wide open at the other woman.

Delphine's stare softens and she places her hand over Cosima's on the armrest between them. "You know I'm just joking, Cosima. My mother can't wait to meet you..."

"Yes, but your father..." Cosima starts, recalling Delphine's reserves about the man.

"My father is an hard man, but I'm sure you can soften him a little." The blonde says calmly. "Besides, his English is not very good, so if you say something weird he probably won't notice."

At this Cosima laughs. "So, I just need to stay there and smile?"

"Oui." The professor surrounds Cosima's cheeks with both hands. "But be careful with the smile you give him."

"What do you mean?" Cosima raises her brow.

"Well, mon amour, some smiles you give are more revealing than words." And she places a soft kiss on the smaller woman's lips.

"Is that so?" Cosima asks, their lips only inches apart still.

Delphine nods. "That's how I knew you liked me from the start. Your smile." Followed by another kiss. "It was also the first thing that got my attention."

Cosima moves one hand to rest just over the blonde's knee. "Hmm... The first thing that got my attention in you were your sinfully long legs."

"You are so romantic, ma chèrie." Delphine says, laughing softly.

"I know, right!?" Cosima answers, winking.

The flight to Paris is long, but Cosima hardly notices it, taking the opportunity to get some much needed rest. Occasionally opening her eyes to notice Delphine is doing the same. When they are waiting for the transfer to Nice is the first time Cosima sees Delphine in her  _natural environment_. Her accent getting thicker every time she interacts with someone else, either at one of the cafeterias or the smiling young woman who helps them boarding their next flight.

"How long will it take?" Cosima asks, buckling her seat belt.

"A little over an hour." Delphine responds.

Now it's the older woman's turn to get nervous, she enjoyed making fun of Cosima the entire time, casually disregarding the fact that she is about to introduce her  _girlfriend_ to her family. However, now that the event is moving from the realm of possibility to the realm of reality, Delphine's anxiety is finally settling in.

Sensing this Cosima puts her hand on the blonde's trembling knee. "I seem to remember you promising a surprise if we make it on time." She comments softly against Delphine's ear.

"You'll get it later." The professor says back in the same way, feeling the hand traveling up her leg.

"I am not good at that waiting thing." The brunette says, looking down at her hand, now covered with the paler one to stop it from going further north.

Delphine smiles and gives a gentle peck on her lips, but not exploring the subject. Despite her nervousness her hand remains on top of Cosima's, keeping it there the remaining of the short flight.

Fortunately Delphine informed her that they were starting slow, since it's her older sister the one who is picking them up from the airport and, in a moment of incredible rationality, the Frenchwoman had refused her mother's constant pushing for the two women to stay in her family's home. It is just not a viable alternative, her parents live in an apartment with three bedrooms and they would be all occupied. The possibility of Cosima stay in her room is something Delphine doesn't even want to consider. Which is, at some level, very weird - when she was young her mother was constantly complaining that Delphine never had one of her ( _non-existent_ ) friends to stay over.

Stepping out into the southern France hot sun the two women are about to lose it, finding little comfort in one another, either hunted by their own concerns, so much alike and yet so very different. They walk in a nervous silence, Delphine a step ahead, guiding her former student to meet her sister, who's parked close to the line of taxis.

The blonde's step falter a little at the sight of her older sister and Cosima takes a closer look at the other woman. They are different, but is undeniable that at least some features are close enough to guess the relation. The other woman is not as tall as Delphine, nor is her hair as blonde, more like light brown, the eyes are nothing alike, not in shape nor in color, but the nose and chin are the same.

She doesn't look that scary, Cosima decides and, holding Delphine's hand, they walk together the last strides, the blonde letting herself be gently pulled by the younger woman. Reaching Delphine's sister the blonde says nothing.

"Hi, I'm Cosima!" She starts, extending her hand and putting her best smile.

"Bienvenue a France, Cosima." She shakes Cosima's hand slightly. "My name is Paula." And she looks at her sister.

"Oh... Hmm... Merci!" The brunette tries, thinking she should've let Delphine taught her some basic French, like she insisted. Especially considering the Frenchwoman is still unable to speak.

"What have you done with my sister?" Paula asks, laughing, her accent much pronounced than Delphine's. "I know she is usually quiet, but..."

Finally Delphine seems to snap out of it. "Paula, is good to see you." She says with a small smile.

The ride is tense, the sisters keeping the conversation in English for Cosima's sake, but they are talking about people and places Cosima doesn't know, so she focus her attention outside, enjoying the view of the blue coast line, vaguely noticing that somewhere along the way the two other women change to French. She doesn't mind the least, they need to catch up.

They decide to make a quick stop at the hotel to drop their bags and have a shower before heading to Delphine's family home, but they hardly have time to talk about anything, since Paula is in the lobby waiting for them.

"You are not gonna be like that the entire time, are you?" Cosima asks when Delphine gets out of the bathroom with a towel around her body.

"What do you mean?" Delphine says, getting to her bag and choosing a fresh dress to face the hot summer weather.

"I kinda need you to speak, babe." The brunette gets closer to the blonde and wraps her arms on the Frenchwoman's waist. "I can't understand shit of they say."

"I tried to teach you, so don't complain." Delphine says with a smile and kisses Cosima's cheek. "Get a shower, we need to go."

"If you don't help me, I am gonna start to pretend to know French." Cosima let's her go and starts to walk to the bathroom. "And I assure you... You are not going to like that."

The small drive to Delphine's parents was much lighter, with Paula asking Cosima trivial things and the American answering easily. And even though Paula still hasn't asked, the two women had agreed on their story. They met when Cosima visited the UMN for a future job interview. Cosima was still a student just  _not_ Delphine's student. Maybe one day they would tell the real story, just not quite yet.

The car stops and the two Frenchwomen look back, Cosima's hands unable to stay still, the nervous habit of her playing with her rings resurfacing.

"No need to worry, Cosima." Delphine's sister assures her, opening her door. "My father is  _usually_ a pacific man." And she laughs, getting out of the car, shutting the door quietly.

Cosima gives a nervous chuckle, looking at Delphine, who's still inside, her torso turned to look back. "Now I see that irony runs in the family." She comments off handily.

"Only to those who don't have the Y chromosome." The blonde says back. "So you might want to keep that in mind."

"Brilliant!" Cosima says under her breath, getting out of the car and following Delphine inside the building where Paula has been waiting.

Climbing the few flights of stairs Cosima finds herself trapped between the two older women, Paula in front and Delphine behind her. It crosses her mind they are doing it so she doesn't run away. They stop in front of a wooden door, the older of the three looking back before ringing the bell, even though she obviously has the keys.

In that moment the time stops for the American and her breathing ceases completely. She can hear her heart beating furiously in her eardrums and she swallows thick, starting to wonder if she is going to have a panic attack. Then, all of the sudden, the brunette feels soft fingers tickle the palm of her hand, before those same fingers intertwine with hers.

"It will be alright, mon amour." Delphine whispers against her ear.

The door opens, revealing a woman in her fifties, just a couple of inches taller than Cosima and with a pleasant smile. The woman doesn't look menacing at all, Cosima knows she's not about to jump and strangle her, yet she can't move. It takes a push from Delphine at her lower back for her to be able to give the few steps to enter the house.

She watches Delphine pass in front of her and hug her mother tenderly, then step to the side a little. "Maman, Cosima." She clears her throat gently. "Ma copine."

Cosima understands that introductions are being made. "Madame Cormier, very nice to meet you." She says awkwardly and slowly, extending her hand. Delphine had told that her mother understands English fine, as long as Cosima doesn't start her fast rumbling of words.

The older woman doesn't take her hand though, choosing instead to give her a tight hug and place her cheeks against Cosima's, once on each side. "Oh... Trés heureuse!" Then she puts her hands on Cosima's shoulders and looks closely at the young woman in front of her, all the while Cosima's feeling like she's under inspection. "Mais elle c'est trés adorable." Mrs. Cormier finally decides, staring at her daughter with a smile.

"That I understand." Cosima says, relaxing a little and giving a wide smile, with her tongue peering between her teeth.

Delphine rolls her eyes in response, but laughs a little. "Where's dad?" The blonde is back to English and she visibly tenses when her mother indicates somewhere inside the house with a head movement, also losing some of the amused expression.

The energy between the three women darkens considerably, but now that they're here there's no going back. Cosima starts to breathe fast, but Delphine's hand is on hers again and that gives her a little comfort.

They enter the living room and Cosima's eyes set on the man getting up from the couch and approaching them. His face is not pleasant but it isn't severe either, his expression is neutral, as if he hasn't decided yet how he's going to face this situation.

He extends his hand. "Cosima, oui?" His voice is deep and with a formal inclination.

"Oui." The brunette takes his hand, giving it one light squeeze. "Hmm... Bonjour, Monsieur Cormier." She offers in her scratchy French.

The tense moment is broken by a child running fast and stopping only in Delphine's arms. "Ahh... Mon petite ange." The blonde says bringing her up, so the little girl is taller than everyone else in the room.

The girl eyes Cosima curiously and then looks back at Delphine. "C'est ta petite amie?"

"Oui." The professor answers with a smile. "Cosima, meet Iris."

At this the little girl extends her small hand.

"Allô, Iris." Cosima says smiling and taking the small hand in hers. The little girl giggles and whispers something in Delphine's ear, who laughs and nods in agreement. "I... What did she say?" The younger woman asks.

"She said you talk funny." The blonde answers and listens to something else the girl is saying in her ear. "And that she likes your hair." She finishes, putting the girl back down and looking at her mother. "Où est Ana?"

"She's out with Gustave." The older woman answers in English and shrugs like there's nothing she could've done.

"It seems like we have to wait for my little sister to return." She explains to Cosima, who shakes her head vigorously. She has plenty to deal with as it is, she's not eager to meet the apparently bratty teenager girl.

She's not sure how, but Cosima ends up staying the better part of the afternoon sat on the floor with Iris, a book in front of her, trying to read the words the little girl points out to her and earning a fit of giggles in response. However, the entire time she's very aware of Delphine's father sat on the couch, reading the paper.

Cosima gets up after the girl abandons her saying something very fast, but the American caught something like "toilet" in the middle of it, right before she gets off running. Looking around the room she noticed she's alone with the man.

"Umm... Delphine?" She asks him with a small voice.

He looks at her and aims his finger to a door behind him. Cosima looks in that direction and gives one step that way, before stopping suddenly and clearing her throat in an attempt to get his attention.

When he looks up at her, with an inquisitive expression, she takes one deep breath and starts. "Mr. Cormier, I know this is probably not what you want for your daughter." She speaks slowly, hoping he understands her. "But I really like Delphine and I pretend to keep her close for a very long time.

"So... I hope you can find it in you to accept her decision and..." Cosima notices she's starting to babble. "Yeah... That's it!" She finishes awkwardly.

During her entire little speech the man is looking at her with a serious expression and when she's done, his it turns to the closest thing Cosima as seen from him to a smile and he nods slightly.

"Très bien..." He says low, before returning his attention to the paper.

Cosima puffs out and her eyes go again for the door he pointed before, finding Delphine's mother right outside, staring back at her with a gentle smile and what looks like tears in her eyes.

The older woman hugs the brunette when she gets close to her, but says nothing about those words, pushing Cosima inside the kitchen instead.

"Viens, I need help in the kitchen." Delphine's mother says.

"Whoa..." The dreadlocked woman gives one step back. "Didn't Delphine warned you? I'm not very good at the whole cooking thing."

"Never too late to start."

They work exchanging a few words and eventually Cosima has to give the little story she and Delphine agreed on, which, fortunately, causes few follow up questions

"I can't believe my eyes!" Delphine says, getting inside the kitchen and approaching Cosima. "Don't cut yourself, Cosima." She jokes.

"I gave her a blunt knife." Mrs. Cormier laughs as well. "Don't worry, I take good care of your girlfriend."

The rest of the night goes smoothly and Mr. Cormier, as time passes, gets more involved in the conversation. By the end of the night, he has even given a few laughs.

However, it's not until they are in the taxi, getting back to the hotel that Cosima allows herself to breathe a little easier.

Delphine laughs, noticing the tension release the younger woman's shoulders. "You did great, ma chèrie." She assures, placing her hand on Cosima's thigh.

"So... This means I deserve that surprise you keep mentioning?" Cosima asks, smiling.

" _I_ keep mentioning?" The blonde teases, but brings her lips closer to the brunette's ear. "Oui."

Cosima throws herself at the bed the moment they enter their bedroom. "Alright! Surprise time!" She says excitedly and starts to take off her shirt.

"Keep your shirt on, darling." Delphine informs laughing and going through her purse.

Cosima pouts, but sits up and pushes the shirt back over her torso, suddenly very interested in what the blonde is taking from her purse. "What's that?" She asks.

Delphine's laughs increase and she doesn't answer. Getting close to the edge of the bed, she lowers herself and extends her neck, demanding a kiss with her lips. Cosima easily complies, but when her hand is going to the back of the blonde's neck to go further, Delphine pulls back and shows her what she's holding between her fingers.

The smaller woman's eyes widen and her lips open in a huge smile. "You brought that from the States?"

"Of course not!" Delphine answers and fishes for a lighter in her pocket. "I asked my brother-in-law. My sister was not always so stiff." She lights it and takes a deep drag. "Not that my parents have any clue about that."

Cosima takes the joint and gets up, moving to the balcony, with Delphine right behind her. "I bet your family is full of secrets." She breaths in the herb and gives it back.

The professor nods and brings the smoke to her lips. "But you did much better than I was expecting." She says. "Iris loves you."

"I told you..." Cosima points to herself. "A well of charm!"

The Frenchwoman laughs loud and gives the joint back to her. "Oh... Oui... A well."

Cosima's smiling widely, the last few hours filled with tension and now the pot, making her want to loosen up. Without warning she grabs one of the straps of Delphine's dress and pulls her close, their bodies crashing. The brunette can feel the heat caused by the blonde's body and the weed to travel inside her, pushing forward until she has Delphine trapped. Their mouths meet hungrily, teeth clashing and bitting lips.

The younger woman very aware of every part of her body that's in contact with the Delphine's, the heat starting to concentrate in her core, creating a liquid burn between her thighs. She pulls back, softly sighing and brings the joint back between her lips, mixing Delphine's taste with the pot, before her mouth goes back to the other woman's. She does this a few more times and with every drag she feels Delphine's hands on her back tugging them closer.

When Cosima feels a strong leg brushing against her center and the other woman's hands flat on her ass, she throws the smoke away, favoring Delphine's insistent mouth over the weed. Her hands going to the slender waist to push them back inside, finding their clumsy way to the bed. Delphine on top of her, making quick work of the button of her pants.

Cosima dives her hands in the blonde curls and laughs lowly, enjoying the smoothness of the hair under her fingers. "I know I said earlier that were your legs that got my attention first." She says, raising her head to a quick claim of lips. "But... Come to think about it, maybe it was your hair."

Delphine's chuckles join hers, but she's not stopping on her mission of having Cosima naked. "Are you sure that was it?" She asks, her lips going to the top of Cosima's right knee, once she has relieved the dreadlocked woman from the pants.

Cosima shivers slightly. "Maybe it was your accent." She reconsiders, pushing Delphine up by her neck. "Or the way you were so excited about such a boring topic like immunology."

The professor bites her shoulder a little hard in response and pulls the shirt over the dreadlocks fast. "You seem to be pretty undecided about it."

"Well... It's a very important issue." Cosima says and spins them fast, capturing Delphine's wrists over her head and attaching her mouth to the discovered cleavage of the light skin. "And I want to be sure if it."

She reaches for the zipper on the side of the dress and pulls down, her hands going to Delphine's breasts the moment they are free and her lips moving to her favorite spot on the Frenchwoman's neck. Their bodies glued again, dancing as one over the covers, their hands desperately moving to release them of what's left of their clothing, both women sighing in contentment when they're skin to skin once more.

The brunette slides down the longer body, her tongue making a quick stop on the bellybutton, moving slowly around it, before continuing the journey down. At the first contact with the wet skin both women moan deeply and Cosima feels legs shutting around her head. She places her hands on the outside of Delphine's thighs and pulls more to herself. She laps languidly, lavishing in the taste of the blonde on the tip of her tongue, while Delphine rocks her hips forward to meet the strong muscle.

With her right hand Cosima moves two fingers inside her, feeling Delphine's heat incredibly swollen and gives a few thrusts before curling them. The entire time her tongue is licking, deliberately avoiding the clit except for a few light brushes.

"Cosima, mon amour..." The pleading voice comes when apparently the blonde can't take it anymore.

But Cosima is enjoying too much having Delphine moving against her mouth to end it just yet and she keeps going like that, increasing the rhythm just barely. However, soon two hands are pushing her head down a little and Cosima ends up with the tip of her tongue on the Frenchwoman's nub, moving in lazy circles, her fingers buried and curling against Delphine's wet center.

Delphine groans in pleasure, her lower body leaving the mattress and Cosima moving up with her, the free and going around the back to take a hard grip on the blonde's ass, pulling the other woman's body to her devouring mouth, greedily taking everything Delphine has to offer, until the body beneath her goes slack and Delphine sighs shakily.

With a smile, she moves up. "What I said? High sex - super awesome!" Cosima finishes her statement, placing a soft kiss on Delphine's lips.

Delphine is smiling also, but it's something a lot softer. "Dis-moi que tu m'aimes." She requests in a low voice against Cosima's lips.

Cosima moves her head up, meeting Delphine's eyes. "I love you, Delphine." And she kisses her slowly.

The Frenchwoman surprises her by getting fast from under her and reaching the nightstand, getting something from inside the top drawer.

When Cosima sees what is, she turns very serious. "Are you sure?"

Biting her lower lip, Delphine nods, her eyes not leaving Cosima. "I want to wake up with you every day." She says.

"Even when I piss you off?" Cosima asks.

"Even when you piss me off!" Delphine confirms.

"Because that's probably gonna happen a lot."

"I'm counting on it." She says extending the keys to Cosima.

She takes them while her smiling lips go to Delphine's.

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want to thank everyone that has accompanied this story, was an absolute pleasure to count with your support along this (very) long journey. I really don't think I could've made it without you... All of you.
> 
> I'm kinda sentimental right now... Love all around...


End file.
